Sakura Wars Starting Over
by ArionWong
Summary: (Part 2 Ongoing) AU presentations in my UPA universe. Yes, these -are- Sakura Wars fanfic. Finally decided to slice up my chapters...
1. Starting Over

"I have memories of another life..."

                        --- RDAW, circa 1996

      After the departure of the SDF-1[1] and the so-called Exodus Group with the alien Chenjesu in 2014[2], the United Earth Government fell apart.

      The UEG's seemingly cold-heartedness in refusing the Chenjesu's plea for help had caused its popularity to dip throughout the world. Prominent member countries: China, Japan, the USSR, and the East Asia Economic Co-prosperity felt snubbed by their slim defeat in the UEG voting process that caused the defection of 70,000 of the world's most brilliant minds and best soldiers.

      Even before the very short war of 2014 following the Exodus that saw a limited exchange of thermonuclear weapons over the Pacific, the UEG was already considered a phantom memory. Whatever semblance of unity it once provided for humanity vanished like a dream.

      Erupting from the turmoil, the independent arm of the UEG known as Earth-Core rose into prominence. Earth-Core was first founded by the UEG as its own security force, although its beginning came much earlier. It had its roots in 2006, when the Global Defense Initiative[3] of the former United Nations was dissolved by the then fledgling UEG.

      From the ashes of the GDI came the Earth-First Policy. The arrival of the Visitor (later rebuilt as the SDF-1) in 2004 combined with the effects of the Tiberium meteorite of 1999 caused widespread paranoia of aliens throughout the world. The new UEG, hoping to ride the wave; issued the Earth-First Policy of strict neutrality from any and all aliens to be encountered in the future. 

Everyone knew it was just a play of words, no one expected the Chenjesu to dramatically arrive in 2014. No one in the UEG expected to see the day when they had to actually enforce the Earth-First Policy.

Earth-Core became the ruling body of the world under the political machinations of Senator McCain. With cunning media manipulations exceeding that of even Kane during the Tiberium War, McCain managed to portray Earth-Core as the savior of humanity by early 2015.

"The Earth-First Policy is not wrong," he had expounded, drawing the ire of many. But many others who had been disillusioned by the war listened as McCain placed the blame squarely on the Exodus, the "traitors of humanity". "We must now realize that humanity is on the brink of a new era. We must protect Earth from all alien powers, and we must do it by making humanity stronger than ever before!" McCain was elected the President of Earth-Core soon afterwards.

With his drive, Earth-Core created the Legion of Iron[4], the space military and colonization arm. By 2020, humanity had colonized more than 30 worlds. With rapid genetic and biological developments, there were soon billions of humans living outside from Earth. By 2040, the number of worlds doubled.

The Great War with the Vasudan Empire[5] that began in 2046 slowed the Legion of Iron a great deal. All resources were redirected to military applications, yet the war began to reach a stalemate in 2050. 

The stalemate of routine battles and skirmishes was broken with the dramatic arrival of the SDF-1 from deep space. McCain rejected the Exodus Group's homecoming and called them traitors of humanity, conspiring with the alien power known as the Alliance of Free Stars to enslave humans.

After the Exodus Group left in bitter terms, McCain intensified the war effort. When the war ended in 2053 due to unexpected circumstances that forced the Legion and the Vasudans to work together, McCain found himself alone; the old man railing against a peace with the aliens. Humanity had left him behind.

Earth-Core was ended in 2054 and the United Planets Government[6] appeared in its place. UPG President Vandega continued colonization efforts under the United Planets Space Force, the renamed Legion of Iron.

Between the years of 2054 and 2065, the UPG saw the colonization of another 200 worlds, as if making up for lost time. But the expansion came at a price. A disastrous colonization effort saw the massacre of Vela II and the subsequent invasion of UPG space by the Mimbari. After a year of major defeats, UPG forces saw the invaders drive a stake-like wedge directly towards Earth. Then suddenly, the Mimbari offered truce in the Battle of Riga. Peace resumed, however tenuous it became.

The subsequent Babylon Project came in 2069[7] and eventually led to the United Federation of Planets[8] in 2085. Humanity continued to spread throughout known space, colonizing new worlds as they go. Some still maintain close ties with Earth, others had their own agendas. All colonies were members of the UPG which was in turn a member of the Federation. With astonishing rapidity, humanity became one of the most widespread and diverse (thanks to the compatibility of homo sapiens-humanoids relationships) species in the known galaxy.

At the 300th anniversary of the inception of the Federation in 2385, the race known as Humans united under the banner of the UPG was stretched over a thousand worlds. Unity was a loose term, "conflicts" arising from trade disagreements and other sparks that lit the flames of war still exist.

Many diverse cultures appeared on the newly colonized worlds. Some clung on to their Earth heritage, some worlds totally colonized by a particular nation of Earth. United under a single banner does not mean national ties were united. On the contrary, some worlds embraced zealous nationalism in their colonization process, intensifying racial and national divides.

For example, New Avalon represented the Germans and French, Sian the Chinese, Atreus the Eastern Europeans, Tharkad the English and of course; Luthien the Japanese (mostly).

The Tiberium infestation of the 21st century ravaged the Earth. Being an industrial nation with little arable land, Japan felt the brunt of food shortages. The earthquakes and tsunamis caused by the Visitor (the future SDF-1) in 2004 only compounded the Japanese's misery. When the Legion of Iron was founded, the Japanese were among the forefront of the colonization process, eager to escape their wretched home.

Luthien[9] was one of the first worlds to be colonized, part of the Inner Sphere. As the Tiberium infestation died and a semblance of normalcy returned to Japan on Earth, Luthien grew to be known as a New Japan. Nearly 80% of its founding colonists were Japanese, many places named after similar places on Japan. Luthien was a large and beautiful world although not particularly blessed with minerals and resources. It did boast the UPG's sole resource of silsius ore, but many criticized the choice of Luthien as New Japan in its humble beginnings.

Lead by the charismatic Unzen Kurita, Luthien today was transformed from a backwater planet with fetid swamplands and barely adequate building resources. Unzen was undeterred, fanatically loyal the Japanese way of life; he swore to make Luthien the Imperial World.

It took 20 years for the completion of the Imperial City. When it was complete, the Imperial City would become the most ambitious, most expensive, most energy-consuming building project ever undertaken by the Japanese. Patterned mostly on the Japanese architecture, it included the new Imperial Palace for the Japanese Emperor, who officially moved to Luthien in a historic ceremony in 2035.

The construction of the Imperial City created an economic boom across the planet. Archaic building materials such as teak, granite, marble, and mosaic tile were suddenly in great demand because of the Kurita family's desire to create a monument to their line in the ways of the ancients. To cope with the flow of materials heading toward Luthien, a group of lesser cities soon sprang up about the construction site. Within ten years, the population of the planet had risen to 1 billion and showed no sign of stopping. Foreign merchants arrived and settled, eventually adopting Luthien as their home and built their own city versions of 19th century Earth: New Yorktown (United States), Neo Paris (France), Florentina (Italy), La Ciudad Hermosa ('The Beautiful City', Spain), Stadt-Stolzstadt ('Pride City', Germany) Du Kang ('Wine', China) and New Trafford (England). But mention Luthien and people would immediately recall the Japanese and the capital, Teito ('Imperial City/Capital').

Whatever the reasons, Unzen Kurita had succeeded in making a virtual paradise in Luthien. Eager to maintain the world's relatively untarnished beauty, he and his descendents went into extraordinary lengths to prevent pollution. Fossilized fuel sources were extracted for export only. Nuclear and reflex technologies were virtually forbidden. Despite House Kurita's spectacular fall from grace after the death of Unzen, his legacy remained. Many worlds and corporation view the untapped resources of Luthien with greed and envy. Relationships with competing worlds were frosty: political, economical and even military conflicts had risen due to such feelings.

In the wake of the drastic measures set by Unzen Kurita (and successive authorities), alternative means of power were developed intensely. Solar, wind and water power were utilized as industrial energy resources. But the primary triumph of Luthien was the emergence of steam-powered technology.

Steam powered almost everything in Luthien, from generating electrical energy to steam-powered cars to immense warships. Combined with the wonders of silsius metallurgy, Luthien managed to maintain an idyllic way of life separate from the technologies of the 24th century. There was almost no evidence to differentiate 24th century Luthien cities with 19th century Earth. People lived in the cities as if it was the industrial age, sans the black smoke and pollution.

Of course, space travel and other technologies were not unknown to Luthien, but they prefer to keep them away from Luthien Prime, the main continent; away from the Cities. Most off-world technologies were based in the advanced industrial continent of Ashio, including the spaceport. 

An

Unlimited Parallel Adventures

presentation

-A Story in the New Memories arc-

SAKURA WARS – STARTING OVER

by

ARION WONG

(January 25, 2003)

Teito the Imperial City

Luthien of the Inner Sphere

2393

There was peace in the galaxy and I found myself weary of fighting pirates and other riff-raffs in the distant frontier. After I had returned to Earth, I was restless and needed to travel. I traveled throughout the galaxy, embracing a life of uncertainty.

It was in 2393 that I find myself in Luthien. Despite the Exodus Group's return to humanity in 2080, people still regard us as something not human. Who can blame that thinking? We're ageless immortals after all. Scientists would sooner dissect us for study rather than engage us in philosophical debates. 

Sometimes I wonder if any of the Exodus Group members were caught by unscrupulous factions in the galaxy after the Homecoming, after the disbandment. But then I would shake my head and pity those fools who tried, any one of the Exodus Group can take care of themselves and get rid of any problems with ease. We're all trained to do so. I know, because I made sure of it.

In any case, I arrived at the Ashio Spaceport traveling under an anonymous identity that I had prepared. The dropship I was in was old and was in a state of disrepair, but it got me to Luthien in one piece and that was the important thing.

I passed through the infamously strict customs with ease, even managing to smuggle some personal belongings that the Luthien authorities would consider illegal. There were a lot of things considered contraband on Luthien. For example, no personal energy weapons were allowed in the entire continent of Luthien Prime. Of course, Luthien boasted the standard proton and quantum planetary defenses of the colonization era, relics from its Legion of Iron past.

But even Luthien's military uses conventional slug-throwers. I had heard that only the elite Imperial Guard used energy weapons, what they were no one had any idea. 

Not that I was eager to find out. I came to Luthien to enjoy the sights and experience for myself their unique way of life.

From Ashio I boarded a steam-ship to the Imperial City on the continent of Luthien Prime. On the harbor entrance there was a towering statue of Unzen Kurita, greeting all visitors to the Imperial City.

It was a fine day, but the lack of clouds meant the glare of the sun was in my eyes when I craned my neck to look at Unzen's face as the ship passed the statue. Was it just me or did the statue's eyes glowed red? Whatever it was, I dismissed it as a trick of the light.

I got off the steam-ship and took my first steps in the Imperial City, to be greeted with the smell of –very- fresh fish. I looked around and saw that the harbor was also home to multitudes of vessels, from humble wooden fishing boats to the immense battleship Arisa, its 16-inch guns gleaming in the sunlight.

I made my way to the heart of the Imperial City by foot. I was in no hurry, despite lugging my bolster-like luggage on my shoulder. I had no real destination in mind, just wandering the streets of the city. I noticed that wherever I went I drew the attention of the inhabitants.

I chuckled as I glanced at my own reflection on a toy shop's window. A black trench coat with steel-tipped boots, black fingerless gloves and red-shades was as stark foreign I could be. I couldn't help my choice of clothes; I was influenced from my previous trip to New Eden. I smiled at the memories as my fingers traced the outlines of my gun I had acquired from that particular adventure, hidden in my coat.

As I walked down the streets I saw that the Imperial City was indeed what the brochures say. People reading newspapers, people dressed in traditional Japanese and Victorian-era clothes, whistle-blowing policemen, and of course; steam-power. Lots of it.

It was a bizarre experience for me, having traveled the stars and been to amazing places. But the Imperial City was unique. It was like taking a walk down a mixture of 1920s San Francisco and Tokyo at the same time. For one thing, the air was natural, very fresh. Coupled with the gentle breeze, I was tempted to think that the Imperial City could make a very good retirement home for me.

Elegant cafés and diners abound in Western style, and pretty soon I could feel my stomach growling for food. I got an empty table placed on the sidewalk outside a café. There weren't much people around; I guessed that most people would still be slogging in their day jobs before the lunch hour. The weather had settled nicely by the time I placed my order with the well-dressed waiter.

I overheard a couple of girlfriends giggling and sighing about something called the Imperial Opera Troupe, with their (presumably) boyfriends trudging behind them in an exasperated manner. One of the guys carelessly tossed a magazine to the ground near my feet and continued to walk on without a care.

I picked up the glossy item and examined the cover. It was a program booklet of sorts, detailing the performance of Cinderella by the Imperial Opera Troupe. The cover had a young Japanese girl dressed in a flowing white gown, and a blonde girl dressed dashingly in a prince's outfit, looking at each other emotionally.

Flipping through the Japanese program I found out that the Imperial Opera Troupe was the premier theatre group of Luthien, comprising of six young women. I wondered how many shows they could do with a cast of just six people.

The Japanese woman playing Cinderella was identified as an 18-year old Shinguiji Sakura; apparently this was her first leading role. Her bright eyes and wide smile made it even more obvious; she had the look of a star about to be born.

The prince was played by Maria Tachibana. Her platinum blonde hair almost covered the entire left side of her face. 'A foreigner?' I had wondered, reflecting on her hair. I was struck by how sad her eyes were, despite the small smile she had. 

Kanzaki Sumire, also Japanese. She had a proud sort of look, her face slightly upturned for the camera. Somehow her beauty was not marred; indeed it was enhanced by the beauty mark below her left eye.

There was a Kirishima Kanna, a tomboyish looking woman with a shock of red hair and an easy-going smile on her lips. I could see her playing masculine roles very well; the portrait showed her broad shoulders, all muscle underneath.

Then there was Ri Kohran. Her purple hair was tied into two thick braids. Freckles adorn her face; combined with the big round spectacles it gave her a bookish look. I noticed the Ri in the katakana, it seemed to be a corruption of the Chinese surname Li. Then underneath her photo was a brief description about her Chinese background from the nearby colony of Heifong[10]. Ahh... Heifong... that's another place with lots of memories...

The last was also the youngest, Aeris Chateaubriand hailing from the prominent French world of Champagne, one jump away from Luthien. Just 11 years old, her golden hair and pink ribbons with her pixie- like face would make her adorable to anybody. 

I closed the magazine as the waiter set my cup of coffee on the table. The rich smell of it had barely reached my senses before a piercing scream from across the street distracted me. A split second later, I could feel the ground rumbling beneath my feet.

I leapt to my feet and turned to see the source of the scream. A young woman had fallen on her back, paralyzed with fear at the cracking pavement in front of her.

In time with the prickly sensation running down my back, I stared in amazement as a sickly colored monster emerged. Hulking and having vaguely humanoid features, the creature was soon joined by two others identical to it. They were huge, each towering over the nearby lamp-posts and possibly weighing a ton each.

They were greenish; with arms long enough to be hanging at their sides, muscular and powerful. Their hands seemed like they could crush a man's skull with ease. The monsters were covered with armor platings, exposing their upper arms, fingers, thighs and feet. They had no visible heads; each had a neck terminating at some sort of a snout with a vent-like square for a face. Each was hulked down by a bulky device on their backs.

One of them was holding a four-barreled missile launcher of sorts, its escorts wielding huge katanas. 

The woman shrieked again as one of the sword-wielders advanced towards her. Some people ran away, others were like her; rooted to where they were in terror.

"Wa--WAKIJI!!" the waiter beside me exclaimed in horror.

I had no time to ask for clarification, because I had already sprinted towards the woman. I had barely scooped her up in my arms when the huge katana split the pavement where she had fallen.

As I ran off carrying the woman back towards the restaurant, I looked back and noticed that the monsters were not following me. Instead, they marched slowly towards the town centre. 

I dropped the woman at my waiter's feet. "Take care of her, get shelter immediately!" I barked at the stunned man. Shocked into his senses, he hurried carried the unconscious woman into the restaurant.

As he did so, air raid sirens blared throughout the area. As if annoyed by the noise, the Wakiji with the launcher leveled his weapon at a nearby building and fired. The building collapsed in a burst of smoke and fire. A blast of hot air and small debris washed over me.

Already the monsters were leaving the area, continuing their silent march. The streets cracked beneath each step as they trudged on, knocking over lamp posts and occasionally stopping to swing their swords at parked steam-cars.

"Damn it!" I muttered angrily. I pulled out my gun as I ran towards the rubble to check for survivors. 

The gun was a vintage, dating back to the colonization years of the Legion. A good friend of mine gave it to me in New Eden[11]. It was jet-black in color, and it glinted menacingly in the sunlight.

It was an AGL Arms .45 Long Colt Revolver (EF Auto Ejecting, Double Action). I knew of only two others like it in existence in the whole universe. Non-graded cylinder and a barrel situated in the middle of the gun to lessen the tremendous recoil. Overall, a hugely bad-assed gun. It probably ranked as one of the top ten most absurdly over-powered handguns in the entire universe. 

My revolver can only hold six bullets at one time, and I find reloading it to be a bitch at times, since I was much too used to using automatic weapons. As the best shooter I've known said to me once, I sucked using a handgun. Heh.

But seeing a man's crushed body lying beneath the rubble caused by the monsters seemed to give me an extra edge. Recklessly I ran towards the monsters known as the Wakiji.

One of them noticed me and turned ponderously, raising its katana high in the air. I ducked and rolled to the side and fired three times in quick succession.

I scored on its chest. I stood back up just in time to see two geysers of green ichor burst from the bullet wounds. The monster gave a shriek of agony before collapsing into a steaming pile of crap.

That got the attention of its fellows. I had to run for my life when the launcher fired again. The salvo struck the street and broke up the street. A lamp post fell over and struck a building.

The monster lumbered after me. My ears were still ringing after the explosion, throwing my balance off a little. I stumbled over debris and fell, but I managed to scoot up and turn to aim my gun at the monster.

However, it was already leveling the launcher directly at me. I panicked. The explosion could very well rip me apart. I didn't want to find out if I could survive that. 

I fired my remaining shots. The monster tipped over slowly backwards as the bullets struck its vent-like face. The launcher ignited anyway, but the missiles flew off at an angle and exploded in the sky. 

I sighed in relief. I stood up, dusted myself off. But wait, weren't there –three- monsters?

I turned to see the last one standing behind me, its katana raised high. I immediately raised my gun at it, but the gun clicked, reminding me that I have spent its ammo. I stared at the gleaming sword as it came at an angle, meaning to cleave me from the right shoulder to my left hip.

'Wasting bullets can be fatal,' I had reflected at that time.

Then suddenly, it stopped. The sword arm wavered as it shrieked in agony, shuddering as another sword pierced its torso from the back. Dropping its own sword, the monster collapsed to its knees and died.

Its killer withdrew its own katana. It was a machine, slightly smaller than the monster that it just slew. Three metallic fingers like a claw gripped the sword.

It was a robot, almost comical with its stout and rounded features and incongruously painted in light pink. I could see steam pipes extending from its sides, connected to a pack on the back. There was dual optics on grooves that lined the bulbous head. One of it slid to focus on me.

"Daijoubu ka Are you alright?" a female voice asked from the machine in Japanese. I was taken aback, the robot was manned? The Imperial City had secrets of its own, it seemed.

The female pilot obviously saw my puzzled look. "Don't worry sir, the Teikoku Kagekidan Hanagumi will defend the Imperial City. Please get into a shelter immediately!" the voice continued. A young woman, I guessed from her tone, distorted as it was from the loudspeaker.

I caught something on the corner of my eyes and I quickly reloaded my gun and raised it. My sudden movement must have caught her by surprise, because the pink mech took a step backwards. 

"Ah! Wait~!"

But I had already fired, and the monster behind her fell with a thunderous thud, green liquid poring from its head and chest.

The mecha turned to look at the corpse as I twirled my gun around my fingers.

"Now we're even," I said, grinning. There was a pause before she spoke again.

"Arigato," she said. I could imagine her smiling back from inside her machine. 

There were more explosions further away. The Imperial City was burning, smoke swirling up to the skies. "Arigato," she repeated. "But it's not safe here; you must get into the shelters."

I shrugged. "I just got here! I'm a tourist!" I exclaimed. I took stock of my position and located my duffel bag. I picked it up and shouldered it.

"Where am I supposed to go?" I asked. That question had her puzzled too, as she didn't reply immediately.

There was a huge, bestial roar. We both turned to look. To my amazement, a huge humanoid figure was charging yet another mecha. The figure was unlike the monsters we had killed, he had the same sickly green flesh tones but was more human-looking and yet still monstrous. He also stood up straight and towered over the mecha.

The mecha opposing him was painted in red and had no katana or fingers. Instead, its hands terminated in pairs of metallic claws. Right now, the red mecha was being pushed back, claws matching its opponent's hands. Steam poured from the red mecha's feet as it struggle to push back.

"Kanna-san!" The pink mecha's pilot exclaimed and turned to help her friend.

I dropped my pack again and quickly reloaded my gun, hoping to help in anyway I could. But once more a prickly sensation ran down my back. I felt a sense of dread as I turned to look behind me.

There was a boy there, his hair cut into a bowl-shape and entirely covered his eyes. He kicked at a Wakiji's corpse. "Why don't you move?" he asked sullenly. "MOVE! MOVE!" he screamed as he kicked harder.

"Well, I was getting bored anyway," he said in a quieter tone.

Then he turned to face me, a glare full of hatred that it shot right up into my soul, freezing me to the spot.

"This is your fault. Why do you get in the way of my fun?" he said. Suddenly I felt a blast of heat wash over me from his stare, every nerve of my body screaming in pain. My brain felt like it was being lanced by fire.

I had experienced mental and psychic attacks before from my years in the RDF. But I had not expected to encounter one right here in Luthien, a world so deep inside the Inner Sphere. I had been taught defensive mental shielding, and knew enough to defend myself from a serious psychic probe, but this was different.

In other words, I was caught by surprise.

I fell onto my knees; every inch of my body seemed to be on fire. I raised my gun in an attempt to shoot the boy, but it felt as if it was made out of tritanium, making it impossible to lift. 

I screamed my lungs out as memories that I had suppressed came rushing out like a geyser. Images of a past I rather forget resurfaced, flooding my mind.

As my world turned black, I was dimly aware of the pink mecha's pilot shouting a battlecry nearby. 

Then I slipped into the darkness, and mercifully, the pain stopped.

---

She sighed as she looked at the unconscious tourist, lying on a bed in the Grand Imperial Theater.

There was a knock on the door and she got up from her beside vigil to answer it.

"Still no change, Sakura-kun?" the young gentleman at the door asked. She shook her head as she let him in.

"If only I got him to a shelter quickly," she said sadly.

"Now, don't blame yourself for what happened. From what you and Kanna-san said, it couldn't be helped. He was just in the wrong place at the wrong time. I'm sure he will understand that."

"I hope so, Ogami-san... but what if he never recovers?" Sakura asked.

A bubbly head with bright blonde hair peeked from the open door, clutching a teddy bear shyly.

"Iris? Why are you up so late?" Ogami asked.

"Iris had a bad dream just now," the young girl replied.

"I'm sure it will go away, why don't you go back to sleep? You look like you need the rest," Ogami said.

Iris shook her head, clutching her teddy bear even tighter to her chest. "But in my dream, Iris saw this man. There are a lot of painful memories from him."

"How do you know, Iris?" Sakura asked, looking back at the sleeping man.

"Because Iris was in his dreams too... he was so sad and many terrible things happened to him. It was very painful, oniichan," she said, looking up at Ogami.

"Gwuhhh..." the man groaned and began to come around.

"He's awake!" Ogami and Sakura exclaimed in unison. Even Iris felt cheered to see the man waking up.

"Whe-where am I?" he croaked, blinking his eyes open slowly.

"Sakura, can you get him some water?" Ogami asked. Sakura nodded and left.

"Uh... that ceiling looks familiar[12]... damn," the man muttered, squinting at the ceiling.

"Huh?" Ogami was perplexed. The man sat up a little and turned to look at him.

"Argh... where am I?" he asked, massaging his temple.

"You're currently in the Grand Imperial Theater. How are you feeling?" Ogami said.

"Huh-ah... the theater? Not the hospital?" he asked, yawning.

Ogami shrugged apologetically. "Sorry, but the Imperial Hospital was damaged by the battle, and there were a lot of injuries too."

"Uh... it's ok, just asking," the man replied, slowly exercising away his neck cramp. "What happened to me?"

"Well... you were caught in a battle. You had been unconscious since the attack," Ogami explained somewhat vaguely.

"How long was I out?"

"Nearly 24 hours straight," Ogami replied.

"That long huh?" he said. He proceeded to pop his shoulders, elbows and crack his fingers, causing Iris' eyes to go wide.

"Wow, isn't that painful?" asked Iris in wonderment.

"Not really....... you look familiar," he said, looking at her.

"I'm Iris," she said shyly, hiding behind her teddy bear.

He snapped his fingers. "Of course, the theater... you're one of the actresses here... Aeris." 

Iris reddened. "Everyone calls me Iris. You know about the Imperial Opera Troupe?" she whispered shyly.

The man smiled. "Well Iris, not until, um... yesterday, I guess. But I can remember you now."

"Thank you, Wong-san," she said, and then drew back; horrified. 

The man's smile collapsed. "Wha-, how did you-"

But Iris had already fled the room. "Iris!" Ogami called. He quickly apologized to the man, and left to follow her.

"Hmm, the force is strong in that one..." the man Yoda-ed.

There was another knock on the door. "I see you're awake."

The man looked up and saw another blonde at the door. She was older, perhaps older than Ogami, with green eyes and thin lips. Dressed in a Prussian bluish purple, full-length coat; and with her hair cut short, she exuded cool professionalism.

"You are..... Ms. Tachibana?" the man asked hesitantly, recalling the images from the booklet.

She nodded. "I am Maria Tachibana of the Imperial Opera Troupe. How are you feeling?" she said in her relatively deep voice.

"Could be better. But I'm alright."

She entered the room and sat on a chair, crossing her legs and leveled a look at him. "And you are...?" she asked.

"Um... Jason Bourne[13]."

"I heard Iris calling you 'Wong' before she left. Your identity card does not mention that name."

"Jason Wong Bourne," the man corrected, wincing a little and resumed massaging his temple. In truth, Jason was not wincing at the pain, but at the hasty improvisation. 'Damn, my cover's blown! What a stupid name,' he thought.

"That is... unusual," Maria admitted.

"Mixed ancestry. Now you understand why I omitted the middle name," Jason said quickly. 'Too quickly?' he wondered, searching Maria's green eyes.

He was saved with the return of Sakura with a glass of water. He accepted it gratefully and drank it quickly.

"Thanks," Jason said. "And you must be Shinguiji Sakura-san?"

"Eh? Yes, I am! How did you know?"

"Saw the Cinderella program book before the attack," Jason smiled. "There were nice pictures of you in it."

"Oh! Umm, that is embarrassing. But thank you!" She blushed.

Jason frowned. "Your voice..."

"Eh?"

"You sound very familiar, but that can't be right... this is my first time in the Imperial City..."

Before Sakura could stammer a reply, Maria rose and cut her off. "Sakura, Mr. Bourne requires more rest. Let's give him some privacy."

"H-hai! It's good to see you're alright, Bourne-san! Now, please excuse me," Sakura said, immensely relieved.

They turned to leave. Maria paused at the doorway. "Your belongings are being quarantined, Mr. Bourne. I'm sure you would understand. We must check for demonic taints."

"Wha-what!?" Bourne stuttered. "Demonic-?!"

"All will be explained to you later. For now, please rest, we will call you for dinner soon. Excuse us." She closed the door behind her. Jason could hear the door being locked. He looked at the windows and noticed that they were locked too.

Jason hurriedly checked himself and found all his belongings gone. In fact, he was wearing a plain shirt and pants that did not even belong to him. He sighed and fell back onto the bed, and soon drifted into sleep, dreaming of Maria's cool, green eyes on him.

---

At the dining hall of the Grand Imperial Theater, the actresses gathered together to discuss about their visitor. The civilian had actually been attacked by the Wakiji and had survived, even killing some of them by himself. The discussion centered on what to be done with him now.

Maria Tachibana, actress of the Imperial Opera Troupe; was also the second-in-command of the Hanagumi. The others would defer to her judgment and assertiveness, trusting her decisions. Most of the time.

"Maria-san, that's not fair! He saved me at the battle, and we repay him by keeping him as a prisoner?" Sakura asked.

"Sakura, you must understand the situation. We don't know who he is. Right now, the most logical course of action would be to keep him under observation," Maria explained patiently.

"Sakura-san, it was your own fault to get into that situation in the first place! 

Sakura frowned at her colleague, and occasional rival; Kanzaki Sumire.

"If you had been more skillful like me, he would not have got in the way of the Kuronosukai," Sumire continued in a condescending tone.

"Oi Sumire, don't be so full of yourself. Weren't you the one knocked down by Rasetsu earlier?" Kirishima Kanna interjected from her seat opposite Sumire.

"How dare you bring that up, you ape-woman!" Sumire retorted angrily.

"What?! You snake, you take that back!" Kanna exclaimed, jumping to her feet and slamming her palms on the table.

Maria shot to her feet. "Both of you, stop it right now!"

Sumire and Kanna sullenly sat down and refused to look at each other. Sakura and Iris felt very awkward in the tense atmosphere.

"Neh, Maria-han, what do –you- think of him?" Kohran spoke up in her heavily accented Japanese.

Taken aback by the abrupt question, Maria slowly sat down and considered for a while.

"I think he is dangerous, and should be eliminated quickly," she said finally.

"What? Why, Maria-san?" Sakura asked, shocked. Her colleagues were stunned as well.

Maria looked at each of their faces.

"It is just speculation so far, but based on what Sakura said, the man virtually killed several Wakiji by himself. Perhaps it is true that he is just a visitor traveling to the Imperial City, but his weapon... he is no simple tourist to be able to smuggle some of his belongings, especially his gun; into Luthien."

Kohran adjusted her huge glasses. "Now that you mention it, his gun –is- extraordinary. I've scanned for it in the Imperial database but so far there's nothing. Right now the Hana-Yashiki branch is checking the data against the Galactic Library. We would know in a few hours."

Maria nodded. "You see, we know next to nothing about him. Where he comes from and his purposes are yet unknown. For all we know, he might be a Kuronosukai spy trying to gain our trust."

"I... I see..." Sakura said quietly, head bowed in thought.

"That's not true!" Iris spoke up suddenly.

The young girl suddenly found her shoelaces to be very interesting when the others turned to look at her.

"Iris... what do you mean?" Maria asked.

Iris twiddled with her bear's arms, avoiding Maria's eyes from across the table. "Iris... Iris knows he's a good person. He's a very sad person, a lot of bad memories..."

Maria frowned, but said nothing. Despite Iris's young age, Maria and the rest of the Hanagumi knew that Iris had the highest spiritual and psychic powers of them all. 

Sumire raised an eyebrow at the child. "Iris, did you mean that you saw his memories?"

Iris nodded slightly, still looking down and away from the others.

"Well Iris, what did you see?" Kanna asked, leaning towards her.

"Iris... Iris cannot say... but Iris heard a lot of music... a lot of wonderful music..." she answered shyly.

"Iris, why can't you say?" Sumire persisted.

"Because Iris made a promise with him not to say... at least, not yet..." she whispered.

The silence that followed was broken with the arrival of Ogami.

"Ogami-san!" Sakura greeted, eager to break the tension.

"Everyone, you're all here? Good... I just came from a meeting with Ayame-san," Ogami said.

"Taicho Squad Leader... what did the Vice-Commander say?" Kanna asked.

Ogami drew a deep breath. "She says to let him stay for several days... to observe him for the time being. At least until he recovers from his injuries." 

"Is that a good idea, Taicho?" Maria asked. "We would risk exposing the Hanagumi to a total stranger."

"It's the vice-commander's decision, Maria-san. Until Commander Yoneda returns from his meeting and changes the situation, he will stay. I admit there are some risks, but it's the only thing to do right now. Besides, I think we can trust Sakura and Iris's opinions of him, don't we?" Ogami winked at Iris, who reddened considerably.

"...I see," Maria said.

"Well, now that's settled, why don't we have dinner?" Ogami suggested brightly.

"Yosh! I'll get the dishes ready!" Kanna said enthusiastically. "I'll help, Kanna-san," Sakura volunteered.

Sumire stood and followed them. "Hmph, such things are beneath me. But I'll come to make sure you won't make any mistakes," she said.

As they left the hall, Ogami could hear the beginnings of another argument. He sighed and shook his head slowly, a wry smile on his lips. Then he looked at Iris, still seated, still fiddling with her toy.

"Iris, could you please call our visitor for dinner?" Ogami asked kindly, giving her a door key.

The little girl nodded in pleasure and quickly went on her way.

"I hope that that we are not making a terrible mistake, Taicho... to invite a stranger into our home," Maria said quietly.

      Ogami started to reply, but Maria had already turned away.

      A short while later, Iris brought the visitor down. It caused the rest of the Hanagumi to raise their eyebrows to see their youngest member holding the man's hand and virtually pulling him over to the dining hall, a secretive smile on her lips. They had never seen Iris open up to a complete stranger so quickly before.

      Conversation was muted and uncomfortable. Nobody had the mood to start eating, not even the usually voracious Kanna. Everyone felt tensed with the stranger at the table.

      'Having dinner like this terrible...' Ogami thought to himself. So he cleared his throat and looked at the visitor who was staring at his food.

      "Mr. Bourne, are you feeling better now?" Ogami asked conversationally.

      Bourne seemed to be startled by the question, but managed to give a weak smile. "Er, yeah, I'm better, but call me Jason please..."

      Ogami nodded, but unsure on how to proceed.

      "Jason-san, is the food to your liking?" Sakura asked, happy that Ogami had made the initiative to start talking.

      Jason smiled sheepishly. "Umm, fish isn't my favorite, but it's all good to me."

      "I see. From what I gather, you seemed to recognize the Imperial Opera Troupe," Ogami said.

      Jason nodded, smiling wryly. "I had just arrived and happen to pick up the program booklet for the Cinderella play, when all hell broke loose."

      "In that case, let me formally introduce the Imperial Opera Troupe to you. This is Shinguiji Sakura," he motioned. Sakura smiled and gave a deep nod. 

"Kanzaki Sumire, our top star." Sumire smiled at the compliment and regarded Jason with a regal gesture.

"Kirishima Kanna..." 

"Yo, how are you?" Kanna said enthusiastically. Jason seemed to be taken aback the very tall and powerful woman, but did not say anything.

Ogami nodded at the next girl. "Ri Kohran of Heifong..."

The bespectacled girl nodded and gave a friendly smile, pushing up her glasses as she did so.

"Maria Tachibana, and of course, Iris Chateaubriand and her companion, Jean-Paul," Ogami finished, his mention of Iris's teddy bear made her smile with pleasure. "And I am Ogami Ichiro, resident ticket clipper and miscellaneous extraordinaire," he said, half in jest.

Jason gave a small laugh. "It must be nice for you, being surrounded by so many gorgeous ladies," he joked.

The Hanagumi seemed embarrassed by the compliment, Jason noting that only Maria seemed unfazed. Jason decided to try to break the ice with the others first.

"Excuse me, but your voice... it sounds very familiar... By any chance, are you related to anybody on the Eastern Rim[14]?" Bourne asked Kanna.

Kanna was puzzled, but shook her head. "Nope, everyone I know is here in Luthien... we're descended from Okinawa. What's up?" she asked.

Bourne smiled. "No, it's just that I have a very good friend, who sounds almost exactly like you... Forget it..."

Unexpectedly, Maria spoke up. "Where are –you- from, Mr. Bourne?"

"Call me Jason," he automatically replied. "I'm from Earth... but I've been to many places. Heifong, for example," he said, looking over at Kohran.

"Really?! What did you do there, Jason-han?" Kohran asked excitedly. "Zhen de hwei ting ma? Can you really understand me?" Kohran asked in Chinese.

"It's been awhile now, but I made several good friends there," he chuckled. "I was in the Great Space Race, several years back."

"That's incredible! I try to follow the news, but Luthien doesn't show the GSR very often..." Kohran said.

"Yes, it's very dangerous, even for the Amateur Division. Not something anyone would do everyday for a living," Jason said. "By the way... Ni de guo yu hao lan! Your Chinese is terrible!"

Kohran blushed and chuckled. "Well, I hardly got the chance to speak it here," she said sheepishly.

"Jason, what do you do for a living then?" Maria interrupted.

"Oh, this and that. I've been a cook, a cleaner, a storekeeper, a security officer... lots of things."

"Security, huh? A guy like you?" Kanna commented, her grin taking out any malice from the question.

Jason smiled. "I'm pretty quick with my hands and feet. But I guess I'm more luck than skill."

"We must spar sometime," Kanna said, cracking her knuckles. 

"Honestly, only vulgar people fight with their bare hands," Sumire said, tossing her hair and looking away from Kanna, who seemed ready to explode.

"Really, Ms. Kanzaki? Well, we have to defend oneself in any way we can," Jason said, trying to diffuse the impending argument.

"Speaking of which, Jason-han... about your gun," Kohran started.

"Yes, I'm wondering about that myself. Can I have it back? It is... very personal to me."

"Sorry, Jason-san... but personal firearms are prohibited in the Imperial Opera Theater. In fact, it's prohibited in the whole of the Imperial City," Ogami said.

"Really?" Jason arched an eyebrow and glanced at Maria. She noticed it but Jason quickly averted his eyes. "Ah... well, you can take the bullets out then... it's not as if I'll be using it again, right? I guess I won't be seeing those monsters again," Jason said hopefully. "What –were- those things?"

"Those were the Wakiji."

The gathering turned to look at the doorway.

"Shihainin Manager!"

"Yoneda-san!"

Jason was so shocked at seeing the middle-aged man that he stood to his feet, jaw opened.

"It has been a while, isn't it?" Yoneda said solemnly to Jason Bourne.

To the Hanagumi's amazement, Yoneda broke into a huge smile.

---

Six ears were pressed to the door, trying to eavesdrop on the conversation between Yoneda and the mysterious Jason Bourne.

"Hey hey, can you hear anything?" Kanna said, alternating between her ears to the door.

"Shh! Be quiet!" Sumire hissed back.

"Be still, both of you!" Ogami ordered in a whisper.

"Commander, not you too?" Maria said as she came up. "Everyone, I don't think this is such a good idea. Surely, the manager will tell us in time," Maria said. She leaned against the wall, watching her teammates bemusedly.

"But aren't you curious, Maria-san? That the manager and Jason-san seemed to know each other very well..." Sakura said, easing away from the door. Kanna, Sumire, Kohran, Iris and Ogami continued to jostle for better positions.

Maria nodded. "Yes... that is very interesting. It seems that they knew each other even before the First Demon War... but Mr. Bourne doesn't look that very old, does he?"

---

"Well, Yoneda, I didn't expect to see you here."

"Is that all you've got to say after all these years? Come on now, I should be the one to say that... I've been on Luthien for nearly twenty years now."

Jason Bourne shrugged. "I didn't know... I guess I was out of the loop for a while now."

"That's your own fault; no one could ever keep track of your many identities, Arion Wong."

"You're mistaken. I'm Jason W. Bourne now."

Yoneda pulled out two cups and a bottle of sake from a cabinet. "Yes, well, you were who you were back in Dominion[15]," he said offhandedly.

"And you still have no sense of timing, interrupting dinner like that. I'm hungry, you know," Jason complained.

"Bah, I'll treat you to a bowl of noodles later," Yoneda scoffed.

"Still, I see you're living the good life," Jason said, looking over the room. His eyes fell on a framed piece of calligraphy proclaimed proudly, 'Teikoku Kagekidan Imperial Opera Troupe' on the wall.

"A good life, me? Don't be ridiculous. I got the hell out of Dominion after that fracas we caused. Luthien is like heaven compared to that polluted ball of earth," Yoneda said while filling the cups with the sake.

"I heard them calling you 'manager'. So, the infamous 'Hell-Raising' Yoneda Ikki of Dominion has become the manager of Luthien's Imperial Opera Troupe? Seemed like a drastic change in pace," Jason commented with a smile.

Yoneda chuckled and emptied his cup. "It has been a very long time since anyone had called me that." He refilled his cup. Jason had not touched his own.

"Well, you –are- getting on a bit. I hardly recognize you with the glasses and wrinkles. Not to mention those –clothes-."

Yoneda snorted. "Excuuuse me for not having Protoculture metabolism. Not everybody was part of the elite Exodus Group you know."

Jason glanced around warily. "I would appreciate it if you don't keep saying things like that."

"Oh, all right. Same problems as usual eh?" Yoneda said, downing his second cup. "What is it this time, more bounty hunters?" he asked as he poured yet another cup.

Jason shook his head. "Actually, no. I'm on a journey of self-actualization... to find myself."

Yoneda set his cup down and looked at him. After several moments, he took a long pull of the sake directly from the bottle.

"My god, that is one of the most outdated and clichéd things I have ever heard," he said finally.

Jason sighed. "After doing the things I have done, been to the places I have been and living the life I had lived, you would understand. But you don't, so it's enough to say that after a couple of hundred years, I'm getting a little tired. Traveling the Inner Sphere and getting back in touch with myself seems to be the best thing to do."

"Wish I could do the same," Yoneda muttered.

"Well, why don't you? You're not getting any younger."

Yoneda drew a deep breath. "I'm in the army now. Actually, I'm Lieutenant General Yoneda of Luthien's Imperial Land Army."

Jason frowned. "But this is a theater. And I know those girls are real actresses, although I believe there are more than meets the eye. I'm guessing Sakura is the pilot of the mecha that I saw."

"Hahaha... your mind is as sharp as ever. Yes, this –is- the Imperial Opera Troupe," Yoneda said. "Those monsters you saw and fought are called the Wakiji, mechanical steam-beasts and minions to the evil known as the Kuronosukai. Their objectives are unknown, but they are trying to destroy the Imperial City."

"'Evil'? You're getting melodramatic," Jason said disbelievingly.

"Believe me; it's supernatural to say the least. I would know, this is my second war dealing with them in Luthien," Yoneda said somberly.

Then he explained how the Imperial Opera Troupe was a cover for the girls, who were also members of the 'Teikoku Kagekidan – Hanagumi' Imperial Floral Assault Group – Flower Division. That yes, the girls and Ogami were pilots of the machines ("Koubu") that Jason saw earlier. And yes, the Grand Imperial Theater was also a cover for the staging base of the Hanagumi.

"Why a theater and an opera troupe as the cover? Surely there's got to be lots of other better ideas," Jason asked dubiously.

"The Koubus are powered by steam, but they are also motivated by spiritual power, something I'm sure you as an Exodusian have a lot of. But the suitable candidates we found were all girls," Yoneda replied.

"That doesn't explain why you have an opera troupe."

"I haven't finished!" Yoneda said, annoyed. "In ancient Japan, traditional plays like Noh and Kabuki were done to purify the spirit and appease the gods. We felt that by focusing the girls on those aspects, their spiritual powers can increase. Surely you understand."

"Ye gods... shades of Gowa Corporation[16]," Jason muttered.

"What?"

"Nothing... please continue."

More importantly, Yoneda explained the enemy known as the Kuronosukai, of their attempts to burn the 'Teito' Imperial City to the ground. He mentioned the steam-beasts again, of their organic features fused with unknown steam-powered mechanics. Then of course, the enemy's ability of appearing and disappearing at will.

There were many times during the narration that Jason had started to interrupt, but each time he was swept away by Yoneda's words. After nearly half an hour, the talk ended.

"Why are you telling me all this?" Jason asked, half-accusingly.

Yoneda smirked. "This is all top-secret military stuff. Now that you know, I can't possibly let you off. I'm drafting you into the Teikoku Kagekidan Hanagumi."

"What? Is there no peace in my life?! Get me out of this!" Jason groaned.

"Not a chance, Mr. Bourne," Yoneda grinned.

"Gahhh..."

---

The next day, the Hanagumi assembled in the control room beneath the Grand Imperial Theater.

"Taicho, what is this about? I did not hear the alarm," Maria asked.

      "I don't know..." Ogami shrugged. "The commander just told me to get all of us here. We'll have to wait to find out."

      "This better be worth my time... I'm in the middle of my tea!" Sumire grumbled.

      "Good, you're all here," Yoneda said as he entered the room, carrying a duffel bag.

      "Teikoku Kagekidan – Hanagumi, all assembled and accounted for!" Ogami saluted.

      Yoneda waved him off. "No need for formalities, Ogami. I just want to introduce the newest member to all of you."

      "Newest... member?" Ogami wondered aloud.

      "Weren't you listening?" Yoneda grumbled. "We don't have a new Koubu for him yet, but he will help in anyway he can."

      "He?" Sakura echoed.  

"Jason, get your ass down here!" Yoneda called out.

      There was a dull thud and they could hear muffled swearing from outside. "Damned bulkheads, do you have to build them so low!?" he complained as he stepped inside.

      "Here he is, Mr. Jason Bourne of the UPSF. I trust there's no need for further introductions," Yoneda said, gesturing at Jason who was rubbing his sore head. He was wearing his own clothes which Sakura had seen him in: black boots, fingerless gloves and black leather trench coat.

      Yoneda then opened the duffel bag and retrieved a gleaming, black handgun which he handed almost solemnly to Jason. With a quick movement, Jason snapped the revolver open, spun the barrel and checked the bullets. He then closed and holstered it inside his trench coat.

      There was silence. And then, each of the Hanagumi exploded in excited chatter. Iris had a big smile. Sakura was puzzled but glad, Kohran and Kanna amazed, Sumire scandalized and Maria shocked.

      "Commander, are you sure about this!?" Maria exclaimed.

      Yoneda turned to look at her. "Yes, Maria. I understand you have some doubts about him."

      "Commander, we don't know anything about him," she said.

      "That's not true. I know him very well indeed, and I can trust him with my life. Believe in that, Maria," Yoneda said seriously, looking at Jason who was rummaging through his duffel bag.

      "I... I will accept your orders, sir," Maria said reluctantly.

      Ogami strode forward and shook Jason's hand. "It's nice not to be the only guy in the Hanagumi. Looking forward to working with you, Jason-san. I'm Ensign Ichiro Ogami, leader of the Hanagumi."

      "Haha... seems like you will have competition in getting the ladies' attention now, Ogami!" Yoneda chuckled, causing both men to go red.

      "Commander, what is his standing within the Hanagumi? Does the vice-commander know about this?" Maria asked.

      "Yes, Ayame knows of this. She is on her way to the council to tell them the news. As for Jason's rank, don't worry, he will be the lowest of the low," Yoneda said, eyes gleaming with laughter.

      Jason growled and glared at him, but Yoneda did not appear to notice. "You can all ask him for anything. Ogami, you will not be alone doing those boring jobs anymore." Yoneda began edging towards the door.

      "Does that mean he will be part of the Imperial Opera Troupe?" Kanna asked.

      "Yes. Of course, ticket-clipping is still Ogami's job," Yoneda grinned, causing Ogami to wince. "Jason here will be the person who shows the guests around the porch, lobby and other usual, mundane stuff."

      "What... you said you needed a fighter, not a handyman!" Jason yelled.

      Yoneda shrugged. "Until we can measure your spiritual power and actually manufacture an additional Koubu for you, those are your orders. Of course, you will train in simulations in the meantime."

      "Ohohohoho! Finally, a real servant around here!" Sumire laughed.

      "Yes, he can clean, wash, sew, cook..." Yoneda laughed as he ran out of the room.

      "Old man! Get back here!" Jason hollered and chased after him, leaving the Hanagumi in a mixture of bewilderment and amusement.

      ---

      Maria found herself being pulled along by Iris as she gave Jason a tour of the theater.

      "Iris, I have other things to do," she said patiently.

      Iris made a face. "Liar. You just want to get away from second brother!" she said

      "Second... brother?" Maria and Jason repeated at the same time.

      "That's right! Big brother's always occupied with Sakura and Sumire... he hardly has any time for Iris..." she said as if she was the adult and they were children.

      Jason glanced at Maria and shrugged.

      Maria sighed and resigned to follow them. Iris could literally explode at anytime.

      They led him to the reception desk, where he was introduced to the Kazegumi Wind Division trio of Sakakibara Yuri, Fuiji Kasumi and Takamura Tsubaki. To his chagrin, he found out that they also knew of Yoneda's standing orders, and warned him that they would call upon him anytime to help with checking the inventory, getting supplies, sorting and filing paperwork...

      After showing the rest of the facilities, Iris dragged Maria and Jason to his room, which was on the same floor as the rest of the Hanagumi.

      It was sparse, but it had a great window view of the city. The furniture was wooden; Jason smiled as he ran his fingers over them. He dropped his duffel bag onto the bed. Noticing Iris's curious stare, he smiled.

      "Watch me unpack?" he asked kindly. Iris smiled in agreement.

      Maria turned to leave. "Well then, I'll be leaving."

      Again, Iris grabbed her hand and refused to let go. "Maria, let's watch together!"

      Maria sighed but did not say anything when she saw the patented Jason W. Bourne style of unpacking: dumping everything out at once onto the bed.

      There were several booklets containing shining, unlabeled discs, which she recognized as CDs from the late 20th century, and a portable player. A bundle of clothing neatly folded and bound together so that it resembled a stack of books. Maria could see a portfolio of sorts, with several pages loose, depicting various scenery and mechanical drawings. Several data crystals and a data reader, a couple of pocket-sized photo albums (which Jason snatched up before Iris could take a peek), a sheathed combat knife, trinkets, accessories, a battered copy of the Romance of the Three Kingdoms, and a music box.

      As Jason busied himself with unpacking his clothes, Iris picked up the music box. It was small and shaped like a rectangular box made of flawless crystal. She turned the tiny dial on the side, and opened it.

      Whatever Jason was doing, he stopped when he heard the music. Iris and Maria watched the box intently as soft glows of the rainbow slowly played in time with the beautiful music. The piano recording was a little garbled and grainy, but the notes came out clearly and washed over them like a refreshing rain.

DJ Pretzel's Overclocked Remixes – Roger Matthews vs. Mr Mitsuda – Radical Dreamers, Older Promises – 2:28[17] 

      As the music died down, the light show faded and the box clicked itself shut.

      Iris looked up sadly at the back of Jason, who had not moved during the entire song.

      "Second brother... Iris heard this song... in your dreams yesterday..." she said sadly.

      "I need some time alone...." he said softly.

      Iris nodded sadly, and slowly took Maria's hand as she left the room. Maria did not say anything, recognizing the feeling of burden and sadness emanating from the man.

      It was something she felt within herself often.

            ---

      The rest of the day passed peacefully enough. There was no interruption in Jason's melancholy; he had stayed in his room the whole day sorting out his belongings. 

      It was late at night when there was a knock on his door. Jason slowly switched off his data reader and opened the door.

      "Ms. Maria... what are you doing up so late?" he asked the blonde woman. She had wondered about knocking on his door, she was still a little mistrustful of the Hanagumi's new acquaintance. 

      "It's time for the night patrol. I'm just checking on everyone. Nothing's wrong, I trust?" she said, motioning with her gas-lamp.

      He shook his head and Maria turned to leave. "Well then, good night, Mr. Bourne."

      "Call me Jason," he replied automatically. "Say, you mind if I follow you?"

      "I suppose it's alright. Usually the Taicho would be doing this, but he had a very busy week," Maria said.

      Jason chuckled as he closed his door and followed beside her. "Poor guy... Well, at least I'll be doing my best to help him from now on."

      They headed towards the open terrace. The night was clear with hardly any clouds, and they could see the lights of the Imperial City.

      "It's beautiful. I can see why all of you are fighting to protect the city," Jason said.

      Maria nodded. "Yes. The Imperial City is our home, Mr. Bourne. It has a lot of memories for us."

      "Ms. Maria..."

      Maria was startled by the gentle tone. She became even more nervous when he leaned towards her.

      "Please call me Jason," he repeated suddenly.

      Relieved, Maria smiled. "Feel free to drop the 'Miss' and call me Maria."

      Satisfied with the mutual understanding, the two continued on their patrol.

      Suddenly, Jason's eyes changed and Maria could see his body tensing up. He looked towards the dark stairway with suspicion.

      "Maria... is it me or do we have... ninjas[18] in the building?" he asked slowly as he scanned the darkness.

      Maria chuckled. "Ninja? You must be mistaken, Jason. We do have the Kuroku[19] to help us in our stage productions, but I don't think any of them would be around when they aren't needed."

      Jason slowly relaxed. "I guess it's just my imagination after all. Let's continue."

      They went downstairs to the stage.

      "I hear voices," Jason said.

      "Yes, I hear them too. It must be someone doing some late-night practicing," Maria replied.

      On the stage, they saw Sakura and Iris doing just that.

      "I am impressed with your dedication, Sakura, but staying up after the curfew is against the regulations. And it is even worse to see that you brought Iris with you," Maria said sternly.

      "Iris came on her own!" Iris exclaimed indignantly. "Iris is not a little girl!"

      "I'm sorry, Maria-san... I saw Iris looking at the stars, so I asked for her help in rehearsing my lines," Sakura apologized.

      "In any case, staying up so late isn't good for your health. Please return to your rooms to rest," Maria said.

      "No! Iris wants to watch the stars!" Iris said and ran off.

      "...Does this happen often?" Jason sighed with a wry smile.

       "The Taicho wasn't too strict about enforcing the rules... he has been slacking off the night patrol lately," said Maria.

      "Honestly, it seems that he can't do anything without your help, Maria," Jason said good-naturedly, causing Maria to grin.

      Sakura watched them bemusedly. "..Hm, Jason-san, you seem to be getting awfully close to Maria."

      "Wha-.. y-you shouldn't be up so late, Sakura-kun! R-right, Maria?" Jason stuttered.

      "T-that's right! You should go to sleep, Sakura," Maria concurred, also faltering a little in her speech.

      "Hai hai, I'll get Iris too. Please, continue your patrol," Sakura bowed with a mischievous smile and left.

      Jason and Maria paused in an awkward silence. Jason was glad for the dark environment, it hid his red face.

      "I think we should continue the patrol," Jason said finally.

      "Um, yes," Maria agreed quietly.

      ---

      The days passed quickly for the Hanagumi. Like Ogami before him, Jason became fast friends with each of the Hanagumi. Also like Ogami, he was reliable in completing any task given to him: from cleaning the stage to unclogging the pipes to helping with the paperwork. The sight of Jason Bourne casually dressed in loose t-shirts and faded jeans became familiar to the Hanagumi. Slowly they began to trust him. 

They find him an enjoyable person, easy-going and yet serious, although prone to frequent inane/obscure references and ramblings in a cauldron of languages ranging from Malay to several dialects of Chinese. Sometimes he purposely mangled his language[20] beyond their comprehension, a fact that he enjoyed immensely in private. 

As Yoneda had said, Jason trained with the rest of the Hanagumi with simulation programs, and performed well enough to impress the doubters, thanks to his (unrevealed) Exodusian affinity with mecha. On the other hand, Jason was amazed at the organization of the Teikoku Kagekidan, and mightily impressed at the extensive and complicated network of tunnels, underground railways and especially the steam-powered bullet-train that transported the Hanagumi to the battle, Gouraigo. But he watched helplessly as they sortie four times without him to fight the Kuronosukai and the steam-beasts. 

      Although they were always victorious, the lack of real action began to bother Jason very much. He had come to Luthien to enjoy peace, but once he was promised action and didn't get it, he felt very agitated. At least working with the Hanagumi kept him occupied.

      Mornings saw him practicing unarmed combat with Kanna (and feeling sore all over after that). On afternoons he would be alternating with Ogami in teaching Iris about her homework given by Vice Commander Fujieda Ayame (except Maths. Jason sucked at Maths[21]). After that he would be down in the Koubu hangar, helping Kohran with maintenance and learning their internal workings (and usually had something explode in his face). Evenings saw him and Ogami working together to maintain the theater and running errands for the Hanagumi and Kazegumi. 

And Jason had taken over from Ogami in the night patrols, partnering with Maria. After all, Maria felt a certain kinship with Jason, whom she felt resembled her in some ways.

      It was a dark, cloudy day when a moody Maria found the shooting range underneath the theater to be occupied. Occasionally she and Ogami had trained together, but then Ogami's Koubu was equipped with swords. Only she had the preference of using a gun, while the rest of the Hanagumi used swords (Ogami, Sakura), the naginata (Sumire) or none at all (Iris, Kanna, Kohran). That was, until the arrival of Jason Bourne. But she never saw him at the shooting range before. Until today.

      She was moody because of a recurring nightmare. She kept remembering how the person she considered to be her only family was gunned down right in front of her. It was a past she wanted to forget.

      Maria Tachibana was an orphan. Her parents died, leaving her alone. But she could remember being rescued by a stranger, who then passed her to be taken care of by a young military officer. She considered that officer to be her brother and protector, her only family.

      But she could not remember the stranger who saved her. All she could remember was him wiping her tears away when he found her.

      "It's okay to cry, little one..."

      She could not remember his face.

      A booming gunshot greeted Maria's ears as she closed the sound-proof door behind her. She could see Jason sighing as he slowly reloaded his unusual handgun. He was not wearing any of the safety equipment. She came up to the distracted man unnoticed.

      "Good day, Jason," she greeted, almost startling him.

      "Maria! Wha... when did you get here?" he asked.

      "Only just. You didn't answer the door yesterday for the patrol," Maria said.

      "...Sorry. Guess I fell asleep," Jason said sheepishly.

      "You're hiding something," Maria said, not accusingly but merely stating an obvious fact.

      Before Jason could say anything, she waved him off. "No matter, we all have things to think about. By the way, the manager said that your Koubu would arrive today." She glanced at his weapon. "I never see you here before. In fact, I think this is the first time I see you actually holding your gun ever since the day the manager inducted you into the Hanagumi."

      Jason smiled weakly. "I'm not a good shot, Maria. At least, I'm not as good as some of my acquaintances are. This gun has a lousy history with me so far."

      She glanced at the target circle. "I see what you mean," she said not unkindly, causing Jason to shrug shamefacedly.

      "I'm still working on it... I'm a poor shot."

      "It looks very heavy," she commented. She then looked at the box of bullets he had been reloading from. "AGL Arms .45 Longshot? I've never heard of it."

      Jason chuckled as he continued reloading. "It's... pretty obscure. AGL Arms Factory went bust a hundred years ago because their guns were so overpowered, causing them to be unstable. I had to find an expert to modify this gun for me. You won't even find their catalogs anymore."

      "But your bullets...?" Maria asked.

      "I can make them myself, with the right material. I still have enough. Besides, I don't actually fire this gun that often. Like I said, this gun has a bad history with me so far," he replied.

      "I see..." she said quietly.

      "You look depressed. This isn't like you at all," Jason remarked.

      She chuckled. "You're the one to talk." 

"Maybe it's weather that's getting us down," he replied in jest.

      "Jason... do you often... dream of the past?" Maria asked suddenly.

      Jason seemed shaken by the question. "...Yes... in fact, I'm right here to try to forget my dream last night," he admitted finally. "But what's this all about?"

      "...Nothing, it's alright," Maria replied stonily.

      Jason snorted. "Yeah right. Even Kanna mentioned this morning that you were quiet for the past few days, quieter than usual that is. She knows you the best, so I believe her when she says there's something wrong with you. Hell, she said you even messed up your lines during rehearsal recently, which is –really- damn strange."

      "...You two just enjoy gossiping about me, don't you?" Maria asked with a smile, avoiding the issue.

      "Yeah well, she reminded me of a person I used to talk to back in deep space. She's even muscular and everything[22]." 

      "That's good," she said simply.

Jason sighed and set his half-loaded gun down on the table. He placed a gloved hand on her shoulder. Her eyes widened but she did not pull away.

      "Listen Maria, anytime you need someone to talk to, you can look for me. I got my own problems and my own demons to conquer, but I'm willing to listen to you anytime," Jason said in a serious manner.

      She didn't say anything for a while. Finally she smiled in appreciation. "...Thank you, Jason. Perhaps I'll take that offer sometime."

      Jason nodded and finished reloading his gun, snapping the revolver back with a flick of the wrist.

      "If you don't mind, would you let me try it?" Maria asked, motioning at the gun.

      He looked at her warily. "I don't know... the gun's really powerful..."

      She bristled. "Don't patronize me. I'm using an Enfield Mk I Star Revolver. It's old but it packs far more power than any handgun I know today. I had even killed a Wakiji with it." She withdrew her own revolver and placed it on the table.

      Jason whistled as he looked at her gun. It was also a six-bullet revolver, longer than most handguns he had seen but not as big as his. He raised his hands in mock surrender. "Fine, fine... don't say I didn't warn you." He handed his weapon to her and leaned on the wall behind her.

      "We'll see who the top shooter in the Hanagumi is," Maria said. Before Jason could mention that he had never made such a claim, Maria raised the weapon with one hand and took aim.

      Maria could feel the gun's considerable weight and size. The jet-black color was also a little disconcerting, it gleamed unnaturally and Maria could feel as if the gun had a will of its own. Brushing aside her doubts, Maria concentrated on the target's bull's-eye, and pulled the trigger.

      Just as Jason had feared, the gun's tremendous recoil came as a shock to Maria. Her shot was true, it struck the red bull's-eye. On the other hand, the recoil caused her to yelp in surprise and lose her balance; causing her to start falling over backwards. The gun clattered to the floor.

      Dazed, she found herself in the arms of Jason W. Bourne.     

"Are you alright!?" Jason asked urgently. Maria found the close contact to be especially disconcerting; it was causing an unaccustomed warm and fuzzy feeling all over her body.

"I... I'm fine, Jason... Please, let me up..." she said.

Nodding, Jason slowly guided her back to her feet. She rose a little unsteadily, but refused Jason's help.

"I... I think I'll be in my room for some rest," she muttered.

"You sure you're ok?" Jason asked.

"I said I'm fine!" she snapped. Both of them were taken aback by her sudden flash of anger.

The alarm chose that moment to make a racket. Both snapped to look at the ceiling as the lights turned red and flashed in time with the siren. They looked at each other, and without a word they quickly head for the control room.

---

In a short while, the entire Hanagumi had changed into their battle uniforms and stood assembled in the control room. All, except Jason who did not have a Koubu yet and thus found an excuse not to wear the frilly, double-tailed jacket and form fitting white pants ("White is –so- not my color... uh, no offense, Ogami...."). Besides, he had his trench coat modified to be able to match to the cables of the Koubu. Despite that, it did not stop Yoneda from grumbling about Jason's non-regulation uniform. Jason doubted that he would ever hear the end of it.

"Teikoku Kagekidan – Hanagumi! All assembled and accounted for!" Ogami reported as the Hanagumi stood at attention and saluted. Yes, even Jason.

Yoneda returned their salute tersely and motioned at a large monitor behind him.

"We have a situation in the commercial district," Vice Commander Ayame said calmly. The steam-powered monitor showed the layout of the Imperial City, and a red splotch was splattered on its north-eastern corner.

"Opposition strength?" Ogami asked.

"Confirmed sighting of Setsuna and at least fifteen Wakiji. Evacuations are being executed, but there are still civilians in the area," she answered. 

Yoneda coughed. "Here are your orders: Deploy immediately and eliminate the enemy presence. Minimize collateral damage and avoid civilian casualties at all costs!"

Jason found the same sinking feeling that he had felt in previous weeks. He watched from the command center as the rest of the Hanagumi jumped into their personalized Koubus. Steam poured from each Koubu's legs as they powered up. Each Koubu reflected their pilot's style of fighting: Ogami's had twin swords, while Sakura's had one katana. Maria's dark Koubu was equipped with a pistol-like cannon, Kanna had the claws while Kohran was armed like an artillery battery with multiple cannons and launchers. Only Iris's yellow Koubu was unarmed, she basically acted as a psychic defense unit.

Yoneda slapped Jason's back in a comradely manner.

"Don't worry about it; you will be joining them someday. Kanzaki Industries is pushing their production line to build even just one Koubu. Just bear with it," he comforted the forlorn man.

"I just have a bad feeling about today," Jason muttered as he watched the Hanagumi from behind the glass.

---

The Wakiji, as usual, were randomly destroying buildings. One of the monsters spotted a paralyzed mother and child and slowly raised its blade to cut them down.

Seven voices shouted: "Teikoku Kagekidan – Sanjou Go!!"

The monster paused and turned to face seven Koubu warriors. With a blinding flash of light, the one painted in the color of a cherry blossom sliced the monster in half. The monster died with a shriek, and the mother wept at her near escape. Bowing repeatedly, she carried her child and quickly ran to a shelter.

"You just love to interfere with my fun, don't you?" a voice said. 

"Setsuna! Your evil stops here!" Ogami challenged, pointing one of his swords at the boy-like enemy.

"Hahahaha, don't make me laugh! Is it evil for me to do things that I enjoy?" the boy mocked.

"Hurting innocents for personal enjoyment is unforgivable!" Sakura replied in anger.

"So ka Really? Let me see..." the boy paused and glanced at each Koubu. He stopped when he saw Maria's dark blue Koubu, its cannon aimed at him.

"What about her? You killed to sooth your own feelings, didn't you? 'Kuassari' Firebird!!" he accused Maria.

Stunned, she could not reply.

"Yes... I see your memories now. You killed for revenge... did you enjoy it?" the boy laughed manically.

"Shut up!!" Maria screamed. Her teammates were unaccustomed to seeing her burst in emotional anger. They watched in shock as her Koubu lunged towards the boy while firing her cannon wildly.

The boy continued laughing as he teleported again and again away from the gunfire, infuriating her even more. Her shots fell on the streets, steam-cars, buildings...

---

Back in the control room of the underground base, Jason watched helplessly. "What the hell is happening?!" he shouted, as the monitor showed Maria's Koubu going berserk.

"It's her past, when she was a freedom fighter in the Russian colony of New Kiev..." Ayame muttered.

"New Kiev..." Jason whispered. 

The Kazegumi trio was entranced at the macabre dance of Maria and Setsuna. A phone on a console beeped, causing Yuri to snap out of it.

"Commander! The new Koubu has arrived!" she reported excitedly.

"Jason! Get your ass out there!" Yoneda ordered, but Jason had already ran out towards the hangar. "I'm already gone!" he yelled back.

His Koubu was the same as the others: rounded, stout and steam-pipes protruding from its back. It was colored black with red trimmings, sported a tri-barreled Gatling gun as its left arm, and wielded a sword on its right.

"All ready to go sir!" a crewman saluted as the Koubu opened up like a clam. Jason gave him a thumbs up as he vaulted into the seat.

"All right Jason Bourne. Calm down. You done simulations before," he muttered as he concentrated to power the Koubu up. He smiled when the controls lit up, and felt warmth emanating from the Koubu.

"This is Jason Bourne. I'm moving out!" he reported tersely.

The bulbous 'ankles' of the Koubu opened up and released gouts of steam. The Koubu bent its knees a little, and suddenly accelerated forward; hovering above the ground a few centimeters as it sped towards the battle.

"Amazing," Ayame breathed. "His spiritual power is going off the charts."

"Yes, he must be very inspired to get the Koubu going on his first time..." Yoneda muttered.

---

"Maria! Listen to me!" Ogami shouted as he moved in, trying to block her. But she did not hear him; perhaps she did not wish to obey. She moved her Koubu as if it was dancing on ice; constantly trying to get Setsuna in her sights.

"You killed to avenge your... captain, isn't it, Kuassari?" Setsuna taunted, as he disappeared yet again.

Maria gnashed her teeth and turned a full 180 degrees, expecting a rear attack.

"He must be a real fool to die a useless death," Setsuna continued, as he materialized just out of Maria's arc of fire.

"How dare you! I'll destroy you!" Maria screamed, turning and leveling her gun at him, and fired.

To her horror, Setsuna was directly in front of the rest of the Hanagumi, who were surrounded by the Wakiji. Several were carrying oil drums. As Setsuna teleported away again, her cannon shot smashed dead center into the Hanagumi's loose formation.

"Look out! Scatter!!" Ogami shouted the warning too late. 

"Aah~!!"

"NO!!" Maria screamed as the fiery explosion engulfed the Hanagumi and Wakiji alike. The Wakiji died, the oil drums they carried exploding spectacularly. She could hear her friends' painful reactions filtering into her radio. 

      She froze, unable to speak, unable to move as the conflagration obscured her view.

      "I have you now, Kuassari," Setsuna whispered menacingly as he penetrated through her mecha's console like a ghost.

      ---

      Jason arrived at the battle too late. The Wakiji had been eliminated, but Setsuna had disappeared yet again.

      "Ogami! Kanna! Iris!" Jason shouted into the tac net as he neared the scene of destruction.

      The Hanagumi's Koubus were blackened by fire and dented in places, but each slowly and painfully rose to their feet. Jason could hear the Hanagumi groaning as they struggled to control their machines.

      "A little damage, but we're fine, Jason-san!" Ogami replied as his machine groaned and creaked.

      "What the hell happened?!" Jason exclaimed as he scanned the destruction. He spotted Maria's blue Koubu, still and away from the others. 

"Maria, answer me!" he said to no reply.

      Meanwhile, Ogami knocked his console several times. "Re-establishing comlink with HQ... Commander! No signs of Setsuna... Enemy units destroyed or retreated," Ogami reported over the general tac band.

      "Very well. Get your people back here. Maria! I expect you in my office!" Yoneda gruffly replied.

      "...Maria?" Jason asked slowly as he approached her Koubu. Sensing a terrible feeling in his gut, Jason opened the cockpit and jumped out from his mecha.

      "Jason you fool! What the hell do you think you're doing?!" Yoneda hollered. The Hanagumi watched with amazement as Jason popped Maria's Koubu open.

      "She's not in her Koubu!" Jason said a moment later from inside her Koubu.

      "What?! Ogami, what the hell happened to her?!" Yoneda demanded.

      "...there's a locket here," Jason said quietly.

      Setsuna's mocking laughter filled the air.

      "You want your precious Kuassari? Then come and get her! Hahahahaha!"

      A circular portal shimmered in the air. It slowly settled onto the ground, its surface alternating between hues of black and blue.

      "Geez, a town portal[23]," Jason muttered.

      "Come if you want her back, Teikoku Kagekidan!" Setsuna challenged, and his fading laughter echoed in the air.

      "That little piece of shit!" Kanna yelled.

      "'Come and get her'... This is an obvious trap," Ogami said.

      "Just why is Setsuna calling Maria 'Kuassari'?" Sakura asked.

      Yoneda's cough on the tac band caught their attention. "Well, it's a good time as any to say it. As you know, Maria is half-Russian, half-Japanese. What you –don't- know was she fought in New Kiev."

      The information caused the Hanagumi to gasp in shock. New Kiev was the USSR's premier colony in the Inner Sphere, one of the first few worlds to be colonized by the Russians. It was a rebellious world, already wracked by several insurrections. But the USSR made a mistake when they appointed one Yuri Stefanovich to be its planetary governor. Although Yuri was outwardly loyal to the Soviet Politburo, he harbored far greater ambitions than being a governor. 

      With a surprise coup, he attempted to wrest control of New Kiev for his own. Loyal Soviet troops were massacred and only a few escaped into the wilderness. The loyalists employed guerilla tactics and managed to delay Yuri's declaration of independence to the United Planets Government. The delay allowed off world reinforcements to arrive and the Soviets crushed Yuri's rebellion. Yuri's ambition had cost millions of lives, and millions more orphaned and homeless.

Ayame continued Yoneda's explanation after a moment. 

"Maria was an orphan caused by Yuri's brutal purges. She was then raised by a Soviet officer, who taught her how to survive and to use a gun. He was her only family, and when he died in battle she became cold. She killed many of Yuri's officers, her terror spreading all over New Kiev. That's how she earned the name Kuassari... the Firebird. She rose from the ashes of despair."

"She didn't want us to know," Sumire muttered.

"She always blamed herself for his death, and thus she became the Maria you all know today: cold, rigid and strict," Ayame said.

"Maria's been like that ever since I knew her... She always acts tough in front of us..." Kanna said.

Kohran sniffed. "We never knew what a burden she's carrying..."

"We have to rescue her!" Sakura said determinedly.

"Hanagumi, your Koubus are damaged!" Yoneda warned.

"Not mine." They turned to see Jason getting into his own Koubu. A second later it came to life.

"You can't just go there on your own! This is a direct order! I'm sending a field repair team now!" Yoneda said.

"This can't wait! She could be tortured or killed!" Jason yelled as he throttled his Koubu forward. "Activating beacon, follow me when you guys are patched up!" he said.

"Second brother! Save Maria!!" Iris called after him.

His Koubu entered the portal and disappeared.

---

Sakura Wars OVA 1 OST – Track 44 - 1:53

It was like entering a swirl of madness. A jumble of colors danced and greeted Jason's eyes as his senses deserted him. Gritting his teeth, he pushed his Koubu forward.

He finally emerged in a warehouse. The lights were out and he couldn't see any windows to determine his location.

Setsuna's laugh echoed in his ears.

"Oh, a new one, and you came alone? What courage! Hahahaha!!"

Jason drew his Koubu's katana and raised its left Gatling in battle readiness. "Where's Maria?!" he demanded.

"Right here, you poor fool!" Setsuna appeared before him and gestured grandly at Maria who was chained to the wall.

"...Jason!" Maria said as she struggled with her bonds, rattling the chains.

"Maria! Hang in there!" Jason shouted, relieved at seeing her alive.

"This is a trap, why did you come here?!" Maria demanded.

"So what?! You're my friend, Maria! I'm just doing what a friend would do!" Jason yelled back, almost exasperatedly.

"You... came for me... really..." Maria whispered.

"Enough! Now you die!" Setsuna screamed. A fierce glare at Jason actually caused his Koubu to be pushed back. Once again, Jason felt flames licking at his psyche. But this time, he was prepared.

"Wha-you can block your thoughts!!" Setsuna gasped.

"You caught me by surprise the last time we met, it won't happen again!" Jason grinned and let his Gatling arm rip. At hundreds of bullets per minute, it wreaked havoc in the warehouse. Setsuna barely teleported away as the hail of bullets flew past him. Several bullet holes appeared on his cloak.

"Impossible!" Setsuna shrieked childishly. He clapped his hands once and more of the Wakiji appeared and surrounded Jason's Koubu.

"Jasonnnnn!!" Maria screamed in warning.

      Suddenly, a red machine burst through the wall, followed by others similar to it.

Track 44 at 0:55 

      Kanna's red Koubu stabbed two Wakiji simultaneously with her Koubu's claws and tossed them aside like dolls. "You'll pay for hurting Maria!"

      "I hope we're not too late to join in the party!" Ogami said as he cut one of the Wakiji down.

      "Kanna, Taicho... everyone!!" Maria cried out.

      Two of the Hanagumi dashed towards Maria. Kohran's Koubu stood guard as Sakura vaulted off her Koubu and cut off Maria's chains.

"Maria-san, your Koubu is outside! Hurry up and join us!" Sakura said as she climbed back up her own mecha.

"You are fools, all of you!" Maria said, almost in tears of joy as she ran to her own Koubu. She quickly powered up her machine and re-entered the warehouse.

"Maria, everyone! Let's get them!" Ogami said.

"Yes sir!"

They swept through the remaining Wakiji, dancing around their lumbering forms. Kanna charged and ripped through their ranks with her claws and karate-throws. Sumire demonstrated the devastating techniques of her Kanzaki Fujin Ryu style, decimating the Wakiji with swirls of her naginata enhanced with her ki. Iris teleported her Koubu nearby the other Hanagumi members, releasing psionic attacks that literally blew the Wakiji away.

Kohran's artillery delivered rockets and missiles, even within the closed environment of the warehouse did not deter her to incur maximum damage on the Wakiji. The explosions stunned the monsters for Sakura and Ogami to team up and slice through the enemy formation.

Through it all, Setsuna watched with growing anger as his army literally began to wilt under the Hanagumi's assault.

As the last of his Wakiji fell, Setsuna screamed.

"Teikoku Kagekidan! I may have been disgraced by this defeat today, but you will now die by my hand!"

He held a circular, metallic disc two feet across and several inches thick.

"For the glory of the Kuronosukai!!"

Jason's eyes widened. "Holy crap, a warp bomb! Get the hell out of there!"

Setsuna raised his index finger to stab the pulsating bomb's centre button. The Hanagumi looked at the fatal movement transfixed with horror.

As it came down, a thunderous crack burst through the air.

Setsuna watched with morbid amazement as his index finger flew off from his hand in a splash of blood and bone.

Maria had climbed out of her Koubu and stood with cold fire in her eyes. Her gun was pointed directly at Setsuna, and it was smoking.

'Damn, that must be at least 200 yards...' Jason thought.

"Now you die," Maria said calmly.

As she promised, Setsuna died with a terrible wail on his lips and a new bullet hole in his head. The bomb clattered to the ground noisily but harmlessly, much to Jason's relief.

"Good shooting," Jason commented.

Maria gave the Hanagumi a very rare, dazzling smile.

"What a beautiful smile..." Ogami let slip. Immediately, the Koubus of Sakura and Sumire converged on his position.

"Eh!? Ogami-san, can you repeat that?!" Sakura asked in a very interested manner.

"Ensign! Did I hear what I think you said?!" Sumire demanded, also very interested.

"Eeeh... Jason...?" Ogami took several steps back and looked at Jason for help. Unfortunately, Jason either did not hear him or was simply plain ignoring him, for his Koubu was moving towards the fallen bomb.

His Koubu emitted steam as he climbed out. "Whew, where the hell did this bomb come from?" he wondered aloud as he took a closer look.

"What is it?" Maria asked as she joined him on foot.

He gestured at the bomb. "It's a warp bomb. When it explodes, it will warp time and space around it and cause the very molecules in the air to disintegrate in a chain reaction. Very nasty."

"Well, at least it's not activated," Maria said.

 "Yeah. Oh, I think this belongs to you." Jason pulled out the locket from his pocket and gave it to Maria. She accepted with both hands. Jason could see her gloved hands shaking with emotion.

"...Jason... you didn't... open it?" she asked softly.

Jason smiled and shook his head. "No, I didn't."

"I see... thank you, Jason... I appreciate it very much," she said, her head low.

Jason placed a hand on her shoulder. "I'm just glad you're back with us now, Maria."

"Oooh, Jason's quite the man!" Kohran's voice echoed from her Koubu teasingly.

"Lo-look, Sakura-kun, Sumire-kun! Such a romantic atmosphere!" Ogami pointed at Jason in an effort to distract the girls' attention away from himself. It worked, causing Maria and Jason to hastily step apart from each other in embarrassment.

 "Heh heh... Maria ain't all that icy after all!" Kanna joined in from her own Koubu. 

"Oh no, now second brother's gone too," Iris sighed in mock sadness.

Jason waved his hands frantically up and down. "Oh geez, stop that!"

Maria quickly ran back to her own Koubu, leaving a flustered Jason behind. "Taicho! Shall we wrap this mission up in our usual way?" she asked. "Of course! Jason, get back into your Koubu and form up!" Ogami said.

"Wha-... oh no, wait... you don't mean..." Jason muttered as he went back into his black and red Koubu.

After every Hanagumi victory, Jason noticed that they had the peculiar habit of forming poses in formation. At first it looked a little silly to him since there was nobody witnessing it, but soon he got used to the idea of perfect synchronicity for a team victory pose. Ogami had mentioned that he had the very same doubts before to him, but Jason just did not foresee the time when he himself had to actually join in the pose.

Eight Koubus formed a tight formation with cool individual poses. For the first time, the Hanagumi had eight voices shouting in harmony.

"Shouri no pose...kime Victory pose... decided!!"

---

"You two idiots!" Yoneda yelled.

Maria and Jason stood before his desk, heads bowed and looking suitably chastened. 

"The Hanagumi is a team! Next time, be sure to act like one!" Yoneda continued.

"Yes sir!" both of them chorused.

"At least you did a good job against the Kuronosukai," Yoneda said grudgingly.

Jason smiled. Deep down, he and Maria knew that Yoneda had been shouting at them for the past half an hour for a show of enforcing discipline. They knew that he was glad to have his 'children' as he referred the Hanagumi (except for Jason and Ogami who were... well, guys) back safe and sound. And Yoneda knew that they knew, and they knew that Yoneda knew that they knew. His vice-commander, Fujieda Ayame; was standing off to one side and had a secret smile of her own as she watched Yoneda's tirade.

"Yes sir, I'll never let my personal issues come in the way of the Teikoku Kagekidan again!" Maria said, her happy eyes softening the seriousness of her vow.

"And I'll make an effort to obey your direct orders, sir!" Jason said with a solemn mien, but his eyes were twinkling mischievously. 

"Yes, yes... whatever. Just make sure you don't do it again," Yoneda said gruffly. "Now, for your punishment..."

Jason's jaw dropped. "Ah!?"

"Don't worry; it's not about your dress code. But don't think I have forgotten about that, you –will- wear one eventually!"

Yoneda grinned at Jason's look. Even Ayame had to cover her mouth to stifle her laugh.

"One week kitchen duty. Both of you!"

Jason sighed. "Well Maria, at least the Hanagumi can have a taste of your Russian cooking," he said with a half-smile.

She nodded and had a smile of her own. "I'll do my best, Jason. I will appreciate your help!"

"Alright, alright, you two are dismissed!" Yoneda waved them off.

They turned and opened the door... causing the rest of the Hanagumi to tumble in. Once again, they had been trying to eavesdrop on the conversation. The comical sight of Ogami being piled on by Sakura, Sumire, Kanna and Kohran with Iris peeking from the side caused Maria and Jason to break out in laughter.

"Is there no discipline around here?!" Yoneda lamented heavenward.

---

"What are you planning to make?" Jason asked Maria as they went into the kitchen. To make the punishment feel more "official", Yoneda had given the kitchen staff the week off, leaving the entire kitchen to just the two of them.

"I am thinking of making something called borscht," she replied as she took out the cooking utensils.

"A stew? Sounds good," Jason said.

"My, you know of it? Amazing," she commented. "Here, you can help me slice up these carrots."

"I hope I don't get this wrong... wouldn't want anyone to get sick from my sub-par cooking skills," Jason muttered.

Maria chuckled. "Don't worry; I think the team would enjoy anything that we make for them."

"Kanna at the very least," Jason said, causing both of them to laugh.

They settled down to cooking. While waiting for the borscht to boil, Maria continued to make some Russian bread.

"Jason..." Maria said as Jason lazily stirred the stew around.

"Yeah?"

"You seem to know a good deal about cooking," she remarked.

He waved the compliment dismissively. "Ahh, it's nothing. I learnt some cooking from my time in space. Chinese style mostly[24]."

"You seem to travel a lot," Maria said as she placed the dough into the oven.

"I've been to many places," Jason said simply.

"I see..." Maria said, slightly disappointed.

"Maybe I'll tell you some stories about the places I've been sometime," Jason said brightly, not noticing her demeanor.

"Yes, I would like that," she said, perking up.

They lapsed into a comfortable silence, content to simply wait for their cooking to be over.

Soon, the smell of their mouth-watering cooking wafted through the theater. It caused some of the Hanagumi stop and smell in their tracks.

First to arrive was the indomitable Kirishima Kanna.

"Yo, Maria! Looks like you're doing well with my partner here!" she greeted boisterously. 

"Hello Kanna. Just a little longer for dinner to be ready," Maria said.

"Can't I have a taste first?" she said, clasping her hands together.

Jason laughed. "I don't think that there will be enough left for everyone else if we let you have just a 'taste'!"

Kanna placed her fists on her hips. "And whaddaya mean by that!?" she asked, glowering and towering head and shoulders above Jason.

"He was just joking, Kanna," Maria said with a smile.

"Aaaah, I knew that! But... hmmm, Maria seems to like sticking up for you, partner!" Kanna said mischievously. 

"W-what? Get out of here... why don't you see what the others are doing?" Jason asked. 

"Heh heh, Jason, you sure are in a hurry to get rid of me," Kanna grinned evilly. She took a look at Maria. "Well, can't blame ya, with her looking so pretty like that," she continued with a broad smile.

It suddenly struck Jason that Maria was wearing a frilly apron with a picture of two carrots. Underneath that was a pink dress with blooming sleeves, not her customary coat. Add in the fact that she was blushing like mad made her look very domesticated[25].

"Aww geez, Kanna, stop that!" Jason reddened as well.

"Y-yes. Kanna, why don't you tell the others that dinner would be ready soon?" Maria said.

It was Kanna's turn to laugh at Jason. "Oho, I see! You two want to be left alone eh? I understand!"

Before either of them could protest, Kanna quickly left the kitchen laughing, leaving the two hugely embarrassed.

Silence.

"Umm... well, I think the stew is done," Jason said hesitantly. He knew it wasn't ready, he only said it for the sake of saying something.

Maria knew that as well, but she tasted it anyway. "No... lets leave it to boil just a while longer."

More silence.

"So! Ah... what's the Hanagumi's next play going to be?" Jason tried again.

She was glad for the opening he gave her. "It hasn't been decided yet. The Taicho says he's doing a script, but I'm a little worried. It is his first time writing a play after all."

Jason arched an eyebrow. "Really? Any idea what it's about?"

She shook her head. "He said the title was "A Midsummer Night's Dream[26]", but I don't know whether it's his own work or Shakespeare's."

"Knowing Ogami, I would say that he just copy the whole thing with lots of help," Jason chuckled without malice.

"Is that a bet?" Maria smiled.

Jason did a double take but grinned back. "Sure, what are the stakes?"

"If I win, we will have dinner at the Café Noir next week at your expense," she said. Café Noir[27] was the Imperial City's most prestigious and expensive restaurant. There was a saying on Luthien that if you did not have ten thousand credits, don't bother to enter it. Of course, that was exaggerated to Jason by the Kazegumi trio.

Jason did not bat an eye at the stake. "And if I win...?" he asked in return.

"Hmm... I'll ask the manager to drop the issue with your uniform," she said grinning.

Jason beamed and rubbed his palms together. "Ahh, that's a good one. Well, you're on!"

"Well bargained and done[28]," Maria said. "Ah, the borscht seems ready. Can you please set the table?"

Jason nodded. "Sure... I'll get the rest too." He turned to leave the kitchen. "Oh, by the way, Maria..."

"Yes?" she asked as she closed off the flame on the stove.

"...that's one bet I don't mind losing," Jason said with a grin.

---

The next week...

"So, I'll wait for you at the genkan entrance?" Jason asked.

Maria nodded. "Yes. I've arranged for reservations as well as the steam-taxi, so there really isn't anything for you to worry about." She looked at the clock on the wall. "Well, I've got something to do right now. See you later," she said as she left. "Oh... and get something better to wear," Maria said, causing Jason to roll his eyes.

He glanced at his own watch. "So many hours to kill..."

He found Ogami sorting out paperwork at the office. "Morning, Jason," he greeted. Jason just gave him a look.

"Er... anything wrong, Jason?" Ogami asked uncertainly.

"Thanks to you, I lost a bet to Maria. You got anything I can wear to the Café Noir?"

"The Café Noir?!" Ogami exclaimed. "Man, she really got you good. But what does it got to do with me?"

"Ahh, forget it. I just need something fancy to wear," Jason said. 

Ogami chuckled. "Sorry, I don't think they suit you. Guess you have to go to the city and buy yourself some new threads."

Jason sighed.

Hours later, Jason found himself in front of a mirror. After doing some browsing, Ogami had led them to a western-styled tailor in the posh quadrant of the Imperial City after being convinced by Jason that money was of no problem.

"Excellent choice, sir. I must say, that piece of cloth seemed to be made just for you," the tailor said smoothly.

Jason arched an eyebrow at the elderly man but continued to admire himself. He was wearing a smartly cut black suit and pants, white shirt, black tie and shoes. "Hrmm, a Man in Black," he mused aloud.

"Must everything you wear be black?" Ogami asked amusedly from the side.

"I don't say anything about you in whites," Jason replied with a smile.

"I must introduce Kayama to you one day, and then you'll see that I'm not as bad as you think," Ogami said, shaking his head.

"Kayama...? You mean the guy who's been hanging around upside down outside your window?" Jason said as he removed the suit.

"Wha-, how did you..." Ogami started.

Jason loosened the tie with a smirk on his face. "Hey, I'm the one doing the night patrols now, remember? Although I –don't- want to know what the guy is doing in your room... late at night..."

Ogami frantically waved his hands in denial. "It's not what you think...! Wait... does Maria know!?"

Jason pointedly ignored him, leaving him to sputter in the wind. He turned to the tailor who had pretended not to hear anything.

"Superb material. I'll take it," Jason said as he put his trench coat back on.

The tailor nodded. "Very good sir. And how would you be paying?"

Jason pulled a thick wad of bills. 

"Cash," he said, causing the tailor and Ogami to goggle at him.

"I know it's not polite to ask, Jason-kun, but where did you get so much money?" Ogami asked as they entered the Grand Imperial Theatre. 

"I was a bounty hunter," Jason deadpanned. Ogami laughed.

"Come on now, you're just joking."

"Heh, you're right. Actually, I was a space pirate," Jason replied with a smile. He went to his room, leaving a befuddled Ogami.

Jason waited at the entrance a few minutes before the appointed hour. The steam-taxi had already arrived, its engine chugging slowly outside. Jason fidgeted with his tie.

"My, you look different," Maria said, causing him to stop and turn around.

His jaw dropped because the Maria before him was a vision. She was dressed in black jacket with red undershirt and pants that marvelously showed her figure[29]. A black band around her neck with a thick silver cross as her necklace completed her ensemble. 

"Wow," Jason breathed. "You look absolutely stunning," he said, causing her to blush a little.

"Thank you. You look good yourself, Jason," she replied, giving him an once-over.

"Ahh, I had the squad leader's help," he said, a little embarrassed. He offered his arm gallantly. "Shall we?" he said in a mock formal way.

She nodded with a smile and took his arm.

The ride was uneventful and they soon arrived at the base of the Imperial Tower. Maria explained that the Café Noir was situated on the top of the Tower, which served as a radio tower for the Imperial City and its surrounding satellite towns. Despite his time on Luthien, Jason was still amazed at the versatility of steam-power, which powered the extremely luxurious elevator up 60 floors to the restaurant.

Once inside, Jason could see why the Café Noir was so prestigious. It was like stepping into a European setting of sparkling marble, polished wood and classical styles complete with chandeliers and glittering lights. A musician played slow music on a grand piano accompanied by a respectable orchestra, a distinguished-looking bartender mixing cocktails with elaborate moves behind the counter, formally dressed waiters popping champagnes and serving mouth-watering dishes to customers.

The restaurant's captain bowed low and showed them to a table with a window view. Fighting his sense of vertigo, Jason could see the entire Imperial City lit up with lights.

"I'm surprised that you managed to get us a table on such short notice," Jason remarked, propping his chin with one elbow on the table.

Maria chuckled. "I had prepared right after the bet. I knew the Taicho longer than you have, so I was very sure of my victory."

Jason stared at her slack-jawed, causing her to laugh. He joined in soon afterwards.

They toasted their red wine in a Russian salute. Dinner arrived and they ate in comfortable silence. As the waiter retrieved the plates and prepared new ones, Maria noticed Jason's stare.

"Is there anything wrong with my face?" she asked after the waiter had left.

Startled from his reverie, Jason turned a bright red. "I-I'm sorry... it's just that... you have very lovely eyes."

She studied the patterns on her napkin, slightly blushing. "Thank you... Jason..."

They sat there embarrassed for sometime, not saying a word and eyes down looking at their respective knees. The pianist chose that moment to start a slow, soulful tune.

Metal Gear Solid 2 Soundtrack – 08 – Can't Say Goodbye to Yesterday (Piano Version) – 4:10 

"I haven't really thanked you for coming to save me, did I?" Maria asked, looking up.

He smiled and his eyes met hers. "No need to thank me, Maria. I would never regret my decision that day."

Time flowed on as they talked. Of her past in New Kiev, of her brother that she loved so much. He told her of Heifong, where he was mixed up with a bunch of rookie prize-hunters and gotten involved in a battle against Heifong's crime syndicate[30].

She told him of her time in New Yorktown, where she was a freelancer in that city's vicious underground world[31]. How Ayame found her four years ago and recruited her into the Hanagumi, saving her from a life of darkness. He in turn sketched humorous adventures with a bunch of guys being prisoners of an all-women pirate ship[32].

Through the night they laughed and shared intimate memories, although Maria could sense that he was still hiding secrets. She decided to dig deeper a little indirectly.

"Jason... how did you come to know Yoneda-san?" she asked.

He froze. Jason W. Bourne did not know Yoneda until Luthien. It was Arion Wong who knew Yoneda Ikki 20 years ago on another planet called Dominion. He couldn't lie, for Yoneda's background as a career military officer on Luthien was well-known to the Hanagumi. 

To reveal to Maria that Jason W. Bourne was actually Arion Wong was unthinkable. How would she react to an Exodus Group member like him? McCain had poisoned the minds of entire generations against them. Arion Wong was an immortal, a relic in the 24th century. The formation of the Federation bridged the gap between humans and the Freemen, but it did nothing to heal the wounds of the Exodusians. The Homecoming was merely a show of welcoming them, but deep down, each member knew that humanity had no real love for them.

Should he tell her? Before his inadvertent immortality due to a Protoculture boost in the SDF-1 way back in 2004, Arion Wong was involved in the deadliest conflict on Earth: the Tiberium War. It had descended to deeply personal levels, and Arion swore not to be the cause for the people close to him to be hurt. He had nothing to worry about his fellow Exodusians; they could take care of themselves. But others... normal and mortals? No, he couldn't risk endangering them. There were many forces at work in the galaxy that would gladly see the Exodusians dead: the Solarians, the Raalgon military, Aurelian pirates, disgruntled Zentraedi... and of course, the ongoing feud with the House of McCain.

The original Senator McCain who despised the Exodusians bore a long line of industrialists and politicians, eventually building the gargantuan Soldat[33] Corporation that spanned across known human space. After his disgrace, his sons and their sons continued their vendetta against the Exodusians. Although Eadric Lee was their primary target, Arion Wong was also a greatly prized target in their eyes. Who knew how many assassination attempts that the Exodusians had faced? And they could not fight back, for Soldat Corp was in the eyes of many a very respectable (and profitable) company. Jason Bourne was on Luthien because it was one of the few worlds relatively free from Soldat Corporation's influence.

To fight back directly against Soldat would to reinforce old hatreds against the Exodusians; hatreds ironically started and played on by the McCains themselves. The only choices left were to live a low profile, or to run.

Most of the Exodusians disappeared. But others like Arion Wong fought on directly, heedless of the consequences. Now branded as a pirate, murderer and an incarnation of evil, Arion and those who followed his way found themselves cornered and hunted. They could easily deal with anything that came their way, but decades of conflict could weary even an immortal.

Jason W. Bourne appeared because there was a need for Arion Wong to disappear. He had gotten so used to being Jason that to remove the facade seemed difficult. 

'Should I tell her?' Jason asked himself again. But in the back of his mind, he wondered why the question wasn't 'Should I lie?' instead. Had the Hanagumi become so special to him?

Maria watched the silent man and saw a conflicting emotions being played across his face. His jaw was set, eyes hard as his mind concentrated on a war within himself. It was painful to watch.

She reached out with a hand and covered his clenched fist that was shaking slightly on the table. It snapped him out from his thoughts.

"Jason... there's no need to say anything. I... we know... that you will tell us when you're ready."

He relaxed his clenched fists and sighed. "Thank you, Maria," he said softly.

She smiled and nodded.

"Besides, with that face, the waiter would never dare to bring our dessert," she said dryly.

"Was it that bad? I'm sorry," he apologized sheepishly and laughed.

The waiter who had been standing at a discreet distance with the desserts on a serving tray noticed their relaxed behavior and decided to approach them.

"My apologies to have kept you waiting," the waiter said smoothly as he served the deserts.

Jason chuckled. "No, sorry to have kept –you- waiting. Thank you," he said. The waiter smiled, bowed and left.

"Well, this looks delicious," Jason said.

Maria nodded in agreement. "Yes, indeed it does. I don't often indulge in such food, but I'll make an exception tonight," she said smiling.

"What? Oh my god, even Maria's afraid of losing her figure!" Jason grinned.

She flicked the side of her hair in a way very reminiscent of Sumire. "Hmmph, I don't know what you're talking about," she said haughtily. They both laughed at her impression.

They were just about to dig in when a beeping sound came from Maria's purse. 

("You have a –purse-?" Jason had asked when he first saw it.

"Of course I do! What do you take me for?")

      "That's the kinematron Kohran's been working on, right? I guess that means trouble..." Jason said. 

      She nodded grimly.

      Jason sighed. "And we're just going to eat dessert. Let's go!"

      Another disturbance in the Imperial City. But the Hanagumi were more than prepared to fight. Jason knew that each and everyone of them would lay down their lives to protect the Imperial City and its inhabitants. He knew, because he was honored to be counted as one of the protectors.

---   

Weeks later...

The Hanagumi returned to the Grand Imperial Theater. The weekly attacks by the Kuronosukai were taking their toll. Recently, the frequency of attacks had increased dramatically. It gave Jason more opportunities to practice on their victory pose though.

They were weary and tired, a ragged bunch of troops returning from a series of fierce battles. In the course of the battles, Jason found himself acquainted with the face the leader of the steam-beasts: Aoi Satan.

"Taicho, I think the enemy has gotten stronger," Maria said as the Hanagumi unenthusiastically entered the recreation room. Even her usually stern and proper demeanor showed signs of fatigue.

Ogami nodded as he flopped down on a seat tiredly. "Yes, you're right. We have fought five battles in three weeks. They must be really getting desperate."

"We are fortunate that we are able to defeat them with no injuries. However, at this rate..." Maria stopped, knowing that the implications would be clear to everyone. The mood in the room took a turn for the worse.

"Ohohohoho, so long I, Kanzaki Sumire is here, there's nothing to be worried about!" Sumire boasted. But everyone knew her boast was a tad half-hearted, dark rings had appeared around her eyes. Everyone had been missing sleep due to the continuous attacks.

"Why you... you're just a cactus woman!" Kanna said from her seat, too tired to even stand.

Jason coughed loudly and interrupted them before the situation degenerated. Of all the Hanagumi, he alone showed no signs of fatigue. Protoculture metabolism gave him that advantage. When asked he merely pointed out that he did not have to practice for plays or have the leadership responsibilities like Ogami.

"Well, I hope this doesn't affect your schedule for the play. You guys do remember the premiere of Ogami's 'A Midsummer Night's Dream' is still on next week, right?"

The Hanagumi groaned at being reminded of the fact.

"Cheer up, everyone! Remember, being a Hanagumi don't just mean being a fighter for the Imperial City's peace. You're also makers of dreams and hopes for the Imperial City. Don't forget that!" Ogami said.

They nodded in agreement, a little encouraged by his words. Jason smiled. Ogami was quite the leader despite his quirkiness at times. He had heard horror stories from the girls about Ogami 'accidentally' entering the bathroom while it was still in use...

"But in any case, the situation has become untenable for us. To continuously react to the enemy's movements is to play right into his hands," Maria said.

"I heard from my friend that the Tsukigumi Moon Division are working non-stop to find the enemy's base. We will know soon enough," Ogami said.

Jason grinned evilly. "This wouldn't happen to come from the special person who's been hanging in your room late at night, eh Ogami?" he said. The Hanagumi gasped in shock.

"O-Ogami-san! Is that true!?" Sakura asked, distressed.

Kohran picked up Jason's mischievous smile and grinned. "Ah Ogami-han, I didn't know you have such a sneaky streak," she said, causing Sumire to turn green.

Maria, knowing the truth, smiled as the Hanagumi mercilessly teased and interrogated the flustered ensign, who tried his best to explain about Kayama. But off to one side, she saw that Jason did not join in, he was deep in thought.

She was going to say something when he acted as if he had made a decision. He rose to leave the room.

"Jason, you'll pay for that," Ogami promised while the Hanagumi pestered him about his night visitor's identity. 

Jason smirked. "Get in line, punk." He made a show of stretching and yawning. 

"Well, I'll be taking a shower and hitting the sack. Good luck Ogami! Heh..." he chuckled and left. He did not see Maria's eyes on his back as he went out.

---

It was premiere night. The crowd had gathered early, lining the streets to get into the Grand Imperial Theater for 'A Midsummer Night's Dream'. The tickets had been sold out a long time ago, anticipation had been running high. The people had felt the intensified Wakiji attacks, and were grateful for a pleasant diversion at the theater to forget their troubles.

Backstage, Jason smiled with pleasure as he watched the Hanagumi hustle and bustle with last minute preparations. Maria and Kanna were rehearsing some difficult lines, Sumire powdering her face, Sakura leafing through the music sheets, Kohran joking with Iris (and Jean-Paul) to ease their nervousness.

They had practiced long and hard for the play. The sorties against the Wakiji did not help in the least. The week-long respite from their enemy was a blessing, giving the Hanagumi time to recharge their batteries.

It was eerie to Jason, who felt helpless like the rest of the Hanagumi by simply reacting to the enemy's attacks. They had no idea of when and where the Wakiji would appear next. There were no patterns to determine their next attack.

"Well, at least they had the decency to pass this night up," he had said to Ogami earlier before the theater opened.

"You may be right, but I have a bad feeling tonight," Ogami said.

Jason knew what he meant, but he did not want to confirm Ogami's suspicions.

"Hey, cheer up! This play is your directional debut after all. Have some confidence with your players," Jason said, deliberately changing the context.

Ogami smiled. "Thanks, Jason... I needed that. Well, I'll check on the others. Time to act like a director," he chuckled.

Jason gave him a thumbs up. But the sensation of something bad was about to happen did not went away.

Yoneda drummed his fingers on the desk despondently. His vice-commander stared at the screen grimly.

They were in the control room beneath the theater.

"Damn it, I knew it was too good to last," Yoneda growled. Once again, the screen showed a red spot on the map of the Imperial City. It indicated another Wakiji attack.

They had not sounded the alarm yet. It was the first time that an attack had occurred on a premiere night. 

"Commander... what shall we do?" Ayame asked her superior.

Yoneda shook his head slowly. "You know the standing orders as well as I do. We will have to cancel the play."

Ayame had her head low. "But they had worked so hard on this play..." she muttered.

"The defense of the Imperial City outweighs any play!" Yoneda thundered.

She did not recoil from his outburst. She knew Yoneda was just as torn about the matter as she was. They had worked together for many years after all, forging bonds and understanding in the heat of battle.

"I understand sir. I'll sound the alarm," she said.

"That won't be necessary," Jason said as he entered the room in his ankle-length, black trench coat.

Yoneda turned to look at the man.

"You're not going alone," Yoneda said. It was not an order, and all three of them knew it.

Jason shrugged. "You have no choice, old man. I'll go with or without your permission anyway."

"You learned nothing about teamwork!" Yoneda shouted angrily.

Jason was unfazed. "You know as well as I do that they were a team long before I ever came here."

"You fool! Do you realize what you're saying!? They already consider you as part of a family!"

That took Jason by surprise.

"Do you not remember Iris's happy face whenever you are with her? Or Kanna's? What about Kohran when you helped her with the maintenance? Sakura and Ohgami look up to you like an older brother they never had. Even Sumire had asked for your advice! And Maria... she opened up to you like I've never seen before! They all –need- you!" Yoneda continued.

"I..." Jason was at a loss.

"Enough! Ayame, sound the alarm!" Yoneda barked.

She moved to obey. But Jason stopped her hand as it hovered over the red button.

He turned to look at Yoneda in the eyes.

"I'm doing this because I care for them. They need this play, Yoneda. They deserve it. And you know I'm not a pushover either."

Yoneda sighed. "There's really no stopping you, is there?"

Jason let go of Ayame's hand. She looked questioningly at Yoneda, who shook his head in resignation. She dropped her hand limply, as if relieved at not having to push the button.

"Yoneda... if they want the truth about my past... tell them..."

Yoneda had a bestial growl as he spun Jason around and grabbed the front of his coat.

"Don't you dare say that again! I had someone push his responsibilities to me in the same way just before he died!"

Ayame gasped. She knew he was talking about Shinguiji Kazuma, Sakura's father. The three of them had been a team in the first war against the demons. Jason knew the story as well, he had heard of Kazuma's sacrifice from Yoneda, and to a lesser extent, from Sakura.

"I'll be damned if I let you do the same to me!"

Jason swept away Yoneda's grip slowly.

"Don't worry, old man. I will live... Still, if they ask you, tell them. I don't think I can tell them myself anyway... For all the Protoculture running in my veins, I'm a coward after all," Jason said softly.

He turned to leave for the hangar. Yoneda watched helplessly, cursing his own lack of sufficient spiritual power needed to drive the Koubus.

Jason glanced back and had an easy grin.

"I'll be back[34]," he said with an exaggerated Austrian accent.

---

"Wow, it's a full house," Kohran said as she looked out discreetly from behind the stage curtains. 

"Look at all the people!" Kanna exclaimed.

Even Sumire was amazed at the turnout, even though she was trying to hide it.

"The audience is very curious about this new play. It's all due to your hard work, Taicho," Maria said to Ogami.

He turned to face the Hanagumi, embarrassed. 

"It's a group effort, everyone! Let's make this a night to remember for all of them!" Ogami said.

"For all of us as well," Sakura added, her face flushed with excitement.

"Iris doesn't see second brother anywhere," the little girl said, looking on her tiptoes.

"That's strange. He should be out there showing the guests their seats," Maria said, taking a glance herself.

"I haven't seen him since the theater opened today," Ogami said.

"If he's not there, then the Kazegumi would be very busy," Kanna commented.

Indeed they were. As Kasumi, Yuri and Tsubaki were running ragged. With Ogami being the director for the play and Jason missing, they had to do their own tasks in addition of those of the two men.

"Ahhh~! Where could he be slacking?!" they complained.

"Come to think of it, Yoneda's not here either," Ogami mused aloud. "I thought he would be in attendance to critique my directorship."

"Maybe both of them got drunk and had fallen asleep somewhere as usual," Sumire replied.

A pair of hands clapped to get their attention. The Hanagumi turned to see Vice-Commander Ayame behind them.

"The audience is settling down. Hurry and get ready!" she said.

"Yes! Everyone, let's give them a great show!" Ogami said to a chorus of cheers.

Only Maria noticed Ayame's troubled look as they walked past her.

"Major, is something the matter?" she asked the older woman once the others were out of earshot.

Ayame shook her head. "No... It's nothing. Go ahead... I'll tell you once the play is over."

Her eyes betrayed her worries.

---

The army had deployed its forces to slow down the enemy's advance, but the steam-beasts shrugged off their bullets like it was mere rain. 

The army did not realize nor believe that the Wakiji could not be harmed by conventional means; they could only be stopped by weapons that were enhanced by spiritual power. That was why the relatively conventional weapons of the Koubus were effective against the Wakiji. 

The officers had watched in aghast as their firearms failed against the steam-beasts. They considered calling in an armored division of tanks. 

Then one of the concealed tunnel vents opened and a black and red Koubu leapt from it into the skies. It skidded on the streets before stopping, pointing its sword at the Wakiji.

The officers looked at the lone Koubu with incredulity. "Only one!? What could they be thinking!"

One of the officers grabbed one of the steam-radios and called for a direct connection to the Koubu.

"Where are the rest of the Koubus?!" he demanded angrily.

The pilot chuckled. "Don't worry..."

"Major Goemon here! How can the Hanagumi send just one Koubu!?" the officer said angrily.

"Major Goemon, don't worry. Together I'm sure we can defeat these enemies ourselves. Send your men to herd the Wakiji together. We don't want any of them to get away," the pilot said.

"Alright, I hope you know what you're doing," the major relented. He quickly barked the orders to his troops.

Jason wondered on what to say. Usually the team would say "Teikoku Kagekidan – Sanjou!", but since he was alone this time he did not think that was appropriate. He then remembered a line from a show he had glimpsed in ages past that he never thought to be quoting in public. He winced inwardly but the line stuck and refused to go away, it was like remembering an annoying tune that will drive you insane all day long.

With great trepidation, he switched on his external mikes and said:

"For destroying public property and etcetera, I will never forgive you! In the name of love, I will punish you![35]"

He immediately switched the mike off and groaned. Then he laughed at himself. Shaking his head, he moved his Koubu forward into battle.

Meanwhile, the army personnel in the vicinity heard the short, impromptu speech. They looked at the black and red Koubu with disbelief, and then looked at each other. They shrugged and went back to their business of war.

The Wakiji did not pay much heed to the speech, although they slowly noticed that their numbers were slowly decreasing one by one. The lone Koubu had fired its Gatling cannon and ripped several of them into shreds. Whenever a Wakiji got too close, the Koubu would swing its sword and cut it in half.

But there were many left, and even with the army's help the Koubu began to take a pounding.

Jason began to seriously wonder about the costs of repairing the Koubu.

---

Ogami's heart swelled when he saw his play in action. It was a dream come true to see the Hanagumi poured their hearts out on something he had written. To have the audience totally entranced by the play was something of a bonus.

It was a short play, only about an hour and a half. Ogami was a little disappointed by the length of his creation at first, but was very satisfied. To have such rousing success on his first work was nothing short of inspirational. It got his creative juices flowing. Maybe the manager will even approve of a second Ogami play...

The Hanagumi closed the play with a group bow. As the curtains lowered, they can still hear the crowd clapping their hands furiously in praise. It continued on for sometime, causing the Hanagumi to flush with pride of their achievement. They basked in the sound of the applause.

Ogami welcomed them backstage.

"Everyone! Thank you for making my dream come true," he said solemnly and gave them a deep bow.

Maria smiled. "It was a pleasure, Taicho."

"That was fun!" Kohran said.

"Well, what did I tell ya? The crowd loved us!" Kanna grinned.

"Of course! With me, the top star, the crowd will love any show!" Sumire covered her mouth with her fan as she laughed; her face still flushed red with excitement and pride.

"Ogami-san, it was a great play! Thank you!" Sakura said, giving him a bow of her own.

As they congratulated each other, Iris glanced about. Maria caught her looking and knew what she was thinking.

"Taicho, did you see Jason or the manager?" Maria asked.

Ogami shook his head. He opened his mouth to speak.

Then the alarm sounded.

The Hanagumi gasped.

---

Jason grunted with effort as he cut down yet another Wakiji. His Koubu had dents and scars all over. Scarlet Miroku had been defeated by Sumire in a battle previously, and Jason felt lucky not to have encountered Rasetsu or even worse, Aoi Satan himself in the battle. 

There were only a few of the Wakiji left. But even so, he hesitated to continuously use his Gatling, it had limited ammunition and according to Kohran, prone to overheat and thus cause an internal explosion.

Major Goemon's voice trickled into his radio laden with static. "We have done all we can...! My troops are beginning to suffer unacceptable casualties!"

"Get them out of there, major! I can handle the rest myself!"

"Affirmative! Good luck!"

Jason watched as the army pulled out on trucks and jeeps. Some carried the wounded on stretchers, others limping slowly. Some lay on the ground and were still. Jason knew those would not be going anywhere.

"Damn it... Just DIE ALREADY!" Jason screamed as rage filled his mind. Like a whirlwind, his Koubu tore into the remaining Wakiji.

Slice, dice and amen.

The last Wakiji crumpled to the ground, ichor streaming in geysers as they died shrieking.

Jason wanted to wipe the sweat off his brow. "At last it's over..."

A bestial roar filled the air.

Jason barely turned his Koubu around just in time to get rammed head-on by a huge figure that towered over the Koubu.

"Rasetsu!" Jason gasped as he struggled with his Koubu to push back against the monster's incredible strength. He knew it was a losing battle, even Kanna who was much stronger than he was couldn't stop Rasetsu.

"For Setsuna! YAAARRRGGHHHHHH!!!!!" the monster bellowed. Rasetsu grabbed the Koubu in a bear hug; he was so huge and strong that he lifted the Koubu right off the street.

"Holy shit!" Jason swore as the gauges spun wildly and sparks began to play over the console. Rasetsu was literally squeezing the Koubu to death; Jason could hear the silsius metal shriek with agony as the enemy began to gouge finger-shaped holes into the Koubu's sides.

Left with no choice, Jason pulled free of the tubes that connected to modified sockets on his trench coat. The Koubu controls went dim as he pulled out his gun and smashed the emergency eject button. The Koubu groaned mightily as it slowly and agonizingly popped open from the top like a clam. Rasetsu's tenacious grip made it impossible to open up fully.

But Jason managed to climb out partly and came face to face with the terrible monster. Without hesitation Jason lined his gun directly to Rasetsu's face and fired in quick succession, emptying all six bullets into his face.

The Koubu fell onto the street wobbly on both feet as Rasetsu tumbled over backwards like a giant tree, his death bellow ringing in Jason's ears. With the tremendous pressure gone, the Koubu's hatch snapped open to its full 90 degrees, nearly causing the Koubu to crash. 

Jason heaved a sigh of relief as he slumped back into his seat, his gun hanging limply on his hand. He gulped in the night air, relieved at his escape. He had no wish having his arms and legs ripped off by Rasetsu.

A terrible sensation filled the air.

Jason snapped his eyes up to see a lean man floating up in the night sky, illuminated by the full moon on his back.

"Aoi Satan..." Jason muttered.

"You have interfered with my affairs for the last time, stranger," Aoi Satan spoke slowly. He had shimmering silver hair tied in a long pony tail, a golden headband with a winged snake's head as its crest and a long katana by his side.

"First Setsuna and Miroku... now even Rasetsu is gone. You and your Teikoku Kagekidan are annoying pests."

Jason gritted his teeth. His eyes never leaving the floating man, he quickly reloaded his gun and took aim.

"Your pitiful weapon won't stop me," Aoi Satan sneered as he slowly unsheathed his katana. It was jet-black that screamed evil, dark lightning arcing over its metallic length. Jason stared at it with morbid fascination.

And then suddenly Aoi Satan was in front of him. Before Jason could fire a single shot, a sickening sound of metal slicing through flesh filled his ears.

Feeling as if a sharp spike had been driven into his brain, Jason managed to glance down and saw to his horror that the enemy had stabbed him clean through his torso with the unnatural blade. Miniature black lightning jumped from the sword and coursed through his body, increasing the torture.

"Asobi wo owarida Play time's over," Aoi hissed evilly into Jason's ear as he drove the katana to the hilt. The stab missed Jason's stomach and spine; it came at an angle piercing through his right side. The blade went clean through the back, stabbing the Koubu's leather seat behind him. The wound was so clean that blood seeped slowly instead of dramatically gushing out like in the movies.

He gurgled as blood rushed up his throat. It trickled down his chin, his cough splattering the red liquid on Aoi Satan's madly grinning face.

"Hurkkh~!"

Jason gasped and dropped his gun when the swordsman maliciously turned the blade, intent of skewering him like a piece of barbeque. Jason fingers twitched uncontrollably as Aoi Satan slowly withdrew the sword for the final cut. Jason fell to his knees within the cramped Koubu, his hands clutching his side in a futile attempt to stop the flow of blood. It seeped through his fingers like a broken bottle of red wine, drenching the Koubu's interior.

"Your head will make a fine trophy," Aoi said as he raised the blood-soaked sword high above his head.

At that moment, Jason knew true terror.

'There can be only one[36],' his mind whispered.

Later, Ogami would marvel at Maria's pinpoint accuracy with guns. Everyone knew of Maria's proficiency, she could hit a target 200 yards away one-handed and hit it dead-center with her revolver. They had witnessed her amazing skill when she shot off Setsuna's finger. She brought her deadly accuracy to her Koubu piloting. Aiming with her Koubu's considerably larger weapon proved just as simple for her.

But at the moment when Aoi Satan had his sword high, Maria's Koubu, like everyone else, were propelled high up into the sky via the Gouraigo's railway tunnel vent system. They were free-falling from the night sky when Maria took stock of the situation, took aim and fired a single shot. Despite the situation, it struck Aoi Satan's sword arm as it swung the katana down to cut off Jason's head.

Aoi Satan howled in pain as the sword flew off his grip from the impact. Seething with fury he turned to see the Hanagumi Koubus landing on the street. 

"Second brother!"

"Jason!!"

Aoi Satan gritted his teeth, his wounded arm hanging limply by his side. It was bleeding black liquid. White bone fragments showed through the wound. But even as the Hanagumi watched, his terrible wound began to close. He reached out and his black blade flew to return to his other hand. 

"You have won this round, Teikoku Kagekidan. Until the next time we meet..." he hissed. He glanced at the heaving, bleeding form of Jason Bourne. "I will have your head next time."

He floated up to the night sky and disappeared.

---

The Hanagumi, still in their uniforms; held a vigil outside of the operation room for hours. They were in a military hospital, a building disguised as a commercial office block. Yet another secret of the Teikoku Kagekidan.

Each was seriously depressed by the terrible turn of events. Just hours before, they had celebrated one of their most successful plays ever. Then came the news that Jason had deployed on his own despite being warned by Yoneda not to do so. He went to fight the Kuronosukai alone to allow the play to go uninterrupted. And now, they were in the hospital because they arrived too late to prevent Jason's grievous injuries.

They had no words. Not even Maria had anything to say when Ayame revealed that Jason fought alone for the duration of the entire play. They cursed themselves inwardly. They were spouting lines and singing in fancy costumes while he was in a battle of life and death!

Sakura had tears in her eyes as she gently stroked Iris's hair, who had fallen asleep sobbing on her lap. Kanna sat beside her on the bench, her eyes brimming as she stared at the marble floor, her fists trembling on her knees. Maria had a blank expression, her fingers slightly shaking as they clutched her locket. Kohran too had fallen asleep with tears in her eyes. Sumire stood away from them, turning away her face trying to hide her sad expression.

Ogami slammed the wall with a fist, feeling the sting spreading over his knuckles, eyes tightly shut as he tried to block the images of Jason Bourne being stabbed by Aoi Satan. He could remember everyone's horror when they found out the extent of his injuries.

The Hanagumi did not seem to notice Yoneda and Ayame as they approached. 

"Ogami-kun..." Ayame said softly. 

He could not turn to face her. 

"Ogami... everyone... pull yourselves together. He will survive this," Yoneda said gruffly.

"Commander... how could you let this happen..." Maria whispered. She was incensed inside. She had someone sacrificed himself for her sake in New Kiev, and it was like a nightmare happening again.

"We... we have no excuses..." Ayame muttered helplessly.

Just then, the signal light switched off, indicating the end of the surgery. Kanna and Maria leapt to their feet, Sakura and Sumire roused Iris and Kohran as they waited anxiously for the doctor.

The doctor slowly took off his surgical mask as the Hanagumi crowded around him.

"Doctor, how is he?!" Kanna asked.

The doctor glanced at Yoneda and Ayame before speaking. "He will live. The wound was clean. No sign of infections, but it will be several days at least before he can receive visitors."

The Hanagumi cheered in relief, even the usually proud and aloof Sumire had tears of joy upon hearing that. Ogami clenched his fist and looked up in gratitude.

"I told you he will live. Now get back to the base and get some rest!" Yoneda ordered.

They wanted to stay, but Yoneda was firm. They left reluctantly, leaving their superiors to discuss with the doctor.

Maria stopped. 

"Taicho... I left something behind..." she said.

He nodded. "We'll wait for you. Go on."

She nodded in acknowledgment and turned back.

She found her locket still on the bench outside of the operation room. She gratefully picked it up. She was about to leave when she overheard a conversation between the doctor and her commanders.

Curious, she crept stealthily around the corner to hear.

"Alright Yoneda-san, I'll do as you say," the doctor said solemnly.

Yoneda nodded. "Thank you, Kageyama-san. I'll not forget this favor," he said while giving the doctor a deep bow.

The doctor quickly helped him up.

"It's nothing. I do have the Hippocratic Oath to adhere to, you know. Rest assured that I and my colleagues will keep this a secret."

"You have no idea how important he is to the Hanagumi," Yoneda replied.

"It's been a terrible shock for me and my staff. Imagine the look on our faces when his wounds simply closed up and healed on their own. Of course, we had to help clean up the process a little, but we didn't really have to do much," Kageyama said modestly.

Maria's eyes widened.

Yoneda shrugged. "He's an Exodusian. I've seen him get up from even worse injuries."

This time, Maria had to cover her mouth to suppress a gasp. She trembled with shock at the revelation.

The doctor shook his head in wonder. "It's like witnessing a miracle. If only we can duplicate their physiology... we can save many lives with their biology."

Yoneda sighed. "You can imagine the pain he went through. There are many people in the galaxy that can't control their interests like you. He and his kind were being hunted like criminals and science experiments for the past 200 years."

Kageyama smiled. "Well, I'm sure that none of them were ever caught. Still... I hope he won't mind answering some of my questions when he gets better."

"He won't be of much help. I knew him from a long time ago, and he told me many times he don't understand his condition either," Yoneda said.

"Exodusians... are they angels or devils? There are just so many things said about them, it's difficult to tell the truth from fiction," Ayame wondered aloud.

Yoneda smiled. "This one is no angel, but he's not a devil either. He's... something in between. Just like all of us."

      Maria did not want to hear anymore. She left quietly, a million questions burning in her mind.

      ---

      She did not get much sleep that night. The next morning at the Grand Imperial Theater, Maria finally came to a decision.

      The Hanagumi ate their breakfast quietly. They were still uneasy at Jason being hospitalized. But they were confident on his return.

      Maria hardly poked at her food. Ogami picked up on her mood.

      "Maria... are you alright?" he asked.

      She looked up, startled.

      "I'm sure Jason's doing alright..." Ogami began.

      Her eyes flashed angrily. She stood up and faced the Hanagumi.

      "Taicho... everyone... I think we should ask the manager some questions."

      Yoneda and Ayame were sorting out their paperwork when the door slammed open. They looked up at the intruder.

      "Maria, what is this!" Yoneda demanded as the tall blonde strode into the room. She stood before Yoneda's desk with arms folded. The rest of the Hanagumi stared at her audacity in shock as they entered the room.

      Yoneda looked at them warily. "What's the meaning of this?"

She shook her head angrily. "I should be asking you that question, commander. I think it's about time you tell us just who Jason W. Bourne really is."

Yoneda suddenly felt a heavy weight on his shoulders. He leaned deeply into his plush seat.

"Commander, I think it's time to tell them," Ayame said softly.

He sighed, and sank even deeper into his seat. "I had hoped that he would tell all of you personally... Very well..."

He chuckled. "It is just as he predicted..."

Yoneda took a deep breath.

"Everyone... bear this in mind: He wanted all of you to know. He never wanted to lie."

Yoneda paused to let it sink it.

"The man you know as Jason W. Bourne is not a UPSF officer," he began. "I first met him in my younger days back on a planet called Dominion, nearly 20 years ago. He looks almost exactly the same today."

The Hanagumi gasped. "T-that means..." Kohran stuttered in shock.

"Yes, 20 years ago. That means he is not a normal human."

"Sir, are you saying what I think you're saying?" Ogami asked.

"Yes, Ogami. He is an Exodus Group member, or an Exodusian as the Soldat Corporation calls them."

Kanna had her fists clenched tightly. "He's an Exodusian!?" she demanded.

Yoneda locked his fingers in the Gendo[37] position. "Believe me, Kanna, when I say that Soldat have poisoned everyone's minds about them."

"But... but what about the Dominion Incident? There was an Exodusian plot to bomb New Port City[38]!" Maria demanded.

Yoneda shook his head. "I was there. We served together in the Dominion Tank Police for a while. I can tell you that the bomb plot was a Soldat AI experiment that went out of control. The fact that he was there made it easy for them to blame everything on the Exodus Group."

"He was there... then... he is... Arion Wong?" Maria asked slowly, recalling the history facts.

"What!? Is that true!?" Kanna demanded.

      "Calm down, Kanna!" Ogami said.

      "Calm down!? Arion Wong is the Wolf! He's responsible for the Megatokyo disaster! Millions lost their homes due to his actions!" Kanna yelled.

      Yoneda stood and looked at each of them in the eyes.

      "Yes, Jason W. Bourne is really Arion Wong of the Exodus Group. Yes, he's responsible for the millions of people losing their homes on Megatokyo. But if he hadn't done that, those people would have lost their lives instead."

      "What... do you mean sir?" Kohran asked.

      "Before Soldat came to power, there was another corporation called Genom[39]. I'm sure you have heard of it."

      They did. Genom was the precursor of Soldat Corporation before it was assimilated. It was the leader in biotechnology and artificial intelligence before it was absorbed into Soldat Corp. There were questions on Genom's collapse, but many pointed to the Megatokyo incident as the answer. The Megatokyo Disaster of 2246, nearly 150 years ago; caused the evacuation of the entire city due to a viral infection blamed on the Exodusians.

      "Genom's major products were artificial life forms known as BUMAs, patterned from technologies of the Tiberium War. They eventually went out of control and only a swift evacuation saved those people. The BUMAs went on to destroy everything, and Arion had no choice but to wipe Megatokyo off the face of the Earth, before they contaminate the rest of the Earth. Soldat covered that up," Yoneda said solemnly. 

      "But he's the captain of the Arcadia[40] after that, isn't he? He's a pirate for at least a hundred years after Megatokyo!" Kanna insisted.

      "If you research carefully, you will find that Soldat posted their bounty on the Exodusians long before the exploits of the Arcadia," Yoneda replied. "He and the rest of the Exodusians were fighting for their survival, trying to stop Soldat's bounty hunters in their own way."

      "Commander... you mean... that Soldat have been making the Exodusians their scapegoats all these years?" Ogami asked incredulously. 

      "I'm not saying that Arion Wong and the Exodus Group are perfect. They were elite soldiers... men and women who fought in many, many wars, after all. But they were painted black by Soldat. They fought back against that, and that made it even worse. Look at yourselves," Yoneda said. 

The Hanagumi were quiet.

"You immediately thought the worst of the Exodus Group. No human ever thanked them for fighting in the distant stars when Earth was still humanity's only home. They fought in wars we never knew about. Ask yourselves these questions: who told you to hate the Exodusians? Who told you they were pirates, murderers, and destroyers? First it was Genom, and then Soldat.

"Jason Bourne arrived on Luthien to escape the life of being hunted as Arion Wong. When I was in Dominion I witnessed first-hand of the attempts by Soldat to assassinate him. Like you, I was prejudiced against him when I found out who he really was. But then I found the truth. I hope all of you will find it too. Just remember the times each of you have spent with Jason Bourne."

---

Maria was the last to visit Jason at the hospital. The Hanagumi decided to visit Jason individually later that day. He was still unconscious, but each came and spoke words from their heart, wishing him to get better soon. There was no mention of Jason being an Exodusian... they just wanted their Jason to come back.

When Maria arrived, Kanna was still sitting beside the bed, mumbling apologies. The room had an air of melancholy.

"Kanna..." Maria said as she entered the room.

The karate expert looked up at her. "I was so stupid... How could I think of throwing away our friendship just because he's an Exodusian?"

Maria placed a hand on her shoulder. "We were all like that, my friend."

Kanna shook her head. "Ya know... I never thought I would ever react in such a way... You sure didn't imagine me to be such a racist, eh Maria?" she sniffed.

"We were... deceived, Kanna. But we now know the truth, and we are better for it. Don't think too much, I'm sure Jason would understand."

"Heh, you're right. Jason wouldn't mind. But... he's not really just Jason... isn't he?" Kanna said miserably.

"I think they are the same person, Kanna," Maria said. She was hoping for that to be the truth.

Kanna wiped off her tears and stood. "Well, I've been here long enough. Hope he gets up soon... I'd hate to lose my training partner!"

Maria nodded, sensing that the taller woman wanted to leave.

"I'm gonna get something to eat before I go back. See ya later!" Kanna said, feeling much better.

Maria watched her go.

She looked back at the sleeping man. His torso was heavily bandaged, his face serene and peaceful. Maria had seen the pictures of the Exodusian on old bounty notices; she could see the resemblances between Arion Wong and Jason Bourne. There were subtle differences though; there were more streaks of white in Jason's black hair for example, but enough combined to differentiate the two identities.

The few records she found listed his date of birth as the year 1980. That would make him at least 413 years old. Almost four hundred years of conflict... She could not imagine the pain and suffering he had gone through.

But she mentally kicked herself. How could she not realize who Jason Bourne really was? He survived the psychic attack from Setsuna three months ago. He was revealed to be an acquaintance of Yoneda from times past despite no records of Jason W. Bourne being in Luthien previously. He also had an amazing degree of spiritual power and had no trouble at all piloting a Koubu, as if mecha-piloting was something natural. He had dropped many clues about his space-faring days, clues that if Maria had bothered to research could tie Jason Bourne to Arion Wong easily.

She considered pulling out her Enfield revolver and shooting him in the head.

Nobody had ever managed to kill an Exodusian before. There were reports of their miraculous recoveries from near-death situations, but many dismissed them as exaggeration. Maria was of the opinion that a single bullet to the head could kill one.

Could she do it? Jason had walked into the lives of the Hanagumi and had left an impact. But he had deceived them all from the start. 

Could he be trusted again? Could Maria trust him again?

Her hand wavered as she reached for her gun.

Jason stirred. "Guh... not another hospital ceiling..."

"You're awake," Maria said simply, letting her hand fall away limply. She felt relieved for not having to make the choice.

"Well, you're a sight for sore eyes," Jason said smiling wanly.

She took the seat vacated by Kanna.

"You should not have done what you did," she said coldly.

Jason pulled himself up, regaining strength by the second.

"I'm sorry if I hurt the feelings of everyone... I only did it because I wanted to repay what the Hanagumi had done for me..." he said slowly.

It tore her confused feelings even more. She was determined not to let it show. 'Don't say anymore...' she thought angrily. 'Give me a reason to shoot you!'

Jason could sense her uneasiness. He looked at the window, trying to make a decision himself. It was nearing sunset.

"...there's something I need to tell you and the Hanagumi..." he said softly.

Maria felt as if she was struck by a lightning bolt.

"I know I have been hiding about my past... I think it's time I explained myself to... all of you.... But I want you to know first."

She could not face him. 'Why... why did you have to bring it up now?' she thought despairingly.

"I am..." he began, when Maria shot to her feet.

"We know who you are," she cut him off. His eyes widened. Then he chuckled, a little bitterly.

She looked away, her gloved hands clenched in fists. Jason/Arion sighed as he leaned back on the bed.

"I guess you're all pissed at me now," he said.

"You have no idea," she said plainly.

"I guess so..." Jason muttered lamely.

Maria turned to look at him in the eyes. "No, you have no idea at all," she said, her voice breaking.

He looked at her strangely.

"I'm glad to have you back, Jason. We all are," she said at last. She could not hide it anymore. No matter who he really was, it was Jason Bourne who became their friend.

They talked until it was late at night. About how the play went, that his selfless act really did mattered to them. What were the Hanagumi's feelings when they heard that he had went to battle alone for their sakes. And so on.

But most importantly of all, Jason wanted to know how they feel about his real identity.

"After Yoneda told us... we didn't know what to think. Yes, not even me. I felt like I could have shot you myself..." she said softly.

Jason smiled. "But you didn't. Well, at least I know you're not mad at me."

She grinned. "Don't be too sure about that," she said, causing Jason to back off a little. They laughed.

"I think they pretty much forgive your deception. They understand your need for it. And I think Iris knew all along."

Jason shrugged. "I think so too... I mean, she called me by my real name the first time we met."

Maria nodded, remembering their first meeting.

Jason looked out at the night sky.

"It's getting late... shouldn't you be getting back to the theater?" he asked.

She smiled. "No... I think I'll stay. Tell me one of your stories like you promised to."

Jason smiled back, and told her of his adventures on New Eden, about traveling with a man known as the Humanoid Typhoon who had a bounty of sixty billion dollars on his head.

---

Jason was discharged a week later. He could have gotten out much earlier, but Yoneda needed him to stay longer as a cover story. Jason had to act as if he was in pain and limping with a crutch as he left the hospital.

With Maria helping his bluff, he soon found himself standing before the grand, wood and brass double-doors of the theater.

He glanced at Maria, who was smiling.

"It feels like coming home," he spoke.

"You –are- home. Welcome back," she said warmly.

The moment inside, he abandoned his pretense and ditched the crutch. He was greeted by the inhabitants. The Hanagumi, the Kazegumi trio, Ayame and even Yoneda were there for his return.

"Welcome home, partner!" Kanna said boisterously, clapping the man on the back powerfully. Jason staggered but managed to smile back.

"Kanna-san, must you do everything so vulgarly? I think he felt that to be more painful than his injury!" Sumire said sharply.

"Why you, cactus-woman! Why do you have to keep poking your nose into other people's business?!" Kanna hollered.

The two rivals continued their usual arguments along the lines of 'snake' and 'ape'.

"I see nothing has changed much since I was away," Jason said wryly.

A bundle of golden hair leapt from between the two arguing women and crashed into Jason, causing him to fall down onto his back.

"Wha... Iris! Good to see you too, little one," Jason said.

"Iris knew you would come back!" the little girl said joyfully, embracing him in a fierce hug. Jean-Paul the teddy bear was crushed between them.

"Yes... I'm back. But can you let me get up now?" Jason said to their collective laughter.

As he dusted himself off, Iris had a thoughtful look.

"But, should I call you second brother now? You're much older than Ogami-niichan..." she wondered aloud, causing them to laugh even more.

"Call me Jason," he said to her delight. He glanced at the others. "That goes to all of you as well."

Sakura clasped his hand with hers. "Thank you for what you have done for us! We're so glad you're back, Jason-san!"

"Glad to be back," Jason replied with a grin.

"Yo, everyone! Let's have a party tonight!" Kanna shouted suddenly.

Yoneda looked at Ayame, who smiled and nodded. "Well now, let's get a party going tonight!" Yoneda encouraged.

All eight Hanagumi cheered in response.

---

The Hanagumi celebrated two things that night: the success of their recent plays and the return of Jason Bourne. They decorated the theater's quadrangle with traditional Japanese lanterns. A cool night wind enhanced their mood.

Everyone was in high spirits. There were some people Jason did not recognize, including several high-ranking military officers in full dress uniform. Later he was even introduced to Major Goemon, the officer in charge in the previous battle.

Yoneda found the occasion a perfect excuse to break out the wine cellar. Sake and wine flowed freely, and soon Kanna found herself wearing a ridiculous tree costume. It was rigid and heavy, difficult for the wearer to move about, but then again; it –was- supposed to be a tree.

"Why am I wearing this?" she asked humorously, even though the alcohol she consumed did not affect her in any way.

"Ohohohoho! That costume suits you perfectly!" Sumire laughed.

"What!? You snake-woman!" Kanna growled. She tried to come down from the wooden stage and nearly tripped due to the awkward costume, causing everyone to break out in laughter.

Yoneda pressed a cup of sake into Jason's hands. "Don't tell me you still don't drink?" he queried.

"I'll drink this cup, old man," Jason grimaced. They toasted and drained their cups. Yoneda smacked his lips enthusiastically and poured himself another cup.

Eager to get away from the impromptu drinking session, Jason waved at someone behind Yoneda. "Oi, Ogami! Over here!"

The young man was dressed in his usual ticket-clipping uniform. He came up to them.

"Good party, eh Jason?" he said.

"Hmm? Is that -juice- you're drinking, Ogami!?" Yoneda demanded as he peered into Ogami's glass.

"Er, yes," he said sheepishly.

Jason tsked. "That won't do at all, right Yoneda?" he asked mischievously. The old man nodded vigorously.

"Here, drink this instead!" he said as he took Jason's empty cup and poured more sake into it.

"No thank you, I'm still on duty..." Ogami started to say.

Yoneda growled. "You have been here for months and you still don't know the meaning of going through thick and thin together! Drink it I say!"

Ogami was about to beg off with Ayame's help, whom he spied coming towards them. To his disappointment, the vice-commander veered off to a nearby table and took a bottle of wine herself. "Jason, over here please," she called.

Grinning, Jason left Ogami to fend for himself, who resigned to his fate.

"You look good, Ayame-san," Jason said appreciatively. She was dressed in traditional Japanese, with her green military jacket draped over her shoulders. She laughed modestly. "Thank you, Jason. I have someone here to meet you."

She introduced him to an elderly man with balding white hair. Dressed in white formal clothes and carrying a wooden walking stick, he had a dignified appearance.

"This is Count Hanakoji, our most ardent supporter on the Wiseman Council," Ayame introduced formally. She poured him a glass of wine from the bottle she held.

Jason bowed to the sitting elder. "At your service, count."

The old man was looking into the distance. "I know who you really are. The vice-commander has briefed me. To have your help with our defense of the Imperial City is indeed fortunate."

Jason nodded. "It is my honor, sir."

The count turned to look at him in the eyes. "I heard that you're the one who opened up Maria's heart. I am glad. That girl has been carrying her burden far too long."

Jason said "..." because he was speechless.

A loud commotion caused them to look away. 

"If you will excuse me," Jason said and rushed to check, glad to have an excuse to get away.

When he saw what had happened, he laughed. Kanna had fallen on her face and had trouble getting up because of the costume's rigid form.

He and Sakura helped her up while Sumire tried her best to conceal her own laughter with her fan.

"You okay there?" he asked Kanna who was glaring daggers at Sumire.

Kanna scratched the back of her head sheepishly, but Jason could see how she was frustrated by her costume. Her entire body was covered by the costume, leaving only her head and arms free. Jason had seen her resort to hopping to move around.

"Ahhh, I'm alright. Snake-woman, ya got a good laugh from me falling eh!?" Kanna said.

"Ohohoho, huge one! Too bad it will never happen on stage!" Sumire said.

Kanna was about to retort when she realized that was also a compliment. She closed her mouth, and Sumire could see that Kanna was not a little grateful.

Sumire turned to look at Jason. "But Jason, you laughed too, neh?" she asked artfully.

"Is that so?!" Kanna demanded. Jason backed off with a grin.

"Looks like everyone's laughing at my expense eh? Well, let's see if I can't have some fun myself!" Kanna said. She grabbed the microphone.

"Everyone! Since we are in such a good mood tonight, the Hanagumi are going to give us displays of extraordinary skills tonight!" she said enthusiastically. The Hanagumi gasped as the rest of the party-goers applauded loudly. 

"What! Kanna-san, how can you decide something like on your own?!" Sumire demanded angrily.

"Well now, who's going to be first?" Kanna said loudly, ignoring her.

Sakura raised her arm happily. "Hai, I'll be the first! But I'll need something..."

Jason folded his arms across his chest. "I wonder what she's going to do... any idea?" he asked Maria, who was standing beside him. 

"I don't know. In any case, since it is Sakura, I think the Taicho would want to see it," she said.

Jason chuckled and thumbed behind him. "I'm afraid there's no chance of that."

Maria glanced behind them and chuckled when she saw Yoneda and Ogami sprawled on the ground, slurring words drunkenly in their sleep. She turned back in time to see Kanna throwing two thick bamboo shoots up into the night sky.

The crowd gasped when Sakura yelled a battlecry and leapt up. In a motion nearly too swift to be seen by the naked eyes, she unsheathed her katana and sliced the bamboo in mid-air. She landed on her feet, eyes closed.

Peering up the sky, the audience noticed something was falling. They held out their hands and they each received a makeshift bamboo cup.

There were several seconds of awed silence.

"Wah lau weh No direct translation[41]" Jason muttered in disbelief as he looked at the bamboo. The cut was clean.

The audience cheered and clapped in appreciation at the feat as the Hanagumi crowded around Sakura, who calmly sheathed her sword and smiled.

"When we have celebrations like this back at my hometown, we make cups like this for toasting. It's a Shinguiji tradition," she said proudly.

Maria had a thoughtful look. "I too... have a special stunt," she said. The Hanagumi gave her various degrees of shocked looks, causing her to blush.

"That's surprising. What do you intend to show us?" Ayame asked. Maria passed her cup to her and pulled out her revolver from her voluminous coat, causing them to gasp in surprise. 

"I'll perform something called the Vershu Zudarovei," she said, rolling her pronunciations. 

Kanna tried to repeat it and failed spectacularly by choking on her tongue-rolling. "What does it mean?" Iris asked, holding both Jean-Paul and her bamboo cup.

"It means 'cheers'. Kanna, I will need your help," Maria said.

She placed a target card on the large tree of the theater's quadrangle. There was another target on Kanna's costume, above her head. Maria moved Kanna so that the two trees, real and fake; were parallel to each other with the wall behind them.

"I'll shoot up into the sky. When the bullet falls, I'll shoot it and cause both bullets to hit the targets," she explained.

'That's impossible!' Jason thought, but knew better than to interrupt. The rest of the crowd gasped at the thought of the stunt.

Kanna lurched, sweat pouring down her face. 

"W-what?! H-hey!!"

"Kanna, please believe in me," Maria said, calmly running her gloved fingers through her platinum blond hair.

The woman in the costume stopped, returned to her position and smiled nervously. "Alright, let's do it!" she said excitedly.

The crowed hushed as Maria took a deep breath. She slowly raised the gun high and pulled the trigger. Those who never heard an Enfield revolver being fired before gasped at the noise.

Jason mentally counted to 15 before Maria leveled her gun and fired again. 

Jason experienced the phenomena known as "bullet-time[42]" and saw her second bullet narrowly missing the falling projectile by millimeters.

There was silence as the first bullet clattered to the ground and the second struck the wall between Kanna and the tree. The fake tree let out her breath which she had been holding.

Maria lowered her gun slowly. Then the shooter snickered. "Did you really think I could do that?" she said back to the crowd. The relieved Kanna laughed too. 

"What the-, Maria, you lied to us!" she said in mock anger as she hopped past Maria to the rest of the Hanagumi. They laughed as they never imagined the normally stern and stoic Maria could make a joke.

But Jason frowned as he could see Maria's fist shaking, her teeth clenched.

The party over, Jason started the night patrol alone. Maria did not answer the door when he knocked as usual. He turned to leave when he glanced out the window. She was at the quadrangle, standing before the wall which she had shot.

'Why didn't I succeed?' Maria asked herself, looking at the bullet hole. She couldn't bring herself to touch it.

'Have I become weak?' her mind questioned. 'I let my guard down,' she realized with a start. She seethed and clenched her fist when her mind told her the reason. 'Because they have gotten close to you.'

"Maria," Jason called out to her.

She turned around, startled. 'Another sign of my weakness... I did not even notice his arrival!' she thought furiously.

"It's okay to make mistakes," Jason calmly stated, referring to her attempt at the Vershu Zudarovei.

"No mistakes are allowed on the battlefield," she replied coldly, more to herself than to Jason.

The night breeze threatened to extinguish the gas-lamp which Jason was holding.

"Your life is not a battlefield."

"I live my entire life for battles! It's my fate!" she said angrily.

"'No such thing as Fate and Destiny', someone once told me. They are what you alone can make them be. Nothing is ever pre-ordained, Maria," Jason said gently, closing the distance.

"Then tell me! Who am I if I am not to die in the battlefield!?" she demanded emotionally.

Jason dropped the gas-lamp and embraced her. She was too shocked to struggle.

"Your life is precious. All of your life. You get caught on your memories and troubles... but you are a part of a family now. And I'll be here for you."

Tears sprang to her eyes, tears that she did not want to shed.

"It's okay to cry, little one..." Jason whispered gently as he held her.

And she cried into his shoulder.

---

Millions of light years away, twelve men were seated around a vast oak table in a darkened room. These twelve men were not political leaders or military figures of the human race, but they can claim to be much more powerful. They were Soldat Corporation's board of directors. With a stroke of a pen they could consign entire worlds into economic ruin.

      Such power could easily frighten the rest of humanity, but Soldat had been very careful. To the galaxy, Soldat was a benign organization. It was also the largest corporation, most influential in human history. It manufactured everything from starships to medicine.

      At the head of the table, young Joseph Bartholomew McCain locked his fingers in front of him, his cruel lips twisted in a sardonic grin.

      "Gentlemen. Finally, we are presented with an opportunity to expand our business into Luthien."

      The others murmured with interest. 

"Luthien has resisted Soldat's forays so far, but we now have the chance to crush the Japanese and their precious Kanzaki Industries," he continued in his deep voice.

"That world has vast quantities of precious minerals and raw resources. Its addition as a Soldat's mining world is indeed welcome. But how has the situation changed?" a man spoke in French.

"Luthien is wrought by an internal struggle. I am pleased to say that our operatives have successfully made contact with one faction," McCain answered.

"Can they be trusted? Luthien's people are known for their tenacity in defending their own world. They might be using us to achieve their own goals," an Italian warned.

Joseph smiled. "It is of no consequence. In the end, it will be Soldat who will be left standing. This faction has no desire for control of the planet. Unimaginable as it may seem, our contact on Luthien has the same desires as us: to rid the planet of its inhabitants. Of course, our wish is to have its resources to ourselves, rather than the faction's dream of total destruction of the Imperial City. Once the Imperial City is destroyed, Luthien will be worthless to everyone else."

"Are we dealing with a fanatic here?" a distinguished Englishman asked warily.

"Does it matter? The ends will justify the means. We will help this faction to achieve its aims, and then we will reap the benefits. Although our warp bomb present was not successfully used, the leader of the faction has acknowledged our goodwill," Joseph said smoothly.

"Well then, there isn't anything else to discuss about Luthien, is there?" a Russian spoke impatiently.

"No, there isn't. The faction will find our operative to be helpful. They know our own interests and would enjoy our help in speeding up their process. Now, what about our plans on Samarkand?"

And so the meeting went on.

---

There was nearly two months of relative peace in the Imperial City. Contrary to the ease that the population felt, the Hanagumi knew the battle against the Kuronosukai was far from over. Miroku was defeated but her body unaccounted for, while Aoi Satan's injury could not have possibly killed him.

But that didn't mean that the Hanagumi could not enjoy the temporary peace. They took advantage of the lull in the fighting to have excursions. Yoneda even gave them permission to visit the Hana-Yashiki branch, which was situated under the grounds of the Imperial City's theme park. Ogami had left the day before for a reunion with his former naval academy classmates.

They were mightily impressed on the facilities; an entire factory built underground, the tunnel railway connecting it directly to their own theater. They stared in awe at a huge metallic framework that dominated the warehouse-like base. When asked about it, Kohran snickered and said that it was a secret.

Kohran showed them around the labs and other research facilities. She explained that she had worked there previously, before transferring to the Hanagumi for active field duty.

They took the trip further by having fun in the theme park. But Jason did not join them; he was engrossed in a conversation with the technical people. Kohran left him to guide the others to the rides. 

"Second brother is no good! Why does he want to talk when we can all have fun?" Iris pouted.

"Hmph, boys and their toys," Sumire said disdainfully. 

"He might not want to leave," Maria said with chuckle as they left the facility to go to the theme park.

Kohran nudged her. "Wouldn't that be a problem for you, eh Maria-han?" she asked mischievously, causing her to feel heat in her cheeks.

"Hahaha, Maria's blushing!" Kanna laughed out loud. "I never thought I'd see it close-up," Sumire said in mock disbelief. 

"Yes, she looks so... different!" Sakura remarked as if Maria wasn't there.

"Everyone... please, that's going too far," the person in question reproached, reddening even more.

"Now now, Maria-han, that's nothing to be embarrassed about. We haven't even asked about the Café Noir date yet," Kohran teased.

"There's nothing to talk about. Where are we going now?" Maria replied, eager to change the subject.

"Ooooh, ya ain't getting off the hook THAT easy!" Kanna grinned. "Lemme tell you guys something, they went off to another date recently ya know!"

The others went "oooooh". Maria tried to stop her. "Kanna! That's...!" Her protest was cut off when Kanna placed a heavy arm around her shoulders.

"I know I know... it was just routine grocery shopping, right? But it soooooo conveniently happened on your birthday! And I saw you guys make a detour at a fancy restaurant for dinner. Heh heh... very sneaky of you, Maria!" Kanna revealed.

Maria sighed. The others crowded closer around her.

"So that's why you two were gone the whole day that time. And you got us all worried too," Sakura said smiling.

"I'm sooo jealous... you're seeing somebody behind our backs," Kanna joked. 

Maria blushed. Kanna was right... she –had- seen a lot of Jason lately, doing a lot of the work in the theater together, spending more time than necessary. It was bound to be noticed sooner or later.

"And you two seemed so cozy together in the library yesterday," Sumire noted.

"We were only discussing who the best shooter in the galaxy is," Maria said with a straight face.

Elsewhere in the galaxy, the man known as Eadric Lee sneezed loudly. He was as surprised as anybody by it. "Somebody must be talking about me," he wondered out aloud. He shrugged and went back to his business.

The Hanagumi stopped pestering Maria when they reached the theme park. Kohran, Kanna and Iris ran excitedly towards the rides.

"It will be Iris's own birthday soon," Maria remarked, looking at them. 

"Really? She grows up so fast," Sumire said, glancing towards Iris who got on a spinning cup ride with Kohran.

"She's still a child... doesn't she ever miss her parents?" Sakura asked.

Maria's head bowed. "I don't think so..." 

Sumire and Sakura turned to look at her in surprise. 

"Why is that?" Sakura asked curiously.

"The vice-commander told me that Iris had a lonely childhood. Everyone was afraid to be near her at her home. Her parents had to lock her in her room..." she explained softly.

"What?" Sakura gasped.

"Does that mean she had never celebrated a birthday?" Sumire demanded.

"I can imagine that to be so."

"She must have dreamed of having friends for her birthday... her room is full of dolls... maybe they were her only friends from home," Sakura said sadly.

"That will not do at all!" Sumire said angrily. They looked at her questioningly.

"Is she not a member of the Hanagumi? If her family couldn't celebrate her birthday with her, then –we- will!" she said resolutely.

Maria smiled. "I didn't know you cared so much, Sumire."

She cocked her head to a side haughtily. "We have all changed ever since we have males in the Hanagumi. Sakura here for instance, doesn't foul up in rehearsals as much anymore."

Sakura grimaced but did not respond to the implied insult. 

"Well, let's make this day a happy one for Iris!" Sakura said instead. Her friends smiled and nodded.

      "There you are... what were you guys talking about?" Jason asked as he came up to them.

"Oh, this and that," Sumire replied airily. Jason looked at them strangely while they laughed.

---

Their rest from battling the Kuronosukai came to an abrupt end a few days later.

The Hanagumi were at the theater's recreation room. Maria was teaching Jason and Ogami to play billiards. Sakura, Iris and Kohran were playing Hanafuda cards which they had bought for Iris' birthday, who was delighted at the "grown-up" game. Off to one side, Kanna and Sumire were arguing as usual, this time over a game of darts. Nobody paid attention.

A thunderous explosion from the city shook them from their leisure. It felt like the aftershocks of an earthquake. Gasping, they ran to the windows.

There was a tower of black smoke emiting from the centre of the city. Seconds later, the alarms sounded.

"A few moments ago, an unknown device detonated in the center of the city. Since it is a Monday, there were not a lot of people on the streets. In any case, the Tsukigumi are already on the scene and helping with the evacuations," Ayame briefed them.

"Your job is to cover them! The steam-beasts have appeared in strength this time; eliminate all of them and protect the evacuation effort!" Yoneda ordered.

Eight salutes snapped into attention. "Yes sir!"

Ayame gestured. "Teikoku Kagekidan – Hanagumi! Move out!" 

They arrived at the scene to find signs of devastation everywhere.

"Wakiji spotted," Maria said curtly as the eight Koubus sped towards the enemy.

"There's something else out there..." Kohran said, peering closer to her screen.

"It's Kurenai no Miroku Scarlet Miroku!" Ogami shouted.

"What? Impossible! I killed her myself!" Sumire exclaimed in disbelief.

"She looks a little different, but it's Miroku alright," Jason confirmed, noticing red lines on her face.

"Uh-oh... that's not all..." Ogami muttered.

Rasetsu wrapped a huge fist around a lamp-post and pulled it out with ease. Brandishing it like a weapon, he slowly approached the Hanagumi.

"Everyone, hold your positions!" Ogami commanded.

"I thought I killed him!" Jason yelled angrily, drawing his Koubu to a stop.

To their shock, a ghostly figure slowly emerged from Rasetsu's bare chest. It was the ghost of a boy, ethereal and yet the Hanagumi could feel the terrible malice dripping from it. Like Miroku, both of them had blood red lines on their faces.

"Setsuna!" Maria gasped.

"We are back for more fun! You can't beat us combined!" Setsuna said with a mad grin on his face. He slipped back and disappeared into Rasetsu's body. A second later, the towering humanoid charged at the Hanagumi, twirling the lamp-post above his head. A group of Wakiji lumbered slowly after Rasetsu, bearing their axes, swords, crude pistols and rocket launchers.

Ogami took in the surrounding area. It was abandoned, fires licking at the buildings. Not much chance of civilian casualties by collateral damage. 

"Hanagumi, engage and destroy all enemies!" he ordered.

"Kicking it into high gear![43]" Jason replied as his Gatling gun began to spin.

"Yes sir!"

"Yosha! Here I go Ogami-han!"

"Kanna, Jason! You two take on Rasetsu! Iris, Sakura, follow me; we'll back Sumire up on Miroku. Maria and Kohran, you two are fire-support. Wipe out the rest of the Wakiji!" he commanded to a chorus of affirmatives.

Kohran launched a barrage of rockets. Rasetsu's speed meant the missiles flew over him, but they struck the slower Wakiji instead. A series of rumbling explosions rocked the streets and engulfed the steam-beasts.

The Koubus of Jason and Maria fired their respective weapons. Jason's Gatling spun and spat bullets towards Rasetsu, trying to mow down the rushing monster as it zigzagged.

The hail of bullets did not deter Rasetsu, who moved at an incredible speed. Maria leveled her cannon and fired as well. Her shot snagged Rasetsu's knee, slowing him down. Seconds later dozens of bullets from Jason's Gatling struck the monster full in the chest.

Bellowing a monstrous roar, Rasetsu leapt high into the sky and smashed a double-axehandle blow on Jason's black and red Koubu. The street cracked, threatening to dump them into the sewerage network underground.

Jason's Koubu staggered from the heavy blow. A bulge had appeared on interior of his cockpit, where it was caved in by the thunderous hit.

Then Rasetsu rained more punches, causing his mecha to sway left and right with each hit like a boxer on the losing end.

"I can't get a clear shot!" Maria said as Rasetsu was too close to Jason's Koubu.

"This is getting us nowhere!" Jason growled as he backhanded Rasetsu with his Koubu's Gatling arm, his sword arm locked in a hold. 

"I'll handle this!" Kanna yelled. She crashed her red Koubu into Rasetsu, staggering the berserk monster.

As soon as there was space, Maria fired. It exploded before it hit Rasetsu's head, as if it had struck a piece of glass. But the explosion snapped Rasetsu's head back. Slowly, he turned to look at Maria.

The ghostly form of Setsuna emerged once more, his ethereal hand smoking where it had acted as a shield.

"That wasn't very nice, Kuassari," the boy mocked. He gestured and suddenly Rasetsu was trying to pry open Maria's Koubu.

Jason took the opportunity to conduct an instant amputation on Rasetsu. Slashing his sword downwards, Jason sliced the area where Rasetsu and Setsuna were joined. 

They shrieked in pain. Rasetsu clutched his chest while Setsuna literally tumbled out, ejected from his host. The boy, no longer ghostly but in solid form; scrambled to his feet and screamed in fear.

Jason jabbed his Gatling under Rasetsu's chin and fired. From behind, Kanna punched her twin claws into the monster's spine. Rasetsu exploded in a burst of smoke, and disappeared entirely.

Setsuna thought he had gotten away. "It's... It's not fair!" he gasped as he ran towards a dark alley to hide.

He never made it. A bullet enhanced by spiritual power found the back of his brain. He couldn't even manage a whimper as his body collapsed under him, dematerializing even as he died.

Maria's Koubu silently turned away.

---

There was a banshee shriek, and before Ogami could react; a black shadow engulfed Sumire's purple Koubu.

"Sssssumire...." Scarlet Miroku hissed emotionlessly.

"Don't you dare say my name!" Sumire shouted as she struggled against the shadow that encircled her machine.

Ogami and Sakura simultaneously slashed at the black shadow with their swords. Once separated, the smoky tendrils dissipated.

"Ssssumire..." Miroku repeated, slowly retreating.

"Ensign! Let me deal with that witch alone!" Sumire said angrily even as Ogami, Sakura and Iris hastened to follow her

Yelling a battlecry and twirling her Koubu's formidable naginata, Sumire charged at the pale woman with long black hair and soulless eyes. 

Then more of the Wakiji burst through the ground. Surrounded on all sides, the four Koubus stood back to back as they were attacked by the steam-beasts.

On a building's rooftop, two figures looked at the battle scene with disinterest.

"Mr. Aoi Satan, your troops are of a poor lot," one remarked. He had salt and pepper hair with slight beard and goatee, dressed in a thick suit. His right hand was jabbed into his pocket, a lit cigar on his lips.

"They are mere fodder to prepare them for your stage," Aoi Satan said, curling his lips in a sneer. His arms were across his chest. He showed no signs of the injuries inflicted upon him previously; it had healed without a single scar.

"Well, they only managed to split them into two groups. I was hoping each of them would be on their own. No wonder you had so much trouble with those steel puppets," the man said.

"Do not be impudent, foreigner. I deigned to accept your employer's help for my own interests. I can very well send your head back to them easily," Aoi Satan snarled.

The foreigner smirked. "I'm here for my own convenience as well. Thanks to your information, I found my own piece of unfinished business here." He dumped his cigar and stamped on it deliberately. "But don't worry; my firepower is more than sufficient. I'll show you how Soldat would deal with heroes that get in our way."

"Then show me," Aoi Satan gestured. His guest grinned and left the brooding Kuronosukai leader. Seconds later, a heavy machine stirred into life...

"Well now, that was another victory for clean hands, pure hearts and superior weapons," Jason said as he slashed the last Wakiji, causing Kanna and Kohran to burst out laughing. Maria barely stifled hers.

A loud whistling sound pierced the air. Reflexively, the four Koubu pilots looked up into the sky. Something was coming down at them in an arc and at high speed.

"Missiles!" Jason shouted. "Scatter!" Maria barked a second later. The Hanagumi managed just that as the projectiles exploded where they were before.

Before Jason could take a breather, he saw the tell-tale signs of a multiple missile launch, smoke billowing in the distance.

"More incoming!" he yelled as he ducked his Koubu behind a building for cover. The missile spread struck the street, causing tremendous amount of debris flying everywhere.

He inched his Koubu around the corner to look at the attacker. As soon as his Koubu's rounded profile emerged from the shadows, a beam of light lanced through the smoke and struck his mecha, scarring its armor. Jason immediately pulled his Koubu back into cover as heat spiked in his cockpit.

"What the hell?! Take cover, there's a laser out there!" he yelled urgently.

"What?!" the others chorused.

"I was hit by a fricking laser!" Jason repeated angrily.

From inside her green Koubu, Kohran was furious at the damage to one of her 'babies'. "The Koubus are designed to withstand conventional weapons... we never expected to see lasers on Luthien... I mean, being outlawed and all..."

"Can our Koubus take laser hits?" Maria asked.

"It depends on the laser's intensity. Koubus are lined with silsius metal inside, but the lasers can melt off the steel armor. It's designed to fight the steam-beasts, not other mecha..."

Jason shook his head. "It was a Lord of Light large laser... I'm sure of it. Gigawatts of pure energy... several direct hits will fry us in our Koubus."

"Just what is using it and how the hell did they get it here!?" Kanna asked the question that was on everyone's mind.

"In any case, we're pinned down here. I'm informing HQ," Maria said, toggling several switches. She frowned when a burst of radio static filled her Koubu. "Something's wrong with the long-range communicators," she said tersely.

Jason gritted his teeth. "...ECM!"

"What the heck?" Kanna asked, bewildered.

"Electronic Counter Measures," Maria explained. "I never thought I would see such high-tech military weapons on Luthien."

"Perhaps at the Ashio mainland, but in the Imperial City? Impossible!" Kohran shook her head.

"We're trapped," Jason muttered.

"I'll work on something to descramble the communications, don't worry!" Kohran said optimistically. They could already hear her dismantling something.

Suddenly, a voice penetrated their tactical radio band.

"I am looking for someone," the thick voice said in Russian. Maria and Jason froze at the language, eyes wide open and disbelieving their ears.

"What did he say?" Kanna demanded.

"Valentinov[44]!" Maria exclaimed. "Huh?" Jason and Kanna reacted.

"Maria-han, you know him?" Kohran asked. 

"A bad memory," Maria replied shortly as an answer.

"Ahhh... Maria... I hear your voice. So you really are here. I love you, Maria... I love you to death!" Valentinov continued in Russian. They could feel him smiling maniacally over the radio.

"I should have killed you when I had the chance," Maria replied, turning her Koubu left and right, looking for an avenue to escape from their current predicament.

"I've come all the way from Earth, Maria... to repay what you had done to my hand in New Yorktown!" Valentinov said vehemently, switching to Japanese.

"You scum... tonight I'll shoot off more than just your hand!" Maria promised.

Valentinov roared with anger. They could hear him punching something metallic in frustration. Then he laughed, and they could hear heavy footsteps walking towards their position.

"It is very convenient to see you here. Finally I can settle my score with you tonight. Business and pleasure in one night... fate must be on my side."

"No such thing as Fate," Jason and Maria replied simultaneously.

"Then come out and fight, you--" Valentinov's words were cut off by another burst of static.

"There, I've done it!" Kohran said elatedly. "He won't be able to hear us anymore... but I still can't get through to the base," she continued.

"It's enough. We have to take him down right now," Maria said.

"Problem is, how? He's a crack shot, and we don't know what he's piloting," Jason replied.

"Kohran, give us some smoke cover. Kanna, circle back and try to get behind him and don't stay out in the open too long," Maria ordered without hesitation. "Jason, get to a higher ground. Lay in covering fire while I try to snipe him."

"Sounds like a plan," Kanna grinned.

"Alright, let's do it then," Jason replied.

"Now!" Maria yelled.

Kohran's Koubu leapt out from her cover. It landed on bent knees from the jump and shook slightly as several rockets tore from the launchers. They streaked messily and exploded in the air, releasing huge clouds of thick smoke.

Immediately after the launch, Kohran turned to move her Koubu back to safety. But a laser beam still scored on her Koubu's knee even as the smoke charges exploded. Her Koubu managed to limp into the shadows. She could feel the heat rising inside.

"I'm hit, but I'm ok!" she reported. Inwardly she was moaning at the damage the laser had done to her precious Koubu. She shuddered to think about the molten metal on her Koubu.

Kanna's red Koubu burst through under the cover of the thick smoke, ducking into alleys and side roads. Meanwhile, Jason's Koubu leapt onto a warehouse's roof.

Muttering apologies to property owners, he leveled his Gatling and fired in the general direction of the laser that hit him earlier. The bullets kicked even more clouds of dust as the gun tore up the main street.

Maria's Koubu got clear of the smoke and found herself a hidden perch with a clear view. She peered into her console intently, trying to find Valentinov even though she wasn't sure of what she was looking for.

In the end, it was Jason who found him first.

"On the rooftops, dead ahead! He's in a Heavy Gear[45] unit! Spitting Cobra-class!" he yelled. Seconds later, his Koubu was snagged by a laser beam, followed by a hail of depleted uranium shells.

Losing control, the Koubu tumbled over backwards, crashing into the street. It did not move from the fall.

"Jason!" Kohran yelled. Maria gritted her teeth but dared not to look away from the monitor. "Kohran, see if you can check on Jason," she said.

"Roger that, moving into position," Kohran said. The smoke screen was dissipating, but Maria felt it would be enough for Kohran's Koubu to cross the main street to Jason's position.

But as Kohran started, there was a sudden gust of wind. To Maria's horror, the smoke cleared faster than she had predicted.

"Kohran!"

Her warning came too late as a laser bolt lanced into the Koubu's knee. Seconds later more depleted uranium shells smashed into the green Koubu. With a terrifying shriek, the weakened knee gave way and snapped off at the joints. Kohran screamed as she fell, and then was silent as her Koubu skidded in a shower of sparks. It stopped right in the middle of the street.

"Kohran! Answer me!" Maria shouted desperately. There was no reply. She did not know that Kohran had knocked her head and was unconscious. Dread filled Maria's entire body.

Holding her breath, Maria waited for Valentinov to finish off Kohran's Koubu. When it still didn't arrive several seconds later, she exhaled with relief.

'He must be waiting for me to come out and get her... she's the bait...' she thought. She couldn't risk checking in with either Jason or Kanna. With Kohran's radio-jamming down, Valentinov would have access to their communication.

A chuckle filled her cockpit. "Kuassari... does this remind you of anything?" Valentinov taunted.

She knew what he meant, and hated him for reminding her. 

"I bet this is how you felt when your precious captain died right in front of your eyes in New Kiev. It is just like that time, you are helpless and hopeless," Valentinov mocked. 

Maria gritted her teeth, refusing to give in into Valentinov's words. She tried to think of Valentinov's Heavy Gear. Heavy footsteps echoed distantly in the streets it moved, slowly and deliberately towards Kohran.

Heavy Gears were humanoid mecha, approximately 5 meters tall and weighing less than 25 tons. Despite the massive firepower of larger and more powerful Battlemechs and Destroids, they were too cumbersome to use. 

Heavy Gears were developed by various corporations to replace them in the 22nd century. They were so versatile and successful that versions for civil and corporate usage called Labors[46] were developed, increasing the speed of the colonization waves. 

But it was on the planet of Terra Nova where Heavy Gears gained their notoriety. The UPG was helpless to stop a corporate war to gain the rich mining rights on the planet. Vivid telecasts of manned robots fighting in giant-sized trenches, infantry-style charges and mecha-to-mecha combat were shown to a captive galaxy-wide human audience. The Terra Nova Corporate War ended with high costs, but not before an entire generation found excitement and romanticism in mecha combat. 

This eventually led to the rise of Solaris VII, the gaming world; where pilots duel in all forms of mecha. Even though Gears were considered outdated in the 24th century and gradually phased out from military standards, Heavy Gears were like Battlemechs and Destroids in the sense that they survived. Relics of humanity's often brutal past, these war machines were made to last.

According to Jason, Valentinov's Heavy Gear was a Spitting Cobra. It boasted immense firepower, as demonstrated by the lasers, missiles and autocannon shells that Valentinov had used to devastating effect on her teammates.

Maria's mind scrambled to find a weakness and to use that to her advantage.

"Maria, can you hear me?" Jason's voice filtered faintly through the static.

"Jason! Are you alright?" Maria asked, relieved.

"Yeah... sort of," Jason replied. Maria could see his Koubu was wrecked in many areas; the autocannon shells he received shredded his Koubu's armor to pieces. The black and red Koubu struggled to its feet and failed spectacularly.

"Gah! Damn it... Maria, don't come out... that autocannon is deadly!" Jason warned.

"You won't come out? Then I'll come and finish your friend off now!" Valentinov snarled savagely.

Heavy Gears were equipped with a Secondary Movement System jokingly referred to as 'roller-skating'. When a Gear is 'skating', it would dash on a set of wheels or treads underneath its feet with increased speed. Valentinov's Spitting Cobra charged forward. It was on a collision path with Kohran's still Koubu.

Maria fired, but the Spitting Cobra's speed made it difficult to hit. Realizing where she was, Valentinov raised his autocannon and fired in her general direction, forcing her back into shelter. He did not stop and continued charging at Kohran's Koubu.

"I'll give you more nightmares to remember!" he said maniacally.

"Kohran! NO!" Maria yelled as she fired again. It struck dead-center on the Gear's armored chest. But it did little to slow his momentum. Time seemed to go in slow-motion as Valentinov continued to bear down on Kohran.

"Hiyeahhhhhhhh!!"

A battlecry split the night as a red Koubu burst through from a dark alley. It rammed shouder-first, blind-siding the charging Heavy Gear.

Valentinov screamed as his Spitting Cobra tumbled off to a side and smashed into a building. Without hesitation, Maria fired several times into the building. With a crashing sound, it collapsed heavily; burying the Gear within it.

"Looks like we did it," Kanna said with a smile.

"Yes... thanks to you, old friend," Maria replied as she emerged from cover. "I want to make sure on Valentinov..."

"Right... I'll check on Kohran," Kanna said as she opened her Koubu's hatch.

Maria stepped down from her own Koubu and climbed up the rubble. The building was a small motel of an extravagant western design and thus the Heavy Gear was buried underneath bricks and heavy marble pillars. 

The Gear had crashed and landed face down, with the rubble on its back. A piece of steel had pierced clean through the Gear's head. It spewed wisps of black smoke as the mortally wounded Gear twitched and tried to move. After a moment of struggling against the weight, it stopped. Then the hatch tried to open.

Unlike the Koubus which opened from the top and to the front in a 90-degree angle, Gears were opened from the back. It allowed the pilot to 'slip' into the Gear like a hand into a glove.

Debris cluttered to the ground as the hatch struggled against the weight of the rubble on top of it.

"Valentinov..." Maria muttered as she drew her gun. Maria could hear him panicking as he tried to get out from the tomb.

"What do you intend to do?" Jason asked from behind her.

"...I will kill him," she answered.

He joined her to watch as Valentinov's Gear stubbornly refused to open. The machine whined as servos and motivators tried their best to lift the hatch open amidst the mess. As the stress overloaded the mechanisms, the machine died with a slow whine. 

"I don't think you should do it," Jason said as he stood beside her.

"He caused the death of someone very dear to me," she replied angrily. "I shot his hand and let him go so that he would live in pain. Now he's back and I won't make the same mistake again."

Jason frowned. "Maria... killing in cold blood is something you have left in your past. It's not worth the pain it would bring."

"And did the devastation he brought tonight worth letting him go again?!" Maria demanded. "He could have killed Kohran back there!"

"Yes, he could have. But he was not able to, because she had teammates like you and Kanna to back her up."

Maria couldn't reply.

"If you're set on his death, then let me do it. I've killed more than you would dare to guess. One more wouldn't hurt me," Jason said coldly, causing her to look at him in shock.

He went to the hatch and kicked at it several times. As soon as it opened, he forcibly dragged Valentinov out from the Heavy Gear by the collar. Jason threw the dazed Russian to one side, who offered no resistance. Maria could see a cybernetic right hand and forearm that replaced the flesh and bones that she shot years ago.

Jason took out his own gun. He unloaded the bullets into his pocket save one, which he placed back into the chamber.

Spinning the barrel, he glanced back at Maria who watched in silence. "Let chance decide his life."

Valentinov chose that moment to come to. Seeing a gun aimed at him and the gunner distracted, he reached into his pocket and pulled out his own golden pistol.

"Look out!" Maria cried out. Without hesitation, she fired a snap shot. Valentinov screamed in pain as his pistol flew away from his left hand.

Jason was unfazed. He looked at Maria, who was breathing heavily. 'His eyes... his eyes are so cold...' Maria realized with a start.

With that same cold, hard look; he turned to look at Valentinov who began to scoot back at the sight of the jet-black handgun aimed at him. Maria could feel a cold breeze blowing into the destroyed building.

"No... stop!" Valentinov cried in fear as his back touched the wall.

Slowly, Jason pulled the hammer, which clicked ominously in the still night. It was enough to give anyone the chills.

He was about to pull the trigger...

"Jason, no!" Maria yelled.

...the hammer struck, and there was a gunshot that echoed through the night.

Valentinov collapsed and lost consciousness. Jason had shot off Valentinov's metallic right hand. It was holed through the palm, ruining the fingers and exposing circuitry which smoked and sizzled. Otherwise, Valentinov was unhurt.

His face slipping back to his easy-going self, Jason gave Maria a wry smile. "I'm a lousy shot."

"Yes... you are," Maria replied with a smile. Maybe it was a relieved one.

---

The Hanagumi recovered the destroyed Heavy Gear, since Kohran was determined to study the relic further. Surprisingly, Yoneda agreed to her request. To prevent it from being confiscated by the military, it was reported as "totally destroyed with no salvageable value".

There was no sign of Aoi Satan in the battle, although Tsukigumi agents reported sightings of a man matching his description in the vicinity. To Sumire's chagrin, Miroku disappeared from the battle without a scratch.

The Luthien authorities threw Valentinov into prison, sans his cyber arm. Despite his defeat and ignominious confrontation with Jason and Maria, he remained silent on how he smuggled the Heavy Gear into the Imperial City. 

The authorities were furious of the incident. The military was understandably mortified at such a security breach. Heads rolled and bodies slit in hara-kiri but no answers were forthcoming. That made Jason and Yoneda worried.

It was nearing sunset when Maria eventually found Jason sitting on the Grand Imperial Theater's angled rooftop. It was a spot where Kanna and occasionally Ogami had used to enjoy the breeze or a nap.

But Maria could see that Jason was deep in thought, brooding as he stared into the distance with arms locked around his knees.

"Hey," he greeted when he noticed her approaching.

"What are you doing here?" she asked as she sat down beside him.

He smiled and looked back at the sunset. "Just... thinking. About Valentinov and his Heavy Gear."

"I have been thinking about that too. But, it's already in the past," she replied, smoothing imaginary wrinkles on her coat.

He shook his head. "No, it's not..."

She turned to look at him.

"How many do you think can pull such a stunt off? Bringing a Heavy Gear unit into Luthien is short of incredible, let alone taking it into the Imperial City itself," Jason explained.

She frowned. "Just what are you saying?"

"I'm saying that someone is behind Valentinov. He can't possibly pull it off by himself, not even with the help of the Kuronosukai."

She knew what he was referring to, yet it did not stop the feeling of dread rising within her.

"Yes, Maria... Soldat. Maybe they know I'm here. Maybe I'm a risk to the Hanagumi... no, to the Imperial City," Jason continued. 

Maria looked away. She knew the implications, but she did not give up hope.

"But you don't know that. Yes, Soldat have been eyeing Luthien ever since silsius ore was discovered here. But Valentinov might be working for somebody else. Maybe he was even working on his own just to get his revenge on me," she said.

Jason passed her a piece of metal. She examined it quizzically. It was charred, but a smudged marking or symbol could still be seen faintly.

"What is this?" she asked.

"Kohran found it inside Valentinov's cyber arm. That's the symbol for a Soldat's Authorized Field Agent, Class III."

She stared at it, speechless. A Soldat's AFA had the authority to work independently to fulfill Soldat's objectives given to them. There were five classes, the lower the number the more 'efficient' the agent was.

AFAs were notorious for going above the law on the planets not owned or operated by Soldat. On the planets Soldat do own, AFAs were the law. Since Soldat have no qualms about retrenching (read: liquidating) AFAs who failed them, their success rate was pretty high. 

In other words, an AFA was a legal and deadly bounty hunter, working for Soldat alone. They were the bogeymen of the giant corporation, dispensing 'company policy' without mercy or exception. Those who saw the AFA symbol were often people soon to be 'liquidated'.

"Looks like I may have to leave here some day," Jason said, a little wistfully.

They sat in silence.

"So that's where you two are!" Kanna's cheerful voice broke the quietness. She leaned through the attic window and waved at them.

"Hey, the chief wants to talk to you two. Sounds important."

---

"Valentinov is dead," Yoneda said flatly.

"What?!" Jason and Maria exclaimed.

"He was found dead in his cell today. The prison officials listed it as an attempted escape," Ayame read from a note. She handed it to Maria whose eyes scanned the brief report quickly.

"He fell and broke his neck?" Maria looked up from the paper, stunned.

"That can't be right. Valentinov's too cunning to do something that stupid," Jason said, shaking his head in disbelief.

"His neck was broken in three places. It was as if he tried to climb to the barred windows of his cell when he fell. That report conveniently missed the fact that he was in solitary confinement when he died. There was no window in his cell," Yoneda said grimly. He turned to look at Jason, who went ashen at the information. "You understand what this means."

Jason nodded slowly. "Soldat..."

"Yes," Yoneda said simply. "There are simply no other suspects. His cyber arm confirms his allegiance to Soldat. Only a corporation as huge and powerful as Soldat is capable of smuggling a war machine like a Heavy Gear into Luthien's Imperial City. Of course, Luthien does have other enemies, but none would have the capability of doing such a thing except for Soldat."

"Then I can't stay here any longer," Jason replied, causing Maria to look at him strangely.

"They might not be here for you this time you know," an annoyed Yoneda said.

"Yes, Soldat does have interest in Luthien itself. They might have sent Valentinov to work with Aoi Satan for that reason," Ayame suggested.

Jason shook his head. "With their agent dead, they are sure to send others. It would be only a matter of time before they discover my presence here."

"You are getting paranoid," Yoneda replied gruffly.

"I have no wish to endanger any of you," Jason argued.

"You are not," Maria said.

"You don't know that! Even as we speak, things might be happening," Jason reiterated. 

Maria gave him a cold look. "And so? Do you wish to run again?"

Jason was taken aback. "I..."

Ayame smiled kindly. "Please, don't think too much into it. The Hanagumi is a secret defense force for the Imperial City after all. There is no safer place for you than here, Jason."

"The vice-commander is right, Jason. Who could possibly find you here?" Maria said.

"But Valentinov knew Maria was here," Jason protested.

Yoneda laughed out loudly, breaking the tension. "Jason you fool! She's an actress! This is the Grand Imperial Theater! She can't help it if her pretty face is printed everywhere in posters and magazines!"

Maria blushed as Jason looked at her. He smirked.

"Can't find any fault with that logic," he said, causing her to redden even more as Yoneda and Ayame laughed.

'Well... I guess I'll stay as long as I can...' Jason thought to himself and smiled. 

He was happy with that.

---

It was a dark and stormy night away from the Imperial City. Local weather-stations were puzzled because it was not the season for thunderstorms, but they did not report it. The heavy thunderstorm was happening far away from population centers and roadways. There was no need to cause alarm to the citizens.

In a cave deep in the forest, Aoi Satan had his eyes closed and hands clasped in deep concentration. Sweat dripped from his brow as he muttered nonsensical words over and over again. An idol of sorts was the lone adornment in the cave, the centerpiece of the prayer.

Behind Aoi Satan were two Wakiji, standing still and showed no reaction to the thunderstorm that was happening outside. Between them was the equally silent Scarlet Miroku, her hair down and eyes in a thousand-mile stare.

As his prayer-like mutterings increase in intensity, a circular design with a pentagram within it began to glow underneath Aoi Satan's feet. It pulsed with devilish light, eventually building to a climax that occurred in time just as the heavens shook with an almighty thunderbolt that struck the ground outside of the cave.

Snatching his black sword from his side, Aoi Satan turned and slashed his two Wakiji attendants. They squealed as they died; showering the ground with their thick, green blood. Miroku showed no emotion even as the bodies collapsed around her, the ichor staining her dress. Wisps of black smoke emerged from the corpses, swirling slowly in the air before dispersing.

Drawing his unholy prayer to a close, Aoi Satan exhaled deeply. His eyes glinted madly in the dim light.

"It is done."

Finally showing some signs of life, Miroku looked up at her lord. "When shall we act?" she whispered, her voice eager with anticipation.

Aoi Satan grinned.

"Tonight!"

---

It was a peaceful night in the Grand Imperial Theater. Maria and Jason had already completed their patrol hours earlier. All was well as the inhabitants slept soundly in their beds.

One would wonder how the Hanagumi lived within their theater. Let's take a look into their abode.

The Hanagumi's individual rooms on the first floor reflected their personality and tastes. Sumire's was extravagant with flowing curtains and bed sheets. Iris's room was full with dolls and soft-toys. Kohran's was filled with mechanical mess, unfinished inventions and blueprints scattered all around. 

On the other hand, the rooms of Sakura and Ogami were proper and clean, with mementoes and personal items carefully laid out. Kanna had some fitness equipment like dumbbells arranged neatly to one side. 

Maria's room was Spartan and functional: a writing desk, a chair and a comfortable bed. A small, antique radio sat on the desk, the only luxury she allowed herself. Well, that and the bottle of vodka she kept for herself. Jason's was similar, though considerably more gadgets and trinkets abound from his past. To respect Luthien's unique culture he had the more high-tech and alien ones kept inside a strongbox he bought in the commercial district.

The recreation room was one of the most frequented rooms in the theater. Due to their celebrity status, the Hanagumi would be amusing themselves and killing time by playing various indoor games: billiards, darts, monopoly, card games and so on. After every session, each item were carefully repacked and placed back to their respective places. It was a room where the Hanagumi relaxed.

Then there was the library, a much quieter place. Despite its relatively modest size, it boasted a respectable collection of books. Included were works of great authors, from Russia's Dostoevsky to China's Luo Guan Zhong. Maria, Jason and occasionally Ogami could be found there often, browsing through the books or just to spend time alone in the comfortable quietness. Kanna and Iris were less likely to be found here.

The dining hall was a large area with long, covered tables. The Hanagumi were to take turns doing kitchen duty, but it usually fell to Maria, Sakura, and Kanna. Occasionally Ogami or Jason would pop in to help. Sumire and Kohran were definitely rare faces in the kitchen, the former would not 'lower herself' to menial work, while the latter had some failed biological experiments that was enough to deter Jason from allowing her to cook again. After Ogami had made it compulsory for the Hanagumi to dine together, the hall soon became a place where camaraderie was formed. Meals were often lively affairs for the Hanagumi.

One of Jason's favorite places was in the theater's courtyard, specifically underneath the shade of the large tree where Maria had attempted the Vershu Zudarovei. It was large, spacious and most importantly of all, lush cherry blossom trees and beautiful flowers abound in the garden. The courtyard was enclosed by the four sides of the theater, giving it a vision of a small paradise walled off from the rest of the Imperial City. 

Let's take a look at the theater itself. Most customers to the theater could only visit a portion of the huge building. The theater had rows of comfortable seats, as well as several balconies for exclusive and important visitors. It can house several hundred people, and it was not uncommon to see the theater packed during performances. Whenever a play begins, the entrances would be closed and the lights dimmed.

The stage was a simple wooden design, polished and waxed. Thick, red curtains draped from the ceiling. It was a place where hopes and dreams were made. One can imagine the Hanagumi in their costumes, singing and acting with passion in front of a fully entranced audience. Jason had remarked calling it the 'theater of dreams'. When asked to explain further, he chuckled and muttered something about football/soccer[47] instead.

Outside was Tsubaki's souvenir stand. Customers were often lining up before and after a play to get a bromide (photograph) of the actresses. Posters of the plays and of the actresses lined the walls. Jason had to vie with Ogami to collect the bromides, since Tsubaki made it clear that there was only a limited number to be sold to theater personnel.

The backstage housed various props and equipment needed to run the plays. The theater employed the black-clad Kuroku to help large-scale productions, but where they came from and where they disappeared afterwards remained a mystery to Jason.

Across the corridor was the music room. The theater employed a full professional orchestra for big plays, but usually they piped instrumental music through the speakers. The room had several pieces of musical instruments including a respectable piano used for musical rehearsals.

Nearby was the theater's office, where the remaining Kazegumi were found most of the time. The Grand Imperial Theater was a vast place; logistics and office work were real chores that fell to Kasumi and Yuri. Ogami and Jason were often 'drafted' to help the duo in their quest to eliminate boring paperwork.

The theater had a vast swimming pool within it. Housed within a cavernous room, the pool was a place of relaxation and exercise. Maria, being a non-swimmer; was a rare face here. Sakura, Iris and Sumire frequented it, enjoying their time in the water. Ogami was from the navy and thus sometimes seen as an impromptu instructor and lifeguard for them. On the other hand, Jason knew how to swim but avoided the pool like the plague, citing bad experiences with water despite being 400 years old.

Underneath the theater was the base for the Teikoku Kagekidan.

The control room was a place where Ogami wished not to see often. Whenever the Hanagumi were gathered there it was for only one reason, a threat to the Imperial City had appeared. But still, it was an impressive area of the base. A huge screen dominates it, usually depicting a sophisticated 3D map of the Imperial City and displaying hotspots of enemy activity. Three separate consoles manned by the Kazegumi trio were placed below it. A long oak table served as the central piece of the briefing area.

A bit further on was the hangar to the Koubus. It was Kohran's favorite place. She could be seen there, busily tweaking the machines to her heart's content. Spare-parts, tools and machinery were strewn about in one corner. A complicated system of hooks, pulleys and conveyor belts transport the Koubus to the Gouraigo bullet-train. 

Nearby the hangar was the bullet-train itself. A huge steam-powered engine dominated the head, with its front fashioned to look like an iron-teethed monster. Massive wheels lined the machine. A single caboose was attached to the engine; it could carry ten Koubus if necessary. Globular portals lined its side, so that the hangar's transportation system could quickly deliver the Koubus directly into the train.

Underneath the train was a system of railways designed to connect into the public subways of the Imperial City. In an emergency, the railways will intersect and connect near instantaneously, allowing quick deployment. The citizens had learned to understand whenever their station was suddenly covered by steel mesh fences and a huge train blowing past without stopping; it was the sign of another sortie by the Teikoku Kagekidan.

All these rooms were quiet in the cool night. The moon was bright with no clouds to hide its luminosity. With the soft glow of the moon, everyone were sleeping fitfully, awaiting the dawn of the next day in their dreams.

Remember this night. For it would change very soon.

---

In her room, Iris tossed and turned restlessly on her posh bed. She was not ill, yet unknown to herself and everyone else; she was perspiring profusely in her sleep. Her body approached feverish temperature as she groaned in pain, turning her head this way and that.

Iris was having a nightmare.

      Raising her hands towards the ceiling, as if grasping at something, she shrieked in terror.

      Almost all of the Hanagumi awoke at once.

      Those who didn't woke up a few seconds later when the entire theater trembled underneath them. Distant thunder rocked the building.

      Eight doors slammed open as the Hanagumi leapt from their slumber and burst out of their rooms, still in their sleeping clothes (except for Jason, who slept in his jeans and t-shirt and a CD-player strapped to his waist). 

      "What the hell is happening!?" Jason demanded as he pulled off the ear-phones.

      "An earthquake!?" Ogami asked.

      "Taicho!" Maria exclaimed as she looked outside from a window. The Hanagumi peered outside and saw the Imperial City in flames. Several explosions lit the night sky, turning the sky line into a flaming sea of red and yellow.

      "Everyone, get ready and head to the command center!" Ogami ordered. They quickly went into their respective rooms to grab their uniforms. When they came back out Jason did a head-count.

      "Iris is missing! You guys go ahead, we'll catch up!" Jason yelled as he headed towards the French girl's room, throwing on his trench coat as he ran.

      Bursting through her door, Jason found the young girl curled in a fetal position, her companion toy Jean-Paul tossed carelessly on the floor. She was crying as if in pain.

      Gritting his teeth and fighting his rising panic, Jason tried shaking the girl awake.      "Iris! Wake up!" Jason said urgently. She responded by clutching at the sides of her head, trying to press away the throbbing pain she felt in her head. 

      Jason suppressed a curse and quickly scooped the little girl into his arms. He grabbed Jean-Paul without a thought as he ran out from the room.

      By the time he reached the command center the others had already fully changed and had assembled. They found the bedraggled but uniformed Kazegumi scrambling towards the command consoles.

      "Explosions in the city!" Tsubaki yelled, her eyes darting all over her console.

      "Tsukigumi reports flying creatures over the city!" Yuri said.

      "Go, ye children of darkness! Wreak your vengeance on the city!" Aoi Satan shouted madly, arms outstretched in a grand gesture. He was standing on a high building, looking down on the city contemptuously.

      Below, his Wakiji menaced the streets, destroying everything in their path. Citizens flee from their homes in panic; men, women and children wailing as they ran in terror. The unfortunate ones screamed in pain and suffering. Death throes filled the air which was becoming thick with black smoke.

      But the Wakiji were not acting alone. A dark shape flew past Aoi Satan, too quickly to be seen.

      Smiling, Aoi Satan lowered his hands and folded his arms across his chest. Several more dark shapes flew past him, heading towards the Grand Imperial Theater.

      "Bring me what I seek!"

      "What the hell are those things!?" Jason exclaimed as the Hanagumi stared at a live video feed from the flaming city.

      They were creatures from the stuff of nightmares. They flew with leathery wings, their open jaws revealing horrendous fangs and long, winding tongues slick with acidic saliva.

      The Hanagumi watched in mute horror as one of the living gargoyles ripped a lamp-post free and smashed it into a building like a lance.

      "Kouma!" Yoneda cursed as he arrived in haste. Unlike the Hanagumi, he had his own private albeit modest residence nearby. He was in his green military uniform and visibly sweating, having ran the whole way.

      The others turned to look at him.

      "Kouma?" Kohran asked.

      "I think that's the term for the enemies from the First Demon War, isn't that right, commander?" Maria asked, tearing her eyes away from the screen.

      Yoneda nodded grimly as he looked away from the screen. "Yes, you're right... though I had hoped never to see them again..."

      "Please give us the order to fight them, sir!" Ogami said.

      "Your Koubus are all damaged. It would be disastrous to send any of you to fight them!" Yoneda replied. 

      The lights flickered as another rumble rocked the base. They could feel the thrum of the backup steam generators below them as the turbines kick into gear.

      "Wakiji presence detected!" Kasumi exclaimed anxiously.

      "Where!?" Yoneda demanded.

      She gave him a frightened look.

      "Here!"

      The explosions ripped a hole on the Grand Imperial Theater's side. Towering Wakiji slowly trudged within the crude opening, smashing their way within the building.

      There were no words to explain the feelings that the Hanagumi felt as the red blips representing the enemy moved into the 2D box that was their home on the map.

      Ogami slammed his fist on the oak table, gritting his teeth in anger. It pretty much summed up the Hanagumi's thoughts.

      "If only I had finished repairing the Koubus in time!" Kohran lamented. The battle damage from Valentinov's adventure was considerable to the Hanagumi, especially for Kohran and Jason. None of the Koubus were in 100% fighting condition.

      "It's not your fault, Kohran... the enemy did not intend to give us time to rest," Yoneda said.

      "Commander, what are your orders?" Ogami asked. Dust shook free from the ceiling as yet another explosion rumbled in the distance.

      The red blips within the theater began to grow in numbers.

      Drawing to his full height, Yoneda turned to face all of them.

      "All units... begin evacuation to the Hana-Yashiki."

      Reluctantly, they began to do so. But Ogami noticed something amiss as they scrambled.

"Commander, where's Ayame-san!?"

"She's still on the second floor!" Tsubaki gasped, zooming the screen on the said level. A single blue blip appeared at the increased magnification. The staircase area leading up to the second floor was rapidly being flooded by red dots representing the Wakiji.

"Damn it!"

Jason turned to run out before Yoneda could stop him. Ogami tried to follow but Yoneda managed to pull him back.

"Fool! You're the leader! Take charge of the evacuation!" Yoneda snarled as he himself ran past the younger man.

It was situations like these that Ogami cursed himself for being a leader with responsibilities.

Gunshots echoed through the lobby as Jason rolled to hide behind a pillar. He quickly snapped off another shot and reloaded his ponderous gun.

Several of the Wakiji had already been killed but there were a few more blocking the staircase. The green blood of their fallen brethren stained the carpeted floor.

"Man, the cleaning bill's going to be a bitch," Jason muttered as he looked at the mess.

"Jason! You're going to pay for the cleaning bill!" Yoneda swore as he came up to a pillar himself. Jason winced.

"Old man, just what do you think you're doing here?" Jason demanded, firing several more shots, killing another Wakiji. The two remaining monsters responded by firing their crude guns, adding holes into the marble pillar.

"Disrespectful wretch!" Yoneda grumbled as he unsheathed his katana.

"'Hell-Raising' Yoneda Ikki... will I see him return today?" Jason asked bemusedly.

"Let's proceed," Yoneda replied.

The duo laughed as they charged at the Wakiji.

---

"The Koubus have been loaded into Gouraigo!" Kasumi reported to Ogami, who nodded in acknowledgment.

"Good, now get your team into the train and begin the start-up sequence. We'll buy as much time as we can!"

The Kazegumi trio saluted and complied, with Kasumi cradling the still unconscious Iris as they boarded the bullet-train.

The Hanagumi were fighting a desperate battle to hold off the Wakiji from entering the hangar area. Even without their Koubus, they managed to halt the Wakiji advance.

Kanna twirled her twin tonfas and smashed aside a Wakiji that strayed too close. Maria finished it off with several shots from her Enfield.

"Damn! There are too many of them!" Kanna complained as more Wakiji shuffled into view.

"I will never forgive them for violating our home!" Maria promised as she fired repeatedly into the enemy ranks.

"Maria-han, Kanna-han, get down!" Kohran's voice came from behind them. They glanced back and quickly dropped to the ground as she heaved a massive steam-powered bazooka onto her shoulders.

The single projectile struck the ceiling and caused a cave-in, burying the Wakiji under the rubble.

As the dust settled, Maria and Kanna stood up to view the destruction.

"Good job, but that was reckless, Kohran," Maria admonished, causing Kohran to laugh sheepishly.

"Yeah, you could have caused more damage than the Wakiji," Kanna joked.

Elsewhere in the hangar, Sumire spun her naginata high above her head before bringing it down, neatly dividing a Wakiji into two equal parts. Its innards and green blood poured messily on the floor.

She flicked her hair as she stopped to recover her breath. She resisted the temptation to wipe the sweat from her brow.

"Evil beasts! To push me to such an extent... unforgivable!" she muttered.

Off to her side, Sumire saw Sakura with her Arataka katana in a stance facing a lone Wakiji.

Yelling a battlecry, Sakura leapt to reach the Wakiji's head level and decapitated it. The Wakiji toppled over backwards and landed with a crash, green blood erupting from the severed neck. Sakura cleaned her blade of the blood stains with a flick of the wrist. 

She glanced upwards. "I hope Ayame-san is alright," she said worriedly.

"Honestly, Sakura-san, don't you have any confidence in our commander? I'm sure they are doing their best," Sumire replied without her customary sting.

Sakura smiled at her. "Yes, I will do my best too!"

"Hmph, I expect nothing less for you to keep up with me."

---

"That wasn't too bad," Jason said as they dusted themselves off.

"Speak for yourself. I'm going to get back pains in the morning," Yoneda complained.

Jason shrugged. "Well, at least you handled that Wakiji well. Nice diagonal cut, by the way."

"Hmph, if I was a little younger I would have sliced both of them without your help," Yoneda replied.

An explosion stopped their banter. They looked up at the staircase.

"The second floor..."

"Let's go, old man!"

They raced up the staircase.

"Ayame!" Yoneda called as they barged through her room's door.

They came face to face with a leering Kouma that had Ayame cornered at one side of her room. Part of the roof and the surrounding walls had been ripped away, exposing the room to the outside. The curtains fluttered in the night wind, paperwork and other miscellaneous items were scattered everywhere.

Immediately Jason fired twice, hitting the Kouma on its leathery body. It staggered but did not die; it turned to face them instead. It's long tongue wagged, as if taunting Jason's ineffective attack, dripping acidic saliva that sizzled on the woodwork.

"What?!" Jason yelled, disbelieving.

"This is where I step in," Yoneda said and slashed at the creature with his katana. It stood rock still as the blade sliced horizontally through its body like a hot knife through butter, as if unaffected.

Then it squealed like a stuck pig and dissipated in a cloud of smoke.

"..." Jason said, because he was speechless.

"You can see now that I am not joking when I said we're fighting evil," Yoneda said grimly as he sheathed his sword.

"...Was there something wrong with my eyes or was your sword glowing?" Jason asked dubiously.

Yoneda grinned. "Nah, it probably was just the moonlight."

"Man, I need to get Ripper[48] back..." Jason muttered.

"What?"

Jason shook his head. "Forget it." 

They approached the relieved Vice-Commander. Despite the lateness of the hour, she was still in her uniform.

"Ayame-san, you alright?" Jason asked as he offered a hand. She gratefully pulled herself with his help.

"Yes, I'm alright now," she said smiling. She turned to face Yoneda. "Thank you, commander... I'm sorry that I caused you this much trouble."

Yoneda grunted and waved her apology off. "We were all taken off guard. No need to blame yourself."

"Yes sir," Ayame replied softly. "I was too slow to get my sidearm." She picked up the army-issued revolver from her nightstand and holstered it.

"Not that it will do any good against the Kouma. You need to regain some of your lost sword skills," Yoneda remarked lightly. She laughed, it sounded like the trickle of the morning rain. It was refreshing for them to hear after their ordeal.

"My combat days are long over, Commander... though it seems that you have some fight in you still," she said with a smile.

"I can't help it if this fool here has to depend on an old man like me to fight the Kouma," Yoneda said, poking a finger at Jason, who grimaced.

"Well excuuuuuuuuuse me, I never fought demons before, unlike you two," Jason said defensively.

"Ahh, that was nothing... you should have seen us back then, we were magnificent in the First Demon War..." Yoneda said wistfully.

"Old man, are you getting nostalgic on me?" Jason said snidely.

"You Exodusian punk! Why I oughta..."

Their conversation degenerated into a comical scuffle as Jason taunted the Japanese man.

Seeing their distraction, Ayame took the opportunity to sift through the debris that was her room. She knelt as she brushed aside some of the dirt on the floor and found what she was looking for, causing her face to light up in joy.

It was a photograph, from days long past.

"Is that someone important, Ayame-san?" Jason asked curiously, startling her. She glanced behind her shoulder to see Jason being caught in Yoneda's headlock. Despite his predicament, he was unconcerned, nonchalant even as Yoneda puffed and huffed at the effort.

She smiled softly as she looked at the photograph, yellowed with the passing of time.

"It's just a reminder of a good friend I lost in the war..."

There was sadness in her tone that caused Yoneda to release his hold on Jason.

"Yamazaki?" Yoneda asked softly as Jason straightened himself. Jason shut his mouth; he had heard stories from Yoneda about his days in the Anti-Kouma Squad.

Ayame merely nodded as she continued to gaze at the photograph. Yoneda placed a comforting hand on her shoulder.

"He was a good man," Yoneda said.

 "'Was' being the operative word," a sinister voice said.

They spun around to see a figure floating outside. His feet hovered over the ground as he entered the room, his arms folded across his chest. A sardonic smile lined his handsome features.

"You!" Jason yelled, aiming his gun at him, holding it steady with both hands.

"Yamazaki!" Yoneda growled, causing Jason to gape at him.

"What!?" Jason exclaimed as he looked at Aoi Satan again. His mind went back to Yoneda's office... he had seen a framed photograph on his desk, a group shot showing a younger Yoneda Ikki, Shinguiji Kazuma, Fujieda Ayame and... Yamazaki Shinnosuke. 

He mentally placed Yamazaki and Aoi Satan's faces side by side... and they matched. The hair color was different, the gentle eyes and smile replaced by cruel ones. But they were the same person.

As Jason scrambled to recover his wits, Aoi Satan/Yamazaki Shinnosuke landed and slowly approached them.

      He noticed the photograph Ayame was holding. She was stunned to see him, unable to tear her eyes away from him.

      "Still holding on to old memories eh, Ayame?" the leader of the Kuronosukai said sarcastically.

      She tried to reach for him on impulse. Yoneda stretched a hand to block her.

      "No, Ayame! He's not Yamazaki anymore!" Yoneda shouted.

      Holding the photograph close to her heart, Ayame stopped in her tracks. "Sho-sa Major!" she called to him, referring to his last held rank.

Aoi Satan threw his head back and laughed vociferously.

      "The old fool is right, Ayame! I am no longer Yamazaki... My name is Aoi Satan!"

      "Just what are you planning to do!?" Yoneda demanded. 

      Aoi Satan sneered. "You're clever to get those girls to fight in those steel puppets... they are the last remaining threat to my success. Once I eliminate those fools, no one can stop me."

      "I won't allow that to happen," Yoneda said as he unsheathed his katana.

      "Hoh... you want to fight me with that piece of scrap metal?" Aoi Satan sneered as he withdrew his own blade. It cackled with energy, coursing all over the black blade.

      A gunshot thundered as a bullet whizzed past Aoi Satan's face. It was enough to draw a line of blood on his cheek.

      "Impertinent man... I haven't forgotten my promise about taking your head," Aoi Satan said, his lips twisted in a cruel grin. The flesh wound had already begun to close, the black liquid that was his blood drying quickly.

      Jason smirked. "We'll see... I'm not that easy to be killed either."

      "Sho-sa... Why? Why are you doing this?" Ayame asked. Her voice was breaking.

      "Do you really want to know? Why don't you join me and find out?" Aoi Satan invited.

      "What?" she drew back, horrified.

      "Yes, join me Ayame... We can wipe this ugly city out from the face of the planet. This Teito is corrupted, diseased! It's like a cancerous tumor ready to be surgically removed! Join me!" Aoi Satan said, reaching for her.

      "Never!" she shook her head, taking a step back.

      "I see... perhaps I can persuade you otherwise..." Aoi Satan replied, slowly walking towards her.

      Yoneda and Jason immediately blocked his path by standing in front of Ayame.

      "You heard the lady," Jason said with a feral grin on his lips.

      "Hah, he never took rejections well," Yoneda said offhandedly.

      Aoi Satan raised his sword and charged, bellowing with rage. Jason fired a shot but Aoi Satan merely swiped the bullet away with his unholy blade and continued. Jason fired again but he sidestepped the second bullet.

      Then Yoneda moved forward with his sword and they exchanged several blows. Their swords clashed repeatedly, metal against metal clanging in the night, showering sparks whenever they met. Yoneda's back was to Jason and thus blocked his field of fire.

      Pushing Yoneda back, the Kuronosukai leader raised his sword high and brought it down full force. Yoneda held his sword horizontally to meet the stroke with his left palm supporting the blade's blunt back. But his katana was no match for Aoi Satan's. 

Cracks appeared on Yoneda's sword, threatening to break into pieces. Yoneda fell onto one knee and Aoi Satan took advantage of it. He lashed out with a vicious kick that sent Yoneda crashing away.

In one smooth motion, Aoi Satan then took several steps forward and swung his sword horizontally at Jason's neck. Aoi Satan stopped when a cold metallic thing touched his forehead.

They were in a standoff, with Aoi Satan's blade at Jason's neck while the latter's gun pointed directly at Aoi Satan's temple.

      Jason grinned, knowing he had the upper hand. Aoi Satan made a mistake when he stopped his blade, had he continued Jason's head would have been severed. Of course, there was the risk of having his own head blown off by Jason's gun, but Jason would have been very dead by then.

      As it was, Jason could easily pull the trigger if Aoi Satan dared to move a muscle. Aoi Satan growled with anger at his situation.

      Then he smiled.

      Ayame screamed when a Kouma suddenly lunged from the air and snatched her up in its claws. Like an eagle having captured a prey, it soared high into the sky before Jason could react.

      "Ayame-san!" Jason hollered. Aoi Satan seized the opportunity to shoulder-charged the distracted man, knocking Jason down.

"I have what I seek!" Aoi Satan grinned evilly, slowly floating off the floor.

Jason could not shoot at the rapidly escaping Kouma that had captured Ayame; he would risk hitting the struggling Japanese woman instead.

      Yoneda yelled and tried to hack at the ascending Aoi Satan, but the figure merely laughed as he disappeared from view.

      Yoneda fell onto his knees and punched the floor.

      "Damn it!"

      "We'll get her back, old man," Jason said quietly. When Yoneda didn't respond, he turned to look. Yoneda was still on his knees, head bowed low.

      One hand was clutched around his abdomen where Aoi Satan had kicked him earlier.

      "Old man?" Jason asked warily as he tried to rouse him. To his shock, Jason found the Japanese man to be bleeding from the mouth.

      "Yoneda!"

---

Despite successfully stopping the Wakiji threat at the theater, the Hanagumi quietly boarded the Gouraigo with heavy spirits.

They were shocked when Jason returned carrying an unconscious Yoneda. A cursory examination revealed several broken ribs and possibly internal bleeding. Jason tersely explained what had happened while Kasumi administered some medical aid to Yoneda.

Everyone was unsure of what to do. Their commander was severely injured and the second-in-command had been captured by the enemy.

Then Jason quietly restored their confidence by asking Ogami a question:

"What are your orders, taicho?"

Ogami's eyes had widened. But when he saw the hopeful eyes of the Hanagumi were depending on him, his resolve strengthened.

"The base has been compromised. With our Koubus in no fighting condition, we must withdraw until a suitable solution is found. We will make the Hana-Yashiki branch our temporary headquarters," he said with a conviction that all of them felt.

But even so, each felt sadness as they boarded the bullet-train. They were leaving their beloved home in ruins.

Jason sat alone in the train, staring out at the blurred tunnel as it sped towards the Hana-Yashiki base. He was so lost in his thoughts that he did not notice that he had a visitor until she touched him gently on the hand.

Startled, he turned to see Maria sitting beside him.

"How are you feeling?" she asked softly.

He gave her a wan smile. "Not the best of days," he admitted. 

"I understand... leaving like this," Maria said.

He gave her his full attention. Jason decided that she was far more interesting than watching the bland tunnel walls whiz by endlessly.

"What about the others?" he asked in return.

"They are putting up with it quite well... At least Iris is getting better now. I was worried about her fever, but it seems to have subsided."

"And Yoneda?"

"He's still unconscious, but at least the bleeding stopped. We won't know for sure until we get him to a doctor," Maria said somberly.

"That old man won't die just yet. He won't go until he gets me into one of those damned uniforms like Ogami," Jason replied, trying to lighten her mood.

Maria smiled in appreciation of his effort, but it quickly faded. 

"I'm more worried about the vice-commander," she replied. It was Jason's turn to place his hand onto Maria's to comfort her.

"She's a tough woman," he said. Maria nodded in agreement.

"Yes, she is... It was Ayame who brought me here to the Imperial City. She... she saved me from a life of darkness..."

Maria shook her head and laughed sadly. "I must be getting too sentimental... I know I told you this before."

"It's alright, Maria."

"Sometimes I wonder... what kind of life I would have led if I refused to hear her out?" She chuckled. "She is very stubborn to say the least... she never gave up on me."

"We won't give up on her either," Jason reminded her.

She bowed her head low. "I know... but lose so much in one stroke... will we be able to return to the theater ever again?"

He squeezed her hand. She looked at him in surprise, blushing.

"We will... it's the theater of dreams, isn't it? It's our home."

She smiled.

Then she looked over to the front, where Ogami could be seen sitting alone as he poured over a book.

"What is he reading?" Jason asked.

"It's Commander Yoneda's journal from the First Demon War. I had read it myself when I was the squad leader, before Ogami arrived to take command," she answered.

"What's inside?"

She shook her head. "Nothing much of strategic value... it only gave vague details of the war. But Ogami believes that he could learn something about the Kouma from it."

"He's being meticulous."

"I guess we need every help we can get," she mumbled.

---

The train finally stopped at the underground base of the Hana-Yashiki. As they stepped off the train, the Hanagumi could see a bustle of activity everywhere. Lab-coated personnel, mechanics and soldiers were working side-by-side without a difference in rank or status. 

The place was so busy that the Hanagumi could not tell where the working area stopped and the train platform began, everyone was working everywhere.

They had just gotten off the train at the Hana-Yashiki base when the brown-haired, white-suited man greeted them at the platform. 

"Kayama!" Ogami exclaimed in surprise. Jason heard him and looked at the man.

To Jason's considerable apprehension, Kayama had an acoustic guitar strapped from his shoulder. His whole attire was in stark contrast of the men and women who were working feverishly around them.

 "Yo, Ogami!" Kayama greeted cheerily. He strummed the guitar nonchalantly; the twanging of the strings annoyed the Hanagumi.

"What are –you- doing here?" Ogami asked.

Kayama acted as if he was hurt. "Is that any way to greet a friend?"

Ogami shook his head impatiently. "You are a navy officer, why are you here? I thought you were on a tour of duty onboard the Arisa."

"Specifically, perhaps you mean about me being in the Teikoku Kagekidan's secret Hana-Yashiki base?" Kayama asked. He smiled at the Hanagumi's surprised reactions. 

Ogami was particularly stunned. 

"Ogami, you're still the same as always," he said, seemingly taking perverse pleasure at Ogami's look. He strummed the guitar again.

"Taicho... this is your good friend?" Kanna asked bluntly.

Ogami was not in any better mood. "To my shame, yes, this is the Kayama I told all of you about."

"I am not impressed," Sumire replied frankly. 

Ogami had sketched some details on Kayama to the Hanagumi: he was second place in Ogami's class at the naval academy, and was also in consideration to be chosen as the Hanagumi leader.

After finally seeing the seemingly dandy-mannered person, even Sakura was a little disappointed. Seeing him now, the Hanagumi were privately glad that Yoneda chose Ogami to their squad leader. Add in their mixed feelings from the previous battle, everyone was understandably a little out of sorts.

Kayama did not take offense at Kanna and Sumire's rudeness, he merely smirked. There was something about his smile that made Kanna furious. She grabbed the man by the collar.

"Do you think it's funny!? How can you find anything to be funny while the city is in chaos!?" Kanna snapped. 

The Hanagumi were not surprised by her outburst. They knew that her pent up frustration had just boiled over.

Kayama's eyes did not lose the mischievousness. "This must be the great Kirishima Kanna."

"Er, yes..." Ogami muttered, unsure on how to diffuse the situation.

Kayama grinned wider, which only infuriated Kanna even more. 

"Kanna!" Maria and Jason said sternly at the same time.

Kanna gave them a glance. Seeing their frowning looks, she released him, realizing her anger was not doing any good to anybody.

He adjusted his red tie. "Ogami, where's Lieutenant General Yoneda?"

Ogami cast his eyes downwards. "He was injured in the attack on the Grand Imperial Theater... he's still unconscious."

Kayama's indifferent facade disappeared as the Kazegumi wheeled the stricken commander out on a bed. Several medical personnel rushed from the base to greet them. 

"I see... and Major Fujieda Ayame?" Kayama asked in a serious tone. Jason recognized the change of another man emerging from a hidden personality.

"She was captured by the enemy," Ogami replied without thinking. 

"So that's what happened," Kayama muttered to himself. He snapped into attention and saluted Ogami, who was surprised by the gesture.

"Kayama...?"

His eyes hardened and his lips were in a thin line. He had transformed into a totally different person. Only mere minutes ago Kayama seemed like a tactless fool, here he stood before the Hanagumi like a soldier.

"According to Commander Yoneda's standing orders, the next in the chain of command would be you. From now on, Ogami Ichiro is the commander of the Teikoku Kagekidan!" Kayama said loudly.

Everyone within the platform stopped whatever they were doing. With almost perfect synchronization they all clicked their heels in attention and saluted. The Hanagumi followed suit a second later with Maria leading the way.

Shocked, Ogami did not respond initially. Then he shut his mouth, drew a deep breath, returned the salute and nodded. The area returned to work immediately.

"Since you're now the commander, there's no need for me to hide my identity any longer. I am Kayama Yuuichi, squad leader of the Tsukigumi," he said formally.

"You? Leader of the Tsukigumi?" Ogami asked incredulously.

"If you could give me some time to change into my working clothes..." Kayama replied with a smile.

---

The working clothes he referred to was the uniform of the Tsukigumi. They were dressed in black gi, almost like the legendary ninja of ancient Japan. With the uniform, Kayama's transformation was complete. No one doubted his credibility as he guided the Hanagumi to their quarters. He then led Ogami, Maria and Jason to the briefing room. 

"How is it out there?" Ogami asked, referring to the city.

Kayama shook his head. "See for yourself," he said as he showed them in.

The room was dominated by a large screen, showing the Imperial City in gridlines. Most of it was covered in red.

"The army is doing everything they can, but their efforts are in vain. They would be forced to pull back soon. At their current rate of losses, we have perhaps 72 hours at most," Kayama said.

"What about the Imperial Palace?" Ogami asked.

Kayama shrugged. "Undisturbed. I heard that the Imperial Guards are on standby, but so far no Wakiji or Kouma had tried to approach the palace."

Ogami nodded. "Just as the commander predicted."

They turned to him in surprise. Ogami explained to them.

"In the Records of the First Demon War, Yoneda wrote that the Imperial Palace was built on highly advantageous grounds, both strategically and spiritually. It seems that our enemies are afraid to get near it."

"Still, that means that only the palace is safe... for now. We still need a plan to stop the Kouma," Maria said.

Ogami showed her Yoneda's journal. "We might have one... 'The Formation for Repulsing Evil' mentioned in this book."

"I don't understand," Maria replied.

"Towards the end of the war, Yoneda theorized that spiritually powerful people could be placed in a formation, thus increasing their individual and total power. Such a formation could theoretically banish all Kouma in an extremely wide area," Ogami said.

"I don't recall the commander having written the exact formation," Maria said.

"No, he didn't. As I said, it was just a theory... We have to find it ourselves," Ogami confirmed.

Maria nodded. "I see... I will get Kohran to help set up the simulation programs as soon as possible."

Jason turned to Kayama. "Have you found the Kuronosukai base yet?" he asked.

Kayama was about to reply when one of the black-clad Tsukigumi burst into the room. He saluted Kayama and passed a piece of paper to him. Kayama's eyes scanned the report quickly.

He looked up and gave them a grim look.

"Yes, we have."

He pointed a finger to the screen. They traced his finger to an empty blue grid several kilometers away from the Imperial City.

Maria frowned. "That's the sea. It's underwater?"

Kayama shook his head. "Not quite. Watch."

Then, slowly, the grid changed from blue to red. It slowly expanded to cover its surrounding boxes to resemble a jagged, circular island.

"Bwah?" Jason exclaimed.

"There was a minor earthquake detected from the sea just now. A new island rose from the epicenter. Lots of spiritual energy is detected emanating from the island and a large structure could be seen in the center of the island," Kayama responded grimly.

"Then that's where we're going," Ogami said.

---

For the next day, the Hana-Yashiki branch marshaled their entire resources to repair and modify the Koubus. With guidance from Kohran and some additional information gleaned from the Record, the engineers worked feverishly around the clock.

As for the Hanagumi, Ogami put them through a punishing schedule of simulations after several hours of rest from their arrival. They accepted the tight timetable with no complaints; they understood the urgency with time working against them.

And so they drilled again and again, with the Kazegumi supervising from the command centers. 

But after countless number of tests that failed to meet his high expectations, Ogami gave the Hanagumi a break. There were no complaints against the squad leader's relentless simulations.

Ogami gave them a pep talk before leaving the room. Outside, Ogami wiped his face with a tired hand, sighing heavily.

"Don't give up."

Ogami turned to see Jason coming out of the room. He closed the door behind him, leaving the two of them alone in the hallway.

"I won't, Jason. You can count on that," Ogami replied determinedly.

Jason nodded. Then he frowned. "Still... I don't see what you're looking for with this formation. It sounds too much like a long shot to me."

"From the Record, it is said that with the formation it's possible to increase our spiritual powers by a factor of ten with the right catalyst. We did achieve some increase but it's nowhere near that," Ogami said.

Jason gave him a look. "There's something else?" 

"Yeah," Ogami admitted.

"What's that?"

He hesitated before replying, "I've got another reason for wanting this to succeed."

"What is it?" Jason persisted.

"No hard feelings, Jason... but I'm willing to find that long shot than have the army turn the orbital guns on the island," Ogami continued in a gentler tone.

Jason shuddered. One hundred and fifty years ago, Arion Wong did exactly that and caused the destruction of an entire city on Earth. In history books it was called the Megatokyo Disaster of 2246. Soldat's propaganda machine called it a massacre, even though the city had been abandoned in time due to warnings given by the Exodusians.

Jason quickly pushed aside the bad memories.

"I understand, Ogami. I had no choice then... but we might have one here. Anyways, there's something I want to tell you that I just remembered," he said.

"What is it?"

"At the theater, Aoi Satan mentioned something about the girls being the last threat to his success. He didn't mention you or me... Could it be...?"

Ogami felt as if lightning had struck him.

"That's it!"

"Does everyone understand the simulation guidelines?" Ogami asked the attentive Hanagumi in the briefing room.

"We are to form a formation without the taicho and Jason this time, is that correct?" Maria asked in return.

"Yes. This is something we came up together. My own spiritual power is low, and Jason's... a special case, being an Exodusian. But the six of you have comparable levels of spiritual strength," Ogami said.

"So, exactly what –is- our formation?" Sumire asked, a little impatiently.

"There are no set positions in this configuration..." Jason answered, "...except for Iris and Sakura."

Ogami motioned at the screen. Six different colored blips appeared on it.  Five of them were arranged around a central yellow blip. Lines connected the five outer blips, causing the formation to resemble a five-sided box cointaing another blip within it.

Ogami explained, pointing at the yellow blip. "Iris would be in the middle of the arrangement at all times, because she has the highest spiritual ratings. She acts as an anchor for all of you."

Despite her weary look, Iris blushed as they looked at her. Jason gave her a thumbs up.

Ogami then pointed at the top of the pentagram, at the pink-colored blip. "Sakura's spiritual level seemed to be the most stable and consistent in all recorded simulations, so she will act as the point. Her main duty is to act as Iris' shield."

Sakura nodded.

"The rest of you will be in these positions," Jason continued. The four other blips exchange colors among themselves.

"But I repeat: there are no set positions. It is up to all of you to determine who should be in the front or back at all times. For example, if an enemy is approaching from a distance, Maria and Kohran would move upfront to fire their ranged weapons. Sumire and Kanna would drop back to protect the rear in this case," Jason explained as the red and purple blips fell behind the yellow while the blue and green moved up beside the pink spot.

"However, once the formation enters a melee combat situation, the reverse would happen," Ogami said. The blue and green moved back while the red and purple took their places respectively.

"When the situation demands for something else, the formation is flexible enough so that all four points can be interchangeable," he said. The four colors then exchanged places with each other rapidly.

Ogami turned to them once more. "This is just a simulation, but if this works, we have a fighting chance of wiping out Aoi Satan and the Kouma."

"Impressive work, taicho," Maria commented with a tint of praise.

"Hey, what about me?" Jason asked jokingly, causing them to laugh. It's been awhile since any of the Hanagumi laughed.

"We still have to test it first. We still don't know whether it works or not," Ogami cautioned after the laughter subsided.

"Yosh, let's find out!" Kanna said enthusiastically. The Hanagumi girls cheered together, in higher spirits for the first time since leaving the theater.

---

Despite the urgency of the moment, Ogami gave them the next day off to cure their weariness. Even so, the Hanagumi did not drop their vigilance. It only meant that the simulations were over, all that was left was to use what they had learnt against the Kouma in actual combat tomorrow. They achieved a modicum of success, Ogami said, and they deserve rest before the battle ahead.

Each of them spent their precious time with the knowledge that if they fell in battle tomorrow, all would be lost. 

Today was the first and could also be the last day of the rest of their lives. If they fail, not only their lives would be lost, but also the lives of the people who made the Imperial City their home.

For the Hanagumi, trying to relax with that knowledge was difficult.

Jason woke up early and was walking around aimlessly in his usual attire with bleary eyes before he found Kanna in the gym of the Hana-Yashiki. She did not notice him entering the room. 

Jason leaned on the wall and stifled a yawn. He watched as she lifted dumbbells on each hand, alternating quickly. Despite the early hour, she was already sweating profusely. Jason wondered how long she had been awake.

"Yo," he called out suddenly.

Kanna stopped and glanced back. "Mornin', partner," she replied. She continued with the exercise. "You're up earlier than usual. Up for some sparring?"

Jason chuckled and shook his head. "Siao Crazy[49]. I'm not going into battle tomorrow all black and blue, thank you. How are you feeling?"

She placed the dumbbells on the floor and turned to face him.

"It's just that... butterflies in the stomach ya know? I mean, everything's ridin' on this big, final battle," Kanna said as she grabbed a towel to wipe the sweat. "Kinda like how I felt when I went up the stage to perform for the first time," she sighed.

Jason grinned. "But I think you did well, didn't you?"

Kanna laughed, recalling some of the memories. "Yeah... I did pretty good... it was the best feeling, to be cheered by so many people."

She wrapped the towel around her neck and tugged at the ends of it. "I never thought I could do so well in the theater... I mean, all my life, the only things I can do well are karate and cooking. The theater made me realize another part of me... a side that I have never known before."

She sighed again. "Dad always wanted a boy, ya know. Wonder how he feels about me in theater... an actress in fancy costumes."

Jason chuckled. 

"Eh?" Kanna said, puzzled.

"I think you're more than anything your dad had hoped for in a boy," he answered brightly. 

"What do you mean?" Kanna asked.

"Hey, you can do karate, cooking and acting. You fight to defend the Imperial City. You give people hope and dreams when you act on stage. You can do anything a guy can do and more. Heck, I've seen guys –and- girls falling for your performances on stage."

She blushed. "S-stop it, you're embarrassing me!"

"Reeeaaalllly?" Jason teased.

"What, you think it's strange for me to be embarrassed by flattery?" Kanna demanded.

"Nope, I don't think it's strange!" Jason said with a grin.

"Is that so?" she demanded, planting her hands on her hips.

"Well, you –are- a girl, aren't you?" Jason answered with a smile and a shrug. He headed for the door. "See you around," he said cheerily and left.

Kanna stood there, watching the door. She pondered on his words, scratching her face absent-mindedly.

"A girl huh?"

She grinned to herself and went back to training.

---

Jason continued to wander around the base. He spotted Kohran in the cafeteria, absent-mindedly munching on a sandwich while pouring over blueprints and schematics. He sat directly in front of her unnoticed; she was too engrossed in her work, twirling a pencil on one hand and holding the sandwich with the other.

To Jason's bemusement, Kohran opened her mouth wide and slowly moved the pencil towards it. She did not realize her mistake as she kept her eyes on the blueprints.

Just before she took a bite of the pencil's rubber tip, Jason snatched the pencil away, startling her.

"Wah, Jason-han!" she exclaimed, her free hand clutching her heart in an expression of shock.

"Silly girl," Jason chuckled and spun the pencil on his fingers.

She laughed and set her half-eaten sandwich down on an empty plate. "Don't scare me like that!" she admonished.

"What, and let you have a case of indigestion later?" Jason smirked, pointing at her with the pencil.

Kohran grinned and rubbed the back of her head. "Ahaha... guess I was too occupied," she said sheepishly.

"Huh. With what?"

"Oh, this!" Kohran gestured grandly over the spread blueprints. "It's my design for the next version of the Koubus!"

"Well, you're planning quite ahead," Jason said.

"Yeah," Kohran said with a smile. "I'm thinking of upgrading the material so that Koubus can fight other mecha on more equal terms. In our previous battle with Valentinov, we got outclassed because of his superior weapons."

"Outclassed," Jason mumbled and grimaced, remembering that his Koubu was severely damaged by Valentinov's autocannon.

Kohran did not notice his comment. "I mean, after we beat the Kuronosukai tomorrow, the only threat to the Imperial City would only come from Luthien's enemies... and they won't be affected by spiritual powers like the Wakiji..."

"So you're planning to use lasers and such?" Jason asked skeptically.

Kohran shook her head vigorously. "No, no! Koubus are for defending the people; they are not made for war. That's the job for the army and space force. Besides, those weapons are illegal here in Luthien."

She glanced at her schematics, eyes filled with obvious pride. "Koubus aren't killing machines... I'm just helping them so that they can fight both non-human and human-based threats like Valentinov. Who knows what the future holds?"

"Yeah, I understand," Jason answered knowingly. He was glad to see Kohran was looking forward to the future instead of being glum and worried about the upcoming battle.

Kohran adjusted her glances, causing Jason to look at her curiously. She noticed his stare.

"What?" she asked.

"I'm just curious. Why the glasses? It's the 24th century, why not contacts? Or better still; get laser surgery at the hospital?"

She chuckled. "Hey, all inventor-types got to have glasses!"

Jason laughed along. "Ho... You remind me of my friend... Have you heard of Jeffrey Goh?"

"Of course! He's one of my idols of science! Exodusian, brilliant inventor of a gadzillion objects and theorists of a dozen principles still in use today... do you know him well?" she asked hopefully.

Jason smirked. "Do I know him well? Heh, you can say that. He's practically the reason why I am the way I am today[50]."

"Oh! Can you introduce him to me?!" she asked excitedly. 

"And get his face blown up by your inventions?" Jason teased.

"Hey, don't be so cruel! They were only accidents..."

"It's a wonder that your glasses never break whenever those 'accidents' happen," Jason said, changing the topic.

"Haha, that's true! Besides, I look cute with it, don't I?"

Jason cupped his chin and gave her an appraising look. "Hmm, you're right," he agreed with a smile. He stood and returned her pencil. "Well, catch you later. Remember; eat the sandwich, not the pencil!"

As he left, Kohran picked up the pencil. 

"I'm right?" she asked the pencil. It did not respond.

She chuckled. She went back to work, taking more care to eat the sandwich and not the pencil.

---

Jason was in a considerably better mood after seeing those two. He made it a private quest to see each of the Hanagumi today.

He found Sumire all by herself in a quiet corner of the base. She was deep in thought, staring off into the distance with a cup of tea in her hands. From the looks of it, she had been there for quite a while. 

"Good morning, Sumire," Jason greeted as he sat beside her.

She seemed startled from her reverie. She took several moments to regain her composure.

"Good morning to you too, Jason-san," she said finally.

"Heavy thoughts?" Jason asked.

She smiled confidently. "Ah, you must think I'm as soft as the others. How ridiculous! I'm the Teito's top star, after all!"

Jason smirked. "Heh. I guess you're right. I mean, you take the center stage in everything you put your heart in."

She nodded, pleased at his response. "Finally, someone who understands! As a star on the stage and on the battlefield, it's impossible for me to be bothered by the same trivial things that disturb the others."

Jason grinned wider.

Sumire tossed her hair in a show of irritation. "Honestly, when I look at the others, I can't help but feel great sorrow. I have to work twice as hard to compensate for everyone's deficiencies. Don't you think so?"

Jason did not say anything, his smile only got broader.

She gave him an annoyed look. "Jason-san! It's rude to smile like an idiot while I'm talking to you!" she snapped.

Jason burst into laughter. "Haha... sorry, Sumire. I guess I was busy looking at your face."

"Oh?" Sumire said, arching an eyebrow and smiled.

"Yeah... I mean, heh, not to be rude or anything, but you got panda eyes," Jason said, referring to the dark rings around her eyes.

She gasped and pounded his shoulder several times with a fist.

"How dare you!" she said fiercely. When Jason responded with even more laughter, she finally broke and joined in as well. Their mirth filled the room.

"Hey," Jason said as their laughter subsided.

Sumire wiped her tears away with a dainty handkerchief. 

"Yes?"

"It's the first time I've seen you laugh so hard," Jason remarked.

She paused, and then gave him a dazzling smile. "Well then, you're a lucky person. It's not often I get to laugh like that."

"I noticed," Jason said dryly. "Why aren't you more like this around the others?"

Sumire cast her eyes downwards in a wistful gesture. "Do you know what I said when I visited you in the hospital, when you were still unconscious from your injuries?"

Jason shook his head.

"Well, let me tell you now. You know of my family background, don't you?"

"Yes. The elegant, beautiful daughter of an influential businessman and a successful actress."

She smiled. "You're correct. When you told us about your life... about how you were the eldest of four children in your family, I was... envious. Not of your family's wealth in possessions, but in relations."

Sumire sighed and looked up at the steel-reinforced ceilings of the Hana-Yashiki.

"I'm the only child. My parents gave me everything I ever wanted... except they were never there. They were always too busy with their careers, and I'm always left alone with body-guards, maids and butlers of the house. It's the way I grew up," Sumire said.

"Well, Kanzaki Sumire, it looks like you didn't do too shabbily," Jason commented gently.

She gave him a haughty look. "Of course! I'm Kanzaki Sumire, so expect no less!" Then she became subdued. "But still... it was a lonely way to grow up."

"I understand..."

"Maria-san is a strong, responsible and reliable person, someone I can compete against. Ogami... well, he's........"

"Oh? He's special?" Jason wondered loudly, causing her to flush.

"Just what are you thinking!?" she demanded, blushing hotly.

"I'm not stupid, why are you so flustered? You should be more honest," Jason replied with a grin.

"Hmph!" she said, tossing her hair again. "The ensign's a little inconsistent, sometimes he knows the right words, and yet sometimes he's so..."

"Indecisive?" Jason offered.

"Yes! Not to mention..."

"Tactless?"

"Yes, and..."

"Perverted?"

"You're enjoying this, aren't you?" Sumire asked.

"Just a little. But don't tell him that," Jason answered mischievously.

"Yes, I'll keep it a secret," she said, returning the mischievous grin. "But you're right... sometimes he is just too naïve with his words and actions. That is why I can't approach either Maria-san or the ensign; they are on opposite ends of the spectrum. Not even Ayame-san, I felt the need to compete against her seniority and knowledge."

"I see... so you wanted someone older than you to confide in?" Jason asked, a little bemusedly.

"Correct. That is why I can relax around you. Ideally, you should have been a girl, and then you would be perfect as an elder sister..."

"What?" Jason said, flabbergasted. 

"But since that is not the case, I have to make do with what I have," she continued without a pause.

"Lucky me," Jason muttered.

"I can talk to you, ask for you for advice... you're ridiculously wise and well-informed despite your looks, you know," she said.

"Thanks... I think." 

"When we found out about whom you really are, I knew there's no way I can be envious of you, to try and top you like I try to top Maria-san and Ayame-san. You are someone who is better than me that I didn't feel the need to overcome. I was relieved," she continued.

"Hey, I may be an Exodusian, but I'm not a genius. I am never better than you. The only true advantage I got is time," Jason said.

She nodded knowingly. "I understand. But it is that kind of attitude that made me realize you won't ever feel the need to compete against me like Sakura, or treat me like a valuable ally like Maria... you treat me just the way you feel like it, just the way I am."

"Sumire..."

"Just how old were you when you became an Exodusian?" she asked suddenly.

"Oh, I guess I was 24," Jason answered.

"So that means you're older than me anyway. Good."

"Why?" Jason asked.

"Because, Jason-san, you are like an elder brother to me," she said.

He smiled warmly. "I'm proud to have you think of me like that."

"But if you tell anybody, I'll kill you," Sumire said with a dangerous glint.

Jason laughed. "Get in line, girl. There are lots of people who want me dead, heh. Now, you get some rest... better yet, get some sleep! You look like you need it."

"I left my pillow at the theater," she said mournfully.

"Aww geez, you really do sound like my sister."

---

After gallantly escorting Sumire to her quarters, Jason wandered around the base some more.

'I wonder who I'll bump into next,' he thought idly to himself.

He was walking along the long hallway and had just turned around a corner when he heard the pattering of running feet. He was about to sidestep to avoid it when the person wheeled the corner too quickly and crashed into him. They fell onto the floor.

"Gah!"

"Ouch!"

Grimacing, he opened his eyes to see Sakura on the floor, rubbing her aching back. The look on her face was priceless, causing him to laugh.

"Oh, it's Jason-san! I'm so sorry!" she hastily got up to give him a hand. He waved her off and stood on his own, chuckling all the while.

"What's so funny?" she asked.

"Hah, nothing," he said innocently, looking at her intently.

"Is there something wrong with my face?" she insisted.

"No! But where are you off to in such a hurry?" he asked.

"Oh! I was, er..." Sakura stammered.

Jason smirked.

"Going to see Ogami?" he suggested.

"Yes... no!" she exclaimed comically, causing Jason to laugh even more. She turned beet red and gave him an angry look.

"Jason-san! Please, that's too much!" she said, trying to be stern.

"Heh heh, sorry, Sakura... but you're just too transparent to me. I recognize the symptoms," Jason said, not apologetic in the least.

Embarrassed, Sakura could not bring herself to look at the taller man. "Is that so...? I guess, I'm still too naïve..." she said softly.

Jason patted her on the shoulder. "Hey, it's part of your charm."

"But I'm not as mature as Maria-san or sophisticated as Sumire-san... I'm just so... plain and simple and clumsy compared to them," she said sadly.

"They are who they are, you are who you are. I think you're a breath of fresh air in the Hanagumi and a wonderful, kind person with brilliant potential in everything she puts her heart into. So Sakura, please stay the same, alright?" Jason said in a gentle manner.

She literally glowed with the compliments. "You're right... being true to myself is the best. I shouldn't always compare myself to them, isn't that right?" Sakura asked earnestly.

"Hmm? Well, I guess you're right... maybe..." Jason said carelessly, causing her to gasp and go teary-eyed.

"That's cold of you, Jason-san!" she complained.

"But its true isn't it? Maybe that's why Ogami is around you all the time."

"Eh?"

"Well, it's either you're too clumsy or he thinks you must be worth protecting to him," Jason continued in an exaggeratedly doubtful manner.

"Are you saying what I think you're saying?" Sakura asked, a little hopefully.

"I don't know if what I'm saying is what you think I'm saying," Jason replied promptly, causing her to giggle.

"And if I know what I'm saying is what you think I'm saying, I don't even want to know what I'm saying," he continued quickly.

"You babble on just like a girl. You should be my elder sister!" Sakura commented, causing Jason to grimace and wondering what the hell was happening with the sister references.

"Huh. So sorry, but you're stuck with me the way I am," he said gruffly. She laughed at his expression.

"Thanks, Jason-san... I needed that," Sakura said and bowed.

"Ahh, it's just what someone older like me should do," Jason said self-depreciatingly.

"Yes, I feel you really do act like an older brother to me. I remember how you tried to help me rehearse," Sakura recalled.

"'Tried' to help you?" Jason repeated dubiously.

"You were no help at all! You kept making me laugh," Sakura replied with a wide grin.

"So I'm weak at remembering lines, sue me," Jason grumbled.

"No many people can forget five simple words," Sakura giggled again.

"Oh sure, rub it in," Jason muttered.

"But at least you tried, that made me felt better," Sakura said.

"Wait. You still finished rehearsal badly as I recall, and yet you performed well at the play the next day. What happened?"

"Oh, I had some help after the rehearsal," Sakura answered. Then she covered her mouth as Jason leaned and leered at her.

"Oho! A Secret night training with Ogami?" Jason teased.

"Ah!!" Sakura turned scarlet again. She covered her face and quickly ran away.

"Hey, don't run around like that! You'll hit something!" Jason called after her. He shook his head, chuckled and continued on his way.

As he walked, he heard sounds of a collision in the distance and Sakura's voice apologizing repeatedly.

Jason snickered to himself.

---

"Jason-san, please wait!"

Jason stopped in his tracks and glanced to the side. He saw a breathless Tsubaki running towards him.

"Yo, Tsubaki, what's up?" he asked.

"I'm to check on Iris to see if she still has the fever, but I have to report for duty now. Could you please look after her for a while until Yuri-san comes?" she asked.

"Sure," Jason agreed. "Where is she?"

"In her room, second door from the right," Tsubaki said, pointing at the location.

"Alright. Thanks for your hard work," Jason replied.

Tsubaki bowed and watched as Jason headed for the door.

"Oh!" she blurted suddenly.

"Hmm? What is it?" Jason asked.

"Don't do anything weird!" she giggled.

She quickly fled the scene as Jason shook a fist at her.

"Damn it, she never takes me seriously," he grumbled.

He stood before the door and knocked politely. "Iris? It's Jason."

"Second brother? Please come in," Iris's voice came faintly.

"Hoh, you're still asleep?" Jason asked as he entered the room. He noticed a deck of playing cards on the bedside table, presumably from Kohran. Maybe they had played a game of poker, he mused. He left the door open and pulled up a chair beside her bed.

She rubbed her eyes sleepily. "Yes... Iris was very tired..." she said, covering a yawn.

"Still sick?" Jason asked, placing a hand on her forehead.

He nodded in approval, and removed his hand. "Ah, your temperature's fine."

"I still feel a little bad," Iris said.

"It will pass. Hang in there, Iris," Jason encouraged.

She abruptly sat up in her bed and pulled Jean-Paul closer.

"Hang in there..." she repeated softly.

"Yeah," Jason said as he shuffled the cards just for the heck of it. He had no intentions of increasing the poker skills of an 11 year old.

"Hang in there... That's what Ayame-oneechan say to me too," she said.

Jason stopped his hands. "Oh. Erm, ah, sorry. Guess I'm not original enough," Jason replied apologetically.

"But she's not here now..." Iris said sadly.

"We'll get her back," Jason said. 

Iris smiled. "Iris believes you... Iris also knows that you try cheer me up just like Ayame-oneechan too!"

"Haha, is that right?"

She nodded vigorously. "Mm! You remind Iris of Ayame-oneechan... sometimes strict, but you always care for me!"

Jason had a sheepish grin. Then he frowned. "Does that mean you feel like I'm your sister too?"

"Yeah!"

"Great, just great," Jason muttered.

"But Iris prefers Jason to be second brother Jason... Iris has a lot of sisters in the Hanagumi already," she continued.

"Whew," Jason exhaled in relief.

"Are you glad?" Iris asked, looking at him intently.

"Yeah," Jason replied, though for different reasons.

"Wai, I'm so happy!" she exclaimed and leapt from the bed to hug him.

"No, Iris!! GAHH!!!"

Her momentum caused the chair he was sitting on to topple over. They spilled onto the floor with Iris sitting on Jason's stomach. The deck escaped from his hands and littered everywhere with a shower of cards.

"Ooof," Jason gasped.

Yuri chose that moment to enter the room.

"Ah, what are you two doing?" she asked politely.

"An accident. And nothing else," Jason said gruffly, knowing that the incident would be blown all out of proportion by Yuri's blabbermouth.

Iris giggled.

---

'Saving the best for last,' Jason thought to himself as he searched around for Maria.

"Ah, Jason, over here!" Ogami's voice called.

Jason stopped, privately peeved at having his quest interrupted. He turned to see Kanna, Sakura and Ogami in conference together.

"What are all of you doing here?" Jason asked as he came up.

"This is embarrassing, but we hit a snag in our plans," Ogami explained sheepishly.

Jason frowned. "Huh? What's the problem? I thought we covered everything in our strategy session yesterday."

Kanna sighed. "Work this out then. Formation?"

"We got one," Jason nodded.

"Objectives?" Ogami asked.

"Eliminate the Kuronosukai once and for all and rescue the vice-commander," Jason replied without hesitation.

"Location?" Sakura asked.

"Demon Island, duh," Jason answered, annoyed.

Then it hit him.

"Oh," he said in a small voice.

"Bravo partner, you finally got it," Kanna said sarcastically.

"How are we going to get there?" Ogami finally spelt it out. 

Jason was stumped as the three looked at him for answers. "Uh... isn't that your department?" he said, pointing at Ogami.

"Hey, I wracked my brains full-time to come up with the formation! I didn't have time for anything else," he replied defensively.

"But why are you looking at me?" Jason complained.

"Well, since you're 'The Wolf' of the famous RDF, we figured that you have lots of experience with final, epic battles and such. I mean, we all heard the stories... So, got any ideas that we can use?" Ogami asked.

Jason balked. He remembered some moments of those 'final, epic battles' which were not so heroic. He winced as the memories flash through his head. 

Let's see... 

He gave Kane the double middle finger at the end of the Tiberium War in 2004 (embarrassing because the whole world saw it)...

Halting the Ur-Quan onslaught with the infamous (because it was so sappy and such a rip-off) "Stop! What you're doing is wrong!" speech in the Liberation War of 2016... 

Then he insulted and caused Starscream to go completely berserk until the Decepticon crashed into a building in the Cybertronian War of 2037 ('fragnuts' became a popular Cybertronian insult since then). 

Or what about the time he forced some of his crew to sing in an impromptu karaoke session to disorient the Robotech Masters in the Sentinels War of 2056? Till this day the theme song to 'Doraemon' still make some of the Zentraedi to shudder in fear.

Let's not even talk about what happened when he ran into the Aurelian pirates... 

"Jason-san?" Sakura asked worriedly as the Exodusian spaced out. 

Kanna slapped the man heavily on the back, snapping him out from the self-induced trance.

"Don't ask me for brilliant ideas!" Jason yelled suddenly, causing them to back away.

"Guess that means our plan is sunk," Ogami said slowly.

"Well, why don't you ask the Kazegumi then? Aren't they in charge of transportation and logistics?" Jason suggested after he had calmed down.

"Ah, you're right!" Sakura agreed.

"Hey hey, what are you guys talking about?" Kohran asked. 

They turned to see their resident grease monkey approaching them, trails of dirt and rust lined her forehead and stained her hands.

Ogami explained the problem.

"Hee hee," Kohran snickered when he finished.

"Oi, it's not funny, this is a serious problem!" Kanna scolded.

"Don't worry a thing about it! I've got everything planned," Kohran said triumphantly.

"What? Tell us!" Ogami said, half-pleading.

"Uh-uh, it's a surprise! Leave it all to me, trust me!" she said.

"I hope it won't explode," Jason said under his breath.

"I heard that!"

---

Trusting Kohran, Jason left the impromptu meeting in good faith. He grabbed a sandwich from the cafeteria and munched on it as he strolled around without a care in the world.

'Hmm, where is she?' he thought as he glanced at his watch.

His much vaunted Exodusian skills of awareness and alertness must have taken a vacation that day, because a gloved hand reached out and pulled him aside without warning.

Before Jason could even yelp a response (possibly a curse), he found himself pushed to the wall forcefully. The gloved hand clapped over his mouth and a gun clicked underneath his chin.

His eyes widened in fear, not because he was being attacked by an unknown assailant. On the contrary, he –was- in fear because he recognized the attacker.

"MMphmhh!!" he said because his mouth was muffled by the gloved hand.

Maria's green eyes narrowed as she glared at Jason. "What's this about you had an activity of vice with Iris?" she asked evenly.

Impossible as it seemed, Jason's eyes widened even more. He shook his head vigorously in denial.

"MMm hmph Mmphh!!" he said loudly.

Sighing, Maria removed her hand. "What did you say?"

"I said, 'I did NOT'!!" Jason repeated, visibly shaken. "It was just the cards from Kohran. We weren't even playing with it!"

She laughed and holstered her gun. "It was a joke, Jason. I take the rumors from Tsubaki and Yuri with a very large grain of salt."

Jason grumbled. "As you should be! It's incredible how they can twist and spread gossip so quickly... gah, they never take me seriously."

"Well, you're such an easy target," Maria replied with humor.

Jason took a moment to reflect on Maria's behavior. Jason really felt the change in Maria since the first time they met. Perhaps the count was right; Maria had been carrying her burden far too long. He was glad to help relieve her of it.

"Huh. You're in an awfully light mood," he said, not unpleased.

"Stranger things have happened," Maria deadpanned, causing Jason to guffaw.

"Wow, twice in one day! Maybe I should get a lottery or something," Jason joked, causing Maria to be embarrassed.

"Stop it; I'm not that bad, am I?" she objected.

He stopped and looked into her eyes.

"No, you're not bad at all," he said solemnly.

Somehow, it only made her blush even more.

"So, how are you going to spend the day?" Jason asked suddenly.

"I haven't given it much thought. Maybe get a book and listen to some recordings," she said.

"Oh? What recordings?" Jason wondered aloud. He knew her penchant for listening to old-style, antique records of jazz and blues which were popular all over Luthien (as was all things 1920s).

"That depends on their collection here," she replied doubtfully.

"I don't think so. The Hana-Yashiki people may work in this base, but they don't live here like how we live in the theater," Jason said. "Well, before the emergency I mean," he corrected himself.

"How do you know?" she asked.

"Hey, all of you went for the rides, remember? I stayed behind and talked to the guys that worked here. They have their homes to return to each day, after all, they are researchers rather than soldiers."

"I see... so that rules out a peaceful evening of reading and music," Maria said, a little disappointed.

"Ah, but that's not entirely true," Jason contradicted, waving a finger.

From his trench coat, he pulled out his portable CD-player. Maria recognized it as the one he was using the night when the theater was attacked.

"Can't help you with the book problem, but I do have some music. Care to try?" Jason offered her the player.

"What's inside?" she asked, looking at it warily. CDs were passé with the advent of data crystals, but those shiny discs were particular simple to carry around and more durable compared to the delicate crystals. 

But even though CDs were older than the Imperial City itself, most citizens shunned it like other obviously 'modern' technologies, obvious in the sense that it was immediately discernable. As mentioned earlier, the lifestyles of the 1920s were 'in'.

Jason took a deep breath before babbling the following: 

"I call it my sleep music collection (Earth Volume). It has classics like Strauss, Pachibel, Mozart and Beethoven. But mostly 20th century Earth stuff from Yanni (hah, can't call him new age –now-, can I?), Kajiura Yuki, Richard Clyderman, John Williams, James Horner, the London Symphony Orchestra, the Tokyo Kosei Wind Orchestra to easy listening music from Jay Chou of Taiwan, Jacky Cheung of Hong Kong, Emil Chow of China (but based in Taiwan), Queen and Robbie Williams plus some ballads from England, slow rock from the United States, blues and jazz from Louis Armstrong, Frank Sinatra and Ella Fitzgerald to the Blues Brothers, Natalie Cole, Norah Jones and Diana Krall, some favorites from South-East Asia, lots of Japanese songs and really lots more so I guess I'll stop now."

Maria was speechless.

"I remember having one Russian song in there somewhere too," Jason added helpfully.

"I... I don't understand Chinese," she stammered finally.

Jason dismissed her doubts and literally shoved the player into her hands. "Bah, you don't need to understand the language to listen to good music. To listen to music –is- to understand, that's what my younger sister tells me."

She blinked. "Your sister?"

Jason stopped. "Oh yeah, I never told you that she's Exodusian too. She's not a fighter though; she helped in the RDF's administration. She preferred not to show her face, she had a hard time adjusting being an Exodusian at first..."

"I remember you telling us she's a pianist?" Maria asked.

Jason chuckled. "Among other things. She's talented in the arts, that's for sure."

"Where is she now? And your other siblings? You have another younger sister and a younger brother too, right?"

Jason shook his head slowly. "I lost contact with all of them... for what, nearly two hundred years now? It's not sad, but we parted ways the way siblings do... we just grew up and grew apart."

He chuckled.

"They were smart to listen to me when I told them to get the hell away when the Arcadia first launched," he explained further, referring to Arion Wong's infamous battleship adorned with the skull-and-crossbones that terrorized Soldat's ships.

"Why did you do that?" Maria asked, honestly curious.

"I tend to get busy with fighting, Maria; I don't want them to live the way I live. I won't go see them... I swore to fight Soldat to the end for what they did to my friends," Jason answered. 

She looked at him sadly, realizing his burden.

"And now Arion Wong's being hunted all over the galaxy. I'm paying the price for the brief glory I got from the Arcadia," he voiced her unspoken thought.

"Jason..." 

"It's alright. At least I know they are safe within Alliance space with the RDF. Soldat would never dare look for them there," Jason continued in a low voice.

She hooked her arm with his, causing him to look at her in surprise.

"Let's go some place quiet... I want to hear more about your family," she said, looking up to the taller man.

Jason had no words but to smile in return.

Sometimes, more than words is just what you need.

---

The next day, the Hanagumi sans Kohran assembled in full uniform (well, except for Jason of course). They were waiting for the inventor who requested their presence at the briefing room.

"Well, zero hour is upon us. Hope her 'surprise' works," Jason commented to Kanna.

"Yeah, hope so. Else we're all dressed up with no ride to go," she replied.

Sumire had her arms folded across her stomach. "I can handle the Kuronosukai myself if only I can get there," she said haughtily. No one chided her; they all knew she was as anxious as they were to get going.

"Iris believes in Kohran," their youngest member said with conviction.

"Yes, little one, we all do," Maria replied.

Ogami nodded in agreement, though privately he still had his doubts.

"Yosha! Sorry to make you guys wait!" Kohran called out as she arrived, waving an arm enthusiastically.

"Well, what's your surprise?" Kanna asked.

"Follow me," Kohran answered, her glasses glinting.

Their awe at the sight of Kohran's surprise could be summed up in one word from Jason:

"Whoa."

In the massive, cavernous hold of the Hana-Yashiki factory was the steel frame-work that they had seen weeks ago previously. No longer just a skeleton of metal, it was now fully completed.

It was huge. Bulbous. Stupendous. Massive domes that housed the engines and protruding steam pipes formed the rear. Large wings at the sides. Metallic sheath on top and bottom that protected the massive air bags/balloons. A carriage-like structure was slung underneath it. Four conventional propellers were behind it.

It was shaped like the bulb of a flower before it blossomed. Or resembling an elongated eyeball (the air bags) covered by an eye-lid (the sheath) connected to a thick trunk (engines).

It was also orange-yellowish with smattering of white.

"This is the airship transport Shogei-Maru (Flying Whale)!" Kohran gestured grandly with both arms spread open as she faced the Hanagumi. They were looking at it with awe (in the case of Jason and Ogami, slack-jawed).

Seeing their mute response, Kohran continued.

"This marvel of technology and steam power will be able to carry all of our Koubus directly to the island. It has power and speed to do the job. Balloons filled with N-Helium provides the lift, steam-powered turbines handle the propulsions."

When they still didn't say anything, Kohran became bemused.

"Hey, say something!" she demanded.

They crowded her all at once.

"It's incredible," Maria commented.

Kanna whooped. "So this is what you have been doing! Whooo!"

"I admit it's indeed an inspiring sight," Sumire said with more composure, though she can't conceal how her eyes darted all over the airship.

"It's marvelous Kohran!" Sakura gushed, rushing to hold her hands in gratitude.

"Good... good job, Kohran," Ogami managed to say, his eyes still transfixed at the airship.

"Haha, it's not my own effort... the Hana-Yashiki and Kanzaki Heavy Industries worked round the clock for this," she replied modestly.

"What's that?" Jason pointed at the single cannon.

"That's the sole armament of the Shogei-Maru, a 16-inch cannon," Kohran explained. "It's a transport after all, not a warship," she added, almost apologetically. 

Jason whistled as he took several steps forward to have a better look. The airship was so large that it nearly filled the entire hold.

A navy-styled, steel door on the carriage structure opened and a ramp extended from it. Yuri, Tsubaki and Kasumi were in their Kazegumi uniforms and stood straight in attention. They gave the Hanagumi a synchronized salute.

"Kazegumi, reporting all systems ready to go!" they chorused.

---

"The Koubus have already been loaded," Yuri reported from her console that displayed the radar. On the other side, Tsubaki manned her station with cool professionalism.

"Hana-Yashiki reports all clear," she said while flipping toggles and switches in a confident manner.

"Ensign, all systems are in condition green. We're ready for departure," Kasumi said. She stood in the center, her station was an old-style, circular helm. Old-style but not made of wood, rather made of metal. To Jason it looked more like the steering wheel of a car rather than the helm of a ship. Looking at it made Jason long for the grand, wooden helm that was used on the Arcadia.

"Take us up," Ogami said gravely. Behind his 'captain seat' was the Hanagumi, all watching the Kazegumi's actions with anticipation.

"Aye sir. Hana-Yashiki control is now opening the hatch," Yuri said.

Seconds later, the entire complex and the Shogei-Maru trembled as the massive gate that formed the ceiling of the base opened. The gargantuan steel doors groaned mightily as they pulled open slowly, allowing the sunlight to shine in.

"Gyro and altitude systems operating normally," Tsubaki stated.

There was a slight lurch as the anchoring systems unlocked. The airship shuddered from the release, causing some of them to gasp in surprise.

"Shogei-Maru, lifting off!"

Then the airship rose, higher and higher as it finally emerged from the Hana-Yashiki base into the open air.

The Shogei-Maru flew majestically over the Imperial City.

Jason could hear the sharp intake of breath from Maria.

"They will pay for this," Maria vowed as she watched the city from the observation windows. Below them, columns of thick black smoke twirled. Every now and then an explosion flickered. 

The Hanagumi watched silently, biting their lower lips or clenching their fists in anger.

They could see the Kouma circling the city like vultures.

The Shogei-Maru's journey was uninterrupted. Either the airship was construed as not a threat or the high altitude was too great for the nightmare creatures. In any case, the Hanagumi was a little glad for the respite.

There was some time before they reached the island, yet nobody took the advantage to rest. The Hanagumi did not use the private quarters provided onboard, instead they milled around on the bridge as they approached the island.

"ETA in 10 minutes, ensign. No signs of the enemy," Yuri reported. Ogami did not say anything nor gave any indications that he heard her.

They were tense. 

Kanna was sitting down imperiously with arms folded, eyes closed and one foot tapping impatiently. Maria sat nearby on the window sill, trying to occupy herself by cleaning her handgun. Sakura was lost in her thoughts, her face betraying her anxiety even though she was trying to meditate. Sumire stared out from another window, watching the white clouds fly by endlessly. Iris and Kohran distracted themselves by silently watching the gauges and dials that lined the interior of the bridge.

Even Ogami was not immune; his head was bowed in deep thought as he sat on the captain's seat. Jason was more experienced with such 'final, epic' battles and knew the worst was the waiting, yet he could not find himself to try to lift the heavy atmosphere.

He caught Kasumi looking at them. He gave her a nervous smile and shrugged silently, not knowing what to do. He became puzzled when Kasumi, Yuri and Tsubaki shared a mischievous look between themselves.

Jason wanted to ask about their seemingly lax and cool attitudes, but restrained himself when the door to the bridge suddenly swung open. It startled everybody except for the Kazegumi. 

The Hanagumi leapt to their feet in surprise at the visitor.

"What a bunch of pathetic looking soldiers," Yoneda Ikki growled.

He was in full uniform, immaculate and smart, the very model of the perfect senior officer. He stood up straight as he glowered at the bewildered Hanagumi. A new katana was sheathed on his hip. Even his boots were shiny.

"Commander!"

"Yoneda-san!"

Yoneda enjoyed the surprised and happy faces that surrounded him.

"Old man, so you're not dead yet," Jason said from the side, a lopsided grin betraying his gladness.

"Huh, as I said, you need help dealing with the Kouma," Yoneda replied with a grin of his own.

"Chief, it's great to see ya!" Kanna said emotionally.

"Idiot, you think such a minor injury would kill me?" he rebuked. They laughed sheepishly when he favored them with a beaming smile; he was visibly touched by their concern.

"Commander..." Ogami approached him and saluted.

Wordlessly, Yoneda returned the salute. The two men stared into each other's eyes.

Then Ogami softened. "Glad to have you aboard, sir."

"I can't help it, you are just too wet behind the ears for something this big," Yoneda grumbled. "Look at you people, what's with the sad faces earlier? Ogami, I expected you to be a better commander than this!"

"Sir, I would need more lessons from you, sir!" Ogami replied earnestly.

"As I thought," Yoneda muttered. "Anyway..." 

"Entering descent vector now," Kasumi said as she manipulated her helm. The airship slowly dipped downwards. Slowly the clouds parted and in the distance, a towering structure could be seen emerging from the island.

Yoneda pointed to the view directly in front.

"There will be time for lessons later. Right now you have a job to do. All of you!"

"Yes sir!"

---

Deep within that tower, Aoi Satan cackled maniacally as he surveyed his captive.

Fujieda Ayame never dreamt that she would be captured in battle, her proud upbringing and sense of self-esteem never prepared her for such a possibility. Growing up in a militaristic Japanese family taught her that death was preferable than the shame of capture.

Aoi Satan was gracious to leave her in her green military uniform, even going as far as not removing her pistol that was holstered on her hip. He was arrogant in that gesture, since she was bound on a cross-like structure, her arms and legs tied securely by thick, sickly colored tendrils that chafed.

"So, my honored guest, how do you feel about the accommodations?" Aoi Satan asked sarcastically.

She glared at him. "You could use an interior designer."

Aoi Satan smirked at her reply. "Perhaps you would deign to be just that?" he asked.

"Why don't you just kill me?" Ayame asked softly. Inside, a mix of emotions warred within. She still had feelings for Yamazaki, yet she was totally repulsed by Aoi Satan. She could literally feel the sickening sensation of evil oozing from his very presence.

"Ah, but I don't wish it. You were a comrade once, Ayame. We fought for the same ideals. Why not do so again?" he said, his voice smooth and suave with all the charm of a dangerous viper.

"You abandoned those ideals, Aoi Satan. I have not," Ayame replied, proudly jutting her chin in a show of defiance. 

"I'd rather die than help evil!"

Aoi Satan laughed vociferously. "'Evil?' How ridiculous! Humans came uninvited to this planet and took it as their own. They leveled trees, killed the natural inhabitants and moved whole mountains to suit their greed. Am I wrong to correct those misdeeds? I am just doing what this planet wants! The Imperial City is just a blood-sucking parasite on this world!"

"You're mad," Ayame whispered.

"Mad?!" Aoi Satan hollered, dropping all pretenses of civility and charm. He backhanded the bound woman's face, causing it to turn an angry red. "When my masterpiece is finished, then you'll see what I mean! I will wipe Teito from the face of the world!" he ranted.

"I see... so you're not mad," Ayame replied slowly. She chuckled despite the pain on her face.

"What's so funny!?" Aoi Satan roared in her face. 

She did not back away in fear. Instead, she raised her eyes to stare deeply into his.

"You are just totally insane," she answered.

"You...!!" Aoi Satan raised a hand to strike her again, his fury so all-encompassing that he had no words.

Ayame closed her eyes, waiting for the killing stroke.

It never came.

Slowly she opened her eyes to see Aoi Satan pausing, his hand raised but his head cocked to one side as if listening to something. He grunted and lowered his hand slowly.

Then, as if finishing his silent conference, he slowly faced Ayame.

"It seems your precious Hanagumi have arrived to save you," he sneered. "I'll let you feel despair at their deaths before killing you."

An evil grin was on his lips.

"You will see their pain, Fujieda Ayame."

He turned and left the room, leaving Ayame in turmoil.

---

Basil Poledouris – Starship Troopers OST – Klendathu Drop (4:28) 

"Commander! A large group of Kouma has appeared on an intercept course!" Tsubaki said anxiously.

"Damn it! Ogami, can you hear me!?" Yoneda yelled into the speaker. Below the decks, Ogami and the rest of the Hanagumi had strapped themselves into their respective Koubus.

"Yes sir, what is it?" Ogami replied, his voice tiny through the speaker.

"Get ready," Yoneda said simply.

"Sir? What are you planning to do?" Ogami asked apprehensively.

"The Shogei-Maru is being surrounded by the Kouma. We have no time to secure a landing, so brace for impact!" Yoneda ordered.

"What!?"

"It's all up to you now," Yoneda muttered and cut the communication. He looked up and saw the Kazegumi nodding at him, giving him their votes of confidence.

Yoneda smiled. "Now let's get this show on the road... Fire the cannon into the enemy tower and ram into the opening!"

"Yes sir!"

The Shogei-Maru actually rocked back when the cannon extended to its full length and fired in anger. Based upon the designs used for the battleship Yamato in Japan's World War II era, the gleaming cannon of reinforced silsius steel launched a massive cannonball that struck the stone-like tower dead on the center.

A huge cloud of smoke billowed from the opening created. It only proved how deadly that weapon was, even though it was based on something created nearly 450 years ago.

Without hesitation, the Shogei-Maru dipped its nose further and dived towards the crude opening. Metal groaned mightily as it grinded against the tower's structure, crunching through the stone like knife through butter.

When the dust settled, any observer from a distance would find the Shogei-Maru plunged nearly half its length into the tower's mid-section, its tail and engines jutting upwards at an angle.

"Everyone ok!?" Ogami yelled desperately. He was in his white Koubu onboard the Shogei-Maru. The Hanagumi braced as well as they could, but the sudden and brutal impact caused some of them to suffer knocks and bruises.

"I'm here, taicho," Maria reported.

"Taicho! I'm good to go," Kanna chimed in.

"A little bruised but nothing serious," Sakura responded.

Sumire hmphed. "Such a simple thing wouldn't stop me!"

"Iris is fine!" the little girl said.

"Me too, but, I'm going to get a headache when I see what the commander did to the Shogei-Maru..." Kohran said.

"Ready to rock and roll," Jason said cheerfully.

"Good... Commander Yoneda, can you hear me?" Ogami said.

Their commander's voice cackled with static. "We're fine here! Now get going! We will wait here to pick you up when it's done," Yoneda replied and switched off the radio.

"Is it alright to leave them here?" Ogami asked.

"Don't worry, they will be alright. Let's just move," Jason assured them.

"Yes, Jason's right. What are your orders, taicho?" Maria asked.

"Let's move out. Kohran, see if you can lower the ramps?" Ogami replied determinedly.

"Opening the ramps now... Wah, it's dark in here," Kohran said. Indeed, it seemed that whatever sunlight from the outside was seemingly absorbed and lost within the darkness.

The cargo hold to the Koubu's opened slowly, lowering a ramp from the carriage of the Shogei-Maru to the inside of the tower. 

"My senses indicate... spooky. In fact, I'd go with very spooky," Jason replied as the Koubus stepped into the tower one by one.

"It's... very cold here," Sakura commented, surveying the cave-like area. She wasn't referring to the weather, rather it was the sensation one felt when something creepy was nearby. They understood that.

"Don't let it get to you. We will finish this," Ogami said.

"Yeah... but do we go up or down the tower?" Kanna asked.

"Up," Jason answered.

"Huh, why?" Kanna asked.

"Standard Operating Procedure for the bad guys. If this was a dungeon, then he would be in the lowest level," Jason replied as he maneuvered his Koubu.

"Yeah, he's right. I'm getting high readings of spiritual energy from the top," Kohran said.

"Up, taicho?" Maria asked for confirmation.

"Yes. Teikoku Kagekidan Hanagumi – Sanjou!"

---

"Wow, Kohran, what did you do to my Koubu!?" Kanna asked excitedly as she ripped apart a Kouma easily with her mecha's claws.

The Hanagumi had cut a bloody path through the Kouma that had blocked their way as they proceeded up the tower. The tower was built in a way so that the stairs spiraled around it. It seemed that the tower itself was hollow, there were no rooms or large areas, only a single path that headed upwards and downwards. It was as if the tower was more like a lighthouse or elevated platform rather than a true defensive structure.

"Haa, I pushed the specs to the limits! The silsius metal and harmony crystals have been upgraded, so you should all be experiencing increase strength and responsiveness from your Koubus," Kohran answered proudly.

"That's an understatement," Maria replied. She easily ducked from the last Kouma's swoop and shot it into pieces as it tried to lunge again.

"It's as if the Koubu knows what I'm planning to do before I do it!" Sumire marveled.

But even as they splattered the walls and decorated the floor with the blood of the Kouma, Sakura was getting worried. Neither Jason nor Ogami had said anything as they plodded up the stairway.

"Ogami-san?" Sakura asked.

"Yes, Sakura?" he replied distractedly.

"Are you alright? You're awfully quiet," she said, concerned.

"I... it's nothing," Ogami replied unconvincingly.

Suddenly Jason spoke up. "I'm worried about Ayame-san."

"Yes, so do I," Maria agreed.

"So, I'm not alone having doubts," Ogami said.

Sakura was about to ask further when they arrived before a large door. The stairway continued upwards beside it.

"Is this it?" she asked.

Jason shook his head even though he knew they could not see him. "I don't think so, we're not high enough."

"Shall we enter it?" Sumire asked.

"The readings indicate the spiritual source is further up," Kohran reminded them.

"We don't have time. We must continue on," Ogami said.

The Hanagumi turned to head for the stairway.

"Wait, let me check it out," Jason suggested.

"All by yourself? Not a good idea," Ogami replied.

"Ayame-san could be in there," he argued back.

"Then lets all go in together," Sakura insisted.

"But it could also be a trap," Jason said. "Besides, I'm not needed in the formation."

"No, that's too dangerous," Ogami said sharply.

"You know who I am and what I can do. It was my negligence that caused the capture of Ayame-san in the first place. Let me get her back," Jason said ardently.

"He's right, taicho," Maria cut in.

"Maria!?" Ogami said in disbelief.

"Believe in him, taicho. We need to look for the vice-commander anyway. Besides, he can handle anything that comes his way. Isn't that right, Jason?" Maria asked.

"Thanks for the confidence," Jason smirked. "Don't worry, Ogami, it will be alright," he assured.

"I understand," Ogami said reluctantly. 

"Please take care, Jason," Maria added quietly, almost a whisper.

Jason was glad for the lack of video in their communication, otherwise the Hanagumi would see him blush inside his cockpit.

"No problems," he said confidently.

He watched silently as the Hanagumi Koubus moved up the stairways. After several minutes, he finally turned to face the door.

"Into Pandora's Box," he muttered as he pushed the door open with his Koubu.

Inside, a horde of Kouma awaited him with slavering tongues and glittering teeth and claws.

"Ah, hell." Then Jason smirked. "20 to one? That's bad... for you!"

---

The Hanagumi marched on without a word. Whatever resistance they encountered was swept away easily.

"We're nearing the top," Kohran said, breaking the silence.

"Finally, I was beginning to think that this goes on forever," Sumire replied.

"It's not too far away now," Maria said.

Ogami stopped them. "Wait. I want to contact Jason first." The Hanagumi stopped while he made the connection.

"Jason, report in," Ogami said tersely.

There was no answer.

"Jason? Report in," Ogami repeated more urgently.

Again, silence greeted him.

"Second brother..." Iris sniffed.

"He can't be in trouble, is he?" Sakura asked worriedly.

"No," Maria said, playing down their fears. Yet she left the word hanging.

"He's an Exodusian, right? He can't be taken down so easily," Sumire said, trying to sound confident.

"We don't know that... This is my fault," Ogami blamed himself.

"Taicho..."

"Ogami-san..."

Ogami turned his white Koubu back. "I'm going back for him. All of you, go on ahead."

"What? Ogami-han, you can't be serious!" Kohran yelled.

Sakura moved her Koubu towards him. 

"Stop! Don't follow me. The formation needs all of you to work!" Ogami said loudly.

"Taicho..." Maria called.

"Maria, you're now the squad leader. I trust you to lead the Hanagumi well."

"Taicho, I don't agree with your decision," she replied.

The Hanagumi began to voice their disapproval as well.

"This isn't a democracy! I can't leave a team-member behind. I know all of you feel the same, but you have a greater mission!" Ogami thundered uncharacteristically. 

"...Very well sir, I accept your order," Maria relented finally.

"Good. Now move out, you got a mission to accomplish," Ogami said.

Slowly, the Hanagumi Koubus turned and trudged almost unwillingly on their journey, leaving Ogami behind.

"Everyone..." Ogami said suddenly.

They paused.

"When this is all over, we can enjoy the cherry blossom together," he promised.

It seemed to cheer them up a little.

"I'll hold ya to that promise, taicho!" Kanna yelled even as they disappeared from his view.

"I'll keep that promise, everyone..." Ogami said to himself. Then he turned to get on his own way.

---

"Maria-san, are you sure it's the right thing to do?" Sakura asked timidly.

"It's a direct order, Sakura. It does not mean I like it, but we have to obey it. He's the taicho," Maria reminded her.

"Look, there's light up ahead!" Kohran said excitedly.

"We are at the end," Sumire said, almost relieved.

"Everyone, be prepared for anything," Maria warned.

"Yes!" they cried in unison.

They entered the light, and emerged in a large, cavernous area. The stony floor gave way to polished wood. The room was dominated by a huge, monolithic stone that stood in the center.

Looking at it, the Hanagumi realized that the tower was surrounding that huge stone as the center. It was as if the tower was built specifically to house it. Faded and unreadable kanji lined the stone, as if it was a temple stone or a burial marker.

A large table was before the stone. On it was an urn with several sticks of lit incense stuck in it. Three small cups lined the front of the urn, while two large candles stood on each side. 

It was almost like an altar.

"Welcome..." a sinister voice boomed.

The Hanagumi looked about for the source.

A black portal shimmered on the floor and Aoi Satan slowly emerged from it to stand before the altar. Seconds later, Scarlet Miroku appeared as well.

"Welcome to your deaths," Aoi Satan said smilingly.

"It is your own death that you should be preparing for," Maria replied through her Koubu's external speakers.

"Your evil ends here!" Sakura said, dropping her Koubu into a battle stance.

"Whatever you plan to do, do not hope for it to succeed. We of the Teikoku Kagekidan Hanagumi will stop you!" Sumire proclaimed.

Aoi Satan did not reply. In fact, he turned his back to them, the ultimate insult. It was as if they were insects below his notice.

Sumire seethed in anger. She withdrew her Koubu's naginata and dashed towards the Kuronosukai leader.

Two Wakiji suddenly burst through the wooden floor with their gleaming swords, ready to defend their master.

"Don't get in my way!" Sumire yelled and slashed through them in quick succession.

But they managed to delay her advance long enough for more of the Wakiji to appear. Several of the Kouma were there as well, blocking the way towards Aoi Satan.

"Move out!" Maria ordered and charged at their enemies.

"Understood!" the others chorused and rushed to follow.

They quickly decimated the foul beasts. 

Maria fired quickly, every shot downing a monster. Sakura moved her Koubu as if she was dancing, slashing and slicing Wakiji and Kouma alike. Kanna stabbed at them with her claws and tossed them aside like yesterday's garbage. Kohran hung back and launched a barrage that literally splattered green blood and parts everywhere. A Wakiji's arm blew off and landed nearby Aoi Satan's feet.

Even as the sounds of battle raged near him, Aoi Satan turned calmly to face them. He smiled calculatingly, narrowing his eyes.

"It seems you are all fighting a little better than before. I will have to treat you with something more... effective."

Battle Arena Toshinden – Track 10 (3:30 [looped]) 

Aoi Satan closed his eyes and placed his hands palm-to-palm in front of his chest. 

"On abira unken sowaka..." he repeated endlessly.

Muttering nonsensical lines under his breath, a purplish portal with a six-sided star design emerged directly from the huge stone behind him. It grew steadily larger and larger.

Satisfied with his handiwork, Aoi Satan opened his eyes and glared at the Hanagumi.

"Now, meet my greatest creation! Miroku, enter and summon Kamui!"

Miroku wordlessly complied. She floated towards the portal. Tendrils of black smoke engulfed her. Finally she knew terror, for she screamed even as the smoke pulled her in. Her scream was muffled, and then it was gone. Something else emerged from the portal to replace her. 

Aoi Satan had sacrificed her for another minion.

A huge figure of purple and black emerged from the portal. It stood three times the height of a Koubu. It was a giant version of a Wakiji, though definitely more powerful and held no weapon. It was fully armored; whatever flesh it showed was black. Two large, ridged wings tubes sprouted from the shoulderblades.

"Kamui here will be your opponent," Aoi Satan continued as he floated up to the monster's head.

"What an ugly monstrosity," Kohran said.

"Everyone, execute the plan! Formation for Repulsing Evil!" Maria yelled.

"Understood!"

Each Koubu glowed with their respective pilot's spiritual power: Maria's a cool cyan, Sumire's regal purple, Kanna's furious red, Kohran's calm green, Sakura's kind pink and Iris' cheerful yellow.

With a coordinated movement, the six Koubus danced around each other before charging at the towering monster. It stayed indifferent to their maneuvers.

Kohran and Maria moved to the front.

"Fire!" they shouted together. They unleashed a firestorm on Kamui, peppering it with cannon fire, missiles and rockets. It caused severe injuries, opening up Kamui's flesh and spewed green blood. 

The Hanagumi did not let up in their attack. Maria and Kohran slowed down and allowed Kanna and Sumire to overtake them.

"Kanna-san, let's do it!" Sumire yelled.

Kanna issued a battlecry as an answer. They charged simultaneously and leapt at Kamui on opposing sides. Sumire slashed off the left arm while Kanna ripped off the right as they jumped.

Even before they had landed their Koubus, the two arms flopped onto the ground and dissipated into vapor.

Then Sakura charged too. Her cherry blossom-colored Koubu delivered a heavy slash on Kamui's torso. The wound glowed as the spiritual energy from the attack lingered.

The Hanagumi quickly regrouped into their formation, ready to charge forward again.

Kamui did not even move from their attacks.

To their consternation, tendrils emerged from its amputation arms. They twisted and writhed before forming new arms for Kamui. The torso wound sealed up and left no mark.

"It can regenerate!" Sumire exclaimed in dismay.

"Does that mean we can't kill it!?" Kanna yelled.

"It means you can't win," Aoi Satan sneered. He snapped his fingers.

Sakura Wars OVA 1 OST – Track 44 - 1:53

A glow of purplish energy swirled around Kamui's head. They danced around in a circular pattern, humming with gathering energy. Without warning, they discharged and flew towards the shocked Hanagumi.

"Iris! Defense!" Maria yelled but it was too late.

They screamed as the energy sparks pounded their Koubus relentlessly.

They felt every blow.

After several moments of continuous fire, Kamui stopped. The dust cleared to show that not one Hanagumi Koubu was left standing.

Kamui allowed them to slowly stand back up.

"We won't lose!" Sakura said as she pushed her Koubu back on its feet.

"We will defeat you!" Maria yelled even as the Koubus barely stood to their feet.

"Enough with the games. Time to finish all of you," Aoi Satan smiled evilly.

A voice interrupted his glee. "I think so too."

"What!?" Aoi Satan turned.

From above, Ogami appeared. He leapt and landed between Kamui and the Hanagumi.

"Taicho!"

"Ogami-san!"

"Everyone, sorry I'm late!" Ogami apologized.

Aoi Satan snarled. "Fool, did you think just one more would matter!?"

A gunshot split the air and Aoi Satan winced as a bullet struck his arm. It was not serious but enough to cause him pain.

"How 'bout three more then?" Jason said, almost conversationally.

He was not the one who fired. Jason was holding up another person who did.

"Ayame-san!"

"Vice-commander!"

She was weak from her ordeal and needed Jason to support her, but in her steady hands was her military-grade pistol. 

"The Yamazaki I knew died long ago. You're just an abomination to his memory!" she said, gritting her teeth to suppress the pain.

"Enough! Kamui!" Aoi Satan screamed. Kamui fired its purple fireballs again.

"Iris!" Ogami yelled.

Iris reacted immediately. A yellow glow emanated from her Koubu to shield everyone. The purple sparks exploded harmlessly on the shield.

Despite not being in a Koubu, Ogami stood fearlessly facing Aoi Satan and Kamui.

"Everyone, Formation for Repulsing Evil!"

The sight of Ayame, Ogami and Jason all alive gave them unbridled hope. It was as if the Hanagumi got a breath of fresh air in the suffocating atmosphere. Their Koubus glowed with spiritual power again, this time with more intensity.

Onboard the Shogei-Maru, Yuri watched her console with wide eyes. "Commander! Everyone's spiritual power is at incredible levels!" she said excitedly as the levels go off the charts.

"I've never seen such levels before!" Tsubaki gushed.

"It's unbelievable!" Kasumi said.

Yoneda grunted, but he had a private smile.

"So, Ogami found the catalyst..."

Track 44 at 0:55 

"Iris Marionette!" Iris announced. A wave of yellow energy washed over the Hanagumi, giving them relief like a healing salve.

Even Aoi Satan was shocked. He tried to cover his fear with bravado.

"Insolent fools!"

Kamui fired again, but this time the Hanagumi had moved forward so that the projectiles overshot and missed them.

Then Kamui tried something else. From its back, long appendages rushed forward to crush the Koubus. 

The Hanagumi advanced fearlessly, avoiding the blows.

Maria leveled her cannon at Kamui and yelled in Russian.

"Cherypoyka Snow Girl!"

The cannon's mouth glowed white and from it an ice-like column emerged instead of the usual explosives. To Jason's awe it was shaped like a girl, a figure made of ice and snow.

The snow girl reached up and embraced Kamui like a long-lost lover before disappearing. The purple tendrils that had attacked the Hanagumi were frozen solid.

Kanna took the advantage of the frozen impromptu ramp and leapt towards Kamui's head.

"Super Rinpai!!"

Her Koubu's left arm glowed red with energy and she plunged in into Kamui's head. She completed the move with a spectacular summersault and landed behind the monster.

Kohran saw the hole left by Kanna's attack and launched her own assault.

"Mini-Robots!" She yelled. A wave of miniature robots, shaped like a ball with tweezers for arms; flew from her Koubu and entered Kamui. Within it, they used their arms to tear up the internal mechanism. When they ran out of energy, they exploded inside, causing Kamui to writhe in pain.

"What did you do to Kamui!?" Aoi Satan demanded angrily.

Sumire did not answer; she spun her Koubu's naginata quickly and charged forward.

"Kanzaki Fujin-Ryu Style: Dance of the Butterfly!"

With finality, she stabbed the naginata into the floor. A stream of spiritual power burst from the point of contact and sped towards Kamui, engulfing it in spiritual fire and increasing its agony.

Ayame, Jason and Ogami watched enraptured as the five Koubus danced around Kamui as if it was standing still. Iris stayed behind to protect them.

"It's marvelous," Jason breathed. Ayame nodded in agreement.

"It's due to your efforts, Ogami," she said.

Ogami shook his head. "No, it's all to their credit," he said. 

She smiled and continued to watch.

"So this is the true power of the formation," Jason said.

"Yes... this is what Commander Yoneda was aiming for," Ogami replied, clenching his fists with barely contained excitement.

"I will never accept defeat!" Aoi Satan hollered. He stood in front of Kamui and withdrew his black blade. Together, they poured their dark energies towards the Hanagumi.

The black bolts struck Iris' yellow shield. She buckled at the incredible onslaught but did not surrender.

"Iris will also fight!" she yelled and pushed back.

The onslaught stopped, their charge expended.

Aoi Satan's eyes widened when he saw a pink Koubu charging at him.

"Haja Kensei Evil-Subduing Sword! Ouka Hoshin God of Cherry Blossoms!"

      Unbelievable as it seemed, the pink Koubu seemed to hover in the air as spiritual power like lightning bolts cackled and surrounded it. The incredible bolts swirled around the tip of the Koubu's sword.

      Then it settled into a solid ball of energy and blasted towards Aoi Satan.

      Aoi Satan yelled a cry as the fireball spun and flew directly towards him. He raised his unholy blade and brought it full force in an attempt to split the fireball in half.

      They struck each other in a massive collision.

      Then the Hanagumi yelled as one, putting their ki-ai (battlecry) and poured their spiritual power into Sakura's attack.

      Aoi Satan's headband cracked into two. His sword snapped into pieces.

      Then the fireball went straight through him and sliced Kamui which was behind him. The fireball even passed through the altar and the huge stone which it was worshipping.

      Then Kamui exploded in flames and green ichor. The fires consumed its form and it died, disappearing silently.

      Overhead, the wooden beams supporting the structure snapped and fell like toothpicks. 

      As the entire tower rumbled, Aoi Satan stood unmoving, as if unaware of the destruction all around him.

      "Why? Why did I lose?" he asked himself in shock.

      He threw his arms wide open and shouted to the heavens.

"WHY!!!!!?"

Then the tower exploded.

All around the Imperial City, everyone stood and watched in amazement as the Wakiji and Kouma that they had been fighting simply fell dead. The Kouma disappeared into foul vapor, while the Wakiji burst apart like overripe fruits.

The citizens were stunned into silence.

Then the city erupted in joyful cheers and tears of relief.

High above the island, the Shogei-Marui hovered, with the Koubus being airlifted and carried underneath it. The tower had collapsed entirely, leaving the huge stone center. Then it too cracked and began to rumble.

The Hanagumi watched from their respective Koubus in silent satisfaction as the stone crumbled into dust.

Inside the Shogei-Maru, the Kazegumi wept with joy at the victory. Everyone had managed to get onboard the airship just in time.

"They did it, commander," Ayame said. Yoneda sat beside her and nodded sagely.

Jason grinned. "Yes, they did... your girls are truly amazing..."

Yoneda did not reply, but his proud smile was there for all to see.

The sun shone brightly over the island.

---

With the Kuronosukai gone, the Imperial City settled to the arduous task of rebuilding. It was slow and difficult, yet the inhabitants did so by hand and steam. 

The city was their home. One month passed quickly...

The Hanagumi too, were busy. Only a few days ago, they had given a performance to lighten the city's mood. The theater was heavily damaged, but already many areas had been repaired.

With the show over, the theater was closed for further repairs. Yoneda took the opportunity to design several renovations, to both the theater and the underground base to prevent future invasions.

"Ah, taicho," Maria called.

Ogami was heading towards the office, to help the Kazegumi clean up. He stopped to greet her.

"Maria. What's the matter?" he asked.

"Have you seen Jason around? He's due back from the post office."

In keeping with the 1920s lifestyle, the Imperial City maintained a post office. It was outdated compared to emails, hyperlinks and other forms of instantaneous communication, but snail mail was still popular and considerably more romantic.

"That's strange. He left some hours ago, so he should be back by now... maybe he's slacking off," Ogami grinned.

Maria smiled. "It's alright then. Thank you," she said and left.

Inwardly, she was a little worried. Jason had cheerfully helped the construction workers in the rebuilding, but had seemed distracted. She did not venture to ask him, but seeing him miss breakfast with the Hanagumi today made her determined to find out the reasons.

She looked for him everywhere, and then she snapped her fingers when she realized the one spot she had not looked.

"Penny for your thoughts," Maria said as she climbed the roof towards Jason.

He was lying down looking at the sky. It was a cool, pleasant day, the drifting white clouds obscuring the brilliant sun.

"Oh, Maria... what are you doing up here?"

She settled herself beside him but did not lie down like him. "I should be asking you that. You seem troubled," she observed. 

Jason chuckled. "That transparent huh?"

Maria smiled, and then she turned serious. "What is it?"

"I'm just thinking... how lucky I am to be here."

"Oh?"

Jason sat up and nodded. "Yeah... everywhere I went before, there were conflicts. No matter how much I tried to stay away, there's always something that draws me in to fighting."

She frowned. "That happened here too."

He looked at her. "This is different. On New Eden, I fought to redeem myself, to repay my past sins. On Heifong I was pulled in by circumstances beyond my control."

Maria laughed. "And how is it different here?"

"Each time after all the fighting ended, I left."

Maria tried to control her reaction.

He placed a hand on her gloved fingers. She did not pull away from his touch.

"This time, I don't want to leave."

---

"Hey, Jason, over here quick!" Ogami yelled from up the hill.

Jason grumbled underneath his breath as he laboriously climbed the stairs. "Easy for you to say, you're not the one lugging the stuff."

He was carrying the various picnic paraphernalia needed for the cherry-blossom viewing party. Somehow, he got stuck with that duty while the Ogami and the others cheerfully went on ahead. The load where piled up so high that he could barely see where he was going.

Complaining to himself all the way, he managed to reach the top of the stairs.

"Just... one... more..." he muttered in between breaths.

Then he tripped on that last step.

'Crap,' was all he thought as he slowly tipped over backwards. Time seemed to slow down as he tried to keep all the stuff together in his arms even as he fell.

Then a strong grip grabbed his hands and pulled him up before he dropped the stuff, not to mention cracking his skull if he did fell.

"Thanks," he called, unable to see his savior.

"Luckily I was just in time."

Jason moved the stuff to a side and glanced to see Maria standing before him, arms folded and a grin on her face.

"Yeap, lucky for me," Jason said happily.

"Need some help?" she asked.

Jason rolled his eyes and she laughed. She proceeded to take some from the top of the pile.

"How come I got to carry all the stuff while you guys did nothing?" he asked her conversationally.

"You're the one who were asleep while we were busy making the food yesterday," Maria replied dryly.

"Ouch," Jason winced. "Did Ogami help too?"

"No, we wouldn't let him," she replied in a flat tone, causing Jason to laugh in return.

Then he frowned. "That doesn't explain why I'm the only one getting punished."

"Oh, he had a perfectly valid excuse," Maria said airily. "He said the gardens would be packed, so he had to leave early to get us a good spot."

 "Sly devil," Jason chuckled.

"Look over there," Maria said suddenly.

They were at a spot overlooking the Imperial City. A steel railing was in place to prevent people from falling over the steep hillside of Ueno. Jason recognized the spot; Sakura had sketched to Jason of her first meeting with Ogami vividly as if he was there when it happened.

Right now, he can see the sight for himself. Maria had moved forward to the railing to get a closer look. He decided to join her.

Jason carefully placed his load down on the ground to take in the view and stood beside her.

"It's beautiful," he said in a hushed voice.

"Yes, it is..." she whispered.

Just then, a gentle breeze swept over them. Cherry-blossom petals flew over them. They watched wordlessly as the wind carried the pink petals off towards the city.

"It is home," Jason said simply. 

Maria smiled and leaned against his shoulder.

There was nothing else to be said.

The End

CAST

(in no particular order)

Jason Bourne / Arion Wong

Ogami Ichiro

Shinguiji Sakura

Kanzaki Sumire

Maria Tachibana

Kirishima Kanna

Ri Kohran

Iris Chateaubriand

Fujieda Ayame

Yoneda Ikki

Eadric Lee (cameo)

Special Thanks to all Sakura Wars FAQ Authors at www.GameFAQs.com:

Lando kayama@snet.net, Kayama jpstern@lynx.neu.edu and

Vash the Stampede vash@section-9.com

SAKURA WARS WILL RETURN

in another

New Memories

Author's notes:

Fans of Sakura Wars would recognize the extensive 'borrowing' of material from the various games, FAQs, the anime series and the OVAs. Most notably were the night patrol scene, Maria's stunt scene and of course, the final battle which I wrote word-for-word while watching the last episode of the TV anime series.

I wish to apologize if this work has offended anyone. I am just another fan. Thank you for reading. 

Arion Wong,

April 7, 2003

Unlimited Parallel Adventures

-writing incomplete fanfics since 1996-

  


* * *

[1] SDF-1, UEG etc – reference to "Robotech".

[2] Chenjesu, Alliance of Free Stars etc – reference to the Star Control pc game series.

[3] GDI, Tiberium etc – reference to the pc game series, "Command & Conquer".

[4] Legion of Iron – reference to the pc game "Hegemonia: The Legion of Iron".

[5] Vasuda, Great War etc – reference to the pc game, "Descent - Freespace: The Great War".

[6] UPG – reference from the anime series, "The Irresponsible Captain Taylor".

[7] Babylon Project – reference to the sci-fi series, "Babylon 5". 2069 is my own adjustment.

[8] Federation, etc – reference to "Star Trek". 2085 is canon.

[9] Luthien – capital of the Draconis Combine in "Battletech". There really was an 'Imperial City' in Luthien.

[10] Heifong – A world from the anime series, "Outlaw Stars". Also known spelled/pronounced as 'Heaven'.

[11] New Eden – A name I made up for the world in "Trigun". The gun belonged to Million Knives.

[12] Familiar ceiling - Reference to Ikari Shinji from "Neon Genesis Evangelion". Whenever injured he would find himself staring up at the hospital's ceiling when he woke up.

[13] Jason Bourne – Name of the lead character in the movie "The Bourne Identity". He was a spy who became amnesiac and did not know of his past.

[14] Familiar voice – Kirishima Kanna and Monkey D. Luffy of the anime "One Piece" sounds very familiar to me. Anyway, Luffy (Mengqi D. Lufei in Chinese) came from a region called Eastern Blue in "One Piece".

[15] Dominion – reference to "Dominion Tank Police". Yoneda and Wong supposedly met up on the planet Dominion, specifically in its capital city of Newport City.

[16] Gowa – reference to the anime "Gasaraki". It involved mecha known as Tactical Armor and revolves around the story of reincarnated people and a Japanese ritual to summon Gasaraki the demon. Sort of.

[17] DJ Pretzel - (remixes under Chrono Trigger)

[18] Ninjas – from Sakura Wars OVA: A Midsummer Night's Dream. One of they leapt around silently and evaded detection in Ogami's night patrol.

[19] Kuroku – my name for the said ninjas. Kuroku, as I remembered, is the name for the black-masked stagehands in Japanese plays. It's also the name of the referee in the game Samurai Shodown/Spirits.

[20] Mangled language – Malaysians and Singaporeans enjoy their local versions of English, sometimes twisted and mangled with local dialects till the point that foreigners who speak English fluently can't understand them.

[21] Maths – Yes, I do suck at Maths.

[22] Muscular woman from deep space – Gascogne from the anime series, "Vandread".

[23] Town Portal – probably the most used spell in Blizzard's Diablo game series ;)

[24] Chinese style cooking in space – reference to Jet/Jack's cooking from the anime series "Cowboy Bebop"

[25] Maria in an apron – from the game "Sakura Taisen". You will see this picture if you did well in Maria's borscht cooking mini-game. 

[26] "A Midsummer Night's Dream" – Sakura Wars OVA1 Episode 4 of the same title.

[27] Café Noir – name of a Japanese Sakura Taisen fan website ;) It's a Maria Tachibana shrine to boot. URL pending.

[28] "Well bargained and done" – Battletech fans will know this term from the Clan's bidding ritual.

[29] Maria in black & red – from Café Noir's thank you image for 250,000 hits ten_250000.jpg

[30] Heifong stories – anime series "Outlaw Stars"

[31] Maria's past – modified from Sakura Wars OVA2 Episode 1: "The Dreadful Assassin From New York"

[32] Female pirates – anime series "Vandread"

[33] Soldat – Soldats (Soldier in French?) is the name of the powerful, global secret society in the anime "Noir". Modified for my own use, acronym for Sons Of Liberty, Democracy And Truth.

[34] "I'll be back" – oft repeated and imitated. And Arnold is Austrian, not German!

[35] Short speech – oh geez... a parody of Sailor Moon's pre-battle ritual....

[36] There can be only one – oft repeated quote from the movie "Highlander".

[37] Gendo position – reference to Neon Genesis Evangelion. Ikari Gendo had the habit of locking his fingers in front of his lips, elbows on the desk. This is the Gendo ™ position. His glasses would reflect light randomly even though he would not move a muscle ;)

[38] New Port City – Name of the city in the anime "New Dominion Tank Police". Reference to Act 6 of the OVA.

[39] Megatokyo, Genom, BUMAs – references to the anime "Bubblegum Crisis" and "Bubblegum Crisis 2040". Arion was on Earth's Megatokyo in 2240.

[40] Arcadia – reference to Captain Harlock. Stole the cool ship for personal use ;)

[41] See the Singaporean movie, "Chicken Rice Wars" ;)

[42] Bullet-time – from the PC FPS game "Max Payne", inspired by John Woo/Chow Yun Fatt movies. Get it! There's even a Kung-Fu Edition mod on the net. Way cool.

[43] Kicking it into high gear – Chinese Gatling Tank unit response from Command & Conquer: Generals.

[44] Valentinov – from Sakura Wars OVA2 Episode 1. Valentinov was supposed to be Russian, so I find the English translation of his name as 'Valentino' to be off the mark a little...

[45] Heavy Gear – from the PC and pen-and-paper mech game series "Heavy Gear" by Dream Pod 9. 

[46] Labors – reference from the anime series "Patlabor". Probably short for 'Patrol Labors', since it's about a new form of mobile law enforcement.

[47] The 'Theater of Dreams' is the home of the famous English football team; Manchester United aka the Red Devils. Their stadium/home ground is called "Old Trafford". Because of their dominance in the 1990s both in English and European competitions, fans boast by calling it a place where dreams are made. Luthien's 'New Trafford' is another reference to Man U. But their dominance is now (circa 2000s) being challenged by London's Arsenal aka The Gunners. Arghhhh....... btw, the WHOLE world calls soccer as football. Americans don't play football, the ball isn't even round!

[48] Ripper – Arion Wong's preferred weapon in other UPA stories... JG Arms Trade Co. (Freeworld) Ripper MK II Auto-Shotgun Sword aka "Jack The Ripper"... a combination of a auto-shotgun and a long blade. Arion sucks at using a gun or a sword, so he preferred to use something that has both ;)

[49] Siao – Crazy in Chinese Hokkien dialect. In Mandarin the pronunciation "Xiao" refers to "laugh" or "small". This illustrates the vast differences between the many dialects of Chinese. "Wah lau weh" referred to earlier is also Hokkien, it's a phrase of exclaimation/surprise/sarcasm/other useful situations. This concludes Impromptu Language 101 for today.

[50] Jeffrey Goh – real-life person and friend. In Unlimited Parallel Adventures' first story he's the first to cross from the real dimension to the game universe of Command & Conquer. Circumstances then lead Arion Wong and Eadric Lee to follow suit. They got stuck within that universe which eventually expanded to become the UPA universe that you're currently reading.


	2. Making Loose Ends

      New Trafford

      Luthien of the Inner Sphere

      2394

      Patrick shrieked with terror.

      "Lowlife," a voice sneered.

      Patrick's mind found the time from the pain to reflect on how it all started. 

He was minding his business as usual on the street. It was a normal day's walk towards work.

      But today, it was different. There was this pretty lady at the grocers, buying some fruits. There was also another guy there, and both were dressed elaborately. A lord and his lady.

      'Nobles,' he had thought. 'They are nothing but trouble,' he thought, remembering what his grandmother often told him.

Despite their friendly demeanor, Patrick decided to steer clear of them. No sense making trouble out of nothing.

      Then something happened. An apple fell from the lady's hands and rolled to his feet. Without a thought, he picked it up, and gave it back to the lady.

      In the process, Patrick touched her hand. It was most lovely, as soft as a feather. Before he thought better of it, he looked up into the lady's eyes. The lord had glared at him as he returned the apple.

      Patrick was thrown back to the present when a vicious kick cracked his ribs.

      "Making eyes at the lady, eh!?" the voice said.

      Patrick gasped in pain, struggling to breathe. He could feel blood all over his hands.

      "Sorry kid, but ya just another worm in the dust. Nobody's going ta miss ya," the voice continued.

      'That's not true! My family! My home-!'

      A sharp object stabbed into his chest repeatedly.

      As Patrick died, he only remembered what his grandmother told him.

      "Nobles. They are nothing but trouble. Someone should get rid of them."

An

Unlimited Parallel Adventures

presentation

-A Story in the New Memories arc-

SAKURA WARS / HELLSING

-A Side Story-

MAKING LOOSE ENDS

by

ARION WONG

(April 9 2003)

Teito the Imperial City

Luthien of the Inner Sphere

2394

It was early spring in the Imperial City. The Sunday afternoon sun shone brightly.

      "I can get use to this," Jason declared. He was sitting down and leaning against a shady tree in the courtyard of the Grand Imperial Theater. 

Beside him was a woman in her early twenties with platinum blonde hair. Any self-respecting, art-loving citizen of Teito would instantly recognize her as Maria Tachibana of the famous Imperial Opera Troupe.

"Yes, it has been so peaceful," Maria agreed.

      They were having a picnic by their twosome. A picnic basket and a blanket had been spread over the soft grass. Half-eaten sandwiches and two glasses of red wine lay on it.

      "Yeah. It's been so long since we actually sortie the Koubus."

      "Oh? Does the great Exodusian feel a lack of action is boring him?" Maria asked teasingly.

      Jason sat up and shushed her lips with a finger. "Don't call me that! I'm supposed to be a secret, remember?" he said with comically, exaggerated, bulging eyes.

      Maria laughed. Nearly –everyone- in the Grand Imperial Theater who was party to its secret as a military base also knew of Jason's true name and history. For Jason was actually an Exodusian: a normal human turned by twists of fate to be ageless immortals. Hated by some, hunted by a few and feared by others, Exodusian enjoyed/suffered some of the widest range of negative emotions thrown at them.

      "You people never take me seriously," he grumbled good-naturedly.

'You people' were the Teikoku Kagekidan, the secret defense corps of the Imperial City. The Hanagumi was the leading division of the corps. It had been several weeks since their hard fought victory over the Kuronosukai, a sect of supernatural enemies bent on the destruction of the city.

      "My, are you angry?" Maria asked lightly.

      Jason smiled. "Nah, I'm just kidding," he said. He craned his neck to take in the full view. "At least they are serious with the rebuilding. Can't wait for everything to be done though."

      In the recently concluded Second Demon War, the Hanagumi were forced to abandon their home/base. It suffered extensive damage as the result of a direct attack from the Kuronosukai.

      Maria nodded. "It's as if everything will go back to the way they were."

      "Not everything," Jason muttered. She agreed silently.

      The final battle took place in an island far away, but before that the Kuronosukai ravaged the Imperial City. Many buildings were burnt and destroyed in the fierce fighting, leaving many homeless. Even now, outside of their tranquil theater, the citizens were trying their best to rebuild their shattered homes.

      "Still... most of the city is back on its feet," Jason remarked. "I wonder if the Hana-Yashiki is back in business."

      "Do you really miss seeing the toys of war?" Maria asked.

      Jason turned to face her. "No, silly," he said with a wry grin. "I'm talking about the amusement park."

      "Oh?"

      "Yeah. I didn't get the chance to go on the rides," he reminded her.

      Maria grinned. "That was your own fault. You were too busy gawking at the Hana-Yashiki research labs."

      "I am too old for rides," Jason said stiffly, causing her to smile. "Well, I –am-! I'm 400 years old!" he said in mock indignation.

      "Then why does the old man want to visit the amusement park now?" she asked, eyes twinkling.

      "Oh, I just want to go with you somewhere," he said airily, twirling a finger in the air.

      She smiled. "Is that an invitation?"

      "Should I make it a request?" he asked in return. Maria shook her head, and Jason beamed in her show of consent. 

"Good, good... actually, I do have another reason to go there with you," Jason added with a grin.

She cocked her head quizzically. "What is it?"

"From what Kanna told me, you screamed a lot on the coaster," Jason snickered.

"You rat!" Maria laughed as she punched him in the shoulder.

      A tall figure's shadow suddenly fell on them.

      "Yo!" Kirishima Kanna greeted.

      "Kanna! Good timing, help me! She's killing me!" Jason yelled, clutching his shoulder in a show of pain.

      "Nuh-uh," Kanna declined with a shake of her head. "I make it a policy not to interfere with domestic affairs ya know," the tall redhead teased. It caused them to blush madly.

      "Aw, Kanna!" Jason whined even as he felt his face heating.

      She let him talk to her hand. "Save it, partner. What I said is what I saw."

      "Kanna..." Maria admonished half-heartedly.

      Kanna pouted, curling her bottom lip. Then she turned serious and folded her arms. "Well, enough of that. The chief wants to see you two. Sounds important."

      Jason frowned. "I remember you saying that once before. As I recall, it was bad news," he reminded her.

      Kanna smirked. "Nah, I don't think so this time. Maybe he wants to give you two a honeymoon leave!"

      She laughed and easily sidestepped out of the way when Jason leapt at her.

---

      "Are you alright?" Maria asked as she accompanied Jason to Yoneda's room.

      Jason stifled a groan as he limped beside her. "Remind me not to charge at Kanna ever again," he grimaced.

      Maria chuckled.

      When they arrived before the door, Jason stood up straight and assumed a solemn mien. He knocked the door twice.

      "Enter," Yoneda replied from inside.

      The duo entered Yoneda's room and shut the door behind them.

      "You wanted to see us, sir?" Maria asked.

      "Yes. Have a seat, both of you," Yoneda said from behind his work desk.

      Maria and Jason shared a quick glance before sitting down.

      "What is this about?" Jason asked.

      Yoneda mumbled as he shuffled the papers on his desk, searching for something. 

"Ah, here it is!" 

He pulled out a clipboard and leafed through the papers. Then he rifled through his desk's drawers and retrieved a thin envelope. Satisfied, he placed it on the desk and coughed discreetly to get their attention.

"Ahem. With all the publicity about the Second Demon War, we can hardly call ourselves a secret unit anymore."

Indeed, during their battles with the Kuronosukai, the Koubus of the Hanagumi became widely known, although the identities of its pilots remained a secret.

Yoneda grimaced. "Thus, I'm temporarily suspending the Hanagumi's activities for the time being."

"What?!" Jason exclaimed.

"Sir, is that right?" Maria demanded.

Yoneda held a hand up to stall their arguments. "Hold on... I'm not saying I'm going to disband the Hanagumi, only deferment until the media heat is off."

"So what are the Hanagumi suppose to do in the meantime? Practice plays, rehearse lines and sing songs?" Jason asked bluntly.

"Those –are- what an opera troupe is supposed to do, you dimwit," Yoneda replied sarcastically. He beamed at Jason's sour expression. 

Then he turned serious and faced Maria instead. "But no, there will be no plays for the time being."

"What? But the theater..." Maria said.

"It will be closed for further renovations and repairs. I'm guessing a few months at most," Yoneda answered.

"Eh? Just what do you have planned? An extended holiday!?" Jason demanded.

Yoneda nodded. "Yes, think of it that way. I already told the others. Kanna is returning to her home in the southern islands, while Sakura will do the same in the north. Sumire would be busy helping her father in Kanzaki Industries, while Kohran would be working to upgrade the Koubus, traveling between the Hana-Yashiki and Du Kang. And Iris' parents authorized me to book for her a first class ticket to Champagne; she will be leaving to visit her parents."

Jason's eyes widened, and then narrowed quickly. He drew in a deep breath. "Well, you're a quick one," he said under his breath.

"Thank you, punk," Yoneda growled.

"Everybody's leaving huh? Just like Ogami..." Jason muttered.

Maria said nothing. Ogami had announced his leaving for a navy tour of duty in the southern hemisphere a few weeks after the end of the Second Demon War. She recalled the sad looks on the Hanagumi that day, there was no telling how long he would be gone.

"Not permanently. You will all be back here soon enough," Yoneda reminded them.

Maria leaned back on her seat. "So commander, you're telling us that this is a vacation."

"Not quite. I have a mission for you."

Jason and Maria immediately sat up straighter.

"The esteemed Count Hanakoji's niece is returning to New Trafford soon. The count has specifically asked for Maria as her escort," Yoneda said, pushing the clipboard towards them. Maria obliged and picked it up.

"I didn't know the count had a niece here," she said a moment later.

Yoneda shook his head. "Not really a niece... she's more like the daughter of a good friend. She came with her father to visit the count recently, but the father had to leave early for business. I want you to accompany her, she will be returning via a cruise ship. You will also pass this envelope to her father."

Jason threw his arms up in the air in exasperation. "Great, a babysitting run –and- a milk run. I'm too old for this," he grumbled, his last comment caused the sides of Maria's lips to twitch in the beginnings of a smile.

Yoneda did not bother to hide his own grin. "I don't recall asking –you-, you thick-skinned idiot."

Jason opened his mouth to retort, said nothing and closed it again. "Boy, do I feel sheepish," he said a moment later, eyes down.

This time, Maria did smile. "As you said, it is just an easy assignment. I think I can handle it by myself."

Yoneda's grin vanished. "Unfortunately, that is not the case."

"What? Can you stop being so cryptic? It's driving me nuts," Jason complained. "Explain!"

"It seems that there are several supernatural incidents being reported in New Trafford," Yoneda replied.

"Kouma?" Maria asked worriedly.

Yoneda shrugged. "I doubt it. Many of these reports have no solid evidence to back them up, most are eye-witness accounts that are not a hundred percent credible."

"But you think this is something more? Despite your doubts?" Jason suggested.

Yoneda nodded grimly. "Yes. New Trafford may be a city of myths and legends, but we can't afford to take any chances. Therefore I'm sending both of you on this mission. Once there, someone will give you further instructions."

"Who? Wait, don't say anything, you would have told us already if you wanted to... So what if we –do- find the source of these... supernatural... things?" Jason asked.

Yoneda leveled a serious look at him. "Stop it by any means necessary."

---

New Trafford,

Luthien

Three days later...

      Like the other cities on Luthien, New Trafford was entirely powered by steam. Embracing the 1920s lifestyles and cultures, other citizens of the United Kingdoms would find New Trafford to be a throwback to the Victorian era of Earth.

      Other worlds that view the steam-power of Luthien as backward were mistaken. Luthien boasted one of the most efficient industrial cities of the human colonies in New Trafford. And like the other cities on Luthien, it had a relatively unpolluted environment.

      All of that was not on Jason's mind as he stepped off the cruise ship.

      "Wah, its cold," he said, his breaths visible in the cold weather.

      "I find it quite pleasant," Maria commented.

"Yeah? Well, you Russians seem to live in the cold," Jason snorted, rubbing his gloved hands together to keep warm.

      "You won't see me sweating in the Imperial City's summer either," Maria said, almost smugly.

      "Bah," Jason scoffed. "When you have the time, I'll show you my home country on Earth. Then we shall see if you sweat or not under the hot sun."

      Maria chuckled briefly. "Perhaps, when we have the time. But now we have work to do," she said, nodding towards a person standing several feet behind her.

      She was a young girl, with long, straight hair, with a pale shade of blonde. Big, round and rimless glasses framed her startling blue eyes. She had some Englishwoman features, an angular face with a sharp chin and a high nose. She was dressed in a simple white blouse with an ankle-length blue dress.

      Jason sighed as he looked at her. "Good kid. But the whole trip here could have been a little more enjoyable if she could only loosen up a little."

      "Perhaps it's because the way you reacted when you heard her name," Maria suggested, half in jest.

      Jason grimaced. When Yoneda introduced her name, Jason had reacted in visible disbelief. Ever since that awkward meeting, the young girl had tried her best to avoid him in the entire trip.

"Maybe you're right... why don't you check for our transportation arrangements while I try to make amends?" Jason replied.

Maria smiled. "I'll explain to her. Good luck," she said.

She went to converse with the young girl. After several moments of hesitation, she nodded, and Maria continued on her way.

The young girl reluctantly approached him. 'She couldn't be anymore older than Iris' age, maybe even younger?' Jason wondered.

"Yo," Jason greeted casually.

"...Good morning, Mr. Bourne," the young girl replied hesitatingly.

"Please, call me Jason," he immediately said. "So, are you alright?" he asked.

"Yes, I'm fine, thank you for asking," she replied dully.

Jason grinned wryly. "Well, it doesn't sound that way to me."

She avoided his eyes, saying nothing. Jason sighed and knelt before her on one knee. He gently tipped her head up with his fingers on her chin.

"Miss, I think we got off on a wrong foot. I apologize for my poor behavior. Shall we start over?" Jason offered.

The girl's eyes twinkled at his humility, but she was unsure on what to say. Jason saw the slight change in her mood, and offered her his hand.

"Young lady, my name is Jason W. Bourne," Jason said formally.

Slowly, the girl reached out and shook his hand. Then she smiled brilliantly, gaining confidence from his warm grip.

"I am Integral Fairbrook Wingates Hellsing. I am delighted to meet you," she replied in her distinguished accent. Jason remained impassive for her benefit. When she nodded her satisfaction, Jason grinned.

"The feeling is mutual. Once again, I apologize for my inappropriate behavior previously," Jason said in the same, formal tone.

Integral looked at him incredulously. Jason caught her look and frowned.

"Anything wrong?" he asked.

She giggled. "I never thought you could speak so eloquently!"

Jason sighed and looked up at the heavens in disbelief. "Only a few minutes in and she's already laughing at me. What am I doing wrong?" he asked in mock misery.

"Your clothes!" she said imperiously while trying to stifle her laughter.

Jason looked at his customary clothes: black, ankle-length trench coat, fingerless gloves, white t-shirt, blue jeans and black boots.

"What's wrong with them?" he demanded.

"They are so different from what I have seen other people are wearing!" she pointed out to the people walking around. Indeed, the good folk of New Trafford were well-dressed in the distinguished British style of the early 20th century. Several of the more snobbishly minded ones pointed at him and whispered to each other in gossip.

Jason rolled his eyes. "This is what I get for my vacation," he muttered under his breath.

"Vacation?" Integral asked.

"Nah, forget it," Jason said dismissively.

      "I'm sorry if I have inconvenienced you in anyway," Integral said softly, eyes downcast. It caused her oversized glasses to slip down her nose a little.

      "Young lady, there's nothing for you to apologize about. This is my work; this is what I'm supposed to do."

      "But-" the young girl started to protest.

      Jason wagged a finger to stop it. "No buts, young lady. Anyway, we should get going. Your father must be anxiously waiting for your return, isn't that right?"

      The bespectacled girl beamed happily. "Yes, I'm sure he is!"

      "My, I see you two are becoming friends at last," Maria said as she approached them.

      "We're getting along quite famously, thank you," Jason said smugly as he stood up.

      "I find it hard to believe," Maria replied archly.

      "I have to, since he begged for forgiveness and I can't do well to refuse," Integral deadpanned. She shared a laugh with Maria at the look on Jason's face.

      "Ye gods, two against one, I lose," Jason despaired.

      ---

      A short ride later...

      "This place looks great," Jason said blandly.

      "A masterpiece of understatement," Maria replied.

      They were standing before the gates to Integral's home. It looked like a stately mansion: huge, grand, and extremely –expensive-. It reminded Jason of the United Kingdom's Buckingham Palace, more functional than and not as extravagant as France's Versailles.

      "Despite what Sumire says of her home, I think –this- must be the biggest private residence on the whole of Luthien," Jason exaggerated.

      Integral blushed furiously. "Stop teasing me! But... it can't be true... can it?"

      Maria folded her arms and smiled. "It certainly is the largest home I have ever seen."

      "So, um, how do we get in?" Jason asked. The trio stood before the towering steel gates. It was apparently automated; there were no guards and no manual means of opening them.

      "The doorbell, silly," Integral replied and reached tip-toe to press it. It was hidden and discreet so that only those who knew of its existence could find it.

      For a moment, there was no reaction; Jason had thought it was broken or malfunctioning.

      "Lady Integral!" a voice suddenly called out. A tall figure soon appeared as the doors swung open inwards.

      "Walter!" Integral called back excitedly.

      The man was tall and thin, walking in a dignified manner with hands clasped on the small of his back. He was a man in his mid-forties. His black hair tied back in a ponytail, exposing the lines on his forehead. His Vulcan-like, pointed ears combined with his wrinkles gave him an overall look of a man who had experienced much. Dressed more like a tailor rather than a butler, he had a monocle on his left eye.

      "Walter!" Integral exclaimed again as she jumped into his open arms.

      "Lady Integral, welcome home!" he said as he knelt down to hug her. Then he let go to get a good look of her.

      "You have grown up while you're away, my lady," he said.

      "Walter, I have only been gone for a month," she protested.

      "Even so... And your father misses you terribly," Walter said.

      Hearing that, Integral beamed.

      "I apologize that I could not get you myself, your father had a pressing business matter for me to attend to," Walter said.

      "Oh, it is alright, Walter... it gave me the chance to meet Miss Tachibana here," Integral said, sweeping an arm towards Maria behind her.

      Walter stood up straight to greet them.

      "My name is Walter Kum Dornez, steward of the Hellsing home. Thank you for escorting Lady Integral here," he said.

      "It was nothing, please; do not stand on the formalities," Maria replied.

      Then Walter turned to face Jason. A flash of recognition lit up his eyes. Maria saw it and glanced at Jason from the corners of her eyes.

      Jason had clapped a gloved hand on his mouth during the entire exchange, eyes wide open. 

He recognized Walter too.

      Before Maria could say anything, Jason slipped back to his normal self and extended a hand towards Walter.

      "I'm Jason W. Bourne... a pleasure to meet you," he said, baring his teeth in a wolfish smile.

      Walter grinned back in return. "The pleasure is mine, dear sir."

      ---

      Walter led them into the Hellsing estate and up the grand staircase. He paused before a stately wooden door.

      "Your father is inside, Lady Integral," Walter said.

      "I have something here for Sir Hellsing," Maria spoke up, holding up the envelope entrusted to her by Yoneda.

      Walter nodded. He knocked on the door twice.

      "Sir, Lady Integral has returned, and she has brought guests."

      "Enter," a distinguished voice replied from within. Walter opened the door and stood aside as Integral went running in. Sounds of joy and laughter filtered out from the room.

      Maria paused to allow them a brief moment of reunion. After several moments, she too entered the room.

      When Jason did not follow, she looked back questioningly.

      "You go ahead, I'm... not feeling well," Jason said. The look on her face told him that she did not believe him in the least.

      "I will show you to the restroom," Walter offered. Jason nodded and turned to follow him.

      Maria did not stop him. She knew she would get her answers later.

      ---

      Jason washed his hands, not looking at the mirror. Behind him was Walter, leaning against the wall.

      "It's been a while," Jason said as he closed the water tap.

      "Indeed. Where have you been all this time, Arion?" Walter asked as he offered him a hand towel.

      Jason accepted it and slowly wiped his hands dry. "Here and there. You know how it goes. And call me Jason."

      Walter mouthed a silent 'ah' in understanding.

      Jason turned to face him. "So, what's –your- story?"

      "I have none," Walter replied.

      There was a moment of silence.

      "Oh come -on-!" Jason exclaimed indignantly. "You're Walter D[1]., a Hunter-Warrior[2]! I can still remember the time that you tried to collect the bounty on –my- head."

      Walter folded his arms. "That was in the past. What about you? Last I heard; you were on New Eden."

      "Long story."

      Walter nodded knowingly. "I see... trouble?"

      Jason waved it off. "Forget it, like you said; it's all in the past. Just tell me-"

      "What are -you- doing here?" they asked each other accusingly.

      They stared at each other, dumbfounded. Then they laughed.

      Abruptly they stopped.

"I'm a theater usher/family butler," they said simultaneously. 

      They looked at each disbelievingly. Then they laughed again.

      ---

      When Walter brought Jason back to the room, they found Sir Hellsing making small talk with Maria while browsing through the pieces of paper from the envelope.

      Sir Hellsing[3] was a man with a dignified bearing, with whitening hair and a goatee that somehow made him look even more distinguished. He was seated behind his grand oak desk, surrounded by great shelves full of books.

      "Ah, you're here... feeling better?" Maria asked Jason, who simply nodded and smiled.

      Walter caught the slight change in her eyes when she saw him. He found it interesting, making it a point to ask Jason about it later. But now he bowed before the lord of the house.

      "Sir Hellsing, this is Jason W. Bourne," he introduced.

      "At your service," Jason said, merely nodding his head.

      "I see... it's good of you to join us at last. I suspect Miss Maria here was getting a little bored by my company," Sir Hellsing said self-depreciatingly.

      Maria held up a hand, embarrassed. "I'm sorry if I gave you that impression..."

      "It was a joke," Sir Hellsing said good-naturedly. "Again, I must thank both of you for bringing my daughter home safely."

      "It was our duty," Maria replied.

      "Yes... duty..." Sir Hellsing repeated softly. Abruptly he looked up at Walter, who was standing at one side attentively.

      "Walter, make sure we are not disturbed," he ordered gravely.

      Walter bowed once and went to lock the door. Then he slid open a small panel on the wall, revealing an electronic device. Several keystrokes later, he slid the panel back.

      "The room is secured now, sir," he reported. Then he smiled wryly, hands on the small on his back as he walked back to stand beside Sir Hellsing's seat.

"It seems that our guests are armed."

Maria's eyes narrowed, Jason's fingers twitched.

But Sir Hellsing brushed aside their suspicions. "Of course they are; how else could they protect my daughter?" 

      "Oh?" Walter asked, glancing at Jason.

"In any case, it's of no consequences, they are trustworthy," Sir Hellsing continued.

      "How can you be so sure?" Jason asked, not a little nettled by Walter's attitude.

      Sir Hellsing tossed the papers he was holding onto the desk.

      Jason nearly leapt up from his seat when he saw the contents. The first page had the profiles of him and Maria. It was a profile that had Maria's picture in the full uniform of the Hanagumi.

"Oh," Jason muttered.

      "I know who exactly you two are," Sir Hellsing said simply.

      "What is the meaning of this?" Maria asked, raising her voice.

      "Don't even try it," Walter warned.

Only now Maria realized that Walter's hands were suddenly gloved, fingers stretched out as if he was grasping something invisible.

      "Don't move, Maria... he can cut through steel," Jason said slowly, keeping his eyes on Walter's fingers.

      'Cut with what?' Maria wondered.

      The steward's monocle glinted as he smiled maliciously at the compliment/caution. Jason gritted his teeth, his fingers twitching.

      The atmosphere became tense, as each man was ready to spring into action that could lead to bloodshed.

      "I wouldn't do anything if I'm in your shoes," Sir Hellsing said gravely. "Someone might get killed," he added, a thinly veiled threat that hung in the air.

      "Really? I wonder who's the one getting killed," Jason challenged, baring his teeth in a feral grin.

      Sir Hellsing leaned back into his plush seat, locking his fingers together. Maria held her breath, not really keen to hear the answer.

      "Why, me of course," Sir Hellsing replied nonchalantly.

      Jason went "Ah!?" 

      "I'm an old and sick man. Walter could probably slice off your gun, but a mistake from either of you could kill me instead. I'm not exaggerating when I say I'm at the most risk here," Sir Hellsing explained with a broad smile.

      Jason and Maria stared at the Englishman in disbelief. Then Jason shook his head, chuckling.

      "Alright, alright..." he said, showing his hands in mock surrender.

      Sir Hellsing motioned with his fingers and Walter relaxed, putting his hands behind his back once more: a picture of a subservient butler, so different from the cold look in his eyes that Maria saw just moments ago.

      "Sir Hellsing... please explain!" Maria demanded, once she saw the threat of danger had passed.

      Sir Hellsing smiled. "But of course. I know your question."

      The Hanagumi duo nodded.

      "Why did your superiors gave me information on the Hanagumi? Well, I asked for it."

      "And they gave it? Just like that?" Maria said, incredulous.

      "Let me explain. You two are within the base headquarters of the Royal Knights of England[4]."

      Jason's eyebrows shot up in surprise. "The Royal Knights?"

      Sir Hellsing nodded.

      "Incredible. The Royal Knights, right here in Luthien! An English special forces HQ in the Japanese capital world!" Jason muttered.

      "I can't tell you the why or the how, but suffice to say that we know of Luthien's unusual... guests..." Sir Hellsing answered.

      "Guests? You mean..." Maria started.

      "...the supernatural disturbances?" Jason finished.

      "Correct," Sir Hellsing nodded. "We are aware of the many unnatural phenomena occurring on Luthien. You may be surprised by the forces working together to stop these destructive guests."

      "Then, why are we here?" Maria asked.

      "The Hanagumi had ample experience dealing with the supernatural while defending the Imperial City. In any case, I apologize for the cloak and dagger approach... will you help me?" Sir Hellsing said, standing up and extending a hand.

      Jason and Maria shared a glance. Without words, they found mutual understanding and nodded. They stood up to face the Englishman.

      "We will help," Maria said, moving her gloved hand to shake Sir Hellsing's.

      "Thank you... now, please, sit down, I think this will come as a shock to you," Sir Hellsing said. They did so, sitting up straight to listen attentively.

      "Are you familiar with the story of Jack The Ripper?" Sir Hellsing started ominously.

      Jason blanched. "Yes, the infamous killer who preyed on the streets of London even before the age of space travel," he said.

      "Who was never caught," Maria added evenly.

      Sir Hellsing nodded gravely.

      "We may have a copycat in the streets of New Trafford."

      "What!?" Maria exclaimed.

      "Naturally, we kept a tight control on the news, so everyone is still in the dark. Otherwise there will be widespread panic and hysterical witch hunts."

      "This is the 24th century! Are you telling me forensic science today can't catch the killer?" Jason demanded.

      "Unfortunately, the killer is living in the 24th century as well," Sir Hellsing replied, almost sarcastically.

      "How many so far?" Maria asked.

      Sir Hellsing bowed his head. "There have been six murders. The last three had been descendants of nobility."

      "You didn't warn the later victims when you found the killer's modus operandi!?" Jason yelled.

      "We did. But we couldn't reveal the true nature of the threat, so you can guess how dismissive the nobles were of our warnings. Anyway we aren't a 100% sure of his M.O.," Walter answered.

      Maria folded her arms. "And so... how do you expect us to help? This sounds more like a job for the police and crime investigators... we are soldiers and you can't expect us to deal with a murderer."

      Sir Hellsing narrowed his eyes. "Unfortunately, due to the sensitive nature of the murders, I can't depend on the police. Besides, I suspect the killer is not just a mere human."

      Jason narrowed his eyes. "Just –how- the victims were murdered?"

"It was as if they were killed by a sharp wind," Sir Hellsing said.

"Wind?" Maria asked, dubiously.

"The wounds still show some residue of spiritual power. It was as if the blade or whatever instrument the killer was using had enhanced it with his internal energies."

      The pair was aghast.

      "Miss Maria Tachibana..." Sir Hellsing intoned, causing her to look up. Then the Englishman turned to face Jason.

      "...Mr. Jason Bourne, no... Arion Wong," Sir Hellsing said. The use of Jason's real name startled Maria.

      "Call me Jason," Jason quickly said, showing no real surprise. After all, Walter was there.

      "You can see how serious this is. We must stop him before the killer strikes again."

      Sir Hellsing then retrieved several photos and passed it to Jason.

      Maria watched silently as Jason's eyes widened, and his hands started to tremble as he browsed through the photos. Wordlessly he passed it Maria.

      Each photo depicted a noble, their faces emotionless as if they were sleeping peacefully. All were fully dressed in elaborate and expensive garments. And each had a large, bloody 'J' carved onto their torsos.

      "Bozhe moi" Maria whispered in Russian.

      "Arion, we will need all the help we can get," Walter said.

      Jason felt as if he wanted to throw up.

      "...Call me Jason," he managed to say. After several minutes, Jason calmed down.

      "Sir Hellsing, I'll do whatever I can," Jason said grimly.

      ---

      "Well, I certainly didn't expect –this-," Jason complained.

      He was standing before a full-sized mirror, working his fingers on a tie that seemed to defy his best efforts to look tidy. Sir Hellsing had commissioned tailors and got him a brand new formal evening suit that very day.

      "400 years and you still can't tie a tie?" Walter sighed.

      Growling with frustration, Jason pulled the tie off and threw it over his shoulder.

      "Love the suit, hate the tie," Jason grumbled as he smoothed over his suit. Indeed, it was to his tastes, somehow conveying a sense of formality and yet almost casual at the same time.

      Walter moved to pick the tie up. "This –is- a formal event," he reminded Jason. Jason sighed and took it back.

      "I shouldn't be here," he said.

      Walter smirked. "As if you had a choice after you had agreed to help Sir Hellsing."

      "Just why is he holding a ball anyway? It's a risky way to try to bait the killer," Jason demanded as he tried once more.

      "Sir Hellsing always has the reasons. It's bait, yes, but it's also a party to welcome Lady Integral back," Walter replied as he stepped away to a discreet distance.

      "Two birds with one stone. Does she really want such a party?" Jason asked as he fumbled around with the tie. He stifled a curse as he tried to untangle his fingers.

      "Of course, she won't be in attendance, she's too young," Walter replied.

      "He's worried about his daughter being a potential target?"

      "It's a risk Sir Hellsing is willing to take, but no, her being absent is not due to that reason," Walter said defensively.

      Jason stopped his hands, dropping them to his sides. He looked at Walter's reflection on the mirror.

      "I don't think Sir Hellsing sent her to the Imperial City just to avoid the copycat killer... am I right?" he asked, almost accusingly.

      "...That is not something you should ask me," Walter said after a pause.

      Jason turned around to look at Walter in the eyes.

      "She wasn't there for fun, was she?" Jason asked.

      Walter bowed his head to avert his stare.

      "Huh. Things are getting better by the minute," Jason snorted.

      ---

      The Hellsing estate boasted a grand ballroom. Chandeliers and elaborate lights lined the ceiling, which had a great painting of hovering angels on it. The marble floor sparkled flawlessly, so that each step made a satisfying 'click'.

      Two long tables were lined together for a great spread of buffet. Various delicacies and bottles of expensive wine gave the impression of an expensive meal indeed. A respectable orchestra played music on one corner.

      According to Sir Hellsing and Walter, the guests were various high-ranking officials and nobilities of the merchant-cities of Luthien. All were splendidly dressed, the younger men and women gay with laughter and cheerful banter, unaware of the danger they were all in.

      "What a crowd... fops and birdbrains," Jason grumbled.

      "Yes, I know the feeling. Sir Hellsing himself often tells me how much he loathes some of them, shallow-minded and ego-maniacs," Walter stage-whispered.

      "Guhh, the tie is killing me," Jason complained, fiddling once more with it.

      "Hush," Walter admonished to no effect. Jason removed the tie and unbuttoned the top of his shirt, instantly relieved. He handed the tie to Walter.

      "Here, keep this."

      Walter gave him a disapproving look. Then he grinned. "I think I know the real reason you're so uncomfortable. It's about Miss Tachibana, isn't it?"

      Jason flushed. "W-what?! Get lost!"

      Walter chuckled. "Oh, there she is!" he said suddenly, motioning behind Jason, who immediately turned around to look.

      "Ah, my mistake, so sorry," Walter said, rocking on his heels and looking up innocently.

      "You no-good..." Jason threatened, and stopped.

      "My, what's wrong?" Maria asked as she came up to him.

      "Uh... nothing..." Jason muttered, almost dropping to a whisper. His eyes were a little glazed as he stared at her.

      "...Jason?" Maria called, a little worried by his reaction.

      "I think he's trying to convey a sense of being smitten by your beauty, Miss Tachibana," Walter said dryly.

      "W-Walter!" Jason yelled, suddenly back to his normal self.

      "Was I wrong? You don't think Miss Tachibana here is beautiful?" Walter asked. Maria was attired in an elegant, spaghetti-strap evening dress in a light shade of purple. She wore long, elbow-length, white gloves and a tasteful golden necklace. A white shawl was wrapped around her shoulders.

      "Of course she is!" Jason snapped without thinking. "She's the most beautiful person-"

      Suddenly he realized what he had blurted out, and hastily clapped a hand over his mouth. Eyes wide, he slowly turned to face her.

      Maria was blushing.

      Beet red himself, Jason dropped his hand.

      "Ah... please, er, it's... ah..." he stuttered.

      "You were lying?" Walter suggested.

      "Of course I'm not! It's the truth!" Jason answered quickly. Then he clapped his forehead in exasperation and groaned. 

Maria couldn't help but laugh.

      'Need to get away before I make an even bigger fool of myself,' Jason noted to himself.

      "I, uh... let me get you something to drink?" he asked.

      "Thank you, Jason..." she replied.

      "I don't require one, so please, enjoy yourself. I will keep Miss Tachibana here company," Walter said, a sly grin on his lips, enjoying the look on Jason's face.

      "Nghhh," Jason growled through gritted teeth as he walked away. He took the opportunity to sort out his mind.

      'Man, but does she look great... and those eyes! Quite different from when I first saw her. I think she wanted me dead when I first came to the Grand Imperial Theater...' he thought to himself. 

Then Jason straightened up and smiled.

      'Never thought I could feel this way about anyone ever again... I guess I'm still human after all...'

      ---

      "I say, Philippe, do you know who that ravishing creature is?" Owen Stuart[5] asked his distracted friend. 

Philippe[6] was a mild-mannered, French aristocrat. He was young and cultured, handsome, regal and yet modest. Right now, though, he was engrossed in a conversation with a young lady, a doe-eyed, black-haired Japanese woman.

      Seeing that Phillip was hopelessly enamored with his companion, Owen Stuart gave up. Instead, he concentrated on looking at the new arrival to the party.

      Owen had little incentive to come to New Trafford. To him, the English city was an eyesore, trying to copy itself after the majestic buildings of New Yorktown and the architecture of Neo Paris at the same time. Some might find New Trafford a great city, but not Owen Stuart.

      In fact, the only reason he had flown all the way from New Yorktown to attend this high society party was at the insistence of his partner, Brent Farlon. Owen could not stand being in the presence of these nobles, all presumptuous and pretending that their blood was better than others.

He could hardly call them his peers, other than the fact they were all rich and influential.

      But seeing the platinum blonde beauty in the party, Owen Stuart began to forget about his previous protests to come here. True, she was older than some of the other beauties in attendance, but then again, Owen considered himself as an adult, unlike Philippe and the others who were still in their teens. 

They were like little boys and girls pretending to be grown-ups, really. He had his share of playthings, but there was something different about this woman...

There was something exotic and mysterious about the way she moved through the crowd to greet a scruffy looking guest and that Hellsing steward. 

There was an aura of danger around her.

      It excited him.

      ---

      There was no attentive servant around, and Jason resigned to get the drinks himself. Jason nearly dropped his two empty glasses when someone accidentally jostled his elbow.

      "Hey!" he called out in reflex.

      "Ah, you should be more careful," said a deep, feminine voice. 

      "What? –You- banged into –me-," Jason replied as he carefully set the glasses down onto the table.

      "Ridiculous! As if I would make such a mistake," the voice said angrily.

      Jason remembered what Walter said about some of the people in attendance. Shallow-minded and ego-maniacs.

      He turned around. "And pray tell, why couldn't –you- make such a mistake?" said Jason, hands on hips. Then he had to look down because the speaker was younger and shorter.

      The deep voice belonged to a young girl, maybe 14, 15 years of age, much too young for her voice. Her long, blonde hair was swept heavily over the right side, so that a thick tail of it rested over her right shoulder. She had blue eyes that reminded Jason of the sea; complemented by sparkling, diamond earrings. She was dressed in a navy blue dress with silvery buttons and form-fitting white pants. A belt with a small golden buckle adorned her waist.

      Right now, she haughtily tossed her blonde hair, causing Jason to have a case of déjà vu about a certain heiress to Kanzaki Industries.

      "Because –I- am a daughter of the prestigious Bleumer family," she replied proudly.

      Jason stood motionless as his eyes first looked right and then left in a show of exaggerated disinterest.

      "How dare you ignore me!" she said fiercely.

      "I don't -know- you," replied Jason blandly.

      She was taken aback at his reaction. She certainly did not expect that. But she regained her composure quickly.

      "You must be a foreigner or just plain ignorant," she said, just a little mockingly.

      "I –am- a foreigner," Jason said in the same bland tone. She stared at him in disbelief, and then she laughed.

      "Very well, let me introduce myself. I am Glycine Bleumer of the great Bleumer family, descendants of the Dukes of Normandy," she proclaimed proudly.

      Jason stifled his reflex to reply, 'I'm Connor MacLeod of the Clan MacLeod[7].'

      Instead, he merely said, "I am Jason Bourne from the Imperial City. I am afraid I can't match your pedigree."

      "Well, I'm sure you can't," Glycine said bitingly.

      "Huh. Yes, well, now that we're formally introduced..." Jason said, leaving the sentence hanging.

      "...What were we talking?" Glycine asked a moment later.

      Jason rolled his eyes. "You bumped into me."

      "Oh, did I?" said Glycine.

      "Yes, you did."

      "No, I didn't!" Glycine denied.

      Jason threw up his hands, giving up. "Oh alright, whatever you say. I don't care," he said exasperatedly.

      Glycine narrowed her blue eyes dangerously.

      "If we were not in someone else's home, I would have challenged you to a duel for such disrespect immediately," she hissed.

      Jason snorted. "You expect me to fight a girl like you?"

      Her nose flared angrily. "Such chauvinistic person like you should be crushed!"

"Me? Chauvinistic? I don't think so. I'm suggesting that you get a little older first. If you win, it would be a case of a younger defeating an older. But if I win, others would only view it as an older bullying a younger. There is nothing for me to gain, you're too young."

      The French aristocrat held her chin thoughtfully.

      "You're right. Very well, I can wait several years for the duel. In the meantime, I expect you to practice, I assure you that –I- will not be lax," she said finally.

      "I, uh, may not be coming back here," Jason warned. He wondered how he even got into this mess in the first place.

      "It is of no big problem. When I feel the time is right, I will look for you in the Imperial City. And I –will- find you," promised Glycine.

      'She's really serious,' he mused, displeased but unable to back out now.

      "Alright, well bargained and done," Jason said aloud.

      "Good. Now we shall shake on this and I will leave this miserable party," Glycine said. Jason eagerly extended his hand to see her disappear.

      They shook hands, and then Glycine marched off. When she had disappeared into the crowd, Jason stared at his hand and groaned quietly.

      As he turned to get the glasses, yet another person jostled his elbow.

      "Ah, I'm so sorry~!" a musical, feminine voice replied. It was another person, her Japanese was heavily accented.

      "Forget it," said Jason dismissively, wearily. He was preparing to fill the glasses, already forgetting the incident when the same voice came near him.

      "What kind of reply is 'Forget it'!?" the voice demanded.

      Startled, Jason dropped the ladle back into the bowl. Imbalanced, the ladle slipped and sank deep into the punch bowl, leaving Jason grasping at air helplessly.

      "Now look what you have done~!" the voice huffed.

      Jason stood up straight, clenched his fist, took a deep breath, mentally counted to 5 and turned to face the speaker.

      She was a young teenager, perhaps 15 or 16 years of age. She had long, raven black hair which curled fashionable at the ends, tied back and up. Her eyes were green, though not as startling as Maria's. The girl was dressed in a strapless, red, flowing gown with black gloves and dangling golden earrings.

      'Could be Japanese if not for her accent and tan,' Jason mused.

      "Honestly, Japanese men are so clumsy~" she complained, immediately dispelling his notion.

      Gritting his teeth, Jason said, "I'm not Japanese."

      She stopped, batting her eyelashes as she stared at him. She had the looks of an Asian, and yet she also had the features of a European.

      "Well, you could have fooled me~," she replied in her strange accent.

      Jason finally noticed that she kept adding a 'desu' to her sentences, elongating the pronunciations. It was a peculiar habit to say the least, but understandable for a non-Japanese settler of Luthien. Jason himself needed some time to adjust to the fact that everyone on Luthien spoke Japanese despite their race[8].

      "Who are –you- then?" Jason asked bluntly.

      "How rude~!" she exclaimed.

      Jason sighed.

      "Alright, my fault. I'm Jason Bourne, from the Imperial City."    She nodded regally. "I am Soletta Orihime[9] of Florentina's Red Nobility. Perhaps you have heard of me."

      Jason shook his head. "I don't have the pleasure," he replied.

      "What? How could you not heard of me~? I, Soletta Orihime, have always brought the house down at the Teatro Dell'Opera di Italia[10]."

      "Umm, where?" Jason asked.

      Orihime gave him a look that showed an interesting mixture of horror and disgust, conveying a feeling of 'You -don't- know!?' to Jason.

      "You are just a boor~," she said.

      "And you're a brat," Jason instantly replied.

      "Dimwit!"

      "Snob."

      "You are a very annoying man~," Orihime said, nettled by his responses.

      Jason waited for a moment before asking, "Are you going to challenge me to a duel?"

      "A duel? Of course not! How barbaric~!" Orihime replied indignantly, her incredulity disappearing.

      "Good, at least you're not as unreasonable as that Bleumer woman," Jason said bluntly.

"Bleumer...? Oh, -her-," Orihime said. Then she smiled, apparently that got her into a better mood.

"You say you're from the Imperial City?"

      "Yes, I did," said Jason, wishing that she would disappear.

      "Then perhaps you can tell me whether these rumors about those so-called steam monsters are true~."

      "What? You want the truth?"

      "Of course~!" she replied.

      "You can't handle the truth," Jason smirked. "Ask me something else," he offered before she burst into anger.

      "You have a strange sense of humor~," Orihime complained. Then she brightened up, saying, "Well, at least you're not Japanese. Then maybe you can tell me about the Grand Imperial Theater? Surely you must know about –that-~!"

      Jason paused. "What about the theater?"

      Orihime arched an eyebrow. "I have heard many stories about the Grand Imperial Theater and its Imperial Opera Troupe. Are they really as good as people say~?"

      "Oh, they are very, very good. But you have to see for yourself their magnificence, I have no adequate words," Jason smiled broadly.

      "I'm a pianist and an actress myself!" Orihime gestured proudly at herself. "I'm considering... visiting... the Imperial City someday."

      "Oh? You have someone there you want to meet?"

      "I don't care for Japanese men~!" she snapped.

      "Sorry. But the Imperial City –is- a beautiful place..." Jason said half-heartedly, eager to get rid of her.

      Orihime touched her forehead, as if feeling a momentary headache. She quickly dismissed the slight irritation.

      "I'll consider it. Now, I must leave, there is something bad in the air~!" she said as she headed towards the open balcony.

      "Yes, well, bye," Jason answered, relieved. He turned around and noticed that a Hellsing servant had already replaced the bowl of punch. 

      "Where –were- you?" Jason snapped at the servant, who was startled by his outburst. Jason then apologized.

He quickly filled his glasses, eager to get away before more interruptions.

      It was turning quite a chore just to get two glasses of punch.

      ---

      "So, Miss Tachibana..." Walter started to say.

      "Please, call me Maria," she interrupted.

      Walter nodded. "Only if you call me Walter. Tell me, Miss Maria, how did someone the likes of that shabby fellow get acquainted with you?" he said.

      "Is this a personal question? I hardly know you well enough, Walter," said Maria.

      "Ah, but I know him well enough to know that he keeps his past all clammed up. And yet, you knew. It makes me wonder, that's all."

      Maria smiled. "Yes, I know. Let's just leave it at that. What about you? How did you get to know him?"

"You can say me and... Jason... we go way back."

      "Several hundred years?" Maria asked, baiting for clarification.

      Walter chuckled, shaking his head. "Oh no, I'm not one of –his- kind of people... we –do- have some bitter history, but the passage of time... and my new life here... I don't feel animosity towards him now."

      "What happened between the two of you?"

      "Oh, the usual. I was young and successful, arrogant and willful. I wasn't after the prize on his head, but for the fame. We fought, drawing blood, causing mayhem and etcetera," Walter explained breezily.

      "And he never held it against you?" Maria replied incredulously.

      Walter adjusted his monocle. "After everything was done, he only said that he can't keep making enemies all the time. I think he wants to convert his foes to friends, for they are precious few in numbers now."

      Then he smiled wryly at the memory.

      "Besides, somebody else was foolish enough to attack –both- of us at that time. We made short work of –that-."

      Maria bowed her head, trying to digest the information.

      "But from what I've seen, I think he has found a very good friend in you, Miss Maria," Walter added, lightening up the somber mood.

      She blushed. "We are... comrades."

      "Ah, I see..." Walter said knowingly. He was about to ask more when one of the party guests came up and interrupted them.

      "Excuse me," the man said arrogantly.

      Walter clearly recognized him; Maria saw a flicker of disgust through his eyes.

      "May I introduce to you... this is Mr. Owen Stuart from Douglas-Stuart Industries," Walter said.

      "Thank you, old man," Owen said snidely. Owen noticed that his name did not seem to matter to Maria in the least. "Perhaps my dear friend Brent Farlon was right in insisting me coming here after all," he continued, hoping to impress upon her on his connections.

Walter noticed how Maria stiffened when Owen introduced Brent's name. 

      Owen swooped down and took Maria's hand. He kissed her gloved hand before Maria could say anything.

      "Always a pleasure to meet a beauty such as yourself," he said smoothly, not letting of her hand. One can literally feel the ooze of a used car salesman.

      "Thank you," Maria replied curtly, trying to keep her own feeling of distaste hidden. 

      Owen straightened up. "And you are...?"

      "My date," a voice answered menacingly from behind him.

      "Jason," Maria called, letting relief flooding into her voice.

      Jason stood there and nodded; a glass of punch on each hand.

      "Sorry it took so long, traffic was murder," he deadpanned as he passed a glass to her, who took the opportunity to remove Farlon's grip.

      She gave Jason one of her very best smiles, causing Jason to struggle to keep his 'tough guy' act together. He distracted himself by handing the other glass to Walter, who received it with surprise.

      "Isn't this yours? I didn't ask for one," said Walter.

      "Suddenly I'm no longer thirsty," Jason replied as he glanced meaningfully at Owen.

      Unfortunately, Owen did not take the obvious hint.

      "I beg your pardon..." he began indignantly, "...but you're interrupting our conversation here."

      "Am I? You must be mistaken," Jason replied.

      "Are you calling me a liar?" Owen demanded.

      Jason looked at Maria. "Were you having a conversation?"

Maria shook her head, knowing what he was up to.

"Mr. Stuart here was just introducing himself."

      Jason gave him a withering look.

      "Well, I –was- introducing myself, but-" Owen began.

      "Are you calling –her- a liar?" Jason cut him off, lowering to a dangerous tone. The look in his eyes stopped Owen from mounting any more words.

      "I, uh..."

      "Perhaps you should go," Jason suggested.

      Furious but not daring to raise the ire of the stranger, Owen mumbled some words and quickly left the scene. Nearby bystanders who caught the exchange tried their best to laugh discreetly.

      "Damn those two! I'll remember this!" Owen hissed under his breath as he strode away, his face burning red with anger and embarrassment.

      "Owen?" a voice called.

      "Leave me alone!" Owen snapped, without even giving the voice a look. He angrily left the hall to get a smoke.

      ---

      "Nicely done," Walter complimented dryly.

      "Well, it looked like you two didn't like his company," said Jason.

      "Thank you, Jason, but it may be a little too much..." Maria replied.

      "In hindsight, it might even be a bad move," Walter added.

      "Why?" Jason asked.

      "Well, he's a big shot in Douglas-Stuart Industries. Believe me; although that company is not as powerful as Kanzaki Industries, it has its fingers in every pie on this planet. Rumors has it that they were involved in some shady business practices as well."

      Jason grimaced. "I seem to get bad attention from big companies," he noted.

      "Brent Farlon..." Maria said to herself.

      "I notice that you recognize the Farlon name. Do you know that New Yorktown family?" Walter asked.

      Something flashed through Jason's mind at the mention of that city. It was where Maria had worked as a freelancer before joining the Hanagumi.

      "A name from the past... an unlikely coincidence. In any case, it's just something to think about for another time. Right now, are we prepared?" Maria asked, changing the subject.

      Walter nodded. "I have a squad of our troops around the perimeter. If any 'uninvited guests' show up, we will be notified immediately."

      "What if he's already in here?" Jason asked suddenly.

      Walter grinned. "Well, that's why –we- are here, isn't it?"

      ---

      A slender, beautiful aristocrat stood at the balcony. She looked up at the full moon longingly, her mind a thousand miles away as she sifted through memories.

      "Mama?"

      She turned at the call. In the soft moonlight, one could almost mistaken the visitor to be her sister. They share many similarities, the way their hair curled, the green eyes, the tanned skin.

      Indeed, Orihime looked very much like her mother, Carrino Soletta. Seeing that no one else was around, they spoke in their native Italian.

      "Yes, Orihime?"

      "Why are you out here in the cold, mama? It won't be good for your health," Orihime said.

      "I wanted to see the moon, dear."

      Orihime frowned. "But there's a party going on in there, and you're here alone!"

      Carrino smiled at her daughter. "Thank you for your concern, but I wanted to be alone," she said.

      Her daughter sighed. "This is all grandfather's doing, isn't it? I knew that you did not want to come..."

      "Your grandfather is a... persuasive man," Carrino said wryly.

      "Yes, he is willful," Orihime replied. Then her eyes turned hard. "Unlike Japanese men," she said harshly.

      "Orihime-" her mother started to admonish.

      But the daughter only shook her head angrily.

      "Please, no more talk about –him-... let me get you something to eat," Orihime said, and swept away before Carrino could say anything further.

      ---

      Owen stood in the moonlight, leaning against the wall. The courtyard was deserted; he had arrogantly dismissed the Hellsing guards who were there.

He slowly lit his cigarette and took a deep drag from it. He let the nicotine and chemicals from it wash over his body like a drug. As the wave ended though, he was still seething with anger.

      Owen remembered the conspiratorial smiles the pair shared when that ruffian humiliated him. It was a particularly to see the woman scorning his attentions like that.

      "She will pay... she will pay!" Owen said angrily to himself.

      'They all will,' a menacing voice whispered in his mind.

      Owen nearly leapt out from his skin, dropping his lit cigarette in the process.

      "Who!? Who said that?!" he yelled, terrified as he nervously scanned the surroundings.

      'Run...' another voice whispered, a gentler one.

      Owen whirled in panic. "Who are you!?"

      '...you have a trace of... someone special recently?' the first voice interrupted.

      Owen gripped the sides of his head in panic. "Get out of my head! Get out!!" he yelled, tears of fear beginning to flow.

      An alert Hellsing guard rushed out at the commotion. He was smartly dressed in uniforms, with a Luthien-approved gun at the ready.

      "Sir, are you alright?" he asked, approaching Owen.

      But for Owen, the guard was might as well be light years away, for the awful voice occupied his entire mind.

      'Because the crime committed on me was done by a noble...' said the second voice.

'...therefore all crimes are done by nobles... and they will all pay...' the menacing voice continued.

      "I'm not a noble! I hate them!" Owen shrieked.

      The guard near him began to reach for his radio to call for medical assistance.

      '...then watch/run...' the two voices said together. '...how I do unto others what the others do unto me...'

      And Owen watched.

      "This is Guard 11, there's a situation..."

      The guard watched in amazement as his radio was taken away by an invisible force. Then, right before his eyes, a shadow slowly materialized, a hand forming to hold the radio.

      Mouth agape, the guard watched as the shadow slowly solidified into a dark figure brandishing a knuckle full of knives.

      "Good god..." the guard whispered, taking a step back.

      "There is no god," the figure replied.

      The guard screamed.

      ---

      Not known to outsiders, there was a dungeon underneath the Hellsing estate. It was dark and dank, made of solid blocks of rock in the style of medieval prisons.

      Known to even less people was the fact that there was a single inhabitant in the dungeon. He was dressed in a straight-jacket, chained to the wall and locked in a place where the sun could not shine.

      His hair had grown long, his eyes closed and skin as pale as the moonlight.

      He had been asleep for many, many years.

      When his sensed the dark presence on the Hellsing estate, he considered waking up to have a look.

      But he had made a pact with the lord of the house, and he went back to sleep, knowing that the future held even more interesting events for him...

      He idly wondered if the next Hellsing was as good as the current lord. Yes, young Integral Hellsing seemed to have a promising prospect as his master indeed[11].

      ---

      The party abruptly halted when a piercing scream cut through the air. The guests and servants stopped whatever they were doing.

      "Looks like our 'guest' has arrived," Jason remarked.

      Maria nodded grimly. 

"Go greet him," said Walter, "I'll handle the guests."

      They arrive to see a passed out Owen Stuart and a heavily bleeding Hellsing guard. There was also a large, shadowy figure hovering above the guard, it was busy crunching the radio with rows of hideous teeth.

      "Not human indeed," Jason muttered.

      Maria raised her gun at it.

      "Foul kouma," Maria said, and opened fire.

      The monster shrieked as the bullet struck it. It fell heavily on to the ground, seeping black blood.

      "Argh... you... hurt me... so... you're the special one I sensed..." the creature gasped.

      They stared as the creature's form slowly shriveled into a humanoid form. Before, it had stood towering even above Kanna's height, now it was no larger than the size of a young teenaged boy. A mass of liquid darkness swirled up and down its body, like quicksand trying to draw its victim down.

      "Please... no more..."

      "What are you!?" Jason demanded, raising his own gun at it.

      The darkness seemingly melted away to reveal a young boy's face, tortured and in pain.

      "Please sir... I'm... just..."

      "Why did you kill those people!?" Maria yelled.

      The boy coughed, as if trying to stop the liquid darkness from enveloping him again.

      "It... it wasn't me... please..." he pleaded.

      Then the darkness covered his mouth. A vicious maw filled with jagged teeth appeared, giving Jason a case of déjà vu about Venom and Carnage[12].

      "What's going on..." Jason whispered.

      "...I...they..." the boy struggled to say. Then the darkness surged some more.

      "They... deserved to die!!" the mouth uttered, despite the tearful eyes of the boy which were still visible. He writhed in pain, rolling on the floor, trying to tear the darkness away.

      Mara's gun arm wavered.

      "What do we do?" Maria asked uncertainly.

      "What –can- we do?" Jason returned.

      "Hey, what's going on there~!?" Orihime's voice called nearby.

      "Oh no, not now!" Jason growled as he glanced back.

      The moment the monster noticed his distraction, the black liquid fully engulfed the boy. Suddenly, the reformed monster leapt towards them with a hand full of jagged edges.

      "Maria!" Jason yelled in warning. But he was too slow as he pushed her out of the way.

      Maria cried out when the black knuckle swiped the side of her abdomen, ripping the thin cloth and drawing blood. She tumbled away in pain even as the monster leapt up to the balcony.

      A terrified woman shrieked at the monster, and she too was slashed by the monster.

      "Oh, she's a sweet one..." the monster taunted as its long tongue slavered over its bloody hands. The bullet wound caused by Maria began to close.

      "I'll find you some other time! Ha ha ha!"

      Seething, Jason fired ineffectively at the disappearing creature.

      "Damn it!" he cursed. Then he went to check on Maria.

      "What happened here~!?" Orihime demanded as she came up. She gasped when she saw the scene. Jason ignored her.

      "Maria! Are you alright?!" he asked urgently as he cradled her head. He pressed one hand over the wound to staunch the flow of blood.

      "I... I was careless..." she said slowly, her face pale and sweating.

      "Shh... you'll be ok," Jason hushed, fighting his rising panic. She gave him a wan smile and passed out.

      "Good god!" Walter exclaimed as he arrived. 

      "It escaped. Get medical here, you got a guard down... a guest too up on the balcony," Jason said tersely. Walter nodded grimly.

      Jason looked up at the night sky.

      'Whatever you are... I'll find you...' he promised silently.

      ---

      Jason sat waiting for Maria, who lay motionless on a bed within the Hellsing estate. Jason watched her slow, regular breathing with an expressionless face. 

      "How is she?" Walter asked.

      Jason shook his head.

      "No change. Life-signs are stable, her bleeding's stopped... but she just won't wake up."

      "I see. It's the same with the other victims. They share the same symptoms," Walter said.

      "Whatever she took from that creature, it's not a disease. It's like... her life force was polluted by the creature," Jason mumbled.

      "In short, it can't be explained medically," said Walter.

      "I just feel so helpless!" Jason replied angrily, his fists clenched tightly. 

"Then perhaps the only way to help them is to cut off the source of their plight, before their lives expire," Walter suggested.

      "We need to find it first," Jason said despondently.

      Walter smiled. "We know where it's going," he said, much to Jason's surprise.

      "How?"

      "It seemed that it mistook Fergusson's radio as a snack. It has a built-in tracking device, and it is still active. Here, take this," Walter said, handing him a small device. A red blip slowly twinkled on its screen.

      Jason shot to his feet. "What are we waiting for then!? Let's get going!"

      Walter shook his head. "My first priority is the safety of the Hellsing family. Although the signal is still active, there's no guarantee that it will lead us to the monster. Therefore I will have to remain behind to protect Sir Hellsing and Lady Integral."

      "I understand... but I don't think I can handle it alone," Jason said doubtfully.

      "Don't be silly," Walter scoffed. "Of course you are not going in alone. Two specially trained Royal Knights will accompany you."

      Walter snapped his fingers and two men dressed in full body armor appeared. Jason raised an eyebrow in appreciation at their gear. They looked more like Earth's 20th century SWAT officers or US SEAL soldiers, slinging 24th century versions of submachine guns. Vastly different from the blue-uniformed, truncheon-swinging, friendly and jovial policemen Jason saw often on the streets of the Imperial City.

      "State-of-the-art... you sure this is legal in Luthien?" Jason asked wryly.

      Walter ignored him to introduce the newly arrived duo.

      "They are Anders and Fergusson[13]. These men are veterans in our organization; they will know what to do. They won't get in your way; they will be your backup."

      "You guys alright with this? I'm being placed over your heads," Jason warned.

      Harry smirked. "We're getting old; this is going to be our last job. It would be best if you can handle it yourself and save us the bother."

      His partner snorted. "Speak for yourself. I plan to keep doing this for a long time," Fergusson said.

      Jason liked their attitude immediately. "Thanks, Mr. Anders."

"Call me Harry. I'm not –that- old yet."

Jason grinned. "Alright, I guess we're all set?" he inquired.

      "Not quite. There's someone who wants to join in the hunt," Walter interrupted.

      "What? Who?" Jason asked.

      "Ah, here she is now..."      

      "You have got to be kidding me," said Jason in disbelief when he saw the new arrival.

      "I do not 'kid'," Walter replied curtly.

      "It's you~!" Orihime said as a greeting. Jason noticed her eyes were red, a sign that she had been crying. 

      "What are you doing here?" Jason asked, his tone neutral.

      "I can ask the same of you~," Orihime retorted.

      Walter chuckled. "Ah, I see you two have already met. In any case, let me formally introduce the both of you. This is Soletta Orihime, of Florentina's-"

      "Red Blood, I know," Jason interrupted.

      "That's Red –Nobility-!" Orihime said waspishly.

      "Whatever," he replied dismissively, causing Orihime to simmer angrily.

      "Well, do you know that she's a member of the Hoshigumi (Star Division)?" Walter continued.

      "The what?"

      "The Hoshigumi, the elite squad of the Merchant-Cities of Luthien," Orihime answered haughtily.

      "Oh," Jason merely said, while giving Walter a dubious look.

      "The Hoshigumi was formed as a precursor to the Hanagumi... they were the first to test out the theory of spiritual-powered machines," Walter explained.

      "You mean Koubus?"

      "Well, their version is called the Eisenkleid. And Miss Soletta here is one of the pilots."

      "I'm leaving that lousy squad soon. How do you know all this anyway? It's all secret~!" Orihime asked.

      "I can know whatever I want to know," Walter answered cryptically. "Anyway, Mr. Bourne here is a member of the Imperial City's Hanagumi," he continued.

      "Him? A male~?" Orihime exclaimed in astonishment.

      Walter raised his hands to stop Jason's ready retort.

      "Enough! We don't have much time, who knows how long the victims will last in their condition! You two have to work together!"

      "But why –her-!?" Jason continued to protest.

      "Jason, like Maria, Orihime's mother was also attacked by the same monster."

      Jason closed his mouth.

      Orihime folded her arms. "I can't be bothered with such a useless man, who can't even protect his own companion~!"

      Jason glared at her.

      "Anyway, she's one of the best," Walter continued.

      "Gahh. Aren't you guys going to say anything!?" Jason asked the Royal Knights, who shrugged indifferently.

      "Nope."

      "Not my problem."

      "Argh," Jason despaired.

      "She could prove useful," Walter interjected.

      "What can she possibly do?" Jason snorted.

      "She has a high psychic rating. I understand that she had a partnership with another Hoshigumi member, and it was highly successful."

      "Oh, you're must be talking about Reni~," Orihime said, and Walter confirmed it by nodding.

      But Jason was not yet convinced. "Walter, I don't –need- her. Not this... slip of a girl!"

      "Really. How old was Miss Chateaubriand when the Hanagumi fought the Kuronosukai?" Walter countered. 

Jason sighed at his words. Walter had him there. Other kids at Iris's age should be starting school instead of piloting steel machines and kicking monster ass.

"Oh alright..." he muttered, defeated.

      "Still, I can't see how a male could be in the Hanagumi," Orihime wondered aloud.

      "I'm special," Jason growled.

      "I doubt it~!" Orihime said to his face.

      "Brat!"

      "Barbarian!"

      "Children-" Walter started.

      "Who are you calling 'children'!?" they yelled at him at the same time.

      Walter sighed.

      "... and I thought this is going to be easy," Harry whispered to his fellow Royal Knight, who simply shook his head.

      ---

      "A cemetery. It had to be a cemetery," Jason grumbled to himself.

      The group had followed the signal before coming to a stop at the cemetery. There were the usual spooky mist and eerie night sounds that seemed to accompany any cemetery scenes. A large mausoleum dominated the center of the graveyard. 

      "Are you sure this is the place?" Jason asked the Royal Knights.

      Harry nodded, waving the device given by Walter.

      "Check it again," Jason insisted.

      Orihime smirked. "Are you that afraid of a cemetery~?" she said snidely.

      Jason was about to reply when Harry cursed. "Damn!"

      "What's wrong?" Jason asked.

      "We lost the signal. But it's definitely somewhere in there," Fergusson answered.

      "Great, just great," Jason mumbled.

      "You're really that afraid~!" Orihime said triumphantly.

      "Will you quit it!?" Jason yelled exasperatedly. The Royal Knights tried to stifle their laughter as best as they could.

      Suddenly a foul breeze blew past them. Immediately all four of them dropped their relaxed manner and became businesslike. The men wordlessly prepared their weapons.

      "It's here..." Orihime warned quietly. She closed her eyes, concentrating her thoughts.

      "It's in the mausoleum," she announced. She saw the look of doubt on Jason's face. "You don't believe me~?" she demanded.

      "Alright, let's kill us a monster," Jason said grimly.

      They proceeded at a slow pace towards the mausoleum. It was large, a vast mausoleum of marble and granite. The heavy wooden doors were ajar. The Royal Knights moved forward to inspect it.

      "She's right. Signs of recent entry, real recent," Fergusson said.

      "You see! I'm right~!" Orihime exclaimed. Despite the situation, Jason cracked a smile at her expression.

      "You owe me an apology~," Orihime continued.

      Jason's smile vanished. "What for?"

      "You know, you're quite dense~. Are you really part of the Hanagumi?" she asked in an annoyed manner.

      Jason was about to reply when a violent gust of wind suddenly blew from within the crypt. A column of air blasted out, crashing the heavy doors open.

      Before any of them could react, a shrill whistling sound passed them, like wind rushing through reeds.

      Or the sound a sharp blade makes when it slices air.

      Fergusson collapsed to the ground with a cry of pain. Blood burst from the left side of his face violently. As he fell over backwards, splotches of the red liquid fell on Orihime's dress.

      "Fergusson!" Jason yelled, quickly kneeling beside the fallen man.

      As Orihime stared in shock, Harry brought up his submachine gun and opened fire into the crypt. He couldn't see who had attacked Fergusson, but he fired anyway, reacting in an instinctive manner.

      "You two get him out of there!" he yelled as he raked the maoseleum with continuous fire.

      Jason quickly pulled Fergusson away from the doorway. Orihime stood rock still, eyes wide and focused on the blood that had stained the doorsteps.

      "Orihime! Get over here!" Jason called when he saw her inaction.

      Harry spared a glance behind him to see the shell-shocked Italian still unmoving.

      The distraction proved deadly as another piercing sound literally slammed into his chest.

      "Aaaargh!"

      Harry was thrown back violently from the impact, crashing into Orihime, snapping her out from her reverie. Jason quickly pulled them away from the doorway.  

      "Damn it!" Jason cursed as he propped Harry against the wall.

      "...I'm... I'm alright..." Harry gasped, clutching his chest. He coughed violently, spitting blood in the process.

      'Internal bleeding,' Jason thought to himself. He looked at the unconscious Fergusson. The Royal Knight had a long wound on the left side of his face which was bleeding slowly.

      From within the crypt, laughter rang out.

      "Gyah hahahahaha! Useless, useless!" the voice mocked, its laughter faded as the source went deeper into the crypt. Jason seethed angrily.

      "Brat, you stay here. I'm going in to finish this," Jason said to Orihime. When she didn't respond, Jason turned to look.

      She sat there on the soft grass, eyes still wide in shock, staring with morbid fascination at Fergusson's facial wound.

      Jason grabbed her shoulders and shook her forcefully.

      "Snap out of it!" he yelled.

      "I... I..." Orihime stammered.

      "You're worthless," Jason sneered. "Red Nobility, what a joke," he contemptuously threw the words at her.

      Orihime's green eyes flashed angrily at him. She grabbed Fergusson's sidearm.

      "Don't make me laugh. You'll probably shoot yourself in the foot," Jason snorted derisively.

      "How dare you!!" she said, jumping to her feet.

      Jason ignored her.

      "I'll show you!" Orihime yelled. Without even thinking, she brushed past Jason and ran headlong into the tomb, gripping the gun tightly with both hands.

      "Idiot!" Jason said, aghast, and ran in after her.

      ---

      Jason's long strides meant he quickly caught up to the Italian aristocrat.

      "Orihime, you brat! Slow down!" 

      To his immense annoyance, she ignored him and continued running down the crypt. A sudden gust of cold air blew past them, causing them to shiver despite their running pace.

      'I wonder if this thing goes all the way down to hell,' Jason thought to himself. He pushed the morbid thought away from his mind and increased his past.

      They arrived at a large hall of sorts. For all purposes, it looked like it was an underground church, complete with stained glass and marble statues. There were a few torches at irregular intervals along the hall. The ceiling stretched high above them, their every footstep echoing in the cavernous hall.

      It was a dead end. There was no way out from the hall except from the way they had entered.

      So where was the monster?

      Jason and Orihime spent several tense minutes looking around them.

      "Nothing..." Jason said disbelieving. "There's nothing here."

      Orihime exhaled loudly, she had been holding a breath and did not realize it. Her knees suddenly felt as if they were made of jelly, and she slumped onto the cold floor in a sudden shock of relief. When she recalled the bloody images of the injuries on Fergusson and Anders, she covered her mouth and began to retch in dry heaves.

      Jason shook his head, beginning to feel pity for the girl. He reached into his pockets and passed her a handkerchief.

      "Take this," he offered. Orihime's glared at him, hand still covering her mouth. Then her pride melted just a little and she angrily swiped the handkerchief.

      "You're new at this, aren't you? I mean, actually fighting and seeing blood outside of a Koubu..." Jason asked softly.

      Orihime stared daggers at him, but finally she relented and gave a single nod in affirmative. She steeled herself for a sharp insult. 

      Jason chuckled softly. She looked up at him in surprise, not expecting the gentle laugh. Instead, it was more like a bitter one.

      "What are you laughing about?!" she demanded.

      "Nothing," he answered mysteriously, "oh yeah, something's that had been bothering me..."

      Orihime frowned, a little annoyed by the cryptic reply.

      "What?" she snapped.

      "You said you're in the Hoshigumi..."

      She nodded in reply.

      "...but why did you call it a 'lousy squad' when we were introduced by Walter?" Jason finished harshly. Orihime cast her eyes downward to avoid his eyes.

      "Suffice to say... I don't enjoy being there anymore..." she said softly. She wondered why she was saying this to Jason.

      "Ah," Jason said knowingly.

She looked at him again in surprise.

"Let me guess: problems with the squad members? You should try to work things out before giving up," Jason said sagely.

"It's no use. It's been that way... for too long," Orihime slowly replied, shaking her head.

"Well then, maybe you should join the Hanagumi instead," Jason suggested brightly.

"Eh?"

"It's just a suggestion," Jason said breezily.

"A stupid one," Orihime answered sharply. But it got her thinking. Going to Teito, the Imperial Capital? Perhaps... could she even find him...? She quickly brushed the though aside furiously.

'The lowest of the low... leaving my mama all alone!' she fumed inwardly, trying to erase her curiosity with anger. 

      "Oh, by the way, the captain's Japanese. And a guy to boot," Jason added.

      Orihime was about to retort when she caught a movement high above them.

      "Look out! Above you!!" Orihime shouted.

      "Huh?"

      Jason looked up and behind to see the creature high above them, its shadowy figure hiding in the playing light of the torches. Its long, slavering tongue wagged; as if taunting them.

      "Uh-oh."

Then the monster heaved a huge block of marble right at them.

      Orihime froze, her body could not move as her mind blanked out at the impending fate of being crushed to death.

      "MOVE!!" Jason yelled as he tackled her out of the way. 

The falling chunk of marble crashed with a thunderous sound onto the ground, causing a large crater. The stained glass of the maoseleum burst into pieces at the tremendous impact. 

Jason opened his eyes to see the creature leaping at them, its jagged-edged knuckled aiming for them. Jason violently pushed Orihime away to one side and rolled away to distract the monster.

The monster's heavy blow struck the ground where they had just been a few seconds ago. The monster ignored Orihime who knelt trembling behind it and instead chose to face Jason, who had drew his gun and aimed it at the monster.

"You! I remember you! You and that woman hurt me earlier!" it snarled angrily.

      Jason stood steady, hands unflinching on the gun.

      "That 'woman' is Maria," Jason hissed angrily.

      "Oooh, Maria! My my, aren't you an angry one. What's the matter, did I hurt your poor lady friend back then?" the monster taunted and laughed uproariously.

      "I've come to finish the job," Jason seethed. He was about to pull the trigger when a gentle rustle lightly touched his shoulder. He glanced to see a shower of dust slowly sifting down from the ceiling. The ceiling was unstable; being underground meant the entire chamber was being pushed by incredible pressure.

      'That boulder he threw must have loosened the foundation, everything could collapse on us!' Jason thought with a start.

      Seeing his distraction, the monster roared and sprang suddenly at him. Jason managed to fire a short before feeling a sharp pain ripping through the outside of his right arm. 

      "Yeargh!!" Jason growled in pain, gritting his teeth to avoid biting off his tongue. He dropped his heavy handgun in the process; it clattered noisily onto the floor.

      Before he could react, the monster rushed at him and delivered a massive backhanded blow to his face. Jason literally flew several feet before slamming on the hard wall. As he fell, he left an imprint on the wall; such was the force of the blow.

      The creature stood triumphantly before him.

      "Haha! No more big words?" it sneered.

      Jason breathed heavily, gasping for air loudly like a fish out of water. A trickle of blood slowly seeped from the corner of his mouth. A wide gash had opened on his cheek where the monster had struck him and bled profusely as well, adding to the growing pool of red on the dusty floor.

      "Even if I don't finish you off now, you'll die anyways. You can't do anything now; you can't even harm a fly!" the monster taunted further.

      Despite the pain, Jason managed to grin, infuriating the creature.

      "What the hell are you smiling about!?" it screamed.

      Jason's grin grew wider. "You're right... I can't do anything right now. But..."

      "But nothing!" the monster roared in anger and stomped a step towards him.

      "...but my friend can," Jason continued, nonchalantly wiping the blood from his lips.

      "What!?" the monster exclaimed. It turned to glance behind him.

      Orihime was kneeling on the ground on both knees, her clothes ruined. Smears of dust and dirt lined her face, arms and hands. But her emerald eyes were flashing brightly and determinedly at the monster. 

In her hands was Jason's jet-black AGL Arms .45 Long Colt Revolver. She had it aimed directly at the creature.

"She always brings the house down," Jason laughed despite his injury.

With a smooth motion, Orihime raised the gun so that it was pointed directly at the ceiling spot right above the monster.

"This is for mama," she whispered.

When she pulled the trigger, the recoil was so great that she was knocked onto her back.

The bullet struck the already loose ceiling blocks of the underground crypt. It was like the final snowflake that caused an avalanche.

The monster wailed in despair as tons of rock and marble crashed down upon it, burying it instantly.

As soon as she was certain that the monster was buried, Orihime slowly closed her eyes and surrendered to the darkness, unaware of the still falling rubble all around her...

      ---

      Orihime was hearing footsteps. She had the sensation of being moved in an uneven up-and-down motion. And there was something warm close to her. Something wet seemed to drip irregularly on her arms.

      She blearily opened her eyes, and found herself being carried on the back of Jason Bourne.

      "Ah, you~!" she exclaimed, all of the sudden she was wide awake.

      "Heh... so... the Sleeping Beauty's... time is over," Jason wheezed as he struggled up the staircase. Orihime looked around and recognized that it was the way where they had descended to find the monster earlier.

      Jason panted with the effort of carrying the Italian girl up the dark staircase. He paused to shift her weight on his back a little.

      "Man, you're heavy!" he grumbled.

      She slapped the back of his head.

      "Ow!"

      "You deserved it~!" Orihime said indignantly.

      "Quit playing around! There's debris everywhere, I don't want to fall and split your skull due to –your- distractions!"

      "Hmph!" was all she said. But the fact that she could still die from such a simple thing as a fall frightened her though, and she wrapped her arms tighter around his neck.

      "Urgh! I... can't... breath!" 

      ---

      They finally emerged from the crypt, to be greeted by intense spotlights pointed at them. Jason and Orihime had to squint away from the sudden brightness.

      Seconds later, the sound of guns clicking and cocking could be heard. Jason opened one eye, then the other when he got adjusted to the light.

      "Oh, here comes the cavalry," he remarked.

      "Do try to hide your joy," Walter replied dryly from the ring of guns. Jason grinned and allowed Orihime to get off his back and stand for herself. Walter motioned the Hellsing troops to stand down.

      "How's Fergusson and Anders?" Jason asked.

      "See for yourself," Walter replied. Jason looked over where he was pointing at and grinned. The veteran Hellsing soldiers were being attended to by the medical staff, but even as they winced at the bandages being wrapped around them, Jason could hear them bickering.

      "...oh yeah? The NDD? A sissy's outfit," Fergusson grunted.

      "You take that back or I'll break your face. You're getting old, Fergusson. You remind me of my friend[14]... you should settle down with a wife and get a couple of kids or something," Anders suggested, "maybe you should get a dog too."

      Jason did not catch Fergusson's reply as the duo was wheeled into an ambulance.

      "They will live," Jason said, more to Orihime's benefit than his own. He felt she needed to hear that they were alright. 

"And your mission?" Walter asked.

      "You're too late for the grand finale. It was a classy funeral too," Jason said. The Italian caught the private joke and grinned.

      Walter touched the earpiece microphone he was wearing, listened for a while before answering.

      "You'll be happy to know that the ones you're trying to save are doing better now."

      Jason exhaled in relief, while Orihime fiercely grabbed Walter by the lapels.

      "Are you sure~!? My mama is getting better!?" she demanded.

      Walter gave her a gentle smile and slowly removed her hands from his clothes. "Yes, her life signs have stabilized. She would be back on her feet in a few days."

      Despite her best efforts, tears began to well up on her green eyes.

      "Thank goodness..." she managed to say, trying her best not to break into sobs.

      The Hellsing butler placed a comforting hand on her shoulder.

      "Now young lady, it's time for a check on –your- health. It must have been an ordeal," he said, "that is a lot of blood there." 

Walter motioned at her blood-stained arms. Orihime stared at the dried blood with wide eyes, noticing it for the first time.

      "Stay here, I'll get someone to help you with that," Walter said and left.

      Incredulous with the fact that she felt no pain, she quickly brushed the caked blood with her hands. The dried blood flaked away in small pieces.

      "I-I'm not wounded..." she said, turning her arms this way and that to confirm it. "Then... whose blood..."

      With a start she turned and stared at Jason. She remembered now, the sensation of liquid dripping onto her arms while she was being carried up the stairs by Jason...

      It was dark in the tunnel, so she couldn't see the extent of Jason's injury. But now on the surface, she could see. There were bloody wounds on both his cheeks, and a particular deep cut running diagonal across his forehead. Traces of dried blood ran all down his face and chin, giving him a kind of look if one was to cry with blood instead of tears.

      It was his blood that had stained her arms.

      But it was not the gore that caused Orihime to gasp and cover her mouth with her hands in shock.

      Her eyes stared at Jason's face, stunned. Each of Jason's dreadful wounds slowly and surely closed up, miraculously healing themselves, leaving no scars and no evidence of the injuries.

      All the while, Jason did not avert from her gaze. His black eyes looked directly at her as she watched.

      And when the healing was completed, Jason continued to hold his stare at her. She felt his eyes, so cold and empty... and yet, so utterly stark and devoid that it was sad and perhaps, even pitiful to contemplate.

      She couldn't understand it.

      "Y-you're..." she stuttered.

      Jason turned away. "Maybe, to you, I'm a monster too," he said simply. There was no anger, no regret in his voice.

      He began to walk away, leaving her staring at his back.

      "W-wait!"

      Jason paused and glanced back.

      "You're just an annoying man~!" Orihime yelled. Then she smiled.

      Jason looked at her in disbelief. Seconds later, he cracked and burst into laughter.

      "Orihime, you did well," Jason said with approving nod. "We will meet again, brat." 

He melted into the crowd and disappearing from her view.

      And Orihime's misplaced perceptions of the infamous Exodusians being evil incarnate simply disappeared from that day on.

      ---

      EPILOGUE 1

      Hours later, Orihime found herself crying in her mother's arms. Carrino Soletta did not know the ordeal her daughter had went through, but she did not worry about it.

      All she could think was the amount of love she felt from her daughter, and she was grateful to her wayward husband who had brought Orihime to her world.

      As for Orihime, the experience was terrifying. But it was also enlightening.

      She found confidence in her own abilities. Before, she was always sure of her prowess. But this was the first time she had actually proven it to herself. 

It felt good.

      It gave her the confidence she needed.

      Maybe she will go to Teito after all.

      EPILOGUE 2

      Long after the Hellsing cleanup crew had left the cemetery, a lone figure arrived. He carefully removed the security seals that had been placed on the crypt's entrance, to be placed back later.

      He was a tall man, Caucasian with deathly pale skin. 

      He easily descended into the crypt. He walked with a casual speed and familiarity, because he had been here before.

      When he reached the underground hall, he stopped. Most of the room had been buried under tons of rock. Even the Hellsing crew gave up on their attempts to dig out the rubble to recover the monster's body.

      But the man did not need to do anything. He knelt near the rubble to examine something on the ground.

      A pool of black blood had seeped out from within the debris.

      "Just who or –what- are you?" the man wondered aloud as he touched the pile of rocks.

      Then to his considerable surprise, someone answered.

      "I... am... Patrick... save... me..." the thin voice croaked.

      The man grinned evilly.

      "Why should I?" he demanded.

      "I... will... serve... you... forever..." the voice painfully replied.

      "And so you shall," the man said. 

      He turned to leave the room. Time to make some calls. He directed a glance at the rubble before leaving.

"I'll get you out. In return, I, Brent Farlon, will be your master."

      "Yes... master..."

      Brent Farlon grinned with evil satisfaction[15].

      EPILOGUE 3  

      Maria woke up to a sensation of being utterly refreshed. Her eyes fluttered open to a view of –white-. As her vision cleared, she saw that the white was the ceiling, splashed with the brilliant morning sunlight.

      She found herself on a bed in a hospital room. The large window's curtains were drawn apart to allow the sunlight in. She shook her head to clear the cobwebs from her mind.

      Then she realized something was beside her, and her right hand was being grasped by something warm and heavy.

      With a start, she looked at the source.

      Jason had clasped her hand with his, and had fallen asleep laying his head on it.

      She smiled slowly at the sight.

      'He looks so peaceful... so... human...' she thought. Maria found herself idly touching his hair, wondering what he was dreaming about. Jason stirred but did not wake up, a faint smile on his lips.

      It would be a shame to wake him up now.

      'A beautiful day,' she thought.

Leslie Cheung – A Thousand Dreams Of You (3:31) 

The End

SAKURA WARS WILL RETURN

in another

New Memories

Author's notes:

ARGH! I can't believe I wasted four months on this! On the same amount of time I wrote 56,000 words for SW1. Compared to that, this one had a measly 15,000. This will teach me to try to write more than 1 fanfiction at the same time. 

I can't believe how much time I had wasted on this, on the amount of rewrites. Initially I had planned for bigger role for young Integral Hellsing, and then as time wore by I couldn't come up with anything for her. I had wanted to write a more active role for Alucard as well, but I just can't see how (well, actually I did but I can't do it, maybe next time).

Even Orihime's role was unplanned; I had originally wanted to put Reni instead of the Italian. But I realized she would have a bigger role in the next story (hopefully).

Anyways, thanks for reading this (all five of you). 

Arion Wong

July 9, 2003

  


* * *

[1] Walter D. – Walter Kum Dornez is an actual character in 'Hellsing'. I modified his history to fit in the UPA universe. Walter D. is based on another real-life friend named Walter. Unlike Walter Kum Dornez, he does not wear a monocle; instead he has a glass eye.

[2] Hunter-Warrior – reference to the anime 'Battle Angel Alita'. Hunter-Warriors are licensed bounty hunters.

[3] Sir Hellsing – father of Integral Hellsing. The anime made no mention of his fullname. On another note, Integral's full name is based on the manga, the anime did not mention 'Fairbrook'. This fanfic is set before the anime, even before Integral's flashbacks shown in Order 10.

[4] Royal Knights – a Hellsing fan website mentioned that there was a Royal Protestant Knights Organization before Sir Integral Hellsing came of age and led the 'Hellsing Institution'. I'm presuming that the Royal Knights were the precursors to the Hellsing Institution.

[5] Owen Stuart – Not sure of the spelling, but the main villain of Sakura Wars the Movie was a Brent Farlon who was the president of the Douglas-Stuart Industries. Owen is my creation.

[6] Philippe – reference to Sakura Wars 3. The Japanese woman is Hanabi, this fic is set before Philippe's death.

[7] Connor MacLeod – reference to the movie 'Highlander'.

[8] Everyone speaks Japanese – a little dig on anime... on how animes involving global conspiracies, corporations, international organizations and yet almost -everyone-else speaks Japanese.

[9] Orihime's accent – I'm not sure on how to bring her notable feature out, so I just add tildes to emphasize her accent.

[10] Teatro Dell'Opera di Italia – my 24th century version of the 'Teatro Dell'Opera di Roma' in Rome.

[11] Dungeon Guy – in case you have not seen Hellsing, this guy is the ultra cool Alucard. As revealed in Order 10 of Hellsing, Alucard was imprisoned and sealed in the dungeon, until circumstances freed him to serve Integra. He's the go-to guy in Hellsing, the best in low-level trash disposal section (read: eliminating the undead).

[12] Venom and Carnage – Venom is the ultra-cool villain of Spider-Man. His symbiote mimics Spider-Man's powers, and can even morph to clothes. Venom is big with a cool black and white motif. Carnage is the red wannabe, a serial killer in an alien symbiote with similar properties.

[13] Anders and Fergusson. – reference to Hellsing. Harry A. is Harry Anders, the National Defense Department agent who contacted Seras Victoria and was her father's friend. Fergusson is the commander of the Hellsing special forces in the anime. His name should be spelled Fargasson, but I prefer Fergusson as Hellsing is set in England and the latter spelling is a true English name. Here I'm implying that these two worked together at the Royal Knights before separating in the anime background (Harry to the NDD, Fergusson onwards to Hellsing).

[14] Ander's friend – this is a reference to Seras Victoria's father. 

[15] Patrick & Brent – Patrick is the Brent's henchKouma from Sakura Wars the Movie. Yet there was no explanation for their partnership, so I made one up here.


	3. Part 2 Point 1

An

Unlimited Parallel Adventures

presentation

-A Story in the New Memories arc-

SAKURA WARS – ALWAYS

by

ARION WONG

(April 9, 2003)

Teito the Imperial City

Luthien of the Inner Sphere

2394

Jason cut a lonely, sad figure as he moped around in the courtyard of the Grand Imperial Theater. He was sitting under the shade of a cherry blossom tree, a spot that he often used for picnics and relaxation with a certain someone whom he missed greatly.

Shinguiji Sakura sighed when she saw the Exodusian by his lonesome.

"Jason-san!" she yelled from a distance. Jason did not appear to hear her. Sakura marched forward to stand before the spaced out man.

"Jason-san!" she called again. 

After finally noticing a shadow that fell on him, Jason looked up to see an impatient Sakura.

"...Hm?" Jason dully replied, eyes half-open.

"Jason-san, I called you several times, didn't you hear me?" Sakura asked.

"...Ah, Sakura, what's up?" Jason asked, his eyes lighting up with recognition.

"Jason-san, cheer up!" 

Jason sighed, a little embarrassed. "I'm that transparent huh?"

"I recognize the symptoms," Sakura laughed.

"I remember saying –that-," Jason winced.

Sakura grinned, and then she gave him a serious look. 

"Maria-san will be back soon," said Sakura.

Maria had left to escort Count Hanakoji to New Yorktown. She had only been gone for two days, and already Jason missed her terribly.

"Yeah, I know," Jason replied, "but I just can't help it. I mean, after what she went through in New Trafford..."

"I think she would be very happy to hear that, Jason-san, but she will probably be angry too."

That caused Jason to sit up a little.

"Angry?"

"Of course! Do you honestly think Maria-san would like it if you mother-hen her? She's fully recovered after all," Sakura explained, referring to Maria's injuries that she suffered in New Trafford.

Jason took a moment to ponder, and then decided Sakura was right. Maria would sooner shoot him than allow herself to be completely nursed about like an invalid. He chuckled at the thought.

"Thanks, Sakura. Anyway, you were looking for me?" Jason asked.

"Weren't you listening to the commander earlier? You're supposed to help us prepare the welcoming party!"

"Party?" Jason asked lamely.

"Jason-san! Oh, you're hopeless," Sakura said exasperatedly.

"Party... oh, party! Ogami's coming back today, right?"

Sakura smiled, and he could see her blushing slightly. He grinned at the sight, recovering to his normal self.

"I guess you can stop cleaning his room now," Jason deadpanned.

He was referring to the fact that Sakura cleaned Ogami's room nearly every day while the young Japanese man was away on a tour of duty for the Imperial Navy.

Sakura started to blush even more, and then suddenly her eyes snapped angrily.

"Don't change the subject! We need you to rearrange the furniture, Jason-san!" she said sternly.

"Hai, hai," Jason said wearily as he got up to his feet slowly. "That's the only thing I'm good for around here," he grumbled.

"Of course! You got very big shoes to fill, Jason-san!" Sakura replied.

"It is times like this that I miss Kanna," Jason muttered.

"I'm going to tell her you said that she's only good for heavy lifting," Sakura threatened mischievously.

"Bah," Jason scoffed, "she won't be back for weeks!"

"Well, that's true... the theater seems so empty now," Sakura said sadly.

It was true, since Kanna had once again left for her home in the southern islands, while Sumire had the unfortunate news of her grandfather suffering a fainting spell. Kohran herself left that very morning, to work at the Hana-Yashiki branch for the time being. Even Ayame-san[i] was absent, being away on a mission related to the theater.

"But, I don't need to wait for her to return, you know," Sakura said, brightening up.

"What?"

"You really didn't pay attention during breakfast, did you?" Sakura asked.

"I, uh, didn't sleep well last night," Jason said sheepishly.

"Kohran said she gave them a kinematron each just before they left," Sakura explained triumphantly.

"What!? Alright, alright, I'll move the furniture! Just don't tell Kanna I said anything," Jason replied hastily. He had no wish of being pummeled into the ground by the karate expert when she returns.

---

      After helping with the heavy stuff, Jason was unceremoniously kicked out of the party room. Sakura, Iris and even the Kazegumi trio were adamant in that, citing Jason's relatively poor skills with decorating stuff.

      "We'll just spend more time cleaning up the mess you'll make if you're here! Get out!" Yuri had said firmly while pushing him out the door, much to the amusement of the others.

      "What, I'm not that bad, am I?" Jason asked righteously. 

He was met with blank stares from everybody.

"Jason-san... Please, leave everything to us," Kasumi said gently, delivering the final verbal blow. It stunned Jason long enough for Yuri to push him out completely.

      "Hey!" Jason had yelled in protest, only to have the door slammed in his face. "What do you want me to do then?" he asked exasperatedly.

      "Wait for Ogami to arrive, dummy!" Yuri's muffled voice replied, accompanied by more giggles from the others.

      Jason sighed and did as he was told.

      ---

      As such, Jason found himself loitering around the main entrance by his lonesome. He sat down on the doorsteps of the theater's grand doors. Left with nothing to do but wait, he grabbed a newspaper and began to read it with disinterest. Reading a particular section merely made him even more depressed.

He was despondently thinking when a shadow fell on him.

      "Is that any face to greet a friend?"

      Jason looked up to see Ogami Ichiro standing before him with a beaming smile.

      "Ogami!" Jason called, jumping to his feet. The two men clasped hands loudly, arm-wrestling-like.

      "Welcome back, Ogami," Jason greeted, clapping Ogami on the shoulder.

      "It's been a while," the Japanese man replied, looking up at the theater.  "What's with the glum look?"

      "Ah, nothing," Jason said, sheepishly gesturing at the newspaper, "my horoscope says I would have lots of 'interesting' encounters this year. I don't know if that's good or bad."

"You being superstitious? I see there have been some changes while I was gone," Ogami noted.

      "Hey, we fought demons!" Jason reminded him. "But if you meant the theater, yeah, there had been some changes but you will get the hang of it. Pretty much everything is the same; you'll see what I mean." 

      "I hope so."

      "Ah, but the bathroom has been changed. No more 'your body is moving on its on accord', young one," Jason said mischievously. 

      Ogami blushed furiously. "Cut that out!" he yelled, "I just got here and you're already making fun of me."

      Jason laughed. "You're still the same as ever, Ogami. And so is everyone. That is what matters, isn't it?"

      Ogami smiled and nodded in agreement. The he glanced around the theater. "Seems a little –too- quiet today," he mused aloud.

      Jason's good humor faltered a little. "Regrettably, some of our esteemed personages are missing. Sumire, Kanna, Kohran and Maria are all away on their personal businesses."

      "So many at once? How did the theater survive[ii]?" Ogami asked in amazement. Jason shrugged.

      "We get by... Come on, the others are having a party for you." 

      ---

      "Jason you baka![iii]"

      Jason reeled back at the chorus from Yuri, Tsubaki and Sakura. 

"What? What did I do this time?" he complained.

Yuri placed her hands on her hips. "You're not supposed to bring him in so early! You ruined the surprise!" she said severely.

Jason shared a look of disbelief with Ogami. To the two men, the room was already overly decorated.

Colorful paper strips, several balloons and a large banner proclaiming "Welcome Home Ogami-san!" adorned the walls. An array of party foods was neatly arranged on the heavy table which Jason had moved in earlier. At the centerpiece was a good-sized cake. There was a punch bowl filled with fruit juice, and several bottles of sake as well (no doubt for Yoneda, both men reflected).

"What else is there?" Jason asked in an exaggerated manner.

"Well, er... lots!" Yuri said, for once at lost for words. "Yoneda-shihainin isn't here yet," Tsubaki chipped in.

      Jason rolled his eyes, while Ogami laughed. "I already saw him a few days ago, when he came to give me my transfer orders personally," Ogami explained.

      "If there's sake, the old man will show up on time," Jason added.

      The Kazegumi, Sakura and Iris looked at each other helplessly. Then as one, they smiled, bowed and cheered in unison.

      "Welcome home, Ogami-san!"

      "Everyone, I'm glad to be back," Ogami replied with a solemn bow of his own. Jason took a step back to give the Japanese man some space. As he predicted, the girls quickly rushed to surround the (much) younger man.

      "Good... I'm pretty tired of doing everything. Now –you- can go on doing the stuff –you- used to do," Jason said a wide smile.

      "Uh, I'll do my best," Ogami replied reluctantly, causing the girls to burst out in laughter.

      "But let me tell you, they missed you too," Jason said, looking pointedly at Sakura. Ogami and Sakura's eyes connected and they turned away, blushing.

      "Jason!" they both yelled, embarrassed.

      "Hai hai, let's get this party started," Jason said in mock grumble.

      "Wait. Actually, there's another reason for this party," Yoneda interjected from the doorway.

      "There you are old man. Do you really need another reason to get piss drunk?" Jason asked rhetorically.

      "Not really. Aside from Ogami, we do have a new member joining us today," Yoneda answered with a grin.

      "Oh?"

      "Yes. She's come all the way from Florentina, this is her first time here in the Imperial City so please, try to get along with her," said Yoneda as he went out the door.

      "Florentina?" Jason muttered, stroking his chin.

      "I wonder what of a person she is," Sakura said excitedly.

      "Well, let's try to make her feel as welcome as possible," Ogami replied.

      Yoneda returned with a 17-year old girl in tow. She was of average height, with long, raven black hair that curled purposefully at the ends. Her tanned skin contrasted with her green eyes, a sort of exotic Mediterranean mixture.

      "Everyone, this is our newest member," Yoneda gestured grandly.

"Ciao! I'm Soletta Orihime," the girl greeted, her Japanese slightly elongated and accented.

"Nice to meet-" Ogami started to say.

"Oh, it's –you-," Jason interrupted derisively. 

The Hanagumi gave him various degrees of shocked faces.

"Ah! Fancy meeting you here~!" Orihime exclaimed in mock surprise, confounding the others even more.

"Second brother, you know her?" Iris asked, her eyes as big as saucers.

Jason grimaced. "Yes, we were acquainted in New Trafford."

"What an adventure –that- was," Orihime said.

"Why are you here?" Jason asked bluntly.

"None of your business~!" Orihime snapped.

Jason clapped his forehead. "Ugh, I'm getting a migraine... I'll be out and away," he said, quickly leaving the room and shutting the door before any of them could protest.

Once he was outside Jason looked towards the heavens. "Gah, what did I do to deserve this?"

Then he shook his head and sighed.

"Don't answer that," he muttered. He didn't like the possible answers.

---

Several hours later...

Ogami hesitated before the door to Jason's room. But then he steeled himself and knocked.

"It's me, Ogami. You got a moment?"

Jason chuckled as he opened the door. "You're asking an Exodusian if he has time. Hah! I've got nothing but time, young man. What's up?"

"You missed the party, so I brought you something," Ogami answered, passing him a plateful of various foods.

"Thanks," Jason said gratefully.

"We need to talk," Ogami said, looking up and into his eyes.

Jason was a little taken aback by his deep stare. "What's with that look?" Then, in dread, "Oh god, no..." 

"What?" Ogami asked, surprised at the Exodusian's reaction.

"Uh, Ogami, sorry but I don't swing that way. I'm flattered, but you will surely find someone else, maybe a handsome sailor since you're from the Navy and all..."

Ogami's eyes widened. "What the heck are you talking about!?" he asked in horror. "I was going to ask about Orihime-san, that's all!" 

Then he saw Jason's evil smile, which exploded into a roaring laughter. 

"The look on your face was priceless!"

Ogami threw up his hands in exasperation. "Will you stop joking around!?" he demanded.

Jason straightened up and wiped his tears of laughter away. "Yeah yeah, grab a seat," he said, vaguely gesturing at his room. Ogami did so and took a look around. Several books lay on the table, a large strongbox was at the foot of the bed. Jason's ankle-length, black leather jacket was draped over the window like a curtain, his black boots sitting neatly under it.

Ogami took the only chair and sat down heavily. Noting his depressed look, Jason set the plate down on the table and leaned against the wall.

"Hey, sorry for ruining the party earlier," Jason apologized. Ogami shook his head. Jason took it as an apology accepted.

"About Orihime right?" Jason changed the subject.

"Yes... you said you knew her from New Trafford?"

Jason nodded.

"What happened?" Ogami prodded.

"Well..."

Jason gave Ogami a brief account on what happened in New Trafford. How he and Maria were sent there to escort a girl home, getting involved with a monster hunt, Maria getting wounded and how he and Orihime linked up to kill the said monster. After assuring him that Maria was alright, Ogami breathed a sigh of relief.

"Sounds like a great adventure," Ogami remarked.

Jason grimaced. "No thanks to that girl."

"From what you said, she doesn't seem so bad..."

"Forget it," Jason said dismissively, "more importantly, what happened to –you-? You look quite down."

"It's just that... I don't know what I did wrong, but Orihime-san seems quite angry with me," Ogami answered helplessly. "She actually stormed off the party barely a few minutes after you left."

"Listen, I don't think it's your fault. I remember the first time we met; she seems to dislike Japanese men."

"What? Why?" Ogami asked, mystified.

Jason shrugged. "Beats me. Who can understand women?"

Both men laughed. Then a knock on Jason's door startled them. The two men shared guilty looks.

"Jason-san? Is Ogami-san in there?" Sakura called.

Jason glanced at his watch. "It's time for the night patrol... Hey, here's an idea. Why don't you take Orihime with you? Get Sakura to show you two around... maybe she will feel better once she sees the theater."

Ogami brightened up. "Thanks!"

"Anytime, young grasshopper."

---

The next morning...

"No, I'm leaving and that's final~!"

Jason winced at Orihime's tone as he reached the stage. He had overheard the girls talking loudly as he passed by. To his surprise, Ogami was there as well.

"What's happening here?" Jason demanded in his best authoritarian voice. "Where's Tanaka-san? Isn't there a rehearsal going on?"

Tanaka[iv] was the music director of the Imperial Opera Troupe.

"Umm, Tanaka-san has left for the day..." Ogami said.

"Left? Why?" Jason asked incredulously.

Orihime tossed her hair. "Repeating lines over and over, you call that a rehearsal~? It's absolutely useless~!"

Jason was beginning to see the picture. The normally friendly and jovial Tanaka would have gotten peeved by Orihime's negativity towards Japanese men and could have simply left because of that.

"Orihime-san, how else do we prepare for a consistent performance?" Sakura asked patiently. But despite her smile, one can see the veins that threaten to pop on her forehead.

'Just how does Maria ever keep up with this motley crew?' Jason wondered idly.

Then he did a double take at Ogami. "Why are you so wet?"

"Ahaha... it's just a misunderstanding," Ogami answered sheepishly. He did not explain that Orihime had dumped a glass of water on him in a fit of anger.

The Exodusian sighed. "And what is this business about you leaving?" he grimly asked Orihime.

She pointedly ignored his look. "A run-down place with a bunch of amateurs~! Who wouldn't want to leave?" she said snidely.

"Orihime! That's too much!" Ogami sharply rebuked. Jason placed a hand on his shoulder.

"It's ok, Ogami. She's just a kid."

"What~!?" the Italian yelled indignantly.

Jason shrugged. "Hey, you're the one throwing a tantrum."

"I'm not~!"

"Good. So you'll be doing the rehearsal properly then," Jason smoothly interjected.

"You, you-!" Orihime struggled for words.

Then the alarm sounded. Everyone instantly snapped up in attention. They quickly dispersed, leaving Orihime and Ogami alone.

"What is that~? Where is everyone going~?" Orihime asked, confused by the racket.

"...Orihime, follow me. You'll see that the Hanagumi fights as a team. And I hope you will be part of that team too," Ogami said.

The Italian girl narrowed her eyes, and nodded. "Well, just this once~. I want to make a splash in this city before I leave~!"

---

      "Teikoku Kagekidan – Hanagumi, all assembled and accounted for!" Ogami announced.

      "Well, even Orihime is here too, not bad," Yoneda replied.

"My, you have such a place down here?" Orihime asked as she looked around the briefing room.

"Didn't you give her a tour yesterday?" Jason whispered.

"Not here. No time," Ogami whispered back.

"Pay attention," Yoneda grumbled. "Now, we don't know who or what is attacking the theater..."

"Hey, what's that?" Jason interrupted, pointing at a purple-colored Koubu. Only, it wasn't a Koubu.

"-That- is my Eisenkleid~," Orihime proclaimed proudly.

"Hoh, so you really are a pilot. But, it doesn't have any weapons..." Jason said doubtfully. Orihime shot him a dirty look, which he pretended not to notice.

"Ahem," Yoneda coughed pointedly. "There will be time for chit-chat later. Now, scattered reports from the Tsukigumi say they..."

This time it was Ogami who chose to interrupt. "Our Koubus look different as well..." he remarked.

"Yeah, ain't it great? They increased the specs in every aspect. But it also needs more power, which is why your uniforms have been modified," Jason explained. It was needless for him to say that an Exodusian like him did not need such changes, thus he was still in his usual long leather jacket.

"Oh, I thought it's just a design change..." Ogami muttered as he looked over himself. Indeed, the new uniforms were more stylish.

"Will you two keep quiet!? We're under direct attack!" Yoneda hollered. 

The two men immediately snapped into attention. 

"Good. The reports say the attackers are definitely not human. Use extreme caution; there are a lot of civilians in the area..."

"Yoneda-san!" Sakura exclaimed.

"Now what!?" Yoneda demanded in exasperation.

"L-look!" she pointed out to the window.

Orihime's Eisenkleid had powered up and began to move on its own.

"I'll show you how to fight a battle~. I can handle them all by myself, so watch and learn~!" Orihime's voice boomed from the speakers.

"That brat!" Jason swore under his breath.

"Well, at least she's enthusiastic..." Ogami said weakly.

"You'll have to work on her a little more, but she will prove to be an invaluable addition to the Hanagumi," Yoneda said gruffly. "Now get out there and defend the theater!"

"Sir! Yes sir!" Ogami saluted, "Teikoku Kagekidan – Hanagumi! Move out!"

---

Jason found out how Orihime fought in her Eisenkleid.

The Italian girl possessed a high level of spiritual power, if a little wild. Concentrating her energies onto the fingers of her mecha, she was able to fire bolts right up into the sky and then fall back down and seek out the enemies.

'Rain of destruction,' Jason thought to himself.

The first wave of attackers was pretty much decimated by the said rain by the time the Hanagumi got there. Smoldering remains of steam-beasts littered the street.

"Easy victory~!" Orihime drawled cockily.

"Orihime-san, the Hanagumi works as a team," Ogami admonished, "please don't rush into battle all by yourself."

Orihime poured scorn over the tactical band. "Our levels are totally different~! I don't -need- a team to handle such weaklings~!"

Her purple machine merrily dashed off into the midst of the enemies.

"Snotty kid," Jason muttered.

"Somehow, this reminds me of the time -you- went into battle all by yourself, Jason," Ogami remarked slyly. Iris and Sakura giggled.

"What!? That was totally different!" Jason said indignantly.

From within the theater's base, Yoneda sighed loudly and shook his head.

"Those idiots, they think this is a picnic," he growled.

"More enemy units advancing sir," Kasumi reported from her station. 

Yoneda nodded grimly. "Raise the wall."

Ogami was startled when thick blocks of steel rose from the ground and completely encircled their theater.

"Sir, what's happening?" Ogami asked.

"Ogami! This is our last line of defense, the Grand Imperial Theater Defensive Wall," Yoneda explained. 

"Personally, I prefer calling it the Iron Curtain," Jason's voice interrupted.

"You shut up!" Yoneda yelled, causing the Kazegumi trio to giggle. He silenced them with a glare.

"Ogami, don't worry about the theater, the wall is virtually impenetrable. Stop wasting time and finish off the enemies!"

"Yes sir!"

In short order, the Hanagumi had reached Orihime's position. She had zealously attacked the steam-beasts, and now she found herself surrounded.

"Hang on, Orihime-san!" Iris and Sakura chorused.

"I'm doing fine, no thank you~!" Orihime snapped back. It proved just enough distraction for a steam-beast to find an opening. It charged directly at her exposed back.

Orihime gasped in surprise.

"Look out!"

When the dust cleared, the errant steam-beast laid in pieces. The foot of Ogami's white Koubu stepped purposefully on the remains.

"Orihime! Are you ok?" he asked urgently.

For a while, the Italian girl remained silent, prompting a mass of rising panic. Then, quietly,

"Hmph... to be saved by a Japanese man..."

"Thank goodness, Orihime-san," Sakura breathed a sigh of relief even as she arrived in time to slash an enemy. Jason and Iris brought up the rear. As they drove the steam-beasts back, Ogami took advantage of the lull in battle.

"Orihime-san, do you understand now? In the Hanagumi, no one is alone. We guard each other and we fight for each other. Please, think about it."

Orihime stayed silent and watched as Ogami left her to rejoin the battle. 

"...I hate Japanese men," she muttered to herself as she moved her Eisenkleid to join them.

In short order, the enemy were completely wiped out.

"Well Ogami, looks like you haven't lost your touch," Jason commented.

"Hey, isn't it the same for you? When was the last time –you- fought in the Koubu?" Ogami replied.

"Yeah, but I'm... different," Jason parried.

"Suuuuure you are, second brother," Iris giggled.

"Hmph, if this is all the action here, then I'm leaving for sure~!" Orihime interrupted.

"Big talk for someone who needed help back there," Jason muttered just loud enough for everyone to hear.

"What~!?" Orihime exclaimed.

"You heard me," Jason smirked.

"It seems that you forgot that I saved –you- back at New Trafford~!"

"You saved –me-!? Are you out of your mind!?"

"I was the one who fired the last shot, you annoying man~!"

"It was –my- gun in the first place!"

Ogami and the others were beginning to sweat over the rapidly degenerating argument. "Now, come on you two-"

"You keep out of this!" they both yelled, actually causing his Koubu to take a step back away from them.

Then a massive thunder interrupted them. From a crater on the ground, a huge steam-beast appeared. It was three times the size of the ones the Hanagumi had defeated, and a familiar person was standing on the head.

"Aoi Satan!" the Hanagumi gasped.

"It's been a while, so I decided to pay you a visit," he sneered.

"You're supposed to be dead," Jason said sourly.

"Right now I'm not. I'm living on borrowed time, but I'm willing to go any lengths to get my revenge on you," Aoi Satan said. He slowly dematerialized and slipped into the huge steam-beast. Its eyes glowed red as it came alive.

"Who was that unpleasant man~?" Orihime asked.

"His name is Aoi Satan. He's the leader of the Kuronosukai, but we all thought he was killed in the final battle," Ogami explained.

"Hmph! Trust Japanese men to leave things half-done~!" Orihime derided.

"Will you just shut up and move!" Jason hollered. His Koubu roughly shoved Orihime's Eisenkleid. Seconds later a massive shell struck the ground where she was, leaving a crater.

"You insufferable man-" Orihime began.

"Later! We've got to get rid of him first! Again!" Jason interrupted as he maneuvered his Koubu to avoid getting shot at.

Orihime closed her mouth and decided he was right, for once.

Aoi Satan's steam-beast was huge, but lumbering and slow. Add in their experience of fighting Kamui in their previous encounter, the Hanagumi easily defeated it.

"Impossible..." Aoi Satan muttered as he climbed out from the ruins of his machine-monster.

"Give up now, Aoi Satan," Ogami said, pointing a sword at him.

"Give up? And what would I gain from doing that, Ogami Ichiro?" Aoi Satan sneered, leveling his black blade at him in return.

"Yamazaki..." Yoneda called.

The Hanagumi turned to see their commander arriving on foot.

"It's been a while Yoneda... but it is too bad for you to see me like this... I'm ashamed..." Aoi Satan coughed, expelling thick black blood.

"It is still not too late, Yamazaki!" Yoneda yelled.

"Do I... still have a chance? Is it... not too late, even... even for me?" Aoi Satan wondered aloud.

But before anyone could answer him, a black portal appeared behind him. A figure wearing a demonic mask and wielding a shining sword stepped out from the portal.

"As per our agreement... your time is up," the masked man said in a deep, guttural voice.

Yamazaki did not say anything. He bowed his head in resignation.

"From death we resurrected you, to death you will now return," the masked figure chanted. With a smooth motion, he drove his katana right into the back of Aoi Satan.

The Hanagumi gasped in shock at the blatant murder.

"I... it's too late for me, Yoneda... Hate me, hate me so that the evil in your hearts will grow!" Aoi Satan laughed crazily.

Aoi Satan, the former leader of the Kuronosukai, died. His black blade clattered onto the ground. The black aura slowly dissipated, leaving it a normal-looking if battered sword.

"W-who are you!?" Ogami demanded.

"...Call me... the Demon King..." the masked man said simply, and disappeared.

"Well, that looks like a declaration of war to me," Jason said grimly.

"The Demon King... our new enemy..." Ogami mumbled. They could hear Iris sniffing from the communication system.

"...I felt... as if... he's the bringer of death... the god of death..." Sakura said uncertainly.

"No, Death is usually a woman[v]," Jason said off-handedly.

Orihime interrupted before anyone could ask what he meant. "He's just a mask-faced, cowardly joker~. Why think so much~? A victory is a victory~."

"Orihime-san is right. Let's end this with the usual thing, shall we?" Sakura said brightly.

"What usual thing?" Orihime asked.

"Here, let me show you..." Sakura offered.

"Shouri no pose...kime Victory pose... decided!!"

  


* * *

[i] Ayame – Like the TV anime, Ayame did not die at the end of 'Starting Over'.

[ii] Absentees – Yes, I had wondered about this too. How did the theater ever go on with so many people missing at the beginning of ST2? Maybe it was an off-season for theater plays... 

[iii] Baka – if you don't know this, then you're a baka... Note, this entire fic is written so that everything is in Japanese otherwise noted, but I just like how this sentence sounds, heh.

[iv] Tanaka – this of course, a reference to Tanaka Houbei, the composer of most (if not all) of the songs and music in Sakura Wars.

[v] Death is usually woman – being an Exodusian, Jason/Arion has numerous near-Death encounters. Death had appeared in many shapes and forms in their meetings. Death is actually quite sick of seeing him...


	4. Point 2

Some days later...

Ogami closed his eyes, trying to relax into his chair. He fidgeted, feeling restless about what had happened in a very eventful day. New arrivals, a battle, a terrible news...

He sighed, knowing that the thoughts won't leave. He eyed his desk and saw his battered diary underneath a pile of paperwork. Biting his lower lip, he pulled out his journal and began to write...

_It's been tough since the last time I wrote here. Let's see, the last entry was about Orihime's first battle and stage performance, both of which she did very well..._

_Despite the horror of seeing the man formerly known as Yamazaki Shinnosuke getting murdered right before our eyes, the night ended well._

_We had a party, in fact. One would question the occasion, but we all needed something to help us forget. We're going to fight a new war after all, against the mysterious character known as the Demon King._

_I think Yamazaki's death hit General Yoneda the hardest. Yamazaki was his colleague in the First Demon War. I wonder what Ayame-san would think about Yamazaki's death... _

_Well, on other things..._

_Orihime_ seems to have mellowed out a little after the battle. 'I find it interesting!' she had said in her peculiar accent. Her attitude seems to remind me of the old, proud and haughty Sumire described to me by Sakura and Kanna when I first became the Taicho... Maybe it will take some time, but I think Orihime will fit in well in the Hanagumi.__

_Still, I don't know why Jason and Orihime seem to bicker all the time... At least they are an entertaining pair. With Kanna and Sumire still absent, those two are more than making up their share of the noise volume in the theater..._

_Speaking of which, the kinematron's really handy. I couldn't believe that it was powered by steam. Unbelievable. Some features would need to be upgraded, like the picture quality, but at least it allowed me to converse with all the absentees and fill them in on what's happening. Maria seems particularly interested about Orihime, since they never really met in New Trafford._

_The times are getting more interesting. We had another new member, his name is Reni..._

Ogami paused, trying to remember the correct way to write the name of the newest addition to the Hanagumi. He grimaced as he wrote, remembering the impassive, unemotional face of the young member.

_...Reni Milchstrasse, of Germany._ He too, was from the Hoshigumi, and came complete with his own Eisenkleid. Orihime knows him quite well and vice-versa; they greeted each other at first sight.__

_But he seems so cold, almost like a machine. All his sentences are short and abrupt, every question answered with a curt "Yes" or "No". A very straight-forward person, I gather. He even tried to avoid the welcome party we prepared to head straight to his assigned room "to wait for further orders". Well, he made a big impression on Iris, I think._

_At least...___

A slight tint of pink crept up Ogami's face as he remembered another person's arrival at the theater.

_...Yoneda-san's new personal secretary is, um, very friendly. Kageyama Saki, recommended by the army. Yoneda surprised Jason by introducing her as a relative of the doctor who had 'saved' Jason's life during the premiere of my play, "A Midsummer Night's Dream**[i]**"._

_Jason seemed ill at ease with Saki and Reni. Saki was... very friendly to him as well, but he seems even more troubled by her enthusiasm. And I think I saw him turn pale when he saw Reni for the first time. I have to ask him about it soon._

_...Which reminds me, I don't think Orihime, Reni and Saki knew about who Jason really is. Well, I'm not sure about Orihime, she may have known about it from their New Trafford adventure, but she did not say or ask anyone else about it. In any case, it's better to keep my mouth shut, if Jason wants them to know, he will tell them himself._

Ogami's eyes hardened as he recalled what had happened. His writing became more determined.

_Reading back, I feel I could have deceived the reader with such mundane happenings. In fact, Reni's abilities were tested (and proven) almost immediately after his arrival._

_Finally we have a name for our new enemy... the Kokkikai. There were another two new faces that day, unfortunately, it was on their side._

_One was Mokujiki, a wizened old man with a false jewel eye. His fingers had jewel rings; he had long earlobes and suffers from frequent coughing fits. A very strange individual... unfortunately, still very dangerous..._

_The other was a brute of a man, with scars on his cheek and across his muscular chest. Jason described Kongou looking like a gangster. He was dressed in casual yellow clothes and had a chain around his neck. _

_Each was driving a large and personalized steam-beast, and it was very difficult to defeat them. _

_We caught them leading a supply gathering mission for the Kokkikai, but it turned out to be a trap for us 'within his calculations'. They didn't expect Reni to appear and spoiled it. Reni and Iris really did well in this battle, they took out Mokujiki's fixed guns quickly. They had chemistry together even though this was Reni's first Hanagumi mission._

_The enemy fled before anyone could cut them down, but their departing laughter promised more surprises for us from the Kokkikai._

_We found out the hard way._

_Saki_ broke the bad news: Yoneda-san was shot by a sniper on his way back from a Department of Defense meeting. He was in critical condition, but doctors have stabilized him and now he's resting in the army hospital.__

_I... everyone... we couldn't believe it. Who could have shot him and why? It was a normal sniper shot, so that rules out the supernatural forces of the Kokkikai... Or, does it? We don't know._

_And that's not all the bad news we had that day. Kasumi rushed to tell me that the Ministry of Defense has decided to cut funding to the Grand Imperial Theater. The reason was that it was not required for the army to pay for the actual theater expenses. They conveniently did not mention that most of the theater's profits go into the maintenance of the Teikoku Kagekidan._

_I'm not sure what we can do now. Yoneda-san is in the hospital, Ayame-san is off in a secret mission and unable to be contacted. From what Kasumi told me, we still have enough funds for at least six weeks. If we don't have a solution by six weeks, we won't have enough money to even run the theater, let alone the entire Teikoku Kagekidan..._

_This is turning out to be a far more interesting career choice than I had thought._

_One thing's for sure, life is not going to be very peaceful with the Demon King running around. The Hanagumi will have to protect the Imperial Capital from a grave danger once more..._

With a sigh of finality, Ogami closed the journal for the day. It did little to solve the problems in his head, but at least it made him feel better. Right now, he would take whatever relief he could find. 

A knock on the door interrupted his increasingly dark mood.

"It's unlocked," he said, not bothering to ask who it was.

Jason opened the door. Ogami wondered what was doing through the Exodusian's mind; he and Yoneda were friends even before the First Demon War.

"Hey, whatcha doin'?" Jason asked nonchalantly, eyeing the journal on the desk.

"Just a diary," Ogami explained as he slid it into his desk and locked it.

"Hmm. Sakura wants to know if you could go with her to visit the old man today," Jason said.

"Of course... wait, you're not going?"

"Naw. He probably will be sick looking at me and my health," Jason said wryly.

"I understand. It's tough to see a friend in pain."

Jason nodded, inwardly marveling at the Japanese man's insight.

"Well, Sakura's downstairs at the cafeteria. Don't keep her waiting, young man," Jason said, trying to change the subject.

"You sure about not going?" Ogami asked again.

"Yeah... hey, lend me the kinematron while you're gone?" Jason asked suddenly.

"Sure. You know how to use it?"

Jason rolled his eyes. "I'm 400 years old; you think I can't handle a steam-powered TV-like contraption? I've eaten more salt than you have eaten rice, kid[ii]."

Ogami laughed and proceeded to retrieve the device. It was conveniently packed like a suitcase. He opened it.

"Just choose who you want to talk to here, and press here to dial or end the call," he motioned at the buttons.

"Yeah, I got it. Thanks... I'm going to call the Maria about what happened."

Ogami frowned. "You sure that is wise?"

"Well, she has to know sooner or later. 'Sides, it's not as if the old man is still in danger," Jason shrugged.

"Hmm, you're right. Well, better you than me, I suppose."

---

As soon as Jason waved goodbye to Ogami and Sakura, he went back to his room and prepared the kinematron. 

After several beeps and suspicious mechanical clanks, the machine stirred. He fiddled with the dial and settings uncertainly before a voice called in answer.

"...this is Maria.... who's there?"

Jason's eyes lit up. Remembering what Ogami told him, he pressed the appropriate buttons.

"Hey Maria... Jason here. Are you free to talk?"

"Jason!" Maria's voice was delighted. "Hold on..."

Then the kinematron's larger screen came to life. A moment later, a fuzzy but visible image of the Russian woman appeared.

"How are you?" Jason asked with a smile.

"I'm fine. You're using the ensign's communication set?"

Jason nodded. "Yeah. How's your trip so far?"

"A nice walk down memory lane. It has been a while since I was here," she said.

"I see..."

Maria noticed his disquiet. "What's wrong?" she asked in concern.

Jason took a deep breath. "Our funding is cut. And the manager was shot by a sniper a few days ago."

Maria gasped.

"He was shot outside of the military headquarters, but he's now in the hospital and in stable condition," Jason continued.

"But... who? Why?"

Jason shrugged. "Who knows? Right now Ogami and Sakura are visiting him... maybe the old man would have some ideas on who might want him dead. And he could have a clue on why the Ministry of Defense cut off funding to the theater."

Maria bowed her head in thought. "Such a thing... Perhaps I should return now..."

"No, don't do that."

She looked up in surprise.

"Well, at least not yet," Jason clarified, "you're still needed at Count Hanakoji's side. Things are a little wild here right now, but everyone's doing their best to cope with the situation."

She smiled. "I'm quite pleased to hear that... I'm sure the Taicho must be doing well."

"Mm, they are all doing well. He's a good leader."

"And what about you?"

"Eh?" Jason was surprised by the question.

"Are you... doing well?" she asked slowly, uncertainly.

"Yeah I am... considering you're... umm..." Jason hesitated, embarrassed. He found himself unable to look at Maria's face.

If he did, he would saw Maria was the same. She smiled; his gesture was enough for her.

"...so, I heard about the troubles with the new arrivals?" Maria asked, changing the subject. 

Jason rolled his eyes. "Don't get me started."

"The Taicho said you and Orihime aren't getting along well."

"An understatement," Jason grumbled. "She argues with me on practically everything I say."

The blonde Russian arched an eyebrow. "I would like to see her when I return. I wonder what kind of a person she is..."

"She's a bratty, annoying kid," Jason snorted, "with a tendency of thinking herself superior to everyone else. She's trouble the moment I saw her."

"Hmm... but you never mentioned her at all when we were in New Trafford," Maria remarked.

"Huh? Well, you know, I was just so relieved about you getting better after the monster's attack..."

"Of course you were."

Jason became flustered. "I don't like where this is going..." he said warily.

"And where is this going?" Maria asked with a disarming smile.

Fortunately, the kinematron beeped, interrupting the impromptu interrogation. Kohran appeared on the screen, dividing it vertically between herself and Maria.

"Jason-han!" she exclaimed anxiously. Jason could hear the roar of something moving very quickly in the background.

"Hey," Jason greeted.

"I just heard! The Hana-Yashiki people said Yoneda-shihainin's been shot! Is it true!?" she asked frantically.

"Kohran, calm down," Maria said. "Yes, it's true. But Jason has just told me that the manager is doing well in the hospital."

"Really?" Kohran asked, striving to hold back her tears.

"Yes, really," Jason said gently. "In fact, you can visit him at the army hospital today... Ogami and Sakura are on their way there."

Kohran wiped her eyes dry and smiled. "Thank goodness... I'm on the train back now actually."

"Oh, you're coming back today?" Jason asked.

"I kind of rushed back when I heard the news, but I'll be back tomorrow," Kohran explained.

"I'm sure the Hana-Yashiki people would understand," Maria said. 

"I'll have to go back to fill in the needed forms first though," Kohran said, "I'll go and visit Yoneda-han tomorrow before I return to the theater."

"That's good. Please say hello for me to the manager," Maria said.

"I will. Oh, Jason-han, pick me up at the hospital when I call, ya? Maria-han! We'll talk soon!" Kohran said and cut off the transmission.

"Well, what are you going to do now?" Maria asked.

Jason took a deep breath. "I'm gonna call Kanna and Sumire next. I don't think they would know yet, the army's hushing this thing up."

"Why would they do that?"

"I'm not sure. But Yoneda being a big war hero in the army and all, maybe they just want to protect his image."

"You may be right. Then, I'll take my leave now. Try to break the news to them as gently as possible."

"I will," Jason said. Then, aware of the time difference, he added, "Good night."

He savored Maria's smile as he ended the call.

---

When Ogami and Sakura returned from the hospital, Jason got a considerable surprise. 

"We found it at the hospital," Sakura explained, "and it was all alone, we couldn't bear leaving it there."

Jason nodded. The small dog was almost unbearably cute, with soft, fluffy white fur. Its small eyes and nose were like little black buttons. It yipped cheerfully when Jason stooped to ruffle its fur.

"Cute," Jason muttered dryly as he stood back up. "Hey, what the heck happened? What's with the busted lip?" he asked, pointing at the dried blood on Ogami's face.

Ogami shook his head, grimacing as he touched his face. "I'm going to clean this up first..." he managed to say as he left for the infirmary.

Jason turned to Sakura. "Well?"

In a somber manner, Sakura explained their unpleasant encounter with Kyougoku Keigo, the Minister of the Army. She explained how Ogami dived to save the dog from the minister's onrushing car. The minister's aide ridiculed the Teikoku Kagekidan and punched Ogami. Not only that, the minister himself insulted Sakura's father, saying his death in the First Demon War was in vain.

Abruptly, Jason turned to leave.

"Jason-san, where are you going?" Sakura asked in alarm.

"I will go and kill him[iii]," the Exodusian said darkly, his Protoculture-laden blood boiling with anger. To Sakura, his eyes were raging, as if a black aura was enveloping Jason.

"Jason-san!" Sakura pleaded and grasped his arm.

"Insulting the team or punching Ogami can be explained by heat of the moment, but insulting the memory of a great man who sacrificed his life to save others is absolutely unforgivable!" Jason said, all fired up.

"Stop!" Sakura yelled more forcefully. She increased her grip, digging her fingernails onto his arm.

The sudden pain seemingly lifted the blood haze from Jason's eyes. He blinked stupidly at Sakura.

"Why?" he asked.

She released him once she saw the clarity in his black eyes.

"Jason-san... thank you...," she said softly, eyes down, "...I appreciate your sincere feelings, but violence right now is not fitting. Ogami-san taught me that earlier."

She explained why Ogami took the punch and did not retaliate. He had said that with Yoneda's absence, the Teikoku Kagekidan could not afford to have a scandal with the Minister of the Army, since he was also the one who controlled the funding. To further antagonize the minister would only do more harm than good.

Jason sighed. "I'm sorry, Sakura. I just don't know what came over me, I should have known better," he said shamefacedly.

"You're a 400-year old Exodusian, Jason-san, but you're also human," Sakura said gently. "You still make mistakes all the time," she added.

Jason grinned. It was not often that he was reminded that he was still human. Then his grin faded quickly.

"What do you mean 'all the time'?" he demanded, much to Sakura's amusement.

---

Despite the light-hearted way the conversation ended, Jason couldn't help but brood over what Sakura had told him. The whole day he was inconspicuous in the theater, saying little, not even trading the usual verbal barbs with Orihime.

He lay on his bed after a subdued dinner, staring at the ceiling. The fact that he himself nearly lost control also weighed heavily on him.

'It's been a while since –that- happened,' he thought glumly.

A knock on the door interrupted his train thought.

"Yeah?"

"It's Ogami. Are you done with the kinematron?"

'Oops,' Jason thought. He opened the door.

"Sorry Ogami, but I need to use it a little longer. I couldn't get through to either Kanna or Sumire today," he apologized.

"It's alright. Just don't break it," Ogami warned in jest. Then he straightened up and said, "Don't think too much, I'm sure everything will turn out right."

Jason chuckled. "Like your jaw?"

Ogami grimaced, but then he smiled. "Yes, like my jaw."

"You're a good leader, Ogami. Thanks."

"It's nothing. Good night."

Jason shut the door, thought for a while and made up his mind. Refusing to dwell on the day's events, he prepared the kinematron.

Once again, Kanna did not respond. 'Probably sleeping like a log after a tough workout,' Jason rationalized. He then tried Sumire's frequency.

"...is that you, ensign?" her voice came.

"Yo Sumire. It's just me, Jason."

"...please wait a moment."

Jason frowned at her subdued tone. When the main screen lit up, he could see that she was obviously troubled.

"Hey little sister[iv], what's the matter?" he asked. He liked calling her that, although only in private.

She bit her lower lip in a show of indecision.

"Sumire?" Jason asked again, letting more concern into his voice.

"...Jason-san... I... I'm not sure on what I should do..." she finally said.

Jason frowned and bit back a witty reply. 'She's really shaken,' he thought to himself, finding it hard to believe that the normally proud and confident Kanzaki Sumire was so hesitant. 

"I'm here for you, little sister."

"...you were a pirate once, right? Do you still have... your... results?" she asked suddenly.

Jason was taken aback. 'Trouble in Kanzaki Industries?' he wondered. He took a deep breath and shook his head.

"I'm sorry Sumire, but after I... uh, retired, I left most of everything with certain people and charities. It's a selfish way for me to try to ease my own conscience."

Sumire seemed to sink deeper in melancholy, she bowed her head. "I see... I'm sorry; it was rude for me to ask..."

"No offense taken. Is this about the fact the Ministry cut off our funding? How did you know?" Jason asked.

"...no..."

"Sumire, out with it!" Jason demanded, "Tell me what's wrong!"

She sighed in defeat, another unaccustomed act from her. She paused, gathering her thoughts.

"What do you think is more important, me or the Hanagumi?" she finally asked.

Jason glowered at her image on the screen.

"Sumire, if you had asked me that face to face, you would get one hell of an ear-pull from me," he growled. 

She was startled by his vehemence. "But-"

"Quiet!" Jason interrupted. He closed his eyes.

"You wanted an answer right? I don't like saying mushy stuff, so let me say this: you and everyone else are important. We're a team, remember? Now get rid of that face! I don't like you like this!" Jason said, looking away from the screen and trying to affect a look of annoyance.

After a brief pause, Sumire smiled slightly.

"...elder brother... thank you," she said shyly.

"You're not the only one with troubles you know," Jason grumbled.

"Eh? What happened?" Sumire asked, surprised.

'Oh, nice going pal, giving her more worries,' Jason cursed himself. Not wanting to lie, he sighed and briefly explained the current situation regarding Yoneda.

"That's terrible!" Sumire gasped.

"Hey, he's not dead," Jason reminded her. "From what Sakura told me, it's just a shoulder wound. Other than that, he's still the same. As for the money, well, we'll find a way."

"...I guess that seals it for me..." she said sadly.

"What do you mean?"

"...nothing. Elder brother, thank you for everything," she replied, almost formally. The transmission ended before Jason could ask further.

"Damn it Sumire, what's wrong with you?" he whispered.

-----------------------------------

Author's Notes:

Hi,

I wish to thank the people who were kind enough to review my fic. Plus, they were brave enough to swim through the ugly mess in the first thousand words or so in the first chapter, heh.

To answer the questions, yes, I like Highlander. IMHO it's one of the best movies I ever watched. Shame about its lame sequels tho.

Yes, I'm a Malaysian.

Yes, I like writing very long stories.

Yes, this will largely follow the ST2 game storyline, though it is still in progress, there will be many, subtle differences.

Yes, I'm the same Arion Wong that is writing Project Twilight with Yoru no Angel. Then again, I'm the one doing most of the writing, but don't tell her that...

Yes, I have all three Sakura Taisen games for the PC, albeit in Chinese which I can't read.

Yes, Maria's my favorite character (doh).

And finally,

Yes, my story bears a resemblance to Craig Sander's 'Sakura Wars: The Outer Limits' in the sense that they are both self-insertions... Well, mine is a bit different, argh you get the idea. Despite the similarities, I assure you, I'm not copying his work (which is very good, btw).

Anyways, I hope that will answer all of your questions (all ten of you out there). 

Until the next chapter....

  


* * *

[i] Doctor Kageyama – see 'Starting Over' for details. I did not know Saki's full name until I played ST2.

[ii] "I've eaten more salt...." – a poorly translated Chinese proverb.

[iii] "I will go and kill him" – a memorable quote from Huang Zhong the aged general in the epic Chinese novel 'Romance of the Three Kingdoms' (Volume II pg 122, Brewitt-Taylor edition). Always wanted to write this, since we share the same surname ^^ Huang and Wong are written the same in Chinese.

[iv] Little sister – nearing the end of 'Starting Over', Sumire told Jason he was like an older brother.


	5. Point 3

The next day, the theater's noise level was raised by the return of Kirishima Kanna.

The towering Japanese woman returned from the southern islands without much visible change, her tanned skin, rippling muscles, tomboyish looks and cheerful smile were all in place.

"Kanna! Kanna!" Iris called excitedly and jumped into her arms.

"Whoa, Iris! It's been a while, huh?" Kanna grinned as she caught the French girl.

"Kanna-san, welcome home," Sakura greeted happily.

"Everyone, I'm home," Kanna replied. She slapped Ogami heartily on the back. "Yo Taicho! It's good to see ya!"

Ogami staggered from the heavy greeting, but he managed to smile. 

"Kanna, welcome back. How was your training?"

Kanna set Iris down and flexed a bicep. "I'm stronger now, Taicho. You'll see when we spar later!"

Everyone laughed as Ogami cringed in mock fear.

"Say, where's Jason?" Kanna asked as she glanced around.

"Oh, he's at the hospital to pick up Kohran and her luggage, she's returning today as well," Ogami explained.

"Eh? The hospital?"

Ogami explained what had happened to Yoneda.

"What!? That's despicable, those Kokkikai!" Kanna yelled.

"Calm down, Kanna. Right now we got bigger problems," Ogami said.

Then Sakura told her about their lack of funding.

"So much bad news in one day. Taicho, what do you plan to do about it?" Kanna asked.

"I'm not too sure... but we do have 'King Lear' to perform. If we get a good enough return on that we can at least survive for some time..."

"Yosh!" Kanna exclaimed loudly. The dispirited Hanagumi looked up at her. "Well, what are we waiting for? Let's get started!"

Her energetic behavior was infectious and soon got everyone cheerful again.

"You're really our Kanna-san," Sakura marveled.

"Heh heh, cheerfulness is one of my strengths!" Kanna replied with a grin. "Ah, I see we have new faces!" she said, eyeing at Orihime and Reni who had been hanging back during the entire time.

"Let me introduce to you the new members of the Hanagumi," Ogami said. "This is Soletta Orihime and Reni Milchstrasse, both formerly of the Hoshigumi."

"Ciao~!" Orihime greeted. Reni merely gave a curt nod.

"I'm Kirishima Kanna! Good to see ya! New faces, new strength! Everything will turn out fine!" Kanna said enthusiastically.

"Kanna-han! You're back as well!"

She turned to see Kohran entering the theater. Behind her was a visibly tired Jason, lugging two large suitcases and a heavy backpack causing him to hunch over.

"Hey, welcome home!" Kanna hugged the Chinese girl. Then she noticed Jason's heavy burden.

"Haha, you need some working out, partner!" she laughed.

"Huh, this... –stuff-! This is heavy!" he complained.

Kohran put on a hurt face. "I'm so sorry Jason-han!" she pouted teasingly, "You can drop the bags now."

Jason did so with relief. But Kanna easily lifted the backpack away from Jason.

"Why, this ain't heavy at all!" Kanna exclaimed loudly. 

"That's amazing~" Orihime said, eyes wide open. "That proves Jason is just another weak man~," she added.

"Show off," Jason muttered, ignoring Orihime's barb. He stood up straight and stretched. "Man, I'm tired!"

"No resting for you yet!" Kanna said and latched a muscular arm over his shoulder.

"Hah? What now?" Jason asked, dreading the answer.

"Time for some light sparring, partner!" she answered. Jason groaned. Then she reached out with her other hand and grabbed Ogami by the collar, who was trying to sneak away.

"Taicho! No running away now!"

Jason and Ogami shared a look of dismay.

"We're doomed," they chorused, causing everyone to laugh.

---

A few days later...

Ogami slumped tiredly onto the green grass. It was as if every inch of his body was screaming in pain from the punches, kicks and throws that he had suffered.

Beside him, Jason wasn't feeling much better.

"Man, the two of you can't even beat me at the same time," Kanna mocked as she stretched idly. They were out in the courtyard, doing some 'light sparring'.

"Huh... one of these days..." Jason panted, giving her the evil eye.

"Yeah yeah. Ya know, I've heard stories where Exodusians go berserk and destroy whole buildings by themselves," Kanna joked.

"You watched... too many movies," Jason scoffed, gasping for breath in mid-sentence.

"Haha... but Kanna, you're really stronger than before," Ogami said.

"How can you spar with us and then rehearse with the others without any side-effects?" Jason complained.

Kanna grinned. "Kirishima Training never fails! But Taicho, you're better as well. You managed to dodge my attacks."

"Not all of them," Ogami laughed, "but at least more than Jason here."

The Exodusian glared as they laughed.

"That's it, I'm done. I'm going to the infirmary," he grumbled and stood up slowly, grimacing from his bruises.

"Maria would be jealous if you get too close to Saki!" Kanna yelled teasingly. Kanna had just returned but she had already gotten knowledge of Saki's flirtatious nature on Ogami and Jason. The black haired woman doubled as a nurse of sorts because of her relatively free time due to Yoneda's hospitalization.

Jason would have thrown a rock or something at Kanna but he was too tired to do so, therefore he could only manage a "You shut up!" as he left, leaving Kanna and Ogami laughing at his retreat.

"Well, Maria would be back soon enough," Ogami said once Jason had disappeared.

"Mm. And where is our so-called 'top star'? She's been away too long, that slacker!" Kanna complained.

"Haha, maybe you're not used to not having Sumire around," Ogami said, causing her to blush angrily.

"W-what!? That cactus woman!? Of course not!" she denied vigorously.

"Still... it –is- quite worrying. She has been away too long, as you said."

"Huh. Anyways, I hope she returns in time for 'King Lear', we're still short one person. I mean, two of us could do a triple role[i], but it's already troublesome ya know," Kanna said, trying to be indifferent.

Ogami gave her a tight-lipped smile. He knew and she knew that he knew that they were both worried about Sumire.

---

It was about lunchtime, which meant everyone was taking a break at the salon before having lunch itself. Kanna was chatting with Orihime and Reni (who was just listening with no visible interest), Kohran tinkering with yet another (dangerous looking) invention and Jason playing a card game with Ogami, Sakura and Iris (and losing miserably to all three).

"Everyone! Big news! Big news!" Yuri yelled as she rushed into the salon.

That got everyone's attention for a while. Then Jason nonchalantly went back to his cards.

"Oh, it's just Yuri," he said unconcernedly as he dealt another card. The others, picking up his cue, decided to play along with his joke and ignored Yuri and went back to their business.

Yuri stared at them in disbelief. Before she could do anything, Tsubaki came in and yelled, "Everyone! I have incredible news!"

This time, Ogami looked up from his cards and did the same thing as Jason did. 

"Oh, it's just Tsubaki-chan," he said, trying his best not to grin. Iris covered her mouth with Jean-Paul, while Sakura was visibly screwing her face up to stop giggling.

Then Kasumi entered the room running breathlessly, a departure from her usual graceful and calm exterior. 

"Everyone, I have terrible news!"

Immediately, the Hanagumi perked up, giving her every attention. 

"I feel as if I had just been insulted," Yuri muttered to Tsubaki, who nodded in agreement, "Me too!"

They sighed and let the eldest of the Kazegumi to break the big, incredible and terrible news to the Hanagumi.

"Kasumi-san, what's wrong?" Ogami asked.

"It's... it's about Sumire-san! She's getting married!"

"What?!" the Hanagumi gasped except for Orihime who was puzzled since she didn't know who Sumire was and Reni as usual, was unaffected.

"My sources tell me that she's in a marriage interview right now!" Yuri broke in.

"Marriage!? That cactus?!" Kanna exclaimed disbelievingly.

"Well, that actually isn't so bad, but-" Jason began with a frown.

"No, you don't understand! They say she's not willing to get married! It's a forced marriage!" Tsubaki explained.

"...that is bad," Jason finished his sentence lamely.

Kanna shot to her feet. "But why!? How could this happen!?"

"I heard that it is to ensure money... if she goes through with the marriage then Kanzaki Industries would fund the Teikoku Kagekidan..." Kasumi answered.

"Damn that girl!" Jason swore angrily. He explained briefly to them about the strange conversation he had with Sumire a few nights ago.

"...and when she asked me if I had, uh, any money left from my, uh, previous occupation, I said no. I didn't realize she was talking about the theater..." he finished.

"Ogami-san, what should we do?" Sakura asked worriedly.

"That cactus-woman! Making us owe her something this big! Taicho, I can't sit by for this to happen!" Kanna yelled.

"It's not right!" Jason said with the same anger.

"Ogami-han, we must rescue her!" Kohran voiced out their thoughts.

Ogami nodded. "Let's go rescue Sumire-kun! Everyone, are you with me?"

Kanna cracked her knuckles. "Count me in, Taicho!"

"She's not getting married without my permission," Jason added with a grin.

"Well, this is interesting, I will go too~" Orihime said.

"We will save Sumire-oneechan, won't we?" Iris asked worriedly.

"Of course we will," Sakura smiled encouragingly.

Kohran's glasses glinted dangerously. "That's right! Nothing's going to stop us!"

"Alternate sources of funds can be found, a skilled and experienced member is not. Therefore, recovery of team member is important," Reni said in a monotone.

"Alright Hanagumi, let's do this!" Ogami shouted.

"Yes sir!"

---

"My my, that is truly the daughter of the renowned Kanzaki family," the woman gushed. Beside her was her son, the one to be wed to Sumire, a certain Makibishi Yuichiro. 

The younger Makibishi was a dull looking man, eyes darkened as if they had not slept in days and childish freckles on his cheeks. 

Sumire had the impression that this Makibishi had the disturbing hobby of collecting and playing with dolls. He certainly had the looks for it.

"Yes, yes of course, such beauty," Yuichiro spoke haltingly, as if he was uncertain of the words he was saying. His black eyes stared at Sumire, who kept quiet and looked down to avoid his smarmy gaze.

On Sumire's side of the table were her parents, who tried to ignore her sad face. At the head of the table was Sumire's grandfather, who laughed and made small talk.

Sumire sighed despairing of her impending fate.

Then her faithful family butler Miyata Kyousei entered the room. Her grandfather grunted when he saw him.

Bowing low, the butler approached him and whispered something into his ear.

Whatever it was, it wasn't good news, for her grandfather narrowed his eyes and glanced at her. He then whispered some instructions.

After another bow, the butler left and her grandfather continued the conversation as before.

'Could it be...' Sumire hoped against hope.

---

"This place is huge," Kanna quipped as the Hanagumi approached the huge steel gates of the Kanzaki residence.

They couldn't even see the house yet, for after the gate was a large garden, so large that it could be qualified as a forest preservation area.

"So, how do we get in, o fearless leader?" Jason asked.

"Well, we could break the gate down..." Ogami suggested lightly. Jason was about scold him when Kanna interrupted.

"Yosh! Leave it to me then!" she said enthusiastically, rolling up her sleeves.

"Stop! You can't be serious!" Ogami and Jason yelled, both trying to restrain her.

"But how else are we going to save Sumire!?" Kanna demanded.

"Those walls are too high for us to climb over," Sakura noted.

"Japanese men are so inept~! Truly, haven't you planned for anything like this~?" Orihime asked.

"Can't we just ask politely to see Sumire-oneechan?" Iris asked innocently. When no one agreed with her, she turned to their newest member. "Reni, don't you have a plan?"

Reni, as usual, kept quiet.

Suddenly, the huge steel gates opened on their own.

The Hanagumi stared at the door, then at Reni in shock.

"It wasn't me," the German deadpanned.

"Yo Ogami! Looks like you're in a fix there!"

They turned to see a man dressed in a white suit and a spotted tie. He was carrying an acoustic guitar, which he strummed lazily.

"Kayama!"

"Kayama-san!"

"What are –you- doing here?" Ogami asked incredulously.

"Let's just say, it's in the best interest of Teito if the Hanagumi is back to its full strength. The Tsukigumi is your support after all[ii]," Ogami's former classmate smiled.

"I don't know how you did it but... thank you, Kayama!" Ogami said in gratitude.

He waved the thanks dismissively. "Trade secrets, my friend[iii]. Better get a move on, Ogami, I just hope you're not too late."

Ogami nodded and motioned for the Hanagumi to follow. "Let's go, everyone!"

Kayama watched as they rushed into the Kanzaki residence. He strummed his guitar once more.

"The Hanagumi sure is lively," he sighed, almost enviously.

---

Once again, Miyata Kyousei entered the room. Bowing repeatedly, he again whispered urgently into her grandfather's ear.

Sumire watched anxiously. She did not know what to expect, but she would welcome anything, -anything- at all that would interrupt and hopefully postpone this marriage interview.

Sumire's grandfather was visibly angry as he gave more secret instructions to the butler.

"Is something the matter?" Makibishi's mother asked airily.

"No, of course not," her grandfather replied, almost testily.

Sumire's heart began to beat faster. Maybe it wasn't too much to hope for a rescue...

---

They finally saw the Kanzaki home. It was a large, sprawling mansion. It had two stories of marble and golden-colored entrustments, beautiful gardens around it and a fountain before it.

"There it is! Now let's find her!" Ogami urged.

"Stop right there!"

A group of guards dressed like Men In Black complete with sunglasses stood in their way. At their head was the butler.

"I am Miyata Kyousei, family butler of the Kanzaki. Who are you? How dare you trespass my master's home!"

"We are looking for Kanzaki Sumire, our friend and comrade," Ogami explained. 

"We heard that she is here, so we have decided to, uh, 'visit' her," Jason said further.

"Ridiculous! The lady is currently in a marriage interview. You will have plenty of time to visit her –after- the official marriage!" the butler replied derisively.

"What! We want to see Sumire –now-!" Kanna roared.

"Don't you realize that Sumire won't be happy in a marriage like this?" Ogami pleaded.

The butler bowed his head. "I'm doing this only for her sake. Risking her life again and again in the Teikoku Kagekidan, it's unacceptable! Even if she will hate me forever, I will do whatever it takes to ensure her safety!"

"Then I guess the time for words is over," Jason said simply. He cracked his knuckles, neck and elbows and dropped into a fighting stance. Kanna and the others followed suit.

The butler nodded grimly. He snapped his fingers and the household guards rushed forward. He himself went back inside the house, presumably confident of his success.

"These generic MiB wannabes can't compare to the real thing," Jason grinned as he easily avoided some attacks and dealt some of his own.

"It's all thanks to Kirishima Training," Ogami said with a smile of his own as he ducked a kick and delivered an effective counter.

"Hey, good move there Taicho!" Kanna said as she easily manhandled the guards with her karate. 

Elsewhere, Reni utilized a variety of counter-throws that sent the attackers sprawling. Sakura kept her Arataka katana sheathed and protected Orihime, who mischievously snuck in a blow or two with the heel of her shoe; while Kohran and Iris created mayhem with smoke bombs.

After a while though, the Hanagumi realized that the guard contingent of the Kanzaki family were actually too numerous.

"Gah! There's no end to this!" Jason complained.

"Ogami-san, please go on ahead! We will try to hold them back here!" Sakura suggested.

"Japanese men are so weak~," Orihime laughed as she sidestepped a clumsy attack. She lobbed one of Kohran's bombs into the man's suit, resulting in him jumping around comically as smoke began to fill his clothes.

"I'll stay and help," Jason offered. But Orihime took offense.

"We women can take care of ourselves~!" she said. 

"Ogami-han, Jason-han, please get Sumire back! This is no problem for us," Kohran added as she produced more bombs. Where she hid them in her Chinese dress was a source of wonder to everyone.

"Come on Taicho, they can handle it themselves!" Kanna urged.

"Go easy on them," Ogami said wryly as he ran after Kanna and Jason.

Sakura and the others barred the way as the guards tried to follow. Sakura slowly unsheathed her sword; it glistened in the sunlight as she pointed it towards them.

"I am Shinguiji Sakura of the Northern Long Blade Style! Who dares to challenge me?" she called out defiantly.

The guards paused in their tracks.

Apparently, no one dared.****

---

"What is that commotion outside?" Makibishi's mother asked disapprovingly.

At that moment, Miyata once again entered and reported directly to the oldest man in the room.

Sumire's grandfather grunted uneasily. Then he stood up, having made up his mind.

"I'm sorry, Madam, but it seems we have a disturbance on the grounds. It is a minor problem, but it has upset the harmony of today's meeting. My butler will show you the way out. We will discuss this soon, I promise you that."

Sumire and the Makibishis couldn't believe their ears. Sumire's heart leapt for joy.

"Well, I never...," Makibishi's mother began, scandalized.

"Please, we are very sorry but circumstances have caused it so," Sumire's grandfather apologized, throwing Sumire a look.

"Come on Yuichiro, let us leave now," Madam Makibishi said and left in a huff, her dull son in tow.

As soon as the door was closed, Sumire's parents erupted.

"Father, what happened?" Sumire's mother asked.

"Your daughter has some very persistent friends," he gruffly replied.

Just then, the doors crashed open and Ogami, Kanna and Jason burst into the scene.

"Speak of the devils," Sumire's grandfather grumbled loudly.

"What is the meaning of this!? Who are you people!?" Sumire's father demanded.

"I am Ensign Ogami Ichiro. These two are my colleagues, Kirishima Kanna and Jason Borne," Ogami introduced, gesturing to his companions.

"Oho, so this is the famous Hanagumi that I have spent my millions on?" the old patriarch asked, scrutinizing the trio.

"Yes sir, we are part of the Teikoku Kagekidan - Hanagumi," Ogami said, "and so is Kanzaki Sumire." He looked over at Sumire, who could barely contain her joy at seeing her friends.

      The old man leveled his steely eyes at Ogami. "I am Kanzaki Tadayoshi. This is a private family affair, of which you have no right to interfere."

      Ogami shook his head. "On the contrary, if you force Sumire into an arranged wedding, she would have to pull out of the Hanagumi. Being the captain of the squad, I cannot afford to have such a valuable ally such as herself being taken away against her will."

      Tadayoshi's gaze narrowed even more. "She is my granddaughter. More importantly, she is a Kanzaki! She has a duty to fulfill as a woman of this family!"

      Ogami did not back down from Tadayoshi's righteous fury. "She had sworn an oath when she joined the Hanagumi. Her first and foremost duty is to protect and serve the Imperial City!"

      Everyone in the room witnessed the scene in aghast. Even Jason and Kanna, who had so boisterously and vehemently agreed to rescue Sumire, did not expect Ogami's forcefulness.

      Then Tadayoshi shocked everyone by erupting into a spirited, belly-shaking laughter.

      "A fine young man, don't you think so, Shigeki?" the old man asked Sumire's father. Sumire's father had the smallest hints of a smile.

      "He is so like Shigeki when he was younger, isn't he, Hinako?" Tadayoshi asked Sumire's mother, who smiled more readily. They glanced at Sumire, who blushed.

'Uh-oh, this could be awkward,' Jason thought to himself. 'They must be getting the wrong idea about Ogami and Sumire...' He glanced at Ogami, who was trying to maintain a stern face despite his own blush. 

'That doesn't help any either,' Jason sighed inwardly.

      "Does this mean you're canceling the marriage?" Kanna demanded.

      "Absolutely not," Tadayoshi answered curtly.

      "What?!"

      "Are you refusing to return your granddaughter to active duty?" Ogami asked.

      "She deserves a peaceful life as a loving wife and a dutiful granddaughter. She has no more time for stage-plays and fighting in the battlefield! Even if I was the one who introduced her to piloting a Koubu, her contributions up this point would be more than enough!" Tadayoshi countered.

      The head of the Kanzaki family resolutely stood his ground and pounded the floor with a stab of his walking stick.

      "Let me make you a deal, Ensign. Currently, the Teikoku Kagekidan is facing a financial crisis."

      Ogami grimaced when reminded of that fact. Tadayoshi seemed to gain cruel pleasure from Ogami's look.

"If you and your colleagues would immediately leave, I will ensure that you will receive all the financial resources that you will need. On the other hand, if you persist in this foolish endeavor, you know what will happen..." 

      "Grandfather!" Sumire protested.

"That's unfair, old man!" Kanna yelled indignantly.

"Silence!" Tadayoshi thundered, instantly cowing the two women. He stared at Ogami intently, waiting for his answer.

To Sumire, it seemed that an eternity passed before Ogami replied.

"I'm sorry sir, but I can't do that. I understand the implications, but Kanzaki Sumire is coming back with us," Ogami said resolutely.

"Ensign!" Sumire exclaimed emotionally.

      Jason smirked at the disbelieving look on Tadayoshi's face.

      "You seem surprised. To us, Sumire is a person who outweighs any sum of money you, or anyone for that matter, can offer. She is part of the Hanagumi, and she is very precious to us," Jason said as he smiled at Sumire.

      Sumire's hands flew to her face. "Elder brother..."

      That whisper drew the attention of her parents, but before Shigeki or Hinako could ask further, Tadayoshi pounded the ground with his walking stick once more.

      "Are you sure!? Do you really have the authority to turn down an offer to save the entire Teikoku Kagekidan!? Your General Yoneda would have your head!" Tadayoshi demanded.

      "On the contrary," a familiar female voice answered, "I think he would be extremely proud right now."

      They looked at the doorway to see a woman dressed smartly in the Land Army's green uniform at the door. She had shoulder-length brown hair, her eyes sharp and intelligent. She had the features that reminded the Hanagumi of another person...

      "And who might you be?" Tadayoshi asked.

      "I am Fujieda Kaede, Vice-Commander of the Teikoku Kagekidan," she replied confidently.

      "Fujieda... are you related to Ayame-san?" Shigeki inquired. 

      "Yes, I am her younger sister." 

She smiled at the surprised faces.

      "Ogami-kun, everyone, I'm sorry it took me so long to report for my duties. From today onwards, we will all work together to protect Teito," she said calmly.

      "Vice-Commander? But what about Ayame-san?" Ogami asked, puzzled.

      "My sister is at Neo-Paris for a mission. I am not at liberty to tell you more, but suffice to say she will return once she has completed her mission," Kaede explained.

      "Man, they even –sound- the same," Jason muttered.

"Enough! Vice-Commander Fujieda, are you saying that you endorse this Ensign's choice? Despite knowing the consequences?" Tadayoshi asked.

The new vice-commander faced her charges. "Ogami-kun, I'm sure you will bear the responsibilities?" she asked, more like a statement.

Ogami nodded once. It conveyed all that he needed to say.

Defeated, Tadayoshi slumped into his seat. "Fine, do whatever you like!" he growled angrily.

"But, Vice-Commander, why exactly are you here?" Kanna wondered aloud.

"Yes, your presence here is extraordinary," Shigeki added.

Kaede's face turned grim.

"Unfortunately, this is not just a social call. We have received information that the enemy might strike here soon. This is because Kanzaki Industries is a very influential company on Luthien."

"What? They dare to attack my home?" Tadayoshi demanded.

A sudden explosion that rocked the building gave answer to that. 

Moments later the other Hanagumi members entered the room. They did a double-take at Kaede but Sakura quickly turned to report to Ogami.

"Ogami-san! It's terrible! The Kokkikai is attacking here!"

"That's bad," Ogami said, "we can probably hold them off for a while on foot, but..."

Just then, a roar of machinery rumbled above them. 

"Don't worry; I've already instructed the Kazegumi to bring the Shogei-Maru here. That must be them now," Kaede said.

"You think of everything," Jason marveled. Kaede gave them a charming smile. Then she leveled a serious look at them.

"Teikoku Kagekidan - Hanagumi!" she called out. The Hanagumi, including Sumire, snapped into attention.

"Move out!" Kaede ordered.

"Yes sir!"

As they turned to leave for battle, Sumire's parents rose from their seats. Hinako held onto Sumire.

"Sumire... must you go?" she asked.

Sumire smiled and clasped her hands with her own. "Mother... Father... I will be your daughter forever, but this is what I want to do in life. Please, give me your blessings," she said gently.

"My daughter, you have indeed grown up..." Hinako said emotionally. 

Shigeki added his own hands on theirs. "Go now, to the place and people you belong with," he said softly.

"Sumire!" her grandfather called out sternly. Then his look softened. 

"Make us proud."

She nodded, unbelievably happy inside, and ran together with the Hanagumi.

---

By the time the Hanagumi had prepared themselves in their mecha, the steam-beasts were already within the gates of the Kanzaki mansion.

"Teikoku Kagekidan – Sanjou!"

"Hahaha, so you people really are here after all!" a throaty female voice laughed disparagingly. 

Sumire twirled her Koubu's naginata and pointed it at the steam-beasts.

"Who dares to enter my home uninvited!?" she challenged.

The figure leapt from the shadows and stood on a large steam-beast. It was different than the other personalized steam-beasts that they had faced, this one was slender and taller, almost like a dangerous wasp that walked on two legs and had six arms for battle.

With the figure fully revealed, the Hanagumi gasped.

"What the hell is that..." Jason wondered aloud.

She was a muscular woman; tattoos decorated her tanned flesh and she was dressed scantily like some Hindu goddess. The fact that she had six powerful arms only adds to the Hindu goddess image.

"Hmph! My name is Tsuchi-Gumo! I go wherever I please!" the figure replied in her deep voice. Two of her arms were folded across her chest; the other four were clenching and unclenching their fists threateningly.

"Tsuchi-Gumo is it? Why don't you just crawl back to the cave where you came from? My home is not a place for brutes like you!" Sumire scornfully said.

"Yeah! Ya don't have the standards to come in here!" Kanna added.

"My, that's not something –you- can say," Sumire said, she couldn't resist taking a jab at her rival.

"Huh? Oh, you be quiet!" Kanna snapped back.

"Such liveliness... Once I'm through with you, you won't even be able to talk!" Tsuchi-Gumo screamed. Her steam-beast minions began marching towards the mansion while she disappeared into her own machine.

The Hanagumi prepared themselves for battle. Very quickly they realize the weight of numbers was against them.

And yet, everyone fought ferociously, bolstered by Sumire and Kanna's return. Of course, things were made livelier by their verbal sparring as well. 

"Hey Sumire! Are you sure you didn't lose your skills?" Kanna joked.

"Ridiculous! Even on my worst day, I am still better than you!" Sumire replied quickly.

"Heh heh, so it begins," Kohran said mischievously.

"Hey, you two..." Ogami began to admonish.

"Oh is that so! Why don't we have a contest then?" Kanna asked, ignoring the Ensign.

"Fine by me! Whoever destroys more of the enemy wins!" Sumire suggested, also ignoring their squad leader.

"You're on!"

"Ah, we're still in the middle of battle," Ogami said. To his disappointment, both ladies rushed forward without orders, they were totally wrapped up in their impromptu duel.

"It's too late, Ogami-san. All we can do now is to back them up," Sakura said cheerfully.

"Hehehe, it's been so long since Iris heard them arguing!" Iris giggled happily.

Ogami sighed. "Well, I'll let it slide this once."

"Heh. But honestly, wouldn't you like to be in such a challenge ourselves?" Jason laughed.

"No, after all, we are still fighting a battle. Accidents can happen," Ogami said in all seriousness.

"Spoken like a true leader," Jason agreed. "But then, you would know who would win," he added without much thought.

"And what do you mean by that?" Ogami asked sharply. His Koubu sidestepped a steam-beast's attack and slashed it as it passed him.

"Hmm? Oh, it's just a slip of the tongue. Forget it," Jason replied truthfully as he shot a steam-beast to pieces with his Koubu's Gatling.

"My, Japanese men are so dense~!" Orihime interrupted. "Ensign-san, don't you understand~? Jason says he's better than you~!"

"Hey, I didn't say –that-!" Jason said defensively.

"Yes. In other mecha perhaps, but not a Koubu," Ogami said.

"Eh? Care to run that by me again?" Jason asked.

"Hey Kohran, Sakura... don't both brothers sound like Sumire and Kanna now?" Iris asked worriedly.

"Hahaha! Don't mind, don't mind!" Kohran laughed it off. "A friendly competition once in a while makes for a nice atmosphere!"

"True, however, a disorganized team is inefficient," Reni interjected. The blue Eisenkleid stabbed with its lance and destroyed an enemy easily.

From her own Eisenkleid, Orihime tsked. "Now now, isn't it interesting like this~? This proves that –all- men are stupid~. So why spoil the fun~?"

"But, it might get dangerous! Shouldn't we stop them?" Sakura asked even as Jason and Ogami's words became more confrontational.

"...oh is that right? Care for a friendly challenge?" Jason said, his forehead uncharacteristically throbbing.

Ogami grin was a little strained as well. "Why not? Let's see who's the better man."

"Bring it on, punk! Highest kills wins!" Jason yelled.

"Hah! You're too old for this!" Ogami retorted.

      "Ah ah! You see, it's too late now, Cherry-san~!" Orihime exclaimed triumphantly.

Sakura sighed as the two men rushed into the battle, throwing caution to the winds. Like Sumire and Kanna, Jason and Ogami fought like lions, decimating the enemy units.

Meanwhile, the preceding challenge concluded in a stalemate for Kanna and Sumire. They both eliminated the same number of opponents.

"Heh, a draw," Kanna smirked.

"So it seems. Hmph, perhaps today isn't my day after all," Sumire conceded. 

"Oh, is it that time for you?" Kanna asked teasingly.

"Kanna-san! That's incredibly rude!" Sumire yelled, blushing with anger.

"What, you want another round?" Kanna challenged.

"Kanna-san, Sumire-san, can you please stop?" Sakura pleaded. "More importantly, can you two stop Ogami-san and Jason?"

"What?" they chorused. Then they focused their attention onto the white Koubu of the Ensign, which was surrounded by enemies. Even so, it plunged recklessly into the enemy ranks, slashing with its twin swords.

On the other side, the black and red-trimmed Koubu of Jason Bourne swept his field of fire with the gatling arm, pushing it to dangerous heat limits. When the first wave fell, he rushed forward, slashing madly with the sword arm.

"Man, those two are nuts!" Kanna commented.

"It's frightening when men lose their senses," Sumire added.

"Like mindless animals~" Orihime chipped in.

The six-armed woman watched her minions getting destroyed angrily. Her steam-beasts were being swept left and right by the Teikoku Kagekidan.

"Fools! Can't you do anything right?!" she shrieked as the last of her troops were destroyed. Her towering machine stomped forward, its pincer-like appendages snapping dangerously.

"YOU ARE TOO NOISY!!" Ogami and Jason chorused at the same time. Their Koubus lunged and attacked her tall steam-beast in unison. They were so ferocious that Tsuchi-Gumo (and the rest of the Hanagumi) was taken by surprise.

Ogami's dual swords and Jason's own blade struck simultaneously as they carved grievous wounds all over Tsuchi-Gumo's machine. As Ogami delivered a final, fatal stab, Jason's Gatling punched into an open wound and opened fire.

"I-Impossible!!" Tsuchi-Gumo screamed in fear. As her machine disintegrated, two of her hands came together and made a complex pattern of movement. Just as the explosion engulfed her cockpit, Tsuchi-Gumo disappeared.

"I'll remember this! I'll have my revenge!!" she yelled as a parting shot.

"Ah. That was that," Ogami said in satisfaction.

"Mm. Pity, that was rather enjoyable," Jason replied.

"Are you two done with your macho contest?" Sakura demanded.

"Honestly, Ensign, you should have been more careful. Aren't you the leader?" Sumire chided.

"And Jason, what the heck was that all about? Rushing forward all by yourself!" Kanna scolded.

"But you two were doing the same thing," Jason pointed out.

"You keep quiet!" Sumire and Kanna yelled at the same time.

"Still, everything ended well," Ogami quickly said before they could focus their combined ire on –him-.

Kanna snickered. "Yeah, we kicked the enemy's behind and rescued you from your engagement... Say, don't you mind missing your last chance?"

"What last chance?" Sumire asked in puzzlement.

"Your last chance for a marriage, of course! How many would willingly marry a snaky cactus woman like you?"

Sumire kept her anger in check. "A person who can't even get a chance of getting married doesn't have the right to say that to me," she replied.

"What!?"

"Ohohoho, did I strike a nerve?"

Orihime couldn't help but wonder at their verbal exchange. "This is too funny~. They are like comedians... are they comedians?"

"Eh? No, they are not..." Sakura answered hesitantly.

"Well, sometimes," Jason added.

"Can't you two just admit to be friends?" Ogami asked wistfully.

"Maybe in the distant future. But for now, should we wrap this up?" Sumire asked.

Kanna laughed. "Hahaha, of course! All together now!" 

"Shouri no pose...kime Victory pose... decided!!"

---

"Allow me introduce myself again. I am Fujieda Kaede, your newly appointed Vice-Commander of the Teikoku Kagekidan. Everyone, I hope for your co-operation."

The Hanagumi gawked at her for a while.

"Y-you really look like Ayame-san," Ogami said.

Kaede laughed. "Really? I guess my sister was right about you."

"Why is the Ensign getting red~?" Orihime asked. Sakura tried to look unaffected.

"Ogami-san really enjoys the attention from beautiful women," she said, inwardly jealous.

"There should be a rule on how much people could resemble each other," Jason muttered.

Kaede heard it and turned to face him. "And you must be Jason. My sister talked about you often as well."

"Ah? About what?"

"Secret," she smiled and winked.

"Argh. Well, at least there's only one of you here. I can't handle it, both of you act and talk the same way," Jason complained.

"Ah, I'll take that as a compliment," Kaede reassured him.

"It is," Jason smiled.

  


* * *

[i] Triple role – according to a list in the Sakura Archives, everyone had a dual role in 'King Lear'.

[ii] Kayama – as revealed in 'Starting Over', the Hanagumi knew about Kayama's true identity.

[iii] "Trade secrets, my friend," – a modified quote from the movie 'The Rock', spoken by Sean Connery to Nicholas Cage. Exact quote was 'Trade secrets, my son'. ^^


	6. Point 4

Days later...

"You know, that sure took a lot of guts. Giving King Lear a happy ending," Jason said.

He was commenting on their recently concluded theater performance. With Sumire's return, the play went on smoothly. To commemorate her return, Kanna suggested the happy ending instead of the original tragic version.

"Hey, it was ok right?" Kanna said.

It was an understatement. The play, riddled by the absence of Yoneda and then the problem of funding (which was still unsolved) proved to be wildly successful.

"Ok? You guys were great! The crowd went nuts," Jason exclaimed, recalling how the audience stood up and clapped long after the final curtain had fallen. 

The Hanagumi were still backstage, basking in the memory as they chat excitedly among themselves.

"Everyone, thank you for your hard work. With the money from this show, we can still run the Teikoku Kagekidan," Ogami said formally with a bow.

"Ogami-san, thank you too. It was your directions that helped to guide us," Sakura answered with a beaming smile.

"But it was still all of your great acting... everyone's co-operation that made this play a success," Ogami replied modestly.

"Of course it's a success. I was the top star in it after all," Sumire said casually.

"Oi, don't just steal the credit for yourself!" Kanna said.

"As if I need to steal anything!" Sumire fired back.

As they descended to yet another argument, Ogami sighed.

"Will they ever stop arguing?" he murmured.

"Deep down, I think they prefer it this way," Jason said with a grin. 

Ogami smiled, nodding with agreement.

---

"Excellent," Jason sighed as he lay on the soft grass, basking in the sunlight of a glorious morning. Birds chirped as they flew high above him, a gentle breeze helping to offset the sun's building heat.

"Mornin' partner. Care for a short training?" Kanna called as she jogged towards him.

"No thanks! I'm just going to enjoy this beautiful morning," Jason said, sitting up to address the towering woman.

"Lazy bum," Kanna chided.

"Sad but true," Jason replied without the least of shame.

Kanna stopped her pacing and raised an eyebrow. "I know what your problem is," she said with mischief, "I bet you're missin' somebody."

"Aw, cut it out," Jason whined and turned away in annoyance.

"Oh, I'm wrong?" Kanna said with exaggerated disbelief. "Ah, so maybe Yuri and Tsubaki are right, you really do like Saki."

"What!? Hell no!" Jason yelled indignantly.

"Oh I don't know..."

"Oh come on! What brought –that- idea?!" Jason demanded.

Kanna shrugged. "Nah, I'm just kiddin'. But I can tell she likes you a lot."

"You need glasses," Jason scoffed dismissively, "because even the blind can see that she likes Ogami. I think she's trying to get his attention by making him jealous."

"Ya know, you could be right," Kanna said thoughtfully.

Jason frowned. "What do you think of her, actually?"

Kanna sat down beside him on the grass. "I dunno. She's ok."

"Ok? That woman gives me the creeps," Jason snorted. He didn't mention that Ogami had expressed the same to him in personal conversations.

"Ya really should treat her nicer. She's not so bad."

"Sometimes I can't tell if she's just fooling around or really gunning for Ogami," Jason complained.

"In a way, I guess her honesty is somethin' to admire," Kanna said a little ruefully.

"What? What do you mean?" Jason asked, amazed.

"Well, look at me."

Jason took a glance up and down at her with the frankness of a friend.

"What?" he asked a moment later, not seeing her point.

She flexed a bicep, the muscle underneath her red shirt bulged.

"I know it's a bit weird, but I'm still Luthien-born. And you know how things are in Luthien," she said.

"Ah," Jason mouthed in belated understanding. Despite being in the 24th century, Jason knew that the acceptable lifestyle in Luthien and specifically, Teito; was considered 'old-fashioned', trapped somewhere in the 1920s, the post-Meiji era of Japan.

"So you see my problem," Kanna sighed, bowing her head, "and my height doesn't help either."

Jason took a deep breath. Kanna was telling him a deeply personal problem. The red-haired woman was immensely strong and powerful, having a lifetime of karate training. Her height towered over the average Japanese man. She wouldn't be considered strange on any other planet, or even in the Ashio continent of Luthien.

But in the 1920s-esque life of the Imperial City, Kanna's full height and powerfully built body stood out like a sore thumb. Jason never considered the pain she might have felt whenever she was mistaken as a man while walking downtown in her casual clothes.

"Ya know, I remember what you said to me before we launched in the Shogei-Maru for the first time[i]. You and the Taicho are the only guys that tell me I'm a still a girl."

Jason shrugged. "I just tell it as I see it, that's all."

"Sometimes I wonder if there's anybody out there for me," Kanna said, looking up at the drifting clouds.

"I can't answer that Kanna, but I'm sure there is," Jason said kindly.

She blushed. "Ya know... if you hadn't... well..."

Jason smiled, a little amazed at her frankness. "Don't worry, a wonderful girl like you will find true happiness," he said, meaning every word of it.

"Ya sure about that?" she asked wryly.

"Of course I am. Have I ever lied to you?"

"Well, there was that one time..." Kanna began to laugh.

"Oh, you know what I mean," Jason said exasperatedly before joining in.

---

Leaving Kanna alone for her morning ritual of exercise and training, Jason wandered around the theater. He went to the office to look for work, to his surprise Kasumi and Yuri didn't have anything for him.

"That's rare," he remarked.

"Don't you like a day off?" Yuri demanded.

"No, I mean, it's strange. I mean, isn't there anything for me to do? Nothing at all?" Jason insisted.

"Well, you can think up ways to help raise more money," Kasumi suggested.

"Uh-huh," Jason grunted. "You mean there's no paperwork, nothing falling apart in the theater?"

"Not today, Jason. Ogami-kun has already helped us with the paperwork earlier. To tell the truth, I'm getting bored myself," Yuri revealed.

"Well, there –are- things to repair, but we just can't afford the materials. We're barely staying afloat as it is," Kasumi revealed.

"Poor Tsubaki-chan, we don't even have enough for bromide production," Yuri sighed. Kasumi nodded sadly as well.

"Gah. I'll try to think of something," Jason said as he left.

With his head full of troubling thoughts, Jason headed back to the courtyard again. Kanna had already completed her regimen and was nowhere to be found, so he took a seat the garden bench to think.

He was so wrapped up with his thoughts that he didn't notice the new vice-commander approaching.

"Ah ah, what's with that serious face?"

"Huh? Oh, Kaede-san. Nice day huh?"

Kaede was dressed casually like a modern young woman, unlike the more traditionally-minded Ayame. She sat down on the bench and laughed lightly. 

"Please, just call me Kaede. Hearing –you- giving me an honorific makes me feel really old."

Jason grinned. "Your sister didn't mind it."

"I'm younger than my sister," the woman pointed out.

He laughed. Then the Japanese woman turned serious.

"You haven't answered my question."

Jason frowned and leaned forward, elbows on his knees. "It's about the money situation. I'm not sure how long the theater... no, I mean the Hanagumi can last like this."

Kaede nodded grimly. "Yes, it's a serious situation. Ogami-kun talked about it with me yesterday. Even Tanaka-san and a couple of the theater staff have expressed concern about their next salaries."

Seeing that she did not say anything further, Jason knew that she and Ogami were unable to solve the problem as well.

"Why did you think the military suddenly cut off our funding?" Jason asked instead.

Kaede shook her head. "It's all speculation, but I think the new Minister of the Army don't like the idea of non-soldiers in the army."

Jason bit his lip. "So, it's Keigo again eh?"

"I'm afraid so," Kaede confirmed. She knew what had happened during Ogami and Sakura's encounter with the young and arrogant minister.

"Don't we have any other sources of income?" Jason asked.

"No. One of the main attractiveness that the theater was built as a cover in the first place was because it can be used to generate income for the Hanagumi. But to finance the entire Teikoku Kagekidan, that's impossible. We still have to depend on an army stipend," Kaede explained.

Jason mentally cringed when he thought of the upkeep of the the Shogei-Maru, the Gouraigo, the Tsukigumi, the various support teams... not to mention the supporting actors and musicians for theatrical performances... the total cost was formidable.

"Then we should try cutting costs. How about releasing Saki? With Yoneda absent, she's basically a spare wheel..."

She laughed. "You really don't like her do you?"

"Well, that's not what I meant..."

"You should really try to get to know her," Kaede advised.

Jason rolled his eyes. "What, is there a conspiracy going on? Huh? Is it Saki Appreciation Day? Sheesh. I'm just saying that we should cut whatever we don't need."

"No Jason, that won't solve anything," Kaede shook her head.

"Yeah, you're right," Jason sighed.

"Yes, what we need is a steady source of income," she said.

"We need a miracle," Jason muttered.

---

Countless fruitless thinking later, Jason heard a hubbub from the salon. Thinking that an argument was going on, he rushed there.

He found the entire Hanagumi fussing over the cute white dog Ogami and Sakura had brought home.

"Where have you been?" Ogami asked.

"Destination nowhere," Jason replied dryly. "What's the commotion?"

"Ah, we're trying to get a name for the dog," Ogami sheepishly said. "Just trying to distract them from the financial problems," he whispered.

"Oh. So, what's his name?"

"That's what I trying to decide on," Ogami replied, scratching his head.

"You?"

"Well, they want me to decide from their suggestions," Ogami explained.

Jason chuckled. "Ooh, the Judgment of Paris[ii]. Better you than me, pal."

"Thanks a lot," the spiky-haired man grumbled.

"No problem," Jason replied flippantly.

"What about you, Jason-san? Why don't you help Ogami-san to decide the name?" Sakura asked.

Jason grimaced. He was not going to be involved in anyway if possible. Hell hath no fury like women scorned, as the saying goes.

He then did a double-take at the Hanagumi girls.

"Hmm, you guys look good," he complimented to deflect Sakura. The girls were all dressed in their summer fashion. 

"Hey Jason, I think Dai is a good name, don'tcha think?" Kanna enthused.

"It's too crude! Hana-maru is more refined," Sumire countered.

"Well, I think Altair is better~," Orihime said.

"That's so formal!" Iris complained. "He's cute, like a Torte."

"A what?"

"I think it's a type of French pastry," Ogami explained.

"Uh, Iris, I think it's bad to name a dog after edible things," Jason said. 

"Why?" Iris asked innocently. The Exodusian hesitated; he didn't want to tell her that dog meat was an exotic delicacy in several Asian races. Kohran, knowing what he meant, sniggered.

"Long is good too," she quickly came to his rescue.

"As in dragon?" Jason asked, to which she nodded. He frowned, saying, "How can a dog be a dragon?"

"It's just a name," the inventor said defensively. 

"Well then, what about Shiro? It fits his white color," Sakura suggested.

Jason watched on amusedly while they bickered about the name, while the puppy, stirred by the noise, barked and ran around their legs excitedly. Its fur was ruffled this way and that, making the dog feel uncomfortable. Still, it enjoyed the noise.

Jason noticed that only Reni kept quite. Jason took a moment to gaze at the German. He realized that he did not know much about the quiet youngster. 

'It's not that I purposely avoid Reni. Reminds me too much of... Nah, better not think about it,' he thought to himself.

"Hey, Reni didn't suggest anything?" he whispered to Ogami. The Ensign shook his head.

"Well, ask away then," the Exodusian urged.

Ogami nodded. "Say Reni," he began conversationally, "do you have a suggestion?"

The Hanagumi paused to listen interestedly at the quiet teenager.

A moment passed.

"Any name will do. What's the first thing you thought of?" Ogami encouraged.

"...Hund."

Jason smirked. "Simple and direct."

"Hund?" Ogami repeated.

"It means dog in German," Reni clarified.

Ogami smiled. "That's a very good name, Reni. Thank you."

Uncharacteristically, the German's head bowed, blushing slightly.

"Reni's blushing!" Iris said in wonderment.

"As rare as a blue moon~!" Orihime exclaimed.

"Well, does everyone agree? I think this dog should be called Hund as Reni suggests," Ogami said, looking around.

Everyone smiled. They knew how private a person Reni was, and they understood just how important it was to make Reni comfortable being in the Hanagumi. Nobody disagreed as the dog yipped playfully and nibbled at the Reni's pants.

"See, Hund really likes the name," Ogami said.

Reni didn't know how to respond, so the youngster didn't.

"You should play with it sometime," Jason suggested.

"Play?" Reni asked.

"You know, have fun with it," Jason explained further.

"Fun?"

"Just try spending time with it. I'm sure he will like your company," Jason said, beginning to run out of definitions.

"..."

'Like talking to a brick wall,' Jason thought wryly. "Reni, you can start communicating with the dog like this," he said, stooping to ruffle the dog's fur.

Unfortunately, his ministrations were unwelcome. The small puppy had already been petted, ruffled and handled by the Hanagumi in their fussing. Although liking the attention, Jason's touched on an irritated spot.

Thus, Hund suddenly turned around and bit on his finger.

"Gah!" Jason yelled in pain. The Hanagumi laughed at his predicament.

"...I do not want that," Reni said and left.

"Haha, nice try," Ogami said to Jason, who was blowing on his bleeding finger.

"Is that dog clean?" the Exodusian demanded.

"We haven't gone to the vet for its checkup yet," Ogami said.

"I think you should go to the infirmary for that, Jason-san, it could be infected," Sakura said in concern.

Jason grimaced. "Later," he said, wanting to let the wound heal first. He didn't want them to know his embarrassing fear of needles. It was an excuse to avoid Saki as well.

---

Hours later, Sumire found him out and then demanded that he get to the infirmary for an injection. With Kanna uncharacteristically backing her up, Jason sighed in defeat and went on his way.

Jason was surprised to see Sakura and Kohran emerging from the infirmary with determined faces.

"Yo..." Jason greeted, but they virtually blew past him without a single word or gesture.

'What's with them?' Jason thought as he glanced back. He shrugged, thinking nothing of it as he entered the infirmary and told Saki he wanted an injection.

"Oh my, why do you need a rabies shot?" the sultry black-haired woman asked when she heard Jason's request. 

Jason's wound had already closed due to his unique physiology, but Jason was leery about diseases, having several encounters that nearly finished his life off for good.

"Just do it," Jason grunted, not bothering to explain. He didn't want her to know about his Exodusian status, so he didn't say anything about being bitten.

"Now now, don't be so impatient," Saki admonished.

She sashayed towards the cabinet and stood on her tip toes and stretched upwards to get a medical box.

Jason was about to take a seat when she suddenly cried out in alarm as she fell over backwards.

Dashing forward, he caught the falling woman in his arms.

"Hey, you alright?" Jason asked as he sat her down on a chair.

"My, I'm glad you were so quick and strong," Saki said breathlessly and brushed against his arm.

"Uh, think nothing of it," Jason muttered, trying to get away. He couldn't because she kept a hand on his arm.

"We don't get to talk in private much, do we?" she asked, batting her eyelashes at him.

"Not particularly," Jason replied, trying to figure a way to get free from her grip.

"Pity. I have –so- many things to discuss with you," Saki said.

Jason sighed. He slowly and deliberately pried her fingers off him and sat down on a chair across from her.

"Saki, what is this all about?" he asked.

Her eyes stared widely at him, her fingers splayed over her breastbone in a show of ignorance of what he meant.

"Why, whatever do you mean?" she asked.

"Come off it," Jason said sternly, "enough is enough. You're a very attractive woman, Saki, but I think you better give up on this ploy to make Ogami jealous."

"Eh? Ogami-kun?"

"Yeah. Hey, I know it's tough, but he's got more women trouble than he can handle right now," Jason explained. Sakura's affection for Ogami was obvious, but Jason also knew of Sumire's on-again, off-again interest in the Ensign as well. Not to mention Iris's crush, Kohran's friendship and Kanna's familiarity with the Japanese man. 

Jason had often marveled at Ogami's restraint, being surrounded by so many nubile and attractive women. Whenever Ogami asked him how he did it, Jason would answer vaguely about being a captive of female pirates[iii] and being an Exodusian.

"You're not making things easier by flirting with him in front of the others," he added.

"I see..." Saki said, a little crestfallen.

"Forgive me," Jason said with a little trace of regret.

Saki shook her head slowly. "Mm, I don't mind."

"I'm sorry for being too harsh and direct, but I'm speaking as his friend."

"He's lucky to have a friend like you," Saki replied wistfully.

"Well, I can be your friend too," he offered.

"What?" Saki asked, genuinely shocked.

"I said, I can be your friend," Jason repeated, unable to understand why she was so surprised.

"...are you sure?"

"Well, that is, if you want me to," Jason replied with a frown.

"You don't know anything about me," Saki countered.

"To be a friend is to learn about each other," Jason said easily.

She turned away sadly. "But you might not like everything you might learn about me."

"Nobody's perfect. Everyone has secrets, some more than others... like me," Jason said, mindful of his real identity and past.

"I-I'm not sure..."

Jason rolled his eyes. He stretched a hand in an offer of handshake. "Put your hand there," he urged.

"If only we met earlier..." Saki said sadly, shaking her head.

"Oh come on," Jason said. He strode to her seat and pulled her hand and placed it in his own.

"Friends, alright?" Jason asked.

Saki's lips trembled, her eyes shimmering. "Friends," she finally said, willing herself to shake hands with the Exodusian.

"Now, about my injection shot..." Jason started.

The sudden change in topic caused her to laugh, and Jason smiled.

Then Ogami popped in. "Hey, what's with the laughing?"

Jason and Saki grinned. Ogami was pleased to see that the two were finally acting as friends should.

"Nothing much. What's up, did the dog bite you too?" Jason asked.   

Ogami shook his head. "No. Actually, it's about time for dinner. I'm looking for Sakura and Kohran as well, did you see them?"

"I saw them leaving the infirmary as I came," Jason answered. Then he turned to face Saki. "What happened anyway? They gave me the brush-off when I called them."

Saki hands flew to her face in a gasp. "Oh no, could it be..."

"What is it, Saki-san?" Ogami insisted.

"...I just told them that I heard a rumor. Then they just got up and left when I told them about it," Saki said distressfully.

"What rumor did you tell them?" Jason asked with a frown.

"That Minister Kyougoku Keigo was having dinner at an expensive Fukugawa restaurant."

"Oh no," Jason groaned.

"You got that right. No telling what those two are up to now, with all that had happened," Ogami said grimly.

---

The Hanagumi immediately gathered at the salon for the emergency.

"I-I'm sorry everyone... I was too careless," Saki apologized, genuinely remorseful.

"No use crying over spilt milk now," Jason sighed.

"Still, those two, what could they be thinking~?" Orihime complained.

"Hey it's something –I- would have done," Kanna said.

Sumire tossed her hair in irritation. "This shows that your brutish behavior has rubbed off on them. You should try to repair your faults once this is over."

"What!? You snake-woman!" Kanna yelled. Kaede hushed them with a stare. She then turned to look at Ogami.

"Well, what do you suggest we do, Ogami-kun?" Kaede asked.

The Ensign did not hesitate in answering. "I'll go get them! Those two could unintentionally cause more trouble." 

"Shouldn't we all go? Easier if we split up," Jason suggested.

"No, we could cause a commotion if we all go," Ogami said.

"That's right Ogami-kun," Kaede said in approval. "Please, bring those two back. We'll stay here and wait for your return."

"Yes ma'am!"

"Bring them home safe, fearless leader," Jason said with a grin.

"I will," Ogami promised.

---

Despite his confident assurance, the Hanagumi could not help but wait restlessly for his return.

Orihime was the first to speak up. "The Ensign is just so unreliable, just how long is it going to take~?"

"Yeah, they are really late," Kanna said, tapping her foot impatiently.

"Will you stop that infernal noise?" Sumire complained as she fanned herself vigorously.

"Oh yeah? How about stop flappin' that hideous fan of yours?" Kanna retorted.

With a sharp movement, Sumire snapped her fan shut. "How dare you call it hideous! You have absolutely no tastes, you gorilla-woman!"

"Hey, can't you two just relax? I'm trying to read here," Jason said as he nonchalantly flipped through a thick book.

"Your book..." Reni pointed calmly.

"Yeah?"

"It is upside down."

"Gah!"

Then the alarm sounded.

Jason closed his book shut as the Hanagumi shot to their feet.

"About time too," Jason sighed.

---

"What the hell happened here?" Jason exclaimed as his Koubu landed. There were several other thunderous booms as the rest of the Hanagumi landed nearby.

They had launched from the Shogei-Maru and landed on a scorched battlefield. The Fukugawa district was in flames.

A high-pitched screech signaled the launch of several crudely built missiles aimed towards them.

"Scatter!" Kanna called in warning. The missiles exploded harmlessly around them.

"Damn, Wakiji!" Jason swore. From the wreckage of burnt buildings, a score of the steam-beasts emerged.

"The fire is gaining strength! We have to stop the enemy before the firefighters can do their job!" Sumire said.

"Fan out! Keep the enemy at bay and look out for Ogami and the others!" Jason yelled, subconsciously taking command.

"Roger!"

"Look! There's Sakura!" Kanna said excitedly.

"Sakura! Where's Ogami and Kohran!?" Jason demanded through the external speakers.

"They are still inside the building!" Sakura answered frantically.

"Alright, I'll do something. Get to your Koubu! The Shogei-Maru is standing by!" Jason said. He stomped his Koubu towards the burning restaurant as Sakura headed for the Hanagumi airship.

"Hope I don't get the bill for this," Jason muttered. With a swipe of his sword arm, he created a firebreak by cutting off the burning sections of the restaurant.

Several tense minutes later, Ogami and Kohran emerged. A tired looking, middle-aged man was behind them.

"You guys alright!?"

Ogami waved as an answer. "We need to get this man away!" he yelled over the roar of the flames.

Jason glanced about before spotting a parked steam car in a roofed shack. He pointed at it with his Gatling arm.

"Use that! Hurry, there's Wakiji around!"

Ogami conferred with the man for a moment before reaching a decision.

"Alright! Have the others gather here, we'll distract the enemy and let the car escape from the battlefield!" Ogami yelled as he and Kohran ran towards their Koubus at the Shogei-Maru.

---

A slim man danced around the top of his squatting steam-beast that breathed flames every now and then.

It was the arsonist's waltz.

"Hiyahahahahahaa! Such beautiful flames! Such a work of art!" his maniacal laugh accompanied the terrible symphony of the fire.

"Stop right there!" Ogami's voice thundered from his white Koubu's external speakers.

"My my, such a surprise to see the Teikoku Kagekidan here," the slender man said in an effeminate voice. He wore black glasses, a black tie, white gloves and a leather jacket. Strands of his brown hair occasionally brushed past his cruel eyes.

"Who the hell are you?" Jason growled.

"I am one of the Kokkikai... Kasya is my name."

"Why are you doing this!? Burning this restaurant... what is your objective!?" Ogami demanded.

"I suppose there's no harm in telling people who are going to die anyway. I am aiming for a certain Yamaguchi. You being here is just a bonus."

"Yamaguchi? But-"

"Did you happen to see his burning corpse?" the Kokkikai man interrupted conversationally. His Wakiji minions gathered protectively around him.

"You monster!" Kohran cursed, "How could you do this?!"

"I can do this and more!" Kasya screamed. From his pocket he pulled out a control of sorts. He held it high above him grandly.

"Have you ever wondered what it would feel like to burn an entire district with the touch of a button?" Kasya asked, horrifying the Hanagumi. 

"No, you couldn't have..." Kohran gasped.

"That's right," Kasya gloated, "I've taken the liberty to rig your foolish buildings of wood and paper with explosives. It will be a memorable display of fire..."

"No, stop!!" Kohran's Koubu lurched forward. Reflexively the Hanagumi charged forward to stop Kasya from pressing the button... everything seemed to happen in slow motion.

"You will all die," Kasya said with crazed eyes.

A gunshot boomed.

Suddenly, Kasya felt an intense pain blossoming on his hand. Splatters of red fell on his face. With detached emotion, he realized his entire left hand was missing, leaving a bloody stump.

"Looks like I made it in time," a female voice spoke.

The Hanagumi looked up behind Kasya and saw a deep blue-colored Koubu with a long gun barrel pointed at Kasya, still smoking.

"Y-you... you did this..." Kasya whispered in shock, still looking at his bloody stump of a hand.

"Maria Tachibana of the Hanagumi, reporting for duty!" the Russian said crisply via the external speakers.

"Maria!"

"Maria-san!"

"Taicho, everyone... I am back," Maria said.

Jason smiled. "Welcome back." 

"And I am glad to be back," Maria had a smile of her own. "Now, shall we finish this?" she said, her voice becoming business-like.

"You will pay for this! I'll remember this!" Kasya screamed and disappeared, leaving his Wakiji to fend for themselves.

Deprived of his leadership, they were easily dispatched. With the enemy destroyed, the Hanagumi stayed behind to help the fire-fighters to stop the fire. 

Because of the Hanagumi's speedy reaction to the attack, the fire was contained and most of the houses suffered light damage. However, the restaurant which Kasya was attacking was totally burnt down. 

Despite that, the Hanagumi felt a certain sense of relief and satisfaction in seeing the people emerging from their homes shocked but otherwise unscathed. 

"Looks like we did it," Jason said as he watched a firefighter helping a young child back onto her feet. The little girl wept with joy as she ran towards her parents in the distance.

"Yes, luckily for us, Maria came back just in time," Ogami said.

"Yeah, welcome back, Maria!" Kanna added.

"You know, that's the second time you shot off a bad guy's hand off," Jason chuckled.

From inside her Koubu, Maria smiled. "Everyone seems well enough... what about Yoneda-shihainin?" she asked in concern.

"Don't worry, Maria-han... when I visited him before he was well and healthy. I think he's sick of staying in the hospital," Kohran answered with a chuckle.

"Then we better get ready his sake when he's released," Jason said mischievously.

"That's right! We should have a party for him! And I know just what my Great Party Machine can do for him!" Kohran said enthusiastically.

"Aren't you forgetting something?" Maria asked.

"You're right," Ogami said, "we still need to do the usual thing, it's the first time now that everyone's in place."

"Well, is everybody ready?" Kohran asked excitedly.

"Shouri no pose...kime Victory pose... decided!!"

---

The next day, the theater was visited by a distinguished man dressed in a senior naval officer's uniform.

Jason, who was (reluctantly) sweeping the floor of the main lobby, was the first one to see him.

"Sorry, the theater's closed..." Jason began to say when he heard the grand doors opening. He stopped when he saw the military man standing in the doorway.

His brown hair was combed back, his slight moustache immaculate. He was tall, his face clear and dignified.

"I'm sorry to interrupt," the man said apologetically. "Is there an Ensign Ogami Ichiro here?"

A few moments later, Ogami and the rest of the Hanagumi stood stunned when the man revealed his reason for the visit.

"I wish to personally thank the people who had saved my life during the fire at the Fukugawa District," the man said, his eyes shining with laughter as he pointedly looked at Ogami, Kohran and Sakura.

"What?" Ogami exclaimed.

"It's you!" Kohran said in recognition. She looked at Sakura who nodded in agreement.

"You're the old man we rescued from the restaurant," Sakura said.

"Correct. I'm that old man... my name is Yamaguchi Kazutoyo, Minister of the Navy."

Sakura gasped in dismay. "Oh no! And I've been calling you old man all that time! Please forgive me!"

Ogami was mortified. "I-I'm sorry! I had no idea... please excuse my rudeness at the restaurant!"

The minister smiled. "Come on now, what is past is past. Besides, you could hardly recognize that the drunken old man was actually a cabinet minister."

Jason placed a hand on the back of Ogami's head and pushed downwards, telling Ogami to bow in forgiveness.

"I'm sorry sir, please forgive his mistake," Jason said gravely as he kept Ogami's head down.

Yamaguchi laughed genially as he helped Ogami back up. "Don't worry Ensign... Treat as if nothing happened, I wasn't supposed to be there myself," he said and winked knowingly at Ogami.

"Yes sir, I understand," Ogami nodded with a smile. Being a navy man, Ogami heard scuttlebutt that the minister had a penchant for disappearing for impromptu drinking sessions. That night at Fukugawa must have been one of those sessions.

"I am here to congratulate you on a battle well fought, Hanagumi. Your swift and decisive actions have saved a lot of lives. For that, I thank you," Yamaguchi said solemnly and executed a shallow bow and held it for a moment.

The Hanagumi were stunned by the degree of honor being heaped upon them.

"I am aware of your financial difficulties. Truth be known, I don't like Minister Keigo's policies myself... it's unfortunate that he took a personal interest in your affairs," Yamaguchi said as he straightened up.

"Can you please put in a good word for us, minister?" Jason said suddenly. He gestured to his teammates, who were surprised by his brazenness. "These young women and Ensign Ogami have risked their lives for Teito time and time again..."

"Well, I could..." Yamaguchi mused aloud.

"Please sir, consider it. All we want is a chance to serve the Imperial Capital well!" Ogami said earnestly.

"I'll do better than that, Ensign," the Minister for the Navy said suddenly.

"Sir?"

"Since the Ministry for the Army is so anxious to get rid of the Teikoku Kagekidan, then the Ministry for the Navy will take over it. Once I get the paperwork done in a few days, the Teikoku Kagekidan shall come under the jurisdiction of the Navy," Yamaguchi explained.

"What does that mean? We're back in business?" Jason asked.

Yamaguchi grinned. "Naturally, the Navy will be more than happy to fund the illustrious Teikoku Kagekidan and all its subdivisions. As for funding for the Grand Imperial Theater, I will advise the financial world to help. I'm sure they are willing to listen to –me-."

"Heh. I'm sure they will," Jason grinned in return.

"Besides, I'm a fan of your plays as well," Yamaguchi confided.

"We're saved!" Kanna exulted.

Sumire strode forward to grip the Minister's hands in gratitude. 

"Please, enjoy more superb performances from Teito's top star!" she gushed happily, flattering the older man.

Iris popped up between them and hugged the Minister cheerfully. "Wai wai! Thank you, old man! You're wonderful!"

Yamaguchi laughed heartily at their boisterous behavior. "Hahaha, I'm sure all of you will do well!"

      "Sir, yes sir!" Ogami said and bowed formally.

      "It seems everything turned out well, doesn't it?" Maria said.

      "Mm. We defeated the enemy, we saved lives, and now we got our funding back. I'd say that's pretty good," Jason agreed.

      "All because Kohran and Sakura got a little too rowdy," Ogami said lightly.

      The guilty duo blushed and laughed sheepishly.

      As the others crowded the Minister to extend their thanks, Maria stood beside Jason to watch the scene.

      "I am glad to be back to see all their happy faces," she said.

      Jason coughed. After the excitement from yesterday's battle, Jason couldn't find time to greet her properly. 

He averted his eyes and turned away in embarrassment when she looked enquiringly at him. 

      "And I'm... umm... glad that you are back, Maria..."

      She smiled in pleasure.

-----------------------------------

Author's Note:

At last, the gang's all back together! FINALLY, I can get this gorilla off my back and get on with my original additions... slowly, but surely...

As always, thank you for all the reviews and kind emails!

  


* * *

[i] Shogei-Maru – before the final battle in Starting Over.

[ii] Judgment of Paris – the cause of the Trojan War. Greek Classic Literature 101 

[iii] Female Pirates – the pirates of Vandread, where the word 'ugly' doesn't seem to exist among them.


	7. Point 5 Foreshadowing

There was more cheer a few days later when their long-absent manager, Yoneda Ikki, finally returned to the Grand Imperial Theater.

"Well, at least the place is still standing," he said gruffly even as the Hanagumi and Kazegumi girls showered him with well-wishes.

"What the hell, you should have told us you're coming back today!" Jason grumbled good-naturedly from afar. 

"I just wanted to come back earlier, that's all," Yoneda replied as he saw everyone's happy faces.

"Still, we can have a party tonight!" Kohran said excitedly.

"I swear, that's all what you people think about," Yoneda said half-heartedly.

"Give 'em a break, it's been a tough time," Jason said, nodding knowingly at the girls.

"I know," Yoneda smiled.

---

"Kampai!!"

Everyone cheered loudly and raised their glasses in salute to the health of their manager.

Yoneda gulped down his sake eagerly. Most of the Hanagumi were drinking juice and chatting excitedly among themselves.

"You have to slow down a little, old man," Jason sniggered. He made a show of pinching his nose and waving off the thick alcohol smell.

"Bah! I don't want to hear that from –you-, of all people," Yoneda scoffed as he drained his cup, which was instantly refilled by a smiling Kaede.

"Now now Jason, this is a rare occasion, don't be so uptight," Kaede admonished lightly.

"Y'see! Even Kaede is on my side!" Yoneda exclaimed triumphantly.

"Huh. You're lucky Ayame-san isn't here," Jason muttered.

"Yes, I am not my sister. Which is why I'm banning him from drinking sake starting –tomorrow- instead of today," Kaede laughed.

"Not you too! You Fujieda women!" the manager grimaced.

"They are just looking out for you, sir," Ogami smiled.

"Ahhh, I know that..." Yoneda said wistfully, a sober look coming over his face.

      He placed his cup down on the table and tapped it with a chopstick to produce a ringing sound, causing the entire party to focus their attention on him.

      "Everyone... thank you for your hard work. In my absence, all of you did well," Yoneda said gravely.

      "It was our duty, Yoneda-shihainin," Maria responded.

      Ogami nodded. "Yes, and it was your leadership which taught us that we are a team... no, we're a family."

      "And we take care of our own, don't we?" Sakura asked earnestly.

      "That's right!" Kanna agreed. "And Chief, you're part of the family too, y'know. Don't be so formal!" she added with a grin.

"Heh, hearing you say that... brings a tear to this old man's eyes," Yoneda said, "you have all grown so much while I was away..."

"You're not going to cry, are you?" Jason smirked.

"Don't be stupid, you punk," Yoneda growled. Then his smile returned; a thoughtful look on his face.

"What are you thinking, sir?" Kaede asked.

"About what Jason said. About giving them a break."

That caught everyone's attention.

"What are you yapping about, old man?" Jason asked irritably. Sitting beside him, Maria poked him with an elbow to shut him up.

"You are right. After what all of you have been through... The Hanagumi deserves a vacation," Yoneda answered.

There was a moment of silence from the Hanagumi.

"I've decided to give you people a summer break. The least you can do is be thankful," Yoneda grumbled.

The Hanagumi erupted in cheers and exultations.

"A summer vacation! Yes!!" Kanna yelled, pumping a fist.

"Wai wai! A holiday! Iris wants to go to the sea!"

"Hahaha! The sea it is then!" the manager laughed uproariously.

"Hey, you sure this is wise? There's the matter of the Kokkikai to worry about y'know," Jason said skeptically even as the others chatted excitedly among themselves.

"Ahh, don't be a worry wart. I've got everything covered," Yoneda said confidently.

---

A few days later...

Having made the arrangements, the Hanagumi assembled in the lobby with their baggage, ready to depart for the holiday. But before they boarded the bus which was waiting outside, Yoneda introduced them to the ones who would be protecting the Grand Imperial Theater and the Imperial City while they were gone.

"Here they are," Yoneda said grandly.

"Hi! My name is Seiryuin Kotone, leader of the soldiers of love and beauty, the Baragumi!" a bespectacled man declared in his decidedly higher-than-usual-men's voice. He was dressed in an overly flashy uniform with frilly pink undershirt, a large red scarf and dripping shoulder braids over a yellow coat decorated with red roses.

Ignoring the Hanagumi's stunned faces; a much larger man rushed forward and caught Ogami in a death grip while staring deeply into his eyes. His dark skin, brutish looks, bushy eyebrows and his near mohawked hair clashed jarringly with his thick lips and a beauty mark below that.

"Oh, how I waited for this day, Ichiro-chan!" the big man crooned in his very thick voice, his lips making kissing sounds.

"Uwaaaahh!" Ogami cried in distress, trying his best to escape.

Kotone strode forward and wagged a finger sternly at his Baragumi team member. "Yokihiko! That's no way to do things!"

"Oh my, I'm terribly sorry," the big man said and actually blushed as he released the frightened Ogami. "My name is Ota Yokihiko," he continued, holding his hands in a very feminine manner.

The last of the Baragumi trio stepped forward shyly. Unlike the other two, this person was actually dressed in the green military uniform of a female officer.

"Ah... my... my... my name is Oka Kikunojo... please... accept my regards..." Kikunojo stuttered, wringing his hands nervously. His doe-like eyes and woman-styled hair could pass him as a real woman, but his voice did not allow it.

'Another guy?!' Ogami mentally screamed. 'And why are they looking at me like that?!'

"Haha... Well my fellow Baragumi, what do you think of the Ichiro-chan that we so admire?" Kotone asked, causing Yokohiko and Kikunojo to redden.

"Just... just –what- are these people!?" Sumire demanded. The Kanzaki heiress, like her other Hanagumi colleagues, were aghast.

"Uh huh. This is your idea of 'everything covered'?" Jason asked Yoneda sarcastically.

"Don't be fooled by their appearances. They are specialists and elite of the army," Yoneda replied.

Jason took a long, good look at the Baragumi trio who were trying their best to seduce Ogami to be one of them.

"Elite huh," Jason grunted.

"Well..." Yoneda trailed off sheepishly.

"Yoneda-shihainin! I'm sorry... but I have to ask..." Ogami gasped, trying his best to fend off the unwanted attentions of the Baragumi.

"Ahem. Yes, I'm sure you realize that they are all men," Yoneda coughed.

"Eeeh? But why is that one dressed like a woman?" Iris asked innocently, pointing at the visibly squirming Kikunojo.

"Damn, how should I say this..." Jason muttered, at loss for an explanation.

Luckily, Saki arrived at that very moment, depositing her own luggage bag along with the others. She grinned, apparently catching the conversation as she came up.

"Iris... the universe is a big place. There are all sorts of people," she said knowingly, winking at Jason who smiled back in gratitude. Maria noted the little exchange with some interest.

Orihime chuckled as she struck a thoughtful pose. "Hmm, come to think of it, there are a lot of such people among the rich and famous~."

"Yoneda-han... are you really sure about these people? I don't want them to mess with my room while I'm gone," Kohran said doubtfully.

"Don't worry, the commander and I will be in the theater while you're gone," Kaede said.

"Eh? You are not coming with us?" Ogami asked in disappointment. He immediately got his left foot stomped on by Sakura, and his right foot stomped on by Sumire, causing him to yelp in pain.

"Oh dear, what's wrong?" Kaede asked in concern, oblivious to the sources of his pain.

Jason snickered unsympathetically. "Don't mind him, he will be well taken care of," he said with a grin. "But are you sure this is alright? What if the Kokkikai attacks the city while we're gone?"

Nobody noticed that Saki stiffened at the mention of the supernatural enemies that were plaguing the Imperial City.

"The Tsukigumi division is still in the city," Kaede smiled. "If anything should happen, we will send the Shogei-Maru to pick you up."

Ogami nodded, still wincing from his sore feet. "I bet Kayama would have loved to follow us... he keeps talking about the sea."

Kaede chuckled, as if enjoying a private joke.

"What's so funny?" Jason asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Nothing... Ogami may be right," Kaede grinned.

"Hm?"

Kaede shook her head and instead said, "Everyone, please enjoy your vacation. It's a rare chance for relaxation, so try to make the best of your free time."

"You got that right! We're gonna have fun!" Kanna yelled as the others cheered enthusiastically. 

      ---

      One bus ride that included a small explosion (courtesy of Kohran's misbehaving Party Machine-kun) later, they arrived at the traditional-styled inn, a mere stone's throw away from the beach. Jason was a little taken aback to see veiled references to a species of flying turtles[i], but nobody else thought it was overly strange.

      The Hanagumi indulged themselves during their short vacation, feeling free from the burden of protecting the city.

      Laughing gaily and enjoying themselves, their first day even ended with an impromptu pillow fight.

      It ended on a slightly embarrassed note when the mock fight went overboard and caused some damage to the shoji doors of the ryokan. After a lecture from Maria that chastened everyone, the Hanagumi (and Saki) retired to bed, with the men and women separated in two rooms.

      "Well, can you get used to sleeping like this?" Ogami asked as the two men began to spread their thin futons over the polished wooden floor. 

      Jason grinned as he sat down on his futon. "This? I'm an old hand, I can sleep anywhere," he said confidently.

      Ogami chuckled. "I bet you can."

      "Y'know, this place reminds me of something," Jason said suddenly, knocking his knuckles on the polished floor.

      "Really? I thought you seemed strange when the owner of the inn talked about the flying turtles," Ogami replied.

      The Exodusian gave him a face. "No, that's not it... but don't you find it strange? Flying turtles, for god's sake!"

      "It doesn't really seem strange."

      "Huh. You Japanese are really weird," Jason said.

      Ogami laughed. "Speak for yourself, Jason! I'm talking to a 400 year old immortal!"

      Jason grimaced as the young Japanese man laughed.

      "Oh please. I'm still flesh and blood," Jason muttered.

      "Haha... so, what this place reminds you of?"

      Jason grinned as he ran his fingers on the polished wooden floor. It was so immaculate that a pale reflection could be seen, and the wood was cool to the touch.

      "Well, there was this one time I when I slept in a sword master's dojo[ii]..."

      "A dojo? Here in Luthien?" Ogami asked interestedly. He of course, was a dual sword exponent himself.

      "Well, no. Heck, it's not even in this universe," Jason said vaguely.

      "Huh?"

      "ANYways..."

      ---

      "That was a great story, Jason," Ogami said when Jason finished. 

      "Bah, it was nothing," Jason replied modestly.

      Ogami shrugged. "I envy you, having such an interesting life, filled with adventures."

      Jason's head bowed slightly. "It is not all fun and games being an Exodusian, Ogami... you have no idea," he said wryly.

      "I'm sorry, I was too inconsiderate..." Ogami said hurriedly, sheepishly remembering that the immortal Exodusians like Jason were still regarded with suspicion throughout human space. Ogami suspected that Jason had much more bitter experiences that he had yet to tell any of the Hanagumi.

      "Don't worry about it, Ogami," Jason said, "being here with the Hanagumi more than makes up for it."

      "I wonder though..."

      "What?" Jason asked.

      "Are you sure you're fine with us? The galaxy isn't really doing well you know," Ogami said slowly.

      Jason grimaced. Reading the galactic news was something he had tried to avoid doing recently. Tensions were running high between the Alliance of Free Stars and the new, military-minded attitude of the United Federation of Planets. Their respective fleets were put into action, patrolling 'potentially explosive' areas.

      Despite swearing off from reentering the galactic political arena, Jason's real identity could not help but follow the news with concern as diplomatic tensions flare. He saw the shadow of Soldat Corporation's hand in almost every move made by the Federation; it was only a matter of time before a real, galactic civil war would break out.

      "W-what do you mean? Haha, don't worry about it, everything will turn out fine! Everything usually does..." Jason replied, trying to dismiss the Japanese man's doubts.

      Unconvinced, Ogami frowned. "But with such a thing going on, are you sure your friends don't want you back? The RDF would surely welcome you back with open arms..."

      Jason sighed. "Yeah, they would. But with things as bad as it already is, don't you think adding me into the mix would make it worse? Soldat Corp would pull the strings to war the instant they see me still alive and kicking."

      "I guess you have a right to believe that... but you must also realize that your presence might help to make things better too," Ogami countered.

      "No, I don't think so," Jason replied with a shake of his head. "The galaxy needs new heroes, Ogami... I am just a relic now. My glory days were two hundred years ago... We Exodusians were heroes, but what did that got us? Hatred and suspicion from Earth, resentment and fear from everyone else."

      "That's not true! Look at us, the Hanagumi! You are just like a brother to all of us!" Ogami argued.

      "I didn't mean to slight you," Jason smiled, "but remember your own reaction when you first found out who I am. Despite me being part of the Hanagumi, do you really think the people of Imperial City would accept me, an Exodusian?"

      Ogami slumped in defeat. Despite his optimistic outlook, he knew that the people of the Imperial City... no, the human race as a whole; were still harboring ill-founded mistrust over the immortal Exodusians.

      Seeing the frowns creasing the young man's forehead, Jason burst into laughter. "What's with that look? Come on, this is our vacation, cheer up!"

      "But-"

      "Ogami, if you persist in digging up old memories while we are here, I will be –very- annoyed," Jason said, wagging a finger.

      Clapping a hand to the back of his head, Ogami laughed sheepishly.

      "Well then, enough for tonight, let's hit the sack," Jason said. Nodding, Ogami went to turn off the lights. The two men settled into their respective futons.

      There was a thick cloud obscuring the moon that night, meaning the entire room was thrown into pitch blackness immediately after the lights went out.

      Soon enough, Jason could hear the Japanese man's slight snore.

      'Really a navy man, to fall asleep so quickly,' Jason grinned to himself.

      But despite closing his owns eyes, sleep eluded Jason for hours. Even the sound of the gentle wave lapping at the nearby beach failed to lull him. His mind kept drifting back to what Ogami had said earlier, about the current, volatile situation in the galaxy.

      'The RDF eh... Eadric, Jeffrey and the gang... I wonder how they are doing in this mess...' Jason wondered, the faces of his friends and fellow Exodusians surfacing in his mind.

      'We were so young and the future was so bright...'

      He remembered the time when he became an Exodusian, almost four hundred years ago. Back then, the name Arion Wong had yet to gain notoriety... back then, he was still a normal soldier fighting a war on Earth.

      The very circumstances that lead him to the war on Earth itself was mind-boggling, and he had given up hope on convincing anyone of his claims. Who cared? Not him anymore, he had resigned himself to living in this particular plane of existence.

      And then, the arrival of the gigantic alien spaceship that crashed on the final battlefield, ending the war so dramatically. He had wondered how his life would have become if it wasn't for that fateful encounter.

      '...chances thrown... lives wasted... we all lost something when we became Exodusians...'

      Almost unwillingly, he drifted in and out of sleep, hovering in between awareness and drowning in his subconscious. 

But just as the final push of sleep was going to engulf him, Jason heard the sound of the shoji doors being opened. Too drowsy to really register it, he grunted with annoyance and kept his eyes closed, not bothering to investigate.

Then there was the soft rustle of cloth and small footsteps on the floor. It caused him to shift in his futon; his ears subconsciously trying to focus on the sound despite his brain trying to shut down. 

      He finally couldn't ignore it any further when a warm and soft presence gently crept near him.

      Jason opened one eye, but it was too dark to see. He nearly jumped out of the futon when the presence suddenly leaned gently on his prone body. Underneath the futon, his right hand slowly snaked towards his Long Colt Revolver, which he kept by his side.

      "Ensign..." a very soft and sultry voice said.

      'Uh oh,' Jason felt his brain was suddenly electrified, his hand stopping just short of touching his revolver. 

      "Are you asleep, Ensign?" the voice asked.

      Jason mentally groaned. He had immediately identified the owner of the voice. 'This can't be happening,' he grimaced in the dark.

      "You know, I hope you can join me tomorrow..." the voice said almost hesitantly.

      The image of the voice's owner blushing furiously red in the dark was too much for Jason to bear, and he let out a low gasp.

      "I'm sorry Sumire, but you got the wrong futon," he said, trying not to laugh out loud and waking up Ogami.

      The weight on his body vanished. "What, elder brother!?" Sumire gasped in horror.

      Perchance, the clouds thinned and allowed some rays of moonlight into the room. Even with the poor light, Jason could see his unofficial younger sister's face.

      He immediately clamped a hand over his own mouth to stop laughing.

      "Oh my god," Sumire exclaimed, her mouth in a wide 'O'.

      Jason didn't reply; he was busy trying to contain his laughter. His entire body shook as the humor of the situation threatened to take control.

      "Stop it!" Sumire hissed, visibly annoyed seeing him enjoying so much of her mistake.

      When he showed no signs of improvement, she landed several lady-like blows on his quivering body.

      "Ow, alright, alright!" Jason said in mock pain. He pulled himself up so that he was sitting on the futon. Sumire too had drew back and sat on it facing him.

      "Wipe that smile from your face," she threatened when she saw that he was still grinning.

      "Sorry, this is too funny," Jason replied with a flick of his wrist, still smiling.

      "Oh, you're impossible," Sumire sighed.

      Jason had often praised the Hanagumi's acting skills, but Sumire was possibly the best of them all. Within a few minutes, her furious red blush had given way to a composed calmness, as if there was nothing wrong for a lady to enter a dark room and proposition to the wrong person. 

      "I won't even ask what you were thinking, sneaking into here like this," Jason said mischievously.

      Sumire grimaced. "It was just a moment of fancy. You're the only one who encouraged me to be more honest," she pointed out.

      "I didn't encourage you to do -this-," Jason said, his grin getting wider. 

      "Oh, so you think it's a mistake," the Kanzaki heiress replied.

      Jason shook his head. "Nah, it's not a mistake," he said, causing Sumire to look at him in surprise.

      "You got guts," he chuckled, "and there's nothing wrong to be honest. But not like this."

      They looked over to the side towards the Japanese man. Ogami was still sleeping fitfully in his futon, oblivious to the low conversation between Jason and Sumire.

      "Why not? This is your fault. 'Take the initiative', you said," Sumire quoted, her pride trying to shift the blame to him.

      "Well, you could've placed Ogami in a bad position," Jason shrugged.

      Before Sumire could ask how she could have done that, there was a flurry of footsteps. The doors opened and the lights quickly came back on. The sudden brightness caused Jason and Sumire to momentarily shield their eyes.

      "Oho, so there you are!" Kanna said accusingly. Behind her was the entire Hanagumi (plus a bemused Saki).

      "Here I am what, Miss Kanna?" Sumire asked artlessly.

      "Sneaking here and trying to get the Ensign-," Kanna blurted, before seeing that it was Jason and not Ogami that the Kanzaki heiress was facing.

      "Eeeh?" went Kanna.

      Ogami chose that moment to blearily sit up on his futon. "Huwahh, what's going on here!?" he demanded as he rubbed his eyes.

      Sumire and Jason shared a look and laughed at their colleagues' sheepish faces. 

      ---

      The next day proceeded leisurely. The Hanagumi separated into small groups to enjoy different activities. Kanna led a group up for a mountain climb, while Sumire and the others hit the beach.

      Later during the night, the Hanagumi girls and Saki gave Ogami and Jason a surprise by wearing beautiful yukatas.

      "Ogami, you're drooling," Jason smirked.

      "Who wouldn't?" the Japanese man replied defensively.

      "True," Jason sighed, not quite able to tear his eyes from the sight of Maria in the modest yet colorful traditional Japanese dress, complete with a small paper fan.

      "Hey everyone, let's go to the festival at the local temple!" Kohran suggested energetically. It was met with universal approval.

      Predictably, Maria and Jason ended up at the shooting stall offering cheap prizes and cuddly soft toys.

      "So Jason, care for a try?" Maria had asked offhandedly when they strolled past the stall.

      "These things are usually rigged," Jason shrugged.

"Maybe, but let's try to win some for Iris."

      The youngest Hanagumi clapped her hands excitedly. "Wai wai! Iris is going to get more friends for Jean-Paul!"

      Maria and Jason smiled. As they paid the money to the owner and received the toy guns for the event, Orihime and Saki came over.

      "What are you doing~?" Orihime asked as Jason looked over the air-powered, mock rifle.

      "Nah, just trying to get something for Iris," Jason replied.

      "By shooting the toys~?"

      "That's the idea," Jason said dryly.

      Orihime sighed and patted Iris' yellow hair. "You're so lucky that Maria is playing for you, otherwise you won't get anything from Mr. Poor Aim here."

      "Hey, what's that suppose to mean?" Jason demanded.

      "Well, it's obvious that Miss Maria will definitely hit the targets, unlike you~," Orihime smirked.

      "Ah, but I believe Jason would be able to prove you wrong," Saki chipped in and touched the Exodusian on the shoulder. "Isn't that right, hmm Jason?" she smiled.

      "Er..."

      "It seems that you have a very strong support," Maria observed with the slightest touch of frost in her voice, causing Jason to wince.

      "Don't worry, Miss Maria! You can beat this clown with one eye closed~!" Orihime cheered, not aware of the subtle byplay.

      "Hello customers, you can start now," the stall owner called out.

      Maria nodded. "Let's begin, shall we?" she said challengingly to Jason, who winced again at her icy tone.

      Ignoring his reaction, Maria lifted the toy rifle and took aim at a yellow doll with adorable features. A single shot later, the yellow doll fell over, much to the chagrin of the owner.

      "Here ya go, missy; that was a good first shot!" the owner said with a fake smile plastered over his face. Maria then passed the prize to a delighted Iris.

      "Wai, thank you so much, Maria!" Iris said elatedly and hugged the doll close, thoughts of Jean-Paul which was back at the inn momentarily forgotten.

      "Nice shooting, Maria~," Orihime praised. The Italian girl then made a show of holding Iris' hand and began to drag her away. 

"Come come, lets go now~."

      "But second brother haven't tried yet," Iris protested.

      Orihime tsked. "Now now, you already got one prize from Maria, you shouldn't be so greedy~! Besides, he will never hit the target anyway~."

      "Hey!" Jason grumbled.

      Seeing that Iris was still hesitant to leave, Orihime then pointed into the distance vaguely. "Look, this is my first festival in the Imperial City, let's see the other stalls there~. They look like fun~."

      Iris beamed. "Alright then, we will have lots of fun!" she nodded vigorously. Much to Jason's disappointment, Orihime succeeded in persuading the young girl to leave.

      Maria wondered if she would go along with them.

      "Well, since Iris won't be here, why don't you try to get a present for me?" Saki asked impishly of Jason.

      "Eh?"

      "Come on, I know you can do it!" Saki urged, leaning heavily onto the startled Exodusian.

      "Yes, Jason, I'm sure you can," Maria commented coolly. Without giving him a chance to say anything, she turned away to join the rapidly disappearing Orihime and Iris.

      And so, the night ended with a present for Saki, irritation for Maria, and disappointment for Jason.

      ---

      Feeling restless about the brush-off from Maria, Jason again couldn't sleep that night. He looked over at Ogami enviously, who had no trouble at all.

      'It's as if he can simply put off problems until the next morning,' Jason grumbled.

      Sighing, he got up and left the room for a walk at the beach.

      To mutual surprise, he found Maria there, sitting on the sand by her lonesome, staring at the waves. The full moon hung above the horizon, vying with the shimmering stars. There was only a slight breeze in the summer night, so that the waves gently lapped the sandy beach.

      "Yo," Jason softly called.

      Startled, the Russian blonde gasped when she heard him.

      "Jason!? What are you doing here?"

      "I can ask the same about you," Jason replied and sat down cross-legged beside her.

      "Hmm."

      "Can't sleep?" Jason asked wryly.

      "Mmhmm, I had a strange dream," Maria replied, almost awkwardly.

      "Tell me about it," Jason said, trying not to stare at the woman too much. 'She's beautiful,' he thought. The moon's pale light seemingly bathed down on her, causing her to be seemingly luminous. 

      She chuckled, debating whether she should tell him or not.

      "Come on, you can tell me," Jason insisted, her small laugh only heightened his interest.

      "Only if you don't laugh..." Maria replied.

      Jason shrugged and smiled, hoping to be as vague as possible.

      Maria looked at him square in the eyes.

      "I dreamt I was married to a rat[iii]."

      It took a moment for Jason to register what she said.

      "Come again?" he asked, not quite believing his ears.

      "I dreamt I was married to a rat," Maria repeated in the same, deadpanned voice.

      Jason blinked several times, looked away and simply uttered a single word:

"Oh."

      Maria studied his face for a moment before deciding that the Exodusian was trying his best not to laugh.

      "Oh alright. You can laugh," she said, taking pity on him.

      Jason clapped his eyes as he shook in quiet laughter. Finally, he couldn't keep it down anymore and it exploded into a full-blown laugh.

      "Tactless idiot," Maria grumbled and looked away with a toss of her hair.

      "I'm sorry," Jason said as he wiped his tears of laughter away, "but that was really a bolt out from the blue."

      "Hmhm, I know," Maria smiled.

      "Maybe it's something from your past life," Jason suggested lightly.

      She responded by punching him in the shoulder. "Stop making fun of me," she warned, eyes twinkling.

      "I can't help it," Jason grinned in reply.

      "I should not have told you," Maria sighed.

      "Ah, don't be like that," Jason said. 

      "Then stop laughing," Maria ordered. 

      Jason struck an indifferent pose. "I'm afraid that is not quite possible, my lady," he said with an affected British accent, causing her to giggle. 

It was like music to his ears, like the sprinkling of the morning dew.

      As she laughed, he couldn't help but look at her face, so carefree and beautiful underneath the moonlight. Before him now, was a woman who had dropped her shell of sternness and discipline.

      From what Ogami and the rest of the Hanagumi had told him, the Maria they knew would never be cheery and laugh so openly in front of others. To them, Maria was the personification of icy coolness and harshness, a woman to be admired and looked up upon.

      Sure, they shared laughter and joy with her, but perhaps never something this –personal-.

      Jason bet that the Hanagumi had never seen Maria like this, chuckling as she sat languidly on the beach, the soft breeze brushing her hair as the moon and the stars glowed on her.

      "What are you looking at?" Maria asked, breaking his reverie. Embarrassed that he was caught staring at her openly; Jason blushed and scratched his cheek sheepishly.

      "You."

      "Hmm?"

      "I was looking at you," Jason replied sheepishly.

      "I wonder what Saki would say to that," Maria said mischievously.

      Jason groaned. "Oh come on. You guys practically force me to be friendly with her and this is what I get."

      "-I- didn't," Maria reminded him.

      Jason shrugged. "I meant Kanna and the others... even Miss Kaede. They got me into this mess."

      "What mess?" Maria asked innocently.

      "Oh no, I'm not falling for –that-. I'm 400 years old, remember?" Jason exaggerated.

      "Well then, what do you think of Saki?"

      Jason rolled his eyes. "Why does everyone keep asking me that?"

      "Well, she –is- a very attractive person," Maria smiled.

      "Not as much as you," Jason muttered before he could stop himself.

      "Eh?" said a very startled Maria.

      "Ah, I'm sorry! I didn't mean to say that!" Jason panicked.

      Maria turned away to hide her blush. She made a show of folding her arms and snorted in derision.

      "So, you didn't mean it eh?" she said, secretly pleased.

      "No! Yes! I mean, you're attractive... gah!" Jason babbled, feeling helpless as he dug himself into a proverbial deeper hole.

      When he heard Maria chuckle and her body tremble softly with laughter, Jason relaxed.

      "You're enjoying this," he complained.

      "Yes, I do," Maria faced him again and smirked.

      Jason took a deep breath. "Well, I don't mind it, because I care for you very much."

      For a moment, all that they could hear was the sound of the gentle waves washing up the beach. 

A moment of hushed silence passed.

      "Ah heck," the Exodusian muttered, "I'm not good with words."

      Maria leaned closer and looked into his eyes.

      "Then shut up and kiss me," she whispered.

      "Yes ma'am."

      And hidden in the shadows, the spying eyes of Saki glowed red as she watched.

      "My my, what an interesting development," she commented and grinned maliciously.

      -----------

      Author's Note:

      For those baying for more character development, there ya go. Yeah yeah, took Jason and Maria long enough, happy?

      As always, reviews & constructive criticisms welcomed... this chapter was a pain to write out...

  


* * *

[i] Flying turtles – heh, Love Hina anyone? Just a teeny reference, move along...

[ii] Dojo – shameless reference to another of my fics, 'Kindred Spirits', also at fanfiction.net ^^

[iii] Maria's dream – Maria's VA (Takako Urara) is also the VA of the demoness Mara (or Marller) in the Oh! My Goddess spin-off, 'The Adventures of the Mini Goddesses'. In one episode the goddesses and their rat-friend Gan-chan were playing a game and somehow Mara was pulled into it and got married to the rat without ever knowing why or how ^^ ("I demand an explanation!" – Mara)


	8. Point 6 Cliffhanger

It was with some deliberation that Maria decided to keep their new relationship level a secret.  
"Is it –that- bad?" Jason asked wryly.  
Maria grinned. "Well..."  
"Hey, come on!"  
She chuckled at his dismayed look. "I think it is for the best right now... it –is- a little embarrassing," she said. Then her grin was replaced by a more serious look. "We need to concentrate on fighting the Kokkikai first."  
Jason nodded. "I guess that's right. I know what you mean."  
"I'm sure you do. Though I –do- have some questions..."  
"About?"  
"I'm just wondering if you had been in such situations before."  
Jason's eyebrows went up, and then he laughed softly.  
"No, I don't."  
"I find that hard to believe, for a 400 year old man with such a distinctive lifestyle," Maria smirked, "I'd think you would have at least gotten married once and sired your own clan by now."  
"Sowing wild oats?" Jason laughed. "Nah. I'd know some who are a little like Casanova, but most Exodusians have unbreakable pacts with their significant other."  
"Really?"  
Jason shrugged. "Immortality does that to a couple. I've friends who argued and fought but they always got back together. It might take years, decades even... but what's time to an Exodusian couple?"  
"...I see."  
Jason's eyes softened. "Maria, this is my second ever relationship," he answered her unvoiced question.  
"What happened to the first?" Maria asked shyly.  
Jason sighed. "She died before we became Exodusians, Maria. It was in the Tiberium War, 400 years ago on Earth."  
Maria gently touched him on the shoulder. "I'm sorry..."  
"When she had gone, I thought I would rather die. But with her dying words she told me to live on, and I did."  
Jason took a deep breath and gently cupped Maria's face.  
"And I'm glad, for now I have found you."  
  
---  
  
Still, it was pretty difficult for Jason to hide his elation. Of course, his attraction towards Maria was not a secret among the original Hanagumi. But the subject was never really discussed in the open. Each of the Hanagumi had their reasons, but it was suffice to say that they either respected (or feared) Maria too much or were just plain content to see how things go without interference.  
"You look lively today, Jason," Saki remarked airily as the Hanagumi started their lunch. Jason found himself seated opposite Maria who maintained a poker face. Maria studiously ate her food slowly, ignoring the fact that Saki was sliding up to Jason in a more than friendly manner.  
"Uh, really? Must be the weather."  
"Well, summer is the season of love after all," Saki laughed, causing Jason to turn white.  
"W-why do you say that?" Jason asked.  
Saki smirked. "It's just a saying, why are you so nervous?"  
"I'm not."  
"You're a terrible liar," Saki mocked as she maintained a death grip around his arm.  
"Ahh leave me alone," Jason grumbled, trying to wriggle free without much success.  
The others couldn't help picking up their conversation.  
"Haha Jason-han! Is that true, you're in looooooove?" Kohran teased, her round spectacles glinting.  
"What did I do to deserve this?" Jason moaned.  
"Kyahaha! Second brother's face is so red!" Iris laughed and pointed.  
"So it's true!" Orihime jumped in, delighted to have chance to irritate the Exodusian.  
"No it's NOT!" Jason roared, his nerves frayed by their teasing.  
Abruptly, the entire table went silent.  
Jason first wondered what was going through Maria's mind at that moment, because he himself was blank after unleashing his tirade.  
"It's not?" Saki asked very softly, her eyes downcast.  
Oblivious to her sudden change in mood, Jason responded before he could clearly think about it.  
"Yeah it's not! You damn right I'm not in love!"  
It took all Maria had not to glare at him. 'You didn't have to do it so realistically,' she thought with a twinge of annoyance.  
Abruptly, Saki stood up, her head still bowed as she trembled. The bangs of her hair hid her eyes as she clenched her fists.  
"...but... I am..." she whispered.  
Jason could only manage a "Wha-?" as she turned and ran away.  
There was a stunned silence around the table. Nobody tried to stop her, they were all too astonished. Ogami even had his mouth agape with shock.  
"What the hell was that...?" Jason muttered.  
Kanna blinked, and then she leapt to her feet and pounded the table with her fist. "You idiot! What are ya waitin' for!? Go after her!" she exclaimed.  
"What? What? What?" Jason chanted, startled by her reaction. From the looks on the other Hanagumi, they too were puzzled.  
"Quit jabberin' and get her back!" Kanna insisted.  
"Sheesh, alright alright," the Exodusian replied reluctantly. He grumbled wordlessly as he went.  
As soon as he was out of earshot, everyone turned their attentions towards Maria, who calmly sipped her cup of coffee as if nothing happened.  
"Er, Maria..." Ogami began.  
The Russian blonde silenced him with a silent glare. Ogami visibly gulped and shut his mouth.  
And that effectively ended anyone else's attempts to ask Maria how she was feeling. Frankly, she preferred it that way, having no answers to the cauldron of emotions running within her.  
  
---  
  
Jason found Saki sitting by herself underneath a tree near the forest. The tall, majestic mountains in the distance reminded Jason of Kanna's suggestion for a climb for the day. Meaning, he had to wrap this mess up quick before the others arrive. "Hey, Saki!" Jason called out when he caught sight of the dark-haired woman. She sat there sullenly with her arms encircling her knees, pointedly ignoring the Exodusian. "What... the heck was that all about?" Jason asked, more than a little annoyed.  
When she kept stubbornly kept her silence, Jason sighed in defeat and plopped down to sit beside her, leaning on the tree's trunk.  
"Look, I don't know what's wrong, but I hope you can tell me. We promised to be friends, didn't we?" Jason asked.  
Saki made no reply. Instead, much to Jason's consternation, she began shaking in silent sobs.  
"Hey hey, what's wrong?!" Jason asked frantically.  
"You... big idiot!" Saki cried and gave him a straight punch to the side of his jaw. Jason's neck twisted with the momentum of the turn.  
'What did I do?' was Jason's last thought as he fell over unconscious.  
  
---  
  
Jason awakened to find himself lying down on the grass, with his head on something soft. As his eyes cleared, he saw the face of Saki looking down on him, the bangs of her hair draping down.  
It only took him a moment to realize that his head was lying on Saki's lap.  
He immediately tried to scramble up but the black-haired woman kept him firmly down with surprising strength.  
The crick in his neck also helped her somewhat, as he yelped in pain.  
"Argh! Let me up!" he complained.  
"You shouldn't move for a while," Saki said sternly.  
"And whose fault was that?" Jason grumbled as he cautiously turned his head left and right on her lap, trying to ease away the pain.  
Privately, Saki was a little annoyed to see him being so indifferent. She was hoping for a more subdued reaction from the Chinese man, perhaps like blushing and generally being embarrassed.  
"Saki, what's wrong?" Jason asked.  
'I wish I knew,' Saki thought wistfully to herself. Instead, she affected a sad, faraway look.  
"Geez, if you're clamming up, how can I help you?" Jason persisted.  
"I doubt that you want to help anyway," the black haired woman replied.  
"Don't say that. Come on, we're friends."  
That brought another pause.  
"Well?"  
"Well what?" Saki said defensively.  
"Are you gonna say what's on your mind or not?" Jason.  
"You baka," Saki replied softly. She absently twirled a lock of Jason's hair.  
"I swear you're just trying to piss me off. And stop that," Jason said in annoyance.  
"But your hair is so soft. Like a girl's," Saki giggled.  
"Argh. Please don't say that ever again."  
"Relax," Saki said soothingly. "Enjoy the scenery, what's the rush?"  
"I guess you're right, but can't you let me up? Let's get back to the others," Jason grumbled.  
The Exodusian couldn't see it, but Saki was grinning evilly.  
"I'm sure they are busy at the moment," she said mysteriously.  
  
---  
  
"Boy, they are sure takin' their time huh?" Kanna asked loudly. Everybody around the table winced and risked a look at Maria, who seemingly did not hear the question.  
The blonde Russian calmly flipped over a page of the book she was reading, as though she was thoroughly engrossed with the contents.  
Kanna wasn't about to give up that easily though. The 28th successor of Kirishima-Ryu propped her chin on one hand and elbow on the table in a nonchalant manner.  
"I bet they found a romantic spot somewhere in the mountains!" she said in an exaggerated manner.  
Again, Maria paid no heed. But Kanna could see that the next page the Russian flipped was a little more forceful. Kanna knew all that she needed was one final push.  
"Heck, they could be gone for hours! Who knows what they are doing right –now-?" the red-haired, muscular woman exclaimed.  
Maria's brow crinkled. Ignoring Kanna, she slammed her hardcover book shut, stood up and briskly left the table.  
Everyone exhaled loudly after making sure that she was gone.  
"What on earth are you thinking, Miss Kanna!?" Sumire chided.  
"That was awful of you, Kanna... you are just making fun of Miss Maria," Sakura added.  
"Oi oi, I don't know about you guys, but I'm tired of her and Jason playing hide and seek," Kanna said defensively.  
"I see, you mean you're trying to make them come out and admit it?" Ogami asked, to which Kanna nodded.  
"Oh yeah, I don't know what happened last night, but I think Maria slipped out while we were sleeping," Kohran shared.  
"I heard some noise last night~!" Orihime chipped in.  
"You're probably mistaken," Ogami chuckled, "Maria isn't a person who- "  
"I saw her going out," Reni interrupted unexpectedly.  
Everyone turned to stare at the German wunderkind, who looked back impassively.  
"My, I didn't expect such behavior from Miss Maria," Sumire finally said, scandalized.  
"Hey hey, let's not jump to conclusions here..." Ogami replied, trying to stop the increasingly rampant gossip. "Meh," Kanna snorted and grinned, "I'd say it's about time. I mean, they are still tryin' to hide the fact that they are already a couple. As if we're idiots."  
"Well you are one, at least," Sumire smirked.  
"What did you say, you cactus woman!?" Kanna demanded.  
Ogami sighed as the infamous duo descended yet into another argument, with the usual racket. Shaking his head, he smiled at the scene. He quietly left the table, knowing the argument would be resolved on its own.  
He was heading back to the inn when he saw Maria sitting on the veranda, staring off into the distance. The book she had been reading was on the floor, forgotten as the Russian gazed at something only she could see.  
For Ogami, that thoughtful, wishful pose she held was one of the better sights he had seen this morning.  
'It's plain obvious who she's thinking about. Time to do my job as the captain,' Ogami thought to himself, mentally smiling.  
"Maria," he called out gently, feeling almost guilty for ruining her thinking mood.  
"A-ah... taichou," Maria replied, startled from her daydream. A slight tint of blush appeared on her cheeks.  
"I'm thinking of doing a group trip up the mountains. Why don't you go look for Jason so we can all go?" Ogami suggested.  
"W-well..." Maria muttered, embarrassed.  
"Go on, that's an order," Ogami said with a smile.  
Maria gave him a smile of her own. "Yes sir, order received and understood," she said gratefully.  
  
---  
  
Maria had no idea where to search except to follow the dirt path. As she walked towards the forest, she thought of calling out Jason's name occasionally and hoping for a reply. Then she heard a rustle in the bushes. Maria immediately reached for her handgun, but stopped short of pulling it out. She remembered that the innkeeper had told them of the extremely shy animals in the forest. There were no predators, the innkeeper assured them.  
"Jason?" she said uncertainly.  
There was no answer. The blonde Russian decided to approach the bushes cautiously.  
Just as she was going to push aside the bush, a dark shadow leapt out. Startled, Maria jumped back several steps, her gun at the ready.  
'Bozhe moi!' Maria's mind exclaimed in Russian.  
It was a fox.  
Growing up in New Kiev with the Revolutionists meant Maria had known hardship, learning to shoot and to forage off the land and sleeping underneath the stars and above the grass. Thus she was used to seeing wild animals, sometimes even hunting them for food while she was in the Revolutionary Army.  
But all her experiences came to naught with the creature before her.  
It was a fox alright, but not unlike any she had seen. It did not sport the usual reddish-brown fur, and definitely not the white winter coat.  
Instead its fur was a dark blue, with a streak of black running down its spine. The unusual fur seemingly absorbed the light around it, and yet shimmering like an ocean wave.  
And it stood five times larger than a regular fox, much bigger than a wolf. In fact, it was the size of a small horse.  
More importantly, its fangs were bared and its eyes glowering, staring at Maria with hunger. Its tongue hung and soaked with running drool from the long, sharp teeth.  
'I might be eaten alive...' was Maria's morbid thought as the creature slowly began to move towards her. 


	9. Point 7 Beginning of the End

"Something's wrong," Jason said, abruptly sitting up.

"What is?" Saki asked, her arms reaching to pull his head down onto her lap again.

Jason roughly brushed her hands aside, his face deep in troubled thought.

"I don't know... I just got a bad feeling," Jason replied, eyes looking into the distance. As his back was to Saki, he did not see the astonished and annoyed look on her face.

"It must be your imagination," the black-haired woman said as she got up to her knees, leaned forward and pressed herself onto his back.

Unfortunately, he did not seem care for it all, for he shot to his feet. In fact, he doesn't even seem to notice Saki's embrace, for his face didn't redden at all.

"Sorry Saki, you get back to the others, I'm going to take a look around," he said and sprinted off before she could say anything.

"Hmph," the woman pouted and crossed her arms. As Jason disappeared from her view, a sly grin came onto her face.

"Very interesting," she commented.

If there was anyone else there, they would have witness Saki literally disappearing into thin air.

---

Maria stared into the hungry eyes of the huge fox, wondering when the predator would jump at her. At the moment, it seemed satisfied to circle around the blonde Russian, its clawed paws touching the grass seemingly without a sound.

'It is... playing with me...' Maria realized; steeling her nerves as the fox creature turned around her in a full circle.

Indeed, there was almost a sense of smugness on the fox's face. The way the back of the lips curved upwards... it was as if it was enjoying a private joke.

Something the way the fox looked irritated Maria to no end. Choosing what she thought was the most opportune time, her hand snaked to grab her Enfield handgun.

Her speed seemingly surprised the fox somewhat, and as Maria pulled her black revolver out she thought she saw the fox's eyes widen.

But before she could level the gun and aim, the fox leapt, its fangs bared open.

In alarm, Maria raised her left hand to protect her neck. A viciously sharp pain shot up that arm as the fox landed behind her, leaving a slashing wound on her forearm.

Maria ducked and rolled to one side to avoid a second attack, trying not to favor her wounded arm and yet maintaining a grip on her weapon.

A sharp hiss of pain escaped from her clenched teeth. Willing herself not to be distracted by the pain, Maria did not allow herself to even look at the extent of the wound on her left arm. Instead, her eyes hardened and glared at the fox, and she gripped the handle of her revolver so tightly that her knuckles turned white.

Seeing the fox's manic grin becoming wider and its wagging, mocking tongue only galvanized Maria's resolve.

"I will kill you and nail your skin to my wall," Maria swore, just loud enough for the fox to hear.

The blue fox blithely ignored her words, and took a step forward.

Instantly, Maria's gun arm flew up and she fired a snapshot at the creature. Shocked by her sudden speed, the fox barely sidestepped away from the bullet.

As the cracking boom of the gunshot dissipated, the fox began to growl angrily, its casual countenance turning feral.

It was getting mad.

Even so, Maria grinned. She paid no heed to the throbbing pain on her arm, or to the dripping of her blood onto the grassy ground.

The fox continued to growl, but waited for Maria's next move.

She slowly aimed her gun directly between the eyes of the fox.

"Now that I have your attention, why don't we finish this dance?" Maria challenged.

The fox complied by lowering its posture, coiling the muscles of its powerful legs, ready for a swift pounce to deliver a fatal bite with its massive fangs.

Time stood still as Maria and the animal stared at each other, two fighters preparing to unleash a fatal strike on the other.

And then, time was broken.

"Maria!"

Even as Jason's voice broke out from the bushes, Maria never faltered.

She confidently gave the trigger a single stroke, and her Enfield thundered.

The fox could not compare with the Russian's absolute concentration. When Jason's call unexpectedly reached them, the animal broke eye contact with Maria, and thus was distracted.

It almost proved fatal for the predator, as the bullet struck the right side of its chest.

And then it was Maria's turn to be surprised, because the creature did not go down. Instead, it stood still, its tail straight and rising. Like Maria, the fox ignored its grievous wound which was allowing black blood to pool on the ground.

The fox's face was twisted in a hideous display of feral anger, but it made no move towards Maria.

"MARIA!"

The fox's ears twitched, hearing that Jason's call was getting louder and closer. It gave one last growl and jumped into the bushes before Maria could react.

Just before it disappeared from view, the fox turned back and gave her a silent glare.

'We will meet again' was the feeling Maria get from that unearthly gaze.

"Maria! Are you alright?!" Jason yelled as he finally found her.

A flood of relief washed over the blonde. So much, that it seemed that her knees were giving way.

"Maria?"

Despite her best efforts, Maria found the sensation of closing her eyes and simply giving in to the comforting darkness all too irresistible.

---

When Maria opened her eyes, she found herself lying on a futon, and Jason sitting on the floor nearby and leaning against the wall.

She blinked, looking around her. She was back at the inn.

Maria sighed, knowing that there was probably a lot of commotion after her incident with the fox. She slowly sat up and turned her attention at Jason, who was looking over her with his arms crossed.

"Hey," he greeted with a slight smile.

"Hey," she replied half-sleepily.

He leaned over and reached to get her a glass of water, which she gratefully accepted. After several gulps, she leaned back and sighed again.

"We have to stop meeting like this," Maria said wryly.

The corner of Jason's mouth twitched. "Y'know, you're giving Sleeping Beauty a bad rep," he smirked.

Maria smiled, then it disappeared. "What happened?" she asked.

Jason shrugged. "I was hoping you'd tell me. I heard gunshots, and when I found you, you were already on the ground unconscious and bleeding."

Maria recounted to him of her encounter with the huge fox. As she told her story, she lightly touched her bandaged arm. It still stung with lingering pain.

"You alright?" Jason asked in concern, looking at her pained expression.

Maria gave him what she hoped to be a reassuring smile. "I... I am just annoyed," she replied, "that I got so careless."

"From what you told me, you did everything you could. But didn't the innkeeper say that there aren't any wild animals in that area?" Jason asked.

Maria nodded. "That is what I thought too. How long have I been sleeping?"

"It's a new day today. The local doctor treated your wounds. He said it's just a scratch, nothing serious."

"I see..."

"What's wrong?"

"I'm just... well... I have ruined the vacation for everyone," Maria said, a little crestfallenly.

Jason snickered, causing her to frown.

"What is so funny?" she asked, not amused.

The Exodusian jerked a thumb back behind him, and Maria could see a fruits basket and some local biscuits and snacks.

"When the doc said you're ok, they got you this stuff and went to the beach again," Jason smirked.

"What?" Maria exclaimed indignantly.

"Hey, you can't blame them, it is summer after all."

"You are right. I want to go too..." she grinned.

"Nuh-uh," Jason shook his head, "salt water and wounds do not mix."

"Spoilsport."

"How about a mountain climb instead?" Jason winked.

"What?" Maria repeated.

"That is, if you're not -too- weak..."

---

Later...

"Need any help?" Maria smirked. She stood at a higher vantage point triumphantly, looking downwards at a very haggard and out-of-breath Exodusian.

"Don't be insulting," Jason managed to gasp, causing Maria to laugh.

They had hiked up the majestic mountains, and stopped when they found a small brook.

Jason privately grinned. 'She seems much happier,' he noted, thinking that the fresh mountain air and the climbing exertion did wonders for Maria's morale. Indeed, as they walked and climbed up the rough trail, she seemed to be regaining strength and all thoughts of the previous incident forgotten.

"Didn't think you would run out of breath so quickly," Maria said, "I thought you're made of sterner stuff."

"I'm an Exodusian, not Superman," Jason grunted, causing her to grin. He stooped to splash some cold water from the river on his face.

"Thank you."

Jason paused, letting the droplets run down his face uninterrupted. He turned to look at Maria, who had a strange smile.

"For what?" he asked.

"This," the Russian woman answered. She closed her eyes, took a deep breath and exhaled loudly. Color came flooding into her cheeks.

For Jason, time seemed to stand still. Then he remembered to close his gaping mouth.

"Uh, you're welcome," Jason mumbled, reddening.

Maria opened her eyes and smiled at him again.

---

By the time they returned to the inn, it was nearing nightfall. The Hanagumi had already changed into their yukatas and said nothing when they saw Maria and Jason coming back together.

"I'm going to change," Maria said.

Jason nodded. "See you at dinner."

The moment Maria disappeared into the inn, the Hanagumi crowded around him, giving him sly looks and knowing grins.

"Ooh, smooooth," Kanna smirked, giving him a nudge with an elbow.

"Whaaaaaat?" Jason groaned in complaint.

"Did you two have fun?" Sakura asked, eyes wide and shining. The rest of the Hanagumi stared at him innocently, as if they had no interest in his answer. Jason wasn't fooled for a second.

Sumire didn't let up either. "Heavens, the two of you were gone for a long time by –yourselves-," she emphasized.

"One can only imagine how Maria-san could put up with a buffoon like you for so long," Orihime added.

"Oh be quiet," Jason replied. "You guys went to the ocean by yourselves, remember?"

"And aren't you thankful for the privacy?" Kohran countered.

"Yes, well... argh, enough already!" Jason grumbled. To escape, he looked at Ogami and smirked. "Say, all of you went to the beach right? I bet Ogami here got a real eyeful today."

Ogami didn't respond, but Jason's evil grin only got wider when he saw the young Japanese man blushing. It was obvious that he was remembering the sight of seeing the Hanagumi in swimsuits on the beach.

"Ogami is a pervert," Jason stated, pointing at his red face.

"Eeh?!" Ogami exclaimed. His face only got redder when the Hanagumi turned to look at him.

"Why are you getting so red!?" Orihime demanded hotly.

"My my..." Sumire batted her eyes. She waved her fan so that it covered her mouth demurely.

"Ogami-san no baka," Sakura whispered, herself reddening too.

"Say Ogami, who do you think had the best swimsuit?" Jason asked, not showing any mercy to his captain.

If Kanna, Iris, Reni and Kohran weren't distracted by the pervert comment, they were obviously paying attention to Ogami now.

"Ah, uh..." Ogami stuttered.

"Come on, surely you have a preference," Jason prodded. He did feel a little bad pushing Ogami to the spot, but he was just having too much fun to care.

"It is obvious whose swimsuit was the best," Sumire said confidently.

"Yeah, it couldn't be the person who fell off the boat and lost her top," Kanna deadpanned.

"What did you say?!"

At the same time, Iris tugged urgently on Ogami's sleeve.

"Big brother, who –do- you think was the cutest today?" the young girl asked.

"Heh, I..." Ogami stammered, sweat beginning to show.

Seeing his predicament, Sakura tried to defuse the situation. "You shouldn't ask Ogami-san such difficult questions, Iris..." she said.

"Sakura-neesan isn't worried about not being the cutest, but Iris wants to know!" Iris said adamantly. That caused Sakura's smile to strain a little. Jason could see that she was going to pop a vein, and he privately laughed.

Then Iris latched and pulled Reni closer for Ogami's inspection. "Iris wants to know if Reni-chan is the cutest!" she exclaimed.

"Why me?" Reni muttered.

As they chattered about their day at the beach, Jason took a step back and watched as the noise level increased.

"Did you get the Taichou into more trouble?" Maria chuckled softly as she joined him.

"Well..."

"You are incorrigible," Maria sighed in mock disappointment.

Eventually, the darkening skies and bright, shining stars silenced the discussions.

And then Kohran brought out her fireworks.

The Hanagumi gasped with wonder as Kohran opened a wooden crate and began pulling out rockets, sparklers and Roman candles.

"Where did you get these?" Jason asked, raising an eyebrow as the bespectacled Chinese girl began handing out the fireworks.

"Come on, do you really need to ask? Explosives are my speciality!" she smirked.

Soon, the night skies lit up with brilliant displays of pyrotechnics, wowing the Hanagumi who cheered excited at every burst of light and sound.

But watching from the shadows was Saki, eyes glaring at the happy scene that she was witnessing. Her hand trembled over her chest, a pulsating wound that throbbed incessantly.

Even so, she smiled wickedly, focusing her attention on Maria. The blonde Russian was smiling; entranced by the sparkler she was playing.

"You are already dead..." Saki hissed.

And then she smiled sweetly, stepping out to the open and waving at the Hanagumi.

'You just don't know it yet...'

---

tbc...


	10. Point 8 Dramatic Interlude

Immediately after they returned home to the Grand Imperial Theater, the Hanagumi checked their rooms. After making sure that nothing was out of place, they grudgingly acknowledged that the Baragumi were a fine lot.  
  
"It's really an example of not judging a book by its cover," Sakura quoted.  
  
"Yes. You have done a good job," Ogami praised.  
  
The Baragumi blushed and crowded around him in gratitude.   
  
"Oh Ichiro-chan!" Yokohiko cried in his deep voice and grabbed him in an affectionate embrace.  
  
"That's not fair, hogging him for yourself!" Kikunojo complained.  
  
"That's right, put Ichiro-chan down, Yokohiko," Kotone sternly reprimanded.  
  
"H-hai..." the largest member of the Baragumi slowly released Ogami, much to the latter's relief.  
  
"Whew, thanks," Ogami said, "I thought I was-"  
  
"Yes, Yokohiko should have waited for us!" Kotone interrupted.   
  
And all three Baragumi jumped on poor Ogami again, causing everyone else to burst into laughter at his expense.  
  
Eventually, the Hanagumi returned to their daily routines.  
  
"...and so, the next play will be the classic fairy tale by Maurice Maeterlinck, 'The Children's Blue Bird'," Kaede announced.  
  
"The what?" Jason asked. He sat at the back of the room together with Ogami, since the two men were not actually involved in the play.  
  
"'The Children's Blue Bird'," Kaede repeated for his benefit.  
  
"Never heard of it," the Exodusian quipped, causing some of the Hanagumi to giggle.  
  
"Alright, that's enough of that," Kaede interrupted before all out laughter could break out. She gestured to a small pile of script books on the table.  
  
"This play has two main characters who are young children, a boy and his sister. Reni will play the lead male, Tyltyl while Iris is the lead female as Mytyl," Kaede announced.  
  
The other Hanagumi members congratulated the duo as Iris gasped in excitement. Reni, as usual, barely blinked in acknowledgement.   
  
"Now, because of our resounding success with 'Comedy King Lear', the script writers have come up with a light-hearted version of 'The Blue Bird'. You might find familiar elements in the rewritten script, they have ingeniously added surprises and guests from 'Peter Pan,' Kaede continued.  
  
The she mischievously winked at Jason, "I think you should have heard of –that- at least."  
  
Jason only rolled his eyes as the Hanagumi guffawed again.   
  
"So I'm not a reader of something as obscure as the 'Blue Bird', sue me," he said.  
  
"It's a fairy tale about the search for happiness," Ogami explained, "and it was written in 1908 on Earth by a Belgian playwright..."  
  
The Taicho of the Hanagumi stopped his impromptu lecture when he noticed that Jason was gaping at him.  
  
"Jason-san, what's wrong?" he asked.  
  
Jason pointed an accusing finger at him. "Who are you and where is the real Ogami Ichiro!? The real Ogami can't be that clever!" Jason demanded in mock terror.  
  
"Oh, very funny..." Ogami muttered as the Hanagumi collapsed into laughter.  
  
Nobody noticed Reni as the German quietly went to Kaede.  
  
"May I have the script material?" Reni asked mechanically, oblivious to the laughter.  
  
Kaede tried to hide her misgivings about the young German. 'Even after all this time, Reni is still so....'  
  
"Here you go, Reni," Kaede said with a smile as she handed a script book.  
  
Reni quickly scanned the title page to confirm the script, and merely nodded once.  
  
"Reni, this will be your first lead role, but I'm sure you will do well. Be confident," the Vice-Commander said in an encouraging tone.  
  
"Acknowledged."  
  
Kaede couldn't help but sigh as Reni turned away, her words of encouragement seemingly ineffective.  
  
'That child needs help...' she thought.  
  
---  
  
And so, the Imperial Opera Troupe began their practice, memorizing their lines, song lyrics and dance steps of the new play. When not on sorties to counter the Kokkikai, they would be doing Koubu simulations. Overall, a very busy period for the Hanagumi.  
  
Which was why Jason disapproved when he saw Maria in the Grand Imperial Theater's library.  
  
"A day off from rehearsal and you're getting a book to read?" he chided.  
  
"I am just going to read the original story of 'The Blue Bird' as a reference," Maria explained, pulling out a thin book from the shelf.  
  
As she flipped open the book, Jason hovered over her shoulder and peeked.  
  
"Oh, it's illustrated," he commented, noting the large, classical style pictures.  
  
"Well, it –is- a fairy tale," Maria replied and began to thumb the next page.  
  
Jason noticed that the Russian was having problem doing that. In fact, it took her several finger strokes just to get a hold of the next page.  
  
"Maria, you're trembling."  
  
Maria pointedly ignored him. She determinedly turned to the next page, but Jason turned her around to look at her in the face.  
  
"What's wrong?" he demanded.  
  
"I am just a little tired," Maria answered.  
  
"Oh. Sorry..." Jason said apologetically.  
  
"Why are you apologizing?"  
  
Jason shrugged sheepishly. "Ah, well, I guess I should've noticed."  
  
"Yes, you should. Ah, how I wish I am an Exodusian too," Maria sighed. Her smile told Jason that she was just joking.  
  
"It's not as if you'll be able to keep this up," Jason pointed out, "I only lasted this long because I don't have to go up on stage."  
  
"Hmm... maybe I should ask Yoneda-shihainin to change that," Maria suggested mischievously.  
  
The sheer look of horror on Jason's face was enough to make Maria to giggle like a young girl.  
  
Jason's visage softened when he saw the childish glee on her face. On an impulse, he grabbed her hand.  
  
"Come on, let's go out," he said without thinking.  
  
Maria grinned. "And do what, Mr. Bourne?" she asked imperiously, going as far as to arch an eyebrow for effect.  
  
"Er, maybe a walk?" Jason asked.  
  
Maria said nothing, savoring his earnest look.  
  
"Or a movie..."  
  
Again, Maria did not respond. She merely folded her arms and looked positively uninterested. The glint in her emerald eyes told Jason that she was seemingly enjoying a private joke.   
  
"...and dinner?" Jason added hopefully.  
  
"We have training scheduled at 2030 hours," a voice behind Jason interrupted.   
  
"Gah! W-what?"  
  
As Jason winced and turned around, he saw that the voice belonged to Reni Milchstrasse.  
  
"We have Koubu training at 2030 hours," Reni repeated.  
  
"No, I mean, gah! I mean, yes, I know," Jason said even as Maria tried to stifle her laughter. "Why did you sneak up on me like that?"  
  
"I did not sneak. You did not notice my approach," Reni clarified. The plainly stated fact and the deadpan tone it was delivered caused Jason to rub his forehead in defeat.  
  
"What brings you to the library, Reni?" Maria asked, trying not to smirk at Jason's tongue-tiedness.  
  
"I have finished with the script material. I understand the library has the original book which it was based," Reni answered.  
  
"Yes. In fact, here it is," Maria smiled and handed the book to the German.  
  
Reni calmly took it and gave Maria a curt nod before walking off briskly in an efficient manner.  
  
"Weren't you going to read that book?" Jason asked.  
  
She shook her head, slipped an arm between his and gave him a smile.  
  
"Well, a movie and a dinner seem to be so much more enjoyable..."  
  
---  
  
Reni's room was Spartan, even by Maria's standards. A sturdy bed, a table, a small closet and a chair were the only furniture. The windows were kept shut all the time, for Reni saw no reason to open them.  
  
Despite Reni's formal and direct behavior, the room was decidedly messy. The bed sheet was unmade, draping carelessly halfway to the floor. A single pillow was propped lopsidedly up against the headboard.  
  
The German switched on the single light bulb in the room and effortlessly navigated around the mess to the table. Well, a mess was a mess, but because this was Reni's room, it was still an organized mess.  
  
The quiet 15-year old sat down to read the book, sitting up straight so that the back never touched the chair. Reni read the book with the minimum of movement: eyes rapidly scanning the text and a hand to turn the page every few moments.  
  
Reni was really reading the book. It was all that the German was doing, Reni was not making an effort to actually –understand- it. It was as if the wunderkind was merely committing the structured words and grammar to the brain.   
  
There was no pleasure or emotion as the story progressed. It was just more information being filed away.  
  
A knock on the door interrupted the near mechanical process. Reni stopped reading, but did not get up from the chair, merely turning to look at the door.  
  
After a moment, a soft voice called.  
  
"Reni? Are you in?"  
  
Reni stood up. It was a familiar voice, so the teenaged Hanagumi member went to the door and opened it.  
  
It was Saki, dressed in her customary black, high-cut suit.  
  
"Oh, you're here," Saki said as a greeting.  
  
"Yes," Reni merely replied.  
  
Saki leaned forward to look at Reni's blue eyes on level terms. "What are you doing?" Saki asked.  
  
"Reading."  
  
"A story book?"  
  
"Maeterlinck's 'The Blue Bird'."  
  
Saki smiled in approval. "Getting more information for the upcoming play? You're really hardworking."  
  
"Information is vital," Reni answered.  
  
"How very true," Saki sighed, and then gave Reni a look. "But just how much do you know about the Hanagumi, Reni?"  
  
Reni blinked. Being part of the Hanagumi for some time now, Reni gave no thought to the rest of the team members. Each of them performed well as a team and as individuals. Each had their weaknesses and strengths, but with Ogami at the helm, the sum was much more than the equal of the parts.  
  
"I have read their files," Reni said.  
  
"Did you? Well, enough boring talk," Saki abruptly changed the subject, "you were reading a story, correct? Why don't I read to you?"  
  
"There is no need."  
  
"Ah, but haven't you heard of secondary opinions? You and me, we're not much alike, but that also means we see things differently," Saki continued.  
  
"A different perspective of the story?"  
  
Saki nodded. "That's right. And, don't forget, you're going to perform in front of people who each have their own perspectives. When I read the story to you, you'll be an audience and thus will find out more about them."  
  
Reni pondered for a brief moment before nodding in agreement. "That is acceptable."  
  
"Trust me..." Saki smiled as she placed a hand on Reni's shoulder and closed the door behind her.  
  
"...You'll never see the world the same way after this..."  
  
Moments passed as Saki read the story aloud to Reni, who listened attentively. Reni's mind was a complete blank as Saki's words reached the 15-year-old's ears.  
  
The way Saki spoke, it was not mere words. It was as if every single syllable was crafted like sinuous vines and dripped honey into Reni's mind.   
  
Saki was reading the beginning of Chapter V, The Kingdom of the Future. It was after a scene where Tyltyl and Mytyl could not capture the Blue Bird of Happiness in the Palace of Night, and the mysterious being known as Light comforted the two distraught children.  
  
The story-telling became so much more entrancing, as if Reni was Tyltyl himself. And if Reni was Tyltyl, Saki took on the role of Light.  
  
Reni did not move or noticed when Saki closed the book and continued telling the story. Saki got up from the chair, switched off the light and went to the bed, where Reni was lying down listening.  
  
"'I am quite satisfied'," Saki quoted as she approached Reni and stroked the German's silvery hair, just like how Light did to Tyltyl in the story.  
  
And just like Tyltyl, Reni felt a feeling of ease. Reni was listening; hanging on to Saki's every word, like how Tyltyl was comforted and proud of Light's compliments.  
  
"'I am quite satisfied. You are such a good, brave boy that you will soon find what you are looking for'," Saki continued.  
  
Reni nodded, the wunderkind's blue eyes glazing over.  
  
"But, do you know what you are looking for?" Saki asked.  
  
Reni hesitated before shaking in the negative.  
  
The black-haired woman brought her eyes level with Reni. "The journey will be long and perilous. Let me be your guide. Let me guide you the way to find what you are looking for," Saki said.  
  
Once again, Reni nodded.  
  
"Excellent," Saki smiled evilly, her eyes burning red in the darkness.  
  
---  
  
Over the next few days, proper dress rehearsals for the play were conducted.  
  
Jason couldn't help but smirk when he saw Maria.   
  
"You're playing a witch?" he teased, as Maria was dressed in a vaguely tree-like costume, complete with artificial branches around the shoulders. However, the overall effect made her look more like a druidic priestess.  
  
"You know I am playing the Queen of the Forest," Maria replied with a touch of amused annoyance.  
  
"Pity. You would make a –great- witch," Jason sighed, earning him a pinch from the blonde. The Exodusian chuckled, and his infectious humor spread to Maria as well.  
  
They were standing at the side of the stage, waiting for Maria's turn to appear. The other Hanagumi were also dressed in their respective costumes: Reni and Iris as Tyltyl and Mytyl respectively, Orihime as Tinkerbell, Kanna as Captain Hook with Kohran and Sakura as the pirate's underlings while Sumire was the mischievous Tama the Tortoiseshell Cat.  
  
Eventually, Maria's turn came. Just before she stepped onto the stage, Jason stage whispered in English:  
  
"Make like a tree and -leaf-."  
  
It took all of Maria's professionalism to keep a straight face at the horrible English pun as she stepped forward, making a mental note to get back at Jason later.  
  
Jason, knowing he will get his later, was still smirking when he was joined by Ogami at the side.  
  
"What's so funny?" Ogami asked, to which Jason merely shook his head.  
  
The rehearsal scene began to climb steadily towards its climax. Tyltyl and Mytyl were stopped in their journey, their path barred by the Queen of the Forest.  
  
"You children of humans! Get out of here! I, the Queen of this Forest, shan't grant you passage!" Maria declared.  
  
Iris put on a fearful demeanor, hiding behind Reni. "I am frightened... brother Tyltyl," she stammered convincingly. And Reni stepped forward with a prop hand knife, covering Iris from the threatening Queen.  
  
Brandishing the mock weapon, Reni had a determined and brave face. "Do not fear, Mytyl. Stay behind me," Reni said. Then Reni directed the Queen a challenge: "It's me who you're after! Come at me, I will cut you with this knife!"   
  
"Very convincing," Ogami commented to Jason, who nodded in agreement.  
  
In fact, Reni even took a step forward towards the Queen, which was not scripted. Iris, who was standing behind Reni, was caught off-guard by the sudden move. But Maria did not even blink and quickly improvised, shaking a fist threateningly.  
  
"Young boy... what is the purpose of your struggle? Why do you wield that weapon?" Maria asked loudly.  
  
"I will defend my sister Mytyl!" Reni stated. "I..." Reni hesitated and stopped, shoulders slumped. "I apologize. Again..."   
  
They repeated the scene again, but like before; Reni faltered.  
  
"Reni making a mistake?" Ogami asked Jason, who was as puzzled as he was.  
  
"What's wrong, Reni? Did you forget the lines?" Iris asked plaintively. She helpfully pressed her copy of the script onto Reni's hands, who stared at it with a sense of loss.   
  
"My my, I was wondering when Reni would ever slip up, ohohoho," Sumire remarked.  
  
"Reni –never- slips up!" Orihime flared in defense of her former Hoshigumi teammate.  
  
"Reni, maybe you are tired from the sortie recently. Do you need a rest?" Ogami asked as he walked onto the stage, eyeing at Maria discreetly.  
  
Maria caught the look, nodded and clapped her hand once. "Let's take a break then," she suggested. It was gratefully accepted by the other Hanagumi to quench their thirst. It was already autumn, but the summer heat still lingered in the Imperial Capital.  
  
But Iris only got more worried. The little French girl took the opportunity to circle around Reni. "Reni, are you sick? Talk to Iris," she pleaded, tugging the sleeves of Reni's costume.  
  
"I... I just don't understand..." Reni half-mumbled.  
  
"Reni..." Iris said distressfully.  
  
"...Sorry... I need... to be alone..."  
  
With that, Reni quickly left the rehearsal.   
  
"Something's wrong, I've never seen Reni like this!" Orihime said. With her accent and tone, Jason couldn't be sure whether she was being serious or just over-reacting.  
  
"Man, without Reni's Myltyl, we're stuck!" Kanna groaned.  
  
Kohran shook her head. "Well, with Reni's condition, we can't go on anyway."  
  
"I guess we just have to practice our scenes without Reni for the moment..." Sakura said.   
  
"This could be troublesome," Maria muttered from the sidelines. "Looks like a problem, yeah," Jason agreed.   
  
Ogami joined them, a worried look on his face. "Kaede-san did talk to me about Reni's strange behavior recently... I guess I have to check it out."  
  
"Squad leader, you should ask Reni," Maria said.  
  
Ogami smiled sheepishly. "I'm not sure –how-. I barely know Reni..."  
  
"What kind of a team leader are you?" Jason asked with a grin.  
  
"Oh yeah? How about you? Do –you- know what are Reni's hobbies?" Ogami challenged.  
  
"Uh..."  
  
"Well, maybe you should talk to the rest first," Maria suggested.  
  
Ogami smiled. "I'll do what you suggest, Maria. Maybe all Reni needs is someone to talk to. I'll go now," Ogami said and left.  
  
"I think Reni's still uncomfortable with us," Jason thought aloud.  
  
"Maybe. But we have to make Reni understand that we are here for anything. I just hope the Taichou can convince Reni of that," Maria said.  
  
Jason nodded. Then he gave Maria's tree-like costume another once over and smirked in English, "Don't worry. Don't let the –seeds- of despair be -planted-."  
  
Maria gave him a puzzled look. She understood what he said, she being fluent in English as well, but she did not understand why he said it.  
  
Jason's grin got wider. "You have to 'nip this in the bud', and   
  
-weed- out the problem."  
  
Maria groaned, realizing what he was driving at. He was punning at her expense.  
  
"And to do that, you have to go to the –root- of the matter," the Exodusian added with relish.  
  
"You're –bark-ing up the wrong –tree-," Maria warned, "Continue this and I will –leaf- you."  
  
Jason sighed in defeat. "Sorry, I guess I'm just a poor –sap-," he said as a parting shot, earning a baleful look from the Russian.   
  
He just couldn't resist it.  
  
"I warned you," Maria smirked. Then she called out for Kanna.  
  
"'sup?" the karate expert greeted. She pulled off the pirate eye-patch she was wearing and took off the hook prop from her hand.  
  
"I remember you wanted to fix the roof today, is that right?" Maria asked conversationally.   
  
Jason turned pale. Sitting on the roof to contemplate was one thing, to actually walk around some dozens of feet off the ground while doing carpentry and carrying equipment and tiles was something else.  
  
"Yeah, there might be a typhoon after all. Heh, better be safe than sorry," Kanna chuckled, remembering the time she won a bet against her eternal rival Sumire.  
  
"I found you a volunteer," Maria said, gesturing at Jason.  
  
"Oho! Is that so!" Kanna slapped Jason's back boisterously.  
  
"No, I, er-" the Exodusian sputtered.  
  
"Thanks! Always good to have a helping hand!" Kanna continued, not giving him a chance to back out.  
  
"But-"  
  
"Hey, we can even have a sparring session on the roof afterwards!" the redhead added.  
  
"W-what-!" Jason protested weakly.  
  
"Nothing like a little element of danger, eh partner?" Kanna interrupted relentlessly.  
  
Defeated and deflated, the Exodusian could only sigh and nod miserably. He knew better than to argue with the taller Japanese woman.   
  
'What Kanna wants, Kanna gets,' was one of the things Jason had learned while being in the Hanagumi.  
  
Maria grinned privately. 'I am getting good at this,' she noted of her skills to turn the tables on Jason with self-satisfaction.  
  
---  
  
When Ogami reached Reni's room, he found Saki just leaving it.  
  
"Saki-san?" Ogami called.  
  
"My, it's Ogami-kun... what a surprise to see you," Saki said.  
  
"I can say the same," Ogami replied, "but what were you doing in Reni's room?"  
  
Saki shook her head sadly. "Well, the poor child is so confused. I'm just... giving advice."  
  
"Did Reni talk to you about anything?"  
  
"Heavens, no. Usually it's just –me- doing the talking," Saki smiled.  
  
"I see. Well, thanks for the hard work," Ogami said.  
  
Saki's smile never disappeared as she turned to leave. "Oh, it's not –that- difficult... all I did was just talk."  
  
---  
  
There was a knock on the door again.  
  
And again, Reni turned to look at the door.  
  
"Reni? It's me, Ogami."  
  
Reni blinked, not expecting the squad leader to visit. But after a moment of hesitation, the German opened the door.  
  
"What is it?" Reni asked directly. It was the only way Reni knew how, it was the most efficient way.  
  
"Can we talk?" Ogami asked gently. Reni nodded and allowed the Japanese man to enter the room.  
  
It was the first time Ogami had seen Reni's room. It was bare as he had thought, but he didn't expect the mess.  
  
"Reni, is there anything you wish to tell me?" Ogami asked, not quite sure of how to handle the situation.  
  
Reni stayed quiet. The silver-haired teen stood straight and looked at Ogami impassively.  
  
"...Reni. I... the entire Hanagumi is concerned about you," Ogami continued after deciding that the German wasn't going to answer.  
  
The long silence that followed almost fooled Ogami that Reni was not going to say anything. Just as he was about to stand up to make an exit reluctantly, Reni spoke a single word.  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Reni, we care for you," Ogami immediately replied.  
  
"Why?"  
  
"We are a team," Ogami said, "and you are part of it."  
  
Reni's head bowed. "A team..."  
  
"That's right," Ogami nodded. "We live together, we train together and we fight together. Do you think it is strange for team members to care for each other?"  
  
"...I don't know."  
  
"Reni, on the stage or fighting on the battlefield; the Hanagumi are with you," the Japanese man said. He wondered if he should put a hand on Reni's shoulder for more effect, but then he remembered how Reni gave him a perfect throw during the German youngster's first day.  
  
"I... I don't even know why I am fighting..." Reni said slowly.  
  
"Eh?"  
  
"Why am I fighting here? ...I can't think of a reason... Captain, what is your purpose for fighting?"  
  
Taken aback by the question, it was Ogami's turn to pause as he considered.  
  
"Didn't I tell you we are a team? We're the Teikoku Kagekidan – Hanagumi. It is our duty and responsibility to protect the Imperial Capital," he finally said. Ogami had no idea how Reni would react, but to evoke the German's soldiering instinct seemed to be the best bet.   
  
His slim hope shattered when Reni merely said, "The Imperial Capital has nothing to do with me. Why... why am I fighting for the city?"  
  
Stunned, Ogami couldn't say anything.  
  
"...Leave."   
  
"Reni?" Ogami said, not sure if he heard the German correctly.  
  
"Just... leave," Reni repeated, leaving no doubt.   
  
Ogami sighed, defeated and demoralized. He left the room, leaving Reni alone to try to sort out the mass of thoughts within the young German.  
  
---  
  
Things did not improve the next day. Reni was even more sullen and quiet during breakfast. When it was time for the day's rehearsal, the young German did not turn up. The Hanagumi began paced around the stage in worriedly after Reni still haven't arrived five minutes after the appointed time.  
  
"Maybe Reni's just sick," Kanna wondered.  
  
"Reni -never- gets sick!" Orihime exclaimed.  
  
"Never?" Maria asked, arching an eyebrow.  
  
"Ohohohoho, I know what's wrong!" Sumire suddenly said.  
  
"What!?" Orihime whirled around and demanded.  
  
"Maybe, you know, it's Reni's time..." Sumire said in a low voice, so that Ogami and Jason couldn't hear. The two men were doing last minute checking of the seats.  
  
"Ohhhh..." Sakura, Kanna and Kohran mouthed in understanding. Maria coughed delicately and turned away. Orihime began to turn red in embarrassment and was at loss for words.  
  
"Sumire onee-san, what do you mean?" Iris asked curiously, tugging on the hem of the Kanzaki heiress's dress. The older women around the little French girl hesitated, not sure on how to tell her.  
  
"What are you guys whispering about?" Jason interrupted as he went up the stage with Ogami. Before anyone else could answer him, Iris spoke up.  
  
"Second brother, what is Reni's time?" she asked innocently. The other Hanagumi girls immediately took various positions to avoid the men's eyes.  
  
"Huh?" Jason said in puzzlement. He looked at Ogami who shrugged.  
  
"I see Reni isn't here yet..." the Japanese man said instead, disappointment obvious in his voice.  
  
"Guess your talk with Reni didn't go down all too well huh," Jason said to Ogami.  
  
Orihime immediately seized on that information and grabbed Ogami by the collars.  
  
"You! This must be your fault, you horrible Japanese man!" she said in righteous anger.  
  
"E-eh!?"  
  
"What did you do to Reni, you pervert!"  
  
The other girls began to snicker at Ogami's situation. And like always, Jason was already making a suitable exit to avoid being embroiled. He wasn't expecting Orihime's outburst, but he sure wasn't going to stick around for it.  
  
"I don't wanna hear about -that-, so I'll try to get Reni to come for the rehearsal," he said to Maria, who nodded in agreement.  
  
And thus, once again, Jason escaped and leaving his fellow man in the clutches of false accusations and poor denials once more.  
  
---  
  
Jason was about to knock on Reni's door when he heard voices from the room.  
  
Curious, he leaned closer to the door.  
  
"Reni, do you understand what needs to be done?" a female voice asked. Jason frowned, not liking the tone of it.  
  
"Yes, I understand," Reni softly answered in a dull voice.  
  
"Reni, you have done well. I am proud, very proud of you," the voice said. Then there were footsteps approaching the door, and Jason quickly straightened up and backpedaled.  
  
To his immense surprise, it was Saki who opened the door.  
  
"Saki?"  
  
Saki's mouth opened in an 'O', eyes wide open in shock at seeing him.  
  
"What was that all about?" Jason demanded, eyes hardening.  
  
"Did you hear our conversation?" Saki asked.  
  
Jason chose to nod instead of saying anything. It was ambiguous, and gave Jason more choices later rather than saying 'Yeah, I heard some'.  
  
"Then I am sorry," Saki said sadly.  
  
"What?"  
  
And before he knew it, there was two booms, and bursts of immense pain blossomed in his chest.  
  
As Jason's knees buckled and he fell over, he caught sight of Saki's face. She was a little sad, but her eyes red and very cold. As his face twisted in agony, he saw in her hands a smoking gun, the source of his pain.  
  
"W-why?" Jason managed to say as he began to gasp at the pain.  
  
"You are at the wrong place at the wrong time..." Saki said simply.  
  
"S-story... of my... life..." Jason said, his voice full of irony.  
  
Even as he began to to slip into the darkness, he could hear Saki's voice.  
  
"Come along Reni... it looks like we are performing earlier than planned."  
  
And then the blackness conquered Jason's consciousness. 


	11. Point 9 Meeting and Parting

When the pain disappeared and Jason/Arion opened his eyes, he found himself in very different surroundings. He was nowhere. To be exact, he was standing, or at least he thought he was standing; on a place full of mist.  
  
"Oh shit," Jason/Arion muttered, having a very good guess of where he was.  
  
"'Oh shit' it is. You done it again, congratulations," a sarcastic female voice with a heavy British accent behind him spoke.  
  
Hearing the voice, Jason/Arion slapped his forehead and slowly turned around.  
  
"Hi Death," he greeted timidly.  
  
"Don't you 'hi' me, you miserable little worm. I'm really getting tired of meeting like this," the woman said, folding her arms.   
  
Death was a tall woman, her tube t-shirt, jeans and boots were all in black. She had a pair of really dark sunglasses, framed by her long, straight and glossy black hair. A pair of luscious lips painted in black was just about the only facial feature he could see: the rest of her face was shrouded by a veil-like effect.  
  
The overall effect was mildly disconcerting, because she had deathly pale skin. She popped the bubblegum and then spat out the wad. Jason/Arion could see even the gum was black before it disappeared into the mist below him. It seemed he wasn't really standing on solid ground after all.   
  
"Sorry," Jason/Arion muttered, not bothering to look at her in the face. He gave up on trying to know Death's face a long time ago, Death was a being who could materialize as anybody/anything. Once, purely to annoy him after a particularly humiliating end several hundred years ago, Death had appeared as a bunch of flowers(19).  
  
"Why do you keep getting yourself into these situations? First you get a bloody katana in your gut a few months back, and now you're bleeding on the floor with a gunshot wound," the woman known as Death continued.  
  
"Look, it's not my fault," Jason/Arion said defensively.  
  
"Oh, can the bullshit, mate. You should have walked away the first chance you got," the woman snorted.  
  
"Cut me some slack, alright? It's not as if I go around looking for homicidal maniacs," Jason/Arion grumbled.  
  
"You Exodusians are really giving me a bad rep, you know that? I shoulda nixed Life's idea for Protoculture from the beginning... bloody do-gooder," the woman complained.  
  
"Hey, I got nothing to do with that."  
  
"Bloody 'ell you don't," Death said stubbornly.  
  
Jason/Arion sighed. "Must we go through this again? We talked about the same thing too many times."  
  
"You're damned right we have. And at the rate you're going, it seems we're gonna talk about it for many times to come. I, for one, am bloody arse tired of seeing your face here."  
  
"But I don't even want to be here," Jason/Arion reminded her.  
  
"How do you think this is going to look to the Almighty upstairs huh? What about telling the Lord of Darkness down there 'Sorry Oh Damned One, but that was an Exodusian, yeah, bloody shame but he won't be coming to stay at your place. Sorry 'bout that, eh?'" Death ranted.  
  
"I'm headed to Hell?" Jason/Arion asked, aghast.  
  
"After all the trouble you caused me, I bloody hell hope so!"  
  
Jason/Arion was depressed, and his face showed it. "Sorry about all this, Death, but you know I'm just trying to do my best out there..."  
  
"Why do I always get the complex ones as my piece? Chaos is having a ball with his guy, your friend Eadric. Hell, even Order is enjoying his time with your other friend Jeffrey. But noooo, I always get the difficult ones. Must be one of Fate's jokes, that cruel woman..."  
  
"Sorry..."  
  
The woman/being known as Death sighed, taking pity on her/its visitor.  
  
"Alright mate, just relax, you poor sod. You'll be back there soon," she said.  
  
"That's not the problem. I mean... am I even doing the right thing? Should I just do what you said and walk away?" Jason/Arion asked.  
  
Death put her hands on her hips, and Jason/Arion got the distinct impression that she was rolling her eyes.  
  
"Now you listen up good, and since you're stupid, I'll say it real slow. You are unique, just like everyone else," Death started to say. Then she paused to consider her words, and Jason/Arion gave her a look.  
  
"Ahem. Nevermind that," Death said brusquely, "You know what people say about each having their place in the universe?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Lovely. Well bloody shove that into the garbage bin and let it rot. In your case, you were chosen at random, and no, not even Chaos was involved in that. And luck of the draw is that you're bloody stuck with me. You know what that means? Death follows you wherever you go. Live with it."   
  
"You got to be joking. Death is telling me to 'live with it'? What kind of advice is that!?" Jason/Arion yelled.  
  
"The only kind I can give, of course."  
  
"It's just not fair..." he mumbled.  
  
"Tell me about it. I don't get much time to play The Game a lot and I got you as my piece. Fat lot of good you've been to me," Death shot back.  
  
"So what you want me to do?" Jason/Arion asked.  
  
"Well, The Damned One has been asking for some special souls. Those Kuronosukai characters you and those cutey Hanagumi people you sent me that time made Him pretty happy, see?"  
  
"Uh huh," Jason/Arion grunted, not particularly pleased to hear that. "Why? They are bad guys anyway. I thought He rather be having them around causing more, er, deaths."  
  
"Yeah, but they came back after you people killed them once, right? And The Damned One bloody hates it. 'ell, -I- bloody hate it."  
  
Jason/Arion winced.  
  
"Yeah, so when you Exodusians are finally, really dead, you can bet we're gonna party," Death said, confirming his worst fears.  
  
Jason blanched, not really looking forward to that day.  
  
Death's black lips twitched in a smirk. "Got you afraid there, didn't I? Don't worry, you guys won't be checking in at R.I.P. Hotel anytime soon. The Game, remember?"  
  
"...No, I don't, and I don't wanna know," Jason/Arion said. "Get back on that 'special souls' thing you're talking about," he suggested.  
  
"Right. I'm bloody disappointed in your progress with these Kokkikai wankers so far. Get on with it," Death explained.  
  
"But we don't even know who they are!" Jason/Arion protested.  
  
"Are you daft? Who do you think just shot you?"  
  
"B-but, Saki-"  
  
"You really are dense, aren't you? She's one of them, obviously. You should have seen past her boobies, you bloody pervert."  
  
"I did not look at her boobs!" Jason/Arion yelled, blushing.  
  
"Ah, pipe down. I'm just making fun of you, like how you keep doing to that Ogami boy," Death grinned; revealing even, white teeth.  
  
Jason/Arion took a deep breath. "She's really one of them?"  
  
"Look, I know you tried to be friends with her. She might have even appreciated it. But that doesn't change the fact she just tried to kill you. Not to mention she hexed Reni into following her orders to destroy the Hanagumi. You have a major bone to pick with her, trust me. Just take my word for it, and bloody take her down, alright? She would even like it there."  
  
"And this will make The Damn-, uh, I mean, 'Him' happy? Why? We haven't killed any of the Kokkikai yet, and I thought He liked evil guys running around causing destruction," Jason/Arion wondered.  
  
"What, is this your 'Arion is Stupid' week? They brought back that Aoi Satan guy, didn't they?"  
  
"Oh, yeah," Jason/Arion said, remembering how the former leader of the Kuronosukai was revived and then killed again some time ago.  
  
"'Yeah' it is. Between you and me, I think He's just hot to get His hands on that Saki woman. Not to mention, even the Almighty's pissed that the Kokkikai got another guy brought back to life too. Oops."  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"Ah, forget that I said that," Death said dismissively and waved her hand over Jason/Arion's face.   
  
"Huh? Forget what?"  
  
"I didn't say anything," Death replied blithely.  
  
"...What? You erased something from my memory again, didn't you?" Jason/Arion said accusingly.  
  
"I did nothing of the sort," Death said smoothly. She then cocked her head to a side, as if listening to something.  
  
"Damn. It seems it will be some time before you're going back," she said a moment later.  
  
"Er, okay," Jason/Arion muttered. From experience, he knew the time he spent in this limbo would not be relative to the time in the living world. An hour in limbo could mean all of ten minutes in the world, perhaps. There wasn't a fixed time scale, another Exodusian friend had told him he was in limbo for five minutes, but when he came back to the world five whole years had gone by.  
  
"I said you'll be back there soon, alright? Quit worrying!" Death said, reading his facial expression.  
  
"Can't I just go? I hate this place," Jason/Arion pleaded.  
  
"Hm. I've been looking at you from time to time, and that card game you played with the Hanagumi, what was that called?"  
  
"Uh, it's called 'Koi Koi Taisen'."  
  
Death snapped her fingers, and a deck of cards appeared in her hands.  
  
"How do you play it?" she asked.  
  
"Well, it's kinda like normal Hanafuda..."  
  
Some time later...  
  
"You're good," Jason/Arion said grudgingly after his fourth loss in a row.  
  
"I know I am," Death smirked.  
  
"Are you sure you're not cheating?"  
  
"Oh look, it's time," Death said airily, conveniently changing the subject. Before Jason/Arion could say anything, she snapped her fingers and a burst of light flooded his senses...  
  
...and he awakened on the floor, a mass of stickiness on the his clothes. There was a wave of aching pain lingering throughout his body, but the sensation reminded him that he was back in the living world.   
  
The stinging pain continued as the destroyed tissue around the bullet wounds slowly knitted back together and healed. Within his body, the protoculture-laden blood enveloped the bullets and ground them into nothingness.  
  
Jason gasped at the pain, taking quick breaths as his heart pumped harder, bringing color back to his ashen face.  
  
It took him a moment to realize that the base's alarm was ringing. The Hanagumi had probably sortied without him, but Jason slowly dragged himself up to his feet.  
  
He had to warn them of the traitor. He had to...  
  
He slipped on the pool of his own blood and fell down heavily.  
  
...He had to get some help, he realized belatedly.  
  
"Jason? Oh my god, what happened?!"  
  
Blearily, he looked up to see Kaede's concerned face.  
  
"Hi," he said wearily.  
  
"Are you alright?" the Japanese woman asked, turning him in a sitting position.  
  
"I'm... ok. Get me to... my Koubu."  
  
Kaede took one look at the bloody mess on his chest and noted the two puncture holes in his shirt. She frowned.  
  
"You're in no condition-"  
  
"Kaede. You should... know what I am, right? Trust me... I'll get better," Jason interrupted.  
  
Kaede took a deep breath, nodded and pulled up the Exodusian, helping him stand by shouldering an arm.  
  
"You know what's happened?" Kaede asked as they walked slowly.  
  
"Saki..."  
  
Kaede nodded. "Captain Kayama's investigation has confirmed it. It seems she's a Kokkikai mole. Somehow, she is controlling Reni's mind, and both of them are outside wrecking the city. The rest of the Hanagumi have sortied to rescue Reni."  
  
"Reni... took out the Eisenkleid?"  
  
"Yes," Kaede replied grimly. "But the Hanagumi outnumber Reni, I'm sure Ogami-kun can get Reni back safely. Do you really need to go out there?"  
  
"I... I have a score... to settle with Saki..."  
  
---  
  
True to his word, Jason got better as they approached the underground base. When Kaede first discovered him, he could barely stand. After several minutes, he could walk with the Japanese woman shouldering him.   
  
By the time he reached the control room, he could walk with a with Kaede just holding onto his arm. After he had changed his clothes in the locker room, the Exodusian walked out with a slight limp, although he was still wincing in pain every once in a while.  
  
"Am I too late?" Jason asked as he stepped into the control room, trying to favor his right leg without showing it. Kaede followed soon afterwards, looking on in concern but held her peace. She quickly proceeded to her own duties, coordinating the various elements of the Teikoku Kagekidan teams.  
  
"About time you got here. Where have you been?" Yoneda demanded as soon as he saw him.  
  
"Old man, you -don't- want to know. How long have Reni been gone?" Jason asked as he pulled on his long trenchcoat in the control room.  
  
"About twenty minutes. The Hanagumi went after Reni soon afterwards," Kasumi told him from her station.   
  
The Kazegumi girls, as usual, were already in their own unit uniforms, busy manning their consoles in the base under the theater.  
  
"How did Reni get the Eisenkleid out without warning?" Jason asked.  
  
"Kohran was doing some maintainence in the hangar since rehearsal didn't happen. She said she saw Reni suddenly climbing up... and just drove out," Tsubaki replied.  
  
"And Saki?" he asked, needing to hear it.  
  
"We had our eyes clouded all this time," Yoneda replied somberly. His hand clutched where the sniper bullet had hit him. Even if the wound had healed, the knowledge that a traitor might have caused it was still painful.  
  
To make matters worse, it was Yoneda himself who had brought in Kageyama Saki to them. He had unwittingly recruited a mole to be his secretary, allowing the Kokkikai access to his documents and schedules. The potential for future disasters resulting from his error in judgement was enormous.  
  
"We've got incoming live feed now!" Yuri said excitedly. Her fingers flew over her console and the main screen in the briefing room lit up.  
  
It showed an external view from one of the Koubus, presumbaly Ogami's. Smoke was choking the skies while debris littered the streets. From the camera's viewpoint, it seemed that they were already fighting downtown. Steam-cars were flipped over, shop windows broken and there was a broken fire hydrant spewing a geyser wastefully.  
  
"...Tsukigumi reports civilians have been evacuated. Other teams are cooperating with local authorities to seal off the area," Kaede reported. Yoneda nodded grimly, but there was still the matter of subduing Reni.  
  
The camera's field of view was limited, but from the briefing room, they could see the Hanagumi Koubus and Orihime's Eisenkleid surrounding Reni's blue mecha from all sides. There was no sight of Saki, nor any of the Kokkikai beasts and minions.  
  
It seemed the chaos and destruction was caused by Reni and the Hanagumi's efforts to restrain their wayward German friend.  
  
"Reni! Can you hear me!?" came Ogami's voice, loudly and clearly despite the cackling static of the tactical communication network.  
  
"Reni!" Iris's voice called plaintively for her friend. Iris had quickly taken to liking Reni since the silver-haired teen's arrival. Perhaps it was because Reni's age gap with Iris was the smallest compared to the other Hanagumi girls, but the cheerful and active Iris absolutely adored the quiet, mild-mannered Reni.  
  
Ogami had told Jason about how Reni seemed to opened up recently, ever since their holiday trip, before the sudden change and clamming up again when they returned to the theater. And now Jason knew that the woman known as Kageyama Saki was responsible.  
  
Reni did not respond to either Ogami nor Iris's calls, as if the German was deaf to their desperate pleaing. Instead, the blue Eisenkleid brandished its massive lance warningly.  
  
"Everyone, look out and don't give Reni an opening!" Ogami warned.  
  
"Roger!" the girls voiced said in unison, minus Iris.  
  
As the circle around Reni tightened, Ogami tried talking again.  
  
"Reni, I know you can hear me... don't give up! I'll bring you back, Reni!" Ogami promised.  
  
Just then, there was a tremendous explosion. A nearby shop-lot was instantly toppled over, engulfing the area with dust and debris. Instinctively, the Hanagumi took steps to shield themselves, breaking the encirclement on Reni's Eisenkleid.  
  
"Is everyone alright!?" Ogami yelled.  
  
"Hahahaha!" a woman's voice laughed loudly. Jason's eyes immediately hardened as he watched the scene unfold on the screen.  
  
As the dust began to clear, there was a tall outline of a steam-powered beast. Six more silhouettes of the hated steam-beasts also appeared, but it was the lead machine that caught the Hanagumi's attention.  
  
It was easily one of the most humanoid steam-beast they had ever encountered. Instead of the plodding nature of the previous customized machines they had faced in the past, the one before them now was tall and sleek, with long elegant legs and claw-like pincers for hands. The violet-colored machine gave the impression of a lady-like grace and movement, indeed; it had a metallic fan with serrated edges on one hand, a macabre parody of the Japanese fan dancer.  
  
It was a machine designed to suit a woman, and there was no mistaking who the woman was, perched on the shoulder of the tall beast.  
  
"Saki!?" Ogami called out in disbelief. Despite being briefed by Yoneda before the sortie, Ogami still wanted to believe Kageyama Saki was not a traitor.  
  
"I need to get out there," Jason told Yoneda, "Ogami might not be willing to see this to the end."  
  
Yoneda nodded. "Go, then," the commander said simply. Jason felt that Yoneda had suddenly aged ten more years when Saki's face appeared on the screen as an enemy.  
  
As he strapped himself into his Koubu, Jason couldn't help but feel rage. Saki had wormed her way into the Hanagumi's lives, and she played with their lives.   
  
While his red and black Koubu headed towards the battle area, Jason tuned into the audio/visual tactical channel to watch the ongoing scene.  
  
"Saki, what are you doing!?" Ogami demanded.  
  
"Hahahaha, the person known as Kageyama Saki is nothing more than a fiction, a fake! There is no such person!" she laughed.   
  
Then she snapped her fingers, and a gust of purple smoke enveloped her dramatically. When the smoke dissipated as quickly as it had arrived, Kageyama Saki's appearance had changed.  
  
Instead of the long, straight hair and bangs, the woman now had shorter, wilder hair. Her customary secretary's dress disappeared, replaced by a form-fitting, revealing leather costume.  
  
"My real name is Suiko... Suiko of the Kokkikai!" the woman proclaimed proudly.  
  
Even as the Hanagumi drew shocked breaths with their worst fears confirmed, Ogami didn't give up.  
  
"I don't believe that! Somewhere inside you, Kageyama Saki is alive!"  
  
"Hmhmhm, do you really need proof then?" Suiko smirked. She snapped her fingers, and Reni instantly reacted. The blue Eisenkleid's lance began to spin rapidly, ready to drill its length into anything.  
  
"What have you done to Reni!?" Orihime demanded.  
  
"Reni belongs to -me- now!" Suiko said triumphantly.  
  
"Reni..." Iris whimpered.  
  
"Attack! Kill them all!" Suiko screamed. She slipped into her purple machine as the smaller steam-beasts accompanying her lurched forward to attack.  
  
As the battle was joined with the Hanagumi tangling against the enemy machines, Ogami watched Reni's every move.  
  
'Reni is still wavering!' he thought, noting how the German's Eisenkleid was slower than usual.  
  
"Everyone, split up and engage! I'll try to get Reni!" he ordered.  
  
"Roger!"  
  
"Big brother, please get Reni back safe!" Iris called before joining in the fray.  
  
Suiko herself did not bother to wade into the battle, where the Hanagumi mecha dueled her minions one by one. She stood aloof from the fights, paying attention to the drama unfolding between Ogami and Reni.  
  
"Reni! I know you can still hear me!" Ogami yelled.  
  
"Such sentimental nonsense. Reni, attack and destroy!" Suiko commanded.  
  
"Orders... acknowledged," Reni confirmed and moved in. Ogami's white Koubu barely had any time to defend the lunge from Reni's lunge.  
  
"Reni, you don't have to do this!"  
  
But Reni lunged the drilling lance again. This time Ogami couldn't evade, and the shrieks of metal filled the air as the lance sheared part of his white Koubu's shoulder armor.  
  
"Ogami-san, surely you can do better than that. You don't expect to get out of this if you don't fight back, do you?" Suiko taunted.  
  
"Saki, it's not too late... stop this! You and Reni can still come back to us!" Ogami pleaded.  
  
Reni's lance found its mark again, this time grazing the side of the knee of Ogami's leg. The jarring impact caused by the spinning lance was enough to bring the white Koubu to one knee. Immobilized for the moment  
  
Suiko dramatically yawned to show her disinterest. "Reni, be a dear and shut him up please," she drawled.  
  
"Y-you...!" Ogami was at lost for words.  
  
"Target acquired," Reni replied in a monotone. The drilling lance was raised, ready to plunge into Ogami's Koubu.   
  
"Reni!!" Iris screamed, seeing the scene.  
  
At the same time, there was a explosion behind Suiko, throwing the Kokkikai woman slightly off-balance.  
  
"What!?" Suiko said, outraged at the interruption.  
  
"W-What..." Reni said in a more distant manner, as if Iris's voice somehow reached through the muck running about the German's mind.  
  
Distracted, Suiko turned around to see Jason's black and red-trimmed Koubu arriving, breaking up her steam-beasts' formation.  
  
"Y-You!" Suiko spat in surprise.  
  
"Nice to see you again, Saki. Or should I say, 'Suiko'," Jason replied as acidly.  
  
"How did you get here?! You're supposed to be dead!" Suiko demanded.  
  
"I die hard," Jason said, not batting an eye.  
  
"Persistent insect!" Suiko yelled with anger. With speed deceptive of her machine's size, Suiko charged directly at Jason, waving the sharp steel fans in raking blows.  
  
Without their leader directing them, the steam-beast cohort fell apart confused, easy prey for the highly skilled Hanagumi.  
  
As the others ripped apart the steam-beasts,, Ogami and Iris approached the disoriented Reni. Warily, they moved in closer towards Reni's blue Eisenkleid, unsure if the German was friend or foe.  
  
"Reni, can you hear me?" the leader of the Hanagumi asked gently.  
  
"I... where..." Reni's groggy voice came over the tac net.  
  
Her higher psychic profile telling that Reni was coming out from under Suiko's spell, Iris stepped in closer to her dear friend.  
  
"Reni, do you recognize Iris? It's Iris, your friend!" she said, all the raw and truthful emotions of an earnest child in her voice.  
  
"...friend?"  
  
"Yes! Iris is Reni's friend... Reni is Iris's friend!! Come back to the Hanagumi, Reni!" Iris continued, tears threatening to spring.  
  
"We are all your friends, Reni. We all are," Ogami said expansively. And at that moment, the rest of the Hanagumi girls surrounded Reni and called for her.  
  
"Reni!"  
  
"Listen to us, Reni!"  
  
"Please come back!"  
  
It seemed an eternity seemed to pass before Reni's voice filtered through the radio channels again.  
  
"...Captain... I have returned."  
  
Iris was so happy that she completely forgot that the battle was not yet done. But Ogami couldn't find the heart to admonish the little French girl who popped out from her bright yellow Koubu and ran on foot towards Reni.  
  
Reni obliged released the Eisenkleid's cockpit. As soon as she climbed down from her blue mecha, Iris jumped into her arms in full view of the others.   
  
"Reni is smiling," Ogami realized.  
  
"Captain, you have done well to reach Reni's heart," Maria commented in praise.  
  
"Thank you, but the battle isn't over yet," Ogami replied, looking off at the direction of the Jason-Suiko battle. They had gone far off, with Jason luring the turncoat to the city limits.  
  
"Do you think we can do the same to... Saki-san?" Sakura asked.  
  
"Only way to find out. Iris, you stay here with Reni. The rest of you, follow me! We'll go help Jason!" Ogami ordered.  
  
"Roger!"  
  
---  
  
"Are you done running yet?" Suiko taunted as she delivered yet another swipe with her edged fan. The armor on Jason's Koubu shrieked as the serrated edges gouged deep, drawing parallel scars.  
  
"Eat this then," Jason retorted, twisting his Koubu's gun arm and fired. The gattling cannon spun and spat bullets at high speeds, causing a spread of damage all over Suiko's purprle machine.  
  
"You have to do better than that!" Suiko laughed. Her bigger, taller mecha backhanded Jason's Koubu, causing it to crash.  
  
"Damn it!" Jason seethed at his situation. He knew he had let his anger took over his better judgment, and now he was at a disadvantage against a hard-hitting, mobile opponent.  
  
"You know, I do enjoy knowing you. But like people say, good things come to an end," Suiko said conversationally as her mecha closed in for the kill.  
  
"Tell me..." Jason said as he brought his Koubu up to one knee. He thumbed the communication settings, so that the distant Hanagumi could hear the conversation he was about to initiate with Suiko.  
  
"Tell me, were you really playing us all for fools all this time?"  
  
Suiko's mecha paused. But her voice was still sarcastic and full of venom.  
  
"What do you think? Of course I enjoyed it... stabbing self-righteous idiots like you people in the back is one pleasure I can never forget."  
  
"Did the time you spend in the Hanagumi mean absolutely nothing to you?" Jason insisted, half-pleading.  
  
"A very serious question. I will have to reflect on this... No, they don't!" Suiko mocked.  
  
"Did you really laughed when I offered to be your friend?"  
  
"Let me tell you a secret. Remember the fox that attacked your precious Maria? That was me!   
  
"What!?" Jason gasped.  
  
Suiko smirked, her tone filled with evil. "I had every intention of ripping her throat out before -you- came and interrupted me. And once I've gotten rid of you, I'll do it for sure!"  
  
"Yeaaarrghhhhhh!" Jason growled with guttural instinct. With surprise on his side, his Koubu leaped from its kneeling position and drove its sword arm directly into the gut of the purple monster.  
  
Crying in pain, Suiko's machine lurched over, nearing falling on top on Jason's black and red mecha. Only the upward thrust of the blade kept them standing even as the weight caused the Koubu's feet to dig into the soft soil.  
  
A minor explosion rocked Suiko's machine, and one arm blew completely off.  
  
'I must have ruptured a fuel line,' Jason thought.  
  
"...Jason..." Suiko's voice called. But it was softer, and reminded Jason of someone else.  
  
"Saki?"  
  
"I'm sorry... for things to have... turned out this way," the voice said, coughing. Jason's eyes widened; he could imagine that she was coughing up blood.  
  
"Saki!"  
  
"I'm... your enemy... but..."  
  
"Are you alright?!"  
  
"I... I had to do it. I'm sorry... but, I had to do it..."  
  
"Don't say anything! We can still help you!" Jason interrupted again.  
  
"Saki-san!" Ogami's voice joined it. From his screens, Jason could see that the rest of the Hanagumi were approaching fast.  
  
"No... this is the way I want it to be..." Saki said.  
  
"I-" Jason started to say, but stopped. What could he say? He was the person driving the final blow into her machine. Even now, her blood could be mingling with the fuel, dripping down the blade onto the grass below.  
  
"Shh... there is no need..." Saki continued.  
  
"Saki-san! Saki-san!" the Hanagumi cried as they neared, knowing that they won't make it in time to save her.   
  
"It was nice... knowing all of you..." Saki whispered.  
  
"Saki? Saki!" Jason yelled.  
  
"Goodbye... and thank you..."  
  
Then a spark finally touched the leaking fuel, and the purple mecha exploded into a fiery ball of heat and light. Jason's Koubu was blasted back, the intense fireball scorching his Koubu and charring the armor.  
  
"...I'm sorry..." Jason sobbed.  
  
---  
  
There was a somber mood in the theater in the time that followed. Unlike the customary delight that followed a successful sortie mission, a heavy and gloomy atmosphere prevailed.  
  
The next day, anonymous cleaners came and cleared out Saki's room. Nobody else wanted to do it. The last of the boxes being taken away, Jason took one final look at the empty room before locking the door.  
  
"It wasn't your fault," Maria consoled him.  
  
"I know... but could I have done better?" Jason asked.  
  
"There was nothing else you could do. I would have done the same in your place," Ogami added.  
  
"But I should have realized... she deliberately gave me an opening... walking up without any guard... she really wanted to die..." Jason said morosely.  
  
"Perhaps she did. But Saki-san did came back to us before she died," Sakura said.  
  
"She was thankful for our friendship. But she couldn't abandon her ties to the Kokkikai. This is the end she wanted," Maria said.  
  
Jason nodded with a heavy heart.  
  
"We must never allow the Kokkikai to cause people turn to the darkness and do such harm again," Ogami said resolutely.  
  
"You got that right, Ogami-han!" Kohran chimed in.  
  
"That's right! Who knows if they will resort to such dirty tricks again? We must stop them!" Kanna said, clenching a fist.  
  
"...Yes. We must," Jason agreed slowly.  
  
"...Captain," Reni interrupted. The silver-haired young German girl slowly approached Ogami.  
  
"Yes, Reni?" Ogami said kindly.  
  
"I... I apologize. It was my error that lead to this situation," she said formally, traces of regret in her blue eyes.  
  
"Reni..."  
  
"I will fight... for myself... and for all of us," Reni said determinedly and smiled.  
  
"Reni smiled! Reni smiled! Wai!" Iris cheered. Her demeanor was infectious, and soon the Hanagumi laughed their gloom away.  
  
---  
  
That night, Jason had a weird dream. It was as if he was ethereal, witnessing a bizzare scene. It was a beach scene, complete with moonlight. But the sea was a sea of crimson...  
  
There was a devilishly handsome man, despite his red-skin. His black hair was combed and slicked back, glistening in the light. He was dressed in formal evening clothes, all the charm and suave of an old-school crime boss, complete with a thin cigarette between his fingers.  
  
There was a woman there as well, and when Jason saw her his blood ran cold and his heart ached. It was Saki, or rather, Suiko. The dead Kokkikai member looked very much alive, dressed in a silky smooth blue satin dress that reached her ankles.  
  
"Be mine," the man said, in a powerful, seducing voice.  
  
"My my... what if I refuse?" Suiko purred.  
  
"I assure you, you don't want to know," the man smirked and grinned evilly.  
  
"You really do know how to charm a woman, you handsome... devil," Suiko said and laughed gaily.  
  
"I take it you accept?" the man asked and opened his arms.  
  
Suiko took a step and embraced the red-skinned man. "You don't need to ask me twice," she said and cuddled against the distinguished-looking man.  
  
"Most excellent."  
  
As the scene faded out, there was a snickering, familiar voice in Jason's mind.  
  
"I told you she would like it there," the female voice said in a thick British accent.  
  
When Jason woke up the next day, he remembered nothing about the dream. But somehow, he felt much better, as if a burden had lifted from his shoulders.  
  
"It is going to be nice day," he told himself.  
  
---------  
  
(19) Humiliating end – from another UPA story, an adventure long long ago and a place far far away... 


	12. Point 10 Interference

There was some semblance of peace in the city after Suiko's brief rampage in the city. As before, the survivors of the aborted attack sighed at the destruction, but their boundless optimism saw them picking up the pieces and trying to rebuild.

Luthien, after all, was the jewel of the Japanese. And the sense of solidarity was especially strong in the Imperial Capital, a sense of loyalty and caring for the common good saw people helping each other.

Thus, life as usual went on for the city. Suiko's attack did very little in terms of psychological effects. The citizens merely carried on with their daily lives.

However, nobody in the Hanagumi was that distracted from the city's annual traditional festival in Asakusa. Each knew the feeling before, knowing that the presence of the Kokkikai still hung menacingly in the atmosphere.

Then again, it didn't mean they couldn't have fun.

"Reni! Look! Look!" the little French girl squealed in delight, pointing at the various stalls and shops set-up for the festival. The entire festival square was packed with people enjoying their fun.

Reni, in what was fast becoming a regular occurrence, began to smile. The silver-haired girl nodded in calm agreement, but she too was inwardly excited about the festivities. The entire Hanagumi were strolling down the festival, easing past the throng of people.

"What's all this commotion about?" Orihime huffed. She had experienced a small festival back during their summer holidays, but it was nothing compared to this. This was on a far grander scale.

"It's an annual festival, Orihime-han... one of the biggest in the year!" Kohran replied with relish.

"That's right! And this year it seems bigger than ever before!" Kanna enthused. Her mouth was already watering, her eager nose picking up the delicious smells wafting from the many stalls.

"Honestly, is food all you can think about?" Sumire snorted in disdain.

"Huh, why don't the snake woman tell us why she's here then?" Kanna replied.

"What did you say, you gorilla?"

From at the tail-end of the group, Jason sighed as the two bickered as usual.

"Those two are getting noisy," he complained in jest to Maria.

Maria grinned. "That's the way they are, I don't think they would ever change," the Russian said.

"Say, let's get ditch them," Jason suddenly suggested.

"Hmm?"

"Come on!" Jason laughed. Without waiting for her reply, he grabbed her by the wrist and pulled her aside; melting into the crowd before the other Hanagumi could notice.

Maria could have easily stopped him. Her sensible nature was lecturing within that they would get lost from the other Hanagumi in such a large crowd, but she tuned out the logical voice.

She was more than happy to drown in the randomness of it all, as Jason pulled her towards the festival stalls and attractions.

"Huh? Where did Maria go?" Kanna suddenly asked, her mouth still studiously chewing on the delicious takoyaki.

Sumire was about to rebuke her when she noticed someone else was missing as well. "Jason isn't around too," the Kanzaki heiress said instead.

"You don't suppose..." Sakura started to say.

"Heh heh heh, what else?" Kohran grinned.

"Those two are getting more sneaky everyday," Iris complained.

"Yeah. And you know what that means?" Kohran asked, her spectacles glimmering.

"Snoop! Snoop!" Kanna chanted.

"Wai! Iris is with Reni!" Iris cheered, latching an arm on the silver-haired girl. Reni just couldn't say no to Iris.

"Hmhm, I want to see Maria's dating face," Sakura smiled.

"Well, I suppose it -could- be interesting..." Sumire admitted.

"Yosha! Alright you guys, let's split up!" Kohran took charge. The Chinese girl ignored the look on Ogami's face.

Before the captain could say anything, the Hanagumi dispersed in various directions, leaving Ogami and the very surprised Orihime alone.

"...looks like Japanese women are very strange too" Orihime commented after a moment.

"Y-yeah..." Ogami agreed weakly.

"Even Reni is gone" the Italian girl said pointedly.

"Yeah..."

"...and leaving me alone here," Orihime continued, eyes glaring at Ogami.

"Yeah.." Ogami repeated, not really registering what she said.

"You stupid Japanese man!" Orihime stamped her feet in frustration. She grabbed a fistful of her skirt and turned in a huff.

"H-huh? Orihime, wait!" Ogami called out, suddenly realizing that Orihime was indirectly asking for company.

"What is it!" Orihime demanded.

Putting a hand to the back of his head in a sheepish manner, Ogami laughed nervously.

"Haha... actually, I don't want to go back to the theater just yet. Do you mind taking a walk with me here?"

Her anger subsiding, Orihime tossed her hair. "Hmph, I suppose you can come with me this time. Come along now" she said in a very regally pleased tone.

As they made their way through the festival, Ogami couldn't help but notice how Orihime's eyes lit up whenever she saw something new, despite her non-too-convincing sarcastic comments. Exotic foods, little Japanese toys and trinklets... she was especially interested in the paper play that had a hokey masked hero story.

'Though she might not admit it, I think she likes being in Teito,' Ogami thought.

"What are you looking at?" Orihime demanded, snapping his train of thought.

"Well, what do you think of the festival?" the Japanese man said.

"Hmph! Florentina's 'Festival di Musica e dei Fiori' is much grander, one hundred times, one thousand times!" she replied haughtily.

"Oh, I've heard of it. But come on, there's no need to compare the two... let's just have some fun while we're here," Ogami said soothingly.

In any case, Orihime's attention was diverted elsewhere.

"Is that man selling paintings?" she asked, pointing to a tired looking man. The mustached, middle-aged Japanese man was absent-mindedly fingering his paintings, oblivious to the crowd of people that passed by his spot in the festival.

"Yes, portraits to be exact," Ogami answered.

"Welcome, I'll be honored if you would want me to paint you a portrait," the man replied and smiled, picking up on their conversation.

"Hmm... will it take a lot of time?" Orihime wondered.

"But these are quite good," Ogami remarked, glancing at several pieces.

The painter chuckled. "I know it doesn't look like much, but I have studied among the best in Florentina. Please, don't think too badly of me," he said modestly.

"Florentina!" Ogami exclaimed and turned to look at Orihime. "That's where you're from, Orihime-"

Ogami's voice trailed off when he saw Orihime's ashen face, her fingers trembling with nervous energy.

"You're Orihime? You're from Florentina...?" the painter said in a stricken voice.

"Do... do you two know each other?" Ogami asked slowly.

"Don't be stupid!" Orihime snapped like a viper. She angrily brushed off Ogami's hand. "How dare you! Insinuating that I know any Japanese man!"

"B-but-"

"But nothing! You're annoying!" Orihime turned away and quickly left, leaving the stunned Ogami behind.

"A-ah... I'm so sorry," the embarrassed young man stammered.

"Don't worry... go after her, please..." the painter replied in a hollow tone.

Ogami would want to stay longer, but the painter's head was bowed in a shocked silence. Not knowing of anything else to do, Ogami sighed apologetically and ran off after the Italian girl.

As Ogami left, another person went up to the painter.

"Hey, you alright?"

The painter slowly raised his head up to see a young woman standing before him. She had fine alabaster skin, her black hair was cut shoulder-length. Her eyebrows arched high over her sharp eyes, a contrast to her otherwise light bearing.

"Oh... I'm fine, please don't worry," the painter smiled wearily.

"Hm," the woman simply muttered, not entirely convinced. Then her eyes caught some of the paintings on display. "Say, these are pretty good," she commented, looking more closely.

"Thank you... sadly, painting seems to be the only thing I'm good at," the man sighed. He began cleaning up, gathering his equipment.

"You're packing already?" the woman asked in dismay.

"You wish for a portrait?"

"Oops. No, I'm just taking a look... say, I saw what happened earlier. Want to talk about it?" the woman offered.

"Thank you, but-"

"Oh don't mention it. I just love to help people in trouble. I just got here myself but I know a nice spot where we can talk in peace. My name's Faye by the way," the woman rattled, not giving him the chance to refuse.

The man sighed, but when Faye gave him her best persistent and determined look, he can't help but smile.

"And I am Ogata. Thank you, kind girl."

"No problem. And don't call me girl, I'm older than I look."

-

Ogami never did caught up to Orihime, but the angry voice from her room when he knocked at the door told him she was back in the Teigeki.

With a lot of chores to do, Ogami had no choice but to make a mental note to speak to her later. But the Italian girl was even absent from dinner. The Hanagumi were only mildly surprised, they were getting too used to her temperamental moods.

Anyways, they were distracted, teasing Jason and Maria on their sudden disappearance during the festival.

The next day, Ogami again went to knock on her door, only to be rebuffed rudely.

"Orihime, is this about the man yesterday?"

"Will you cease blathering about him! You Japanese men are such busy bodies! Go away!"

Irritated but yet stilled worried about Orihime, Ogami sighed and went away, unsure of what to do.

"That's right, I can ask Jason about it!" Ogami snapped his fingers in realization. Jason had told him about his adventure in New Trafford with Orihime, perhaps he could shed more light on this mystery.

However, Ogami's plan was momentarily forgotten as he climbed the staircase towards the living quarters. Hearing some talking from the library section, the curious Japanese man made his way there.

"Poetry sucks."

Ogami smiled as he heard Jason's voice grimacing. But then another voice told him that Jason wasn't alone.

"You -svinya," Maria's voice laughed.

"Pig? You call me a pig for not liking poetry? Meh," Jason muttered.

"I cannot believe you are so uncivilized," Maria smirked, and then Ogami could hear a muffled, hitting sound. For example, the sound of a hardcover book being thumped on Jason's head.

"Ow. Hit me all you want, but you can't convince me to like poetry," Jason said defiantly.

"At least make an attempt to read it," Maria suggested.

"Maria, I know poetry can be beautiful, but I never enjoyed reading fanciful words to describe simple things."

"-Lentyaj-."

Ogami could hear Jason taking a deep breath, and he could imagine the affected look on the Exodusian's face.

"Lazy? I'm not lazy! My dear woman, I've spent four hundred of my years and I have yet to see a use for poetry in my life so far," Jason said in mock righteousness. Ogami could almost imagine Jason's impudent smirk as he ranted.

Maria sighed.

Ogami decided to announce himself by coughing discreetly.

"Taichou," Maria greeted, straightening her face.

"Ogami you rat, how long have you been there?" Jason demanded non-too-seriously.

"Only just," the Japanese man replied with a smile. "I see you're better now, Maria."

Maria nodded. "Yes, I am sorry if I worried you."

Jason shrugged. "So what's up?"

"Actually, I need your advice."

Maria actually looked startled. "Taichou, are you alright?" she asked in a concerned tone.

"Uh, yes, I am..." Ogami said even as Jason shot her a dirty look.

"Whaaaaat? There's nothing wrong in coming to me for advice!" Jason said righteously.

Ogami didn't know how Maria kept her face straight and her voice deadpan as she studiously ignored Jason.

"Well Taichou, if there's any doubt, you can ask me anytime," she said. Then she nodded, giving Jason a smirk before leaving.

"Thanks, Maria," Ogami chuckled. His grin got broader when he saw Jason's incredulous look. "This is your own fault," Ogami said.

"What?"

"For making Maria so... sociable. It's your fault that you get picked on, by Maria of all people," Ogami snickered.

"Heh. Well, what's up?"

Ogami turned serious. "It's about Orihime."

Jason's face screwed up as if he just swallowed a lemon.

"Don't be like that," Ogami admonished with a slight grin. "Do you know what's bothering Orihime lately?"

"I dunno," Jason shrugged. "I thought she's pretty normal... in fact, I heard from the others that she's been in a bad mood after -you- took her around the festival. What did -you- do?" Jason asked accusingly.

"Ah, Ogami-kun!"

Kasumi's arrival interrupted the proceedings. "There is someone standing outside of the theater for quite some time now," the eldest of the Kazegumi said worryingly.

"Did he want for anything?" Ogami asked.

"No, but he kept staring at the theater. What should we do?"

"Hmm, I wonder if..." Ogami trailed. Seeing the puzzled looks on his companions, Ogami shook his head. "I'll go and take a look," the Japanese man said instead.

"I'll go with you," Jason added jovially.

-

As Ogami suspected, it was the painter that had so disturbed Orihime previously. As Ogami approached, the middle-aged man began to fidget nervously, as if unsure of his visit.

In fact, the painter was debating that very matter. The young, pale woman that had offered to help him insisted that he should go to the theater.

Ogata thought it was a silly idea, but the way Faye explained it, it seemed so logical. After hearing his life story and confirming it with several discreet sources about Orihime Soletta, Faye ranted in his face over several cups of delicious coffee.

"You can't just let time pass you two by, Ogata!" the young woman said in a very direct manner and careless of polite suffixes.

"But-"

"You already lost your daughter for all her years, and finally you found her! And -now- you're getting cold feet? Get out there and talk to her!" the woman ordered.

And so, armed with trepidation and a smattering of hope, Ogata found himself shuffling his feet before Ogami.

"Ah, it's you..." Ogata said, relieved at seeing him. Although still strangers, he recognized Ogami from before. There was another man with Ogami, but Ogata paid him no mind. Foremost on his thoughts was his daughter.

"Excuse me, but you are...?" Ogami asked.

"I'm sorry," the man replied, chastened at his lack of politeness. "My name is Ogata Seiya," he said.

"I'm Ichiro Ogami, and this is Jason Bourne. We work at this theater. What can we do for you?"

Ogata paused to take a deep breath.

"I think I might be Soletta Orihime's father," he said finally.

"Oh," Ogami replied, his brain frazzled.

"Swell," Jason mumbled, not much better off.

After some hesitant and awkward moments, Ogata revealed his past.

"I was young and idealistic. I struck out on my own to be a painter, and thus I traveled to Florentina to learn from the best. It was there where I met Carrino Soletta..."

He then paused and sighed, a faraway look on his face. "She was so beautiful... I am an artist you see, and it is expected for me to have seen many beautiful paintings and sculptures. But Carrino, ah Carino... she was greater than any piece of art. She was... my Aphrodite."

Ogami smiled at the description. On the other hand, Jason had a cynical smirk. Not that he was dismissive of Ogata's words, but his ears picked up the sounds of an eavesdropper nearby.

"So how did you two get together?" Jason asked, more for the eavesdropper's benefit than his own. As he expected, he heard the rustling of clothes brushing against the doorway, the owner of which must be pressing her ear closer to listen in.

Ogata smiled as he recounted. "It was the first day of my first exhibition. A generous patron had discovered me in Florentina and offered to display them at his museum, and that I was invited as well because I was somewhat of a novelty, a Japanese artist painting in Realism. I was especially nervous, because a lot of dignitaries and critics were in attendance. So nervous in fact, that I stood in one corner of the hall trying to disappear."

His two listeners chuckled, and Ogata began to feel more relieved. His words became livelier, as his trust in the two young men grew.

"You can imagine then, as I arrived at Florentina without friends, and I find myself terribly isolated. But it was then when she appeared... a vision of loveliness that I have never seen before. She had come to me, wondering if I was the painter of a certain painting that she had seen earlier. I can barely speak before her, but one happy smile from her when I said that yes, I was the painter... she smiled and all my fears washed away."

Jason grinned. "So you two hit it off?" he asked bluntly. Ogami shot him a look but Jason ignored the searching look.

Ogata smiled sheepishly. "Yes... yes, we did. I don't understand how it happened... Fate, I guess..."

Jason's grin abruptly disappeared. "But then something happened?" he prodded.

Ogata's face turned ashen. "Yes," he said quietly, "something happened. The Soletta family, as you know is of nobility. The patriarch of the Soletta family could not accept a mere artist. Even when Orihime had already come into this world, the patriarch was determined to separate us. And... with my dreams destroyed, I returned to the capital..."

"Ogata-san..." Ogami said, not sure of what else to say.

"I see. So you left your wife without a husband and your child without a father," Jason said coldly.

The tone of his voice shocked Ogami. "Jason!" the young captain rebuked.

"Your words hurt, but they are true," Ogata intervened. "Carrino deeply cared for her family. I can't let her choose between them or Orihime and me, and so I made it for her. I left after the patriarch gave his word to have both of them well-cared for."

"And did Carrino approve of this?" Jason persisted.

"No, she did not know. I left without telling her, I can't bear telling to her face that I will be gone from her life forever," Ogata answered heavily.

The hard look on Jason's face disappeared, as if satisfied with his reply. "Alright, I understand," Jason said simply, "but why now? Why come forward now?"

"A young friend saw what happened in the festival, and advised me to do so."

"And so, what are your plans now?" Ogami asked softly.

"If I could talk to her..." Ogata whispered.

"Lies! Treachery!"

All three men turned their heads when the doors slammed open to reveal a furious Orihime. The Italian girl's eyes flashed angrily with green fire, her hands bunched up in trembling fists.

"Orihime!" Ogata shot to his feet, stunned.

"Liar! Cheater! Do you think you can trick me with your cheap lies?" Orihime vented, almost screeching with rage.

"O-Orihime! Calm down-" Ogami tried to sooth the girl.

"Calm down! And let you idiots be fooled by this charlatan? Get him out of here! Disappear!"

And then she stopped, breathing heavily at her rant. She shot a final glare at Ogata.

"I shall never forgive you" she hissed as she turned around to leave.

Jason sucked his breath and gave Ogata a pitying look. "Looks like you have a mountain to climb there..."

Not a little shaken, Ogata eyes were downcast. "I... I may have made a mistake coming here..." the painter mumbled.

"Ogata-san, it's never a mistake to want to see your family again," Ogami said firmly, giving the older man a helping hand.

"But, what else can I do?" Ogata muttered helplessly.

"Listen, I'll talk to Orihime. I'm sure she will come around," Ogami said.

Ogata clasped the younger man's hand in gratitude. "Thank you. My hopes rest on you."

After escorting Ogata to the door, Ogami sighed.

"What a day..."

"Things never really get dull around here, huh?" Jason quipped.

Ogami chuckled wearily. "But why did you question Ogata-san so harshly?" he asked a moment later.

Jason shrugged. "I heard Orihime at the door.

"You knew? And you didn't inform me or Ogata-san?"

"I asked those questions so that Orihime could hear the answers for herself. What do you think; would Orihime give the man a chance to talk if they met face to face?"

"...You're right," Ogami conceded.

"Of course I'm right. That girl has a machine-gun mouth. He wouldn't have a chance."

Ogami couldn't help but laugh at the strange metaphor. Then his face turned serious. "Stop joking, this is serious. How I am going to convince Orihime to talk to her father?" he asked.

"What the, don't look at –me-. I thought you had it all figured out. His hopes are all on –you," Jason reminded him.

"I guess I'll just ask everyone else for advice then..." Ogami replied with a sheepish smile.

"Ah, the infamous Ogami Plan B: Talk To Everybody. Sometimes I think that's all that you do around here," Jason shrugged.

"Hey!"

-

Elsewhere, Ogata was being interrogated by his young friend.

"And? Did you meet her?" Faye asked eagerly.

"Yes..."

"Well?" Faye pressed. Her impatience exploded when Ogata's head bowed. "What happened!" she yelled.

Ogata can't help but drew back in the face of her vehemence.

"It didn't quite happen as I liked..." Ogata sighed. In subdued tones, he explained what happened to her. Faye herself grew more saddened by the accounts.

"Geez. Hey, I'm sorry, I didn't know that would happen," Faye mumbled.

Ogata smiled. "It's not your fault, my young friend. But tell me, why are you so interested? We were strangers when we met."

Faye grinned. "Actually, not quite. I'm a fan of your works. I actually came here because of your paintings."

"You did?" Ogata asked.

"Yeah, see... well, arghhhh, it's quite complicated. Just say I'm an art collector. Maybe I'll tell you more later," Faye said off-handedly.

Ogata had no time to process her rapid words, because she quickly went off to ask, "So, what are you going to do now?"

"I... I have no idea."

"Hey, you know what? Maybe I should go talk to your daughter."

"I don't think-"

"You got a better idea?"

"Er, no..."

"Then it's settled."

"Er, if you say so..."

-

True to Ogami's words, the young Japanese man spoke to everyone else in the Teigeki, seeking their advice. After a whole lot of walking and talking, Ogami came to the conclusion that there was nothing much he could do but try to persuade Orihime directly.

And so, he knocked on Orihime's door, seeking an audience with the stubborn Italian girl.

"Orihime, I know you're in there."

"Go away you miserable Japanese man!"

Ogami winced at her waspish tone.

"Come on, Orihime, I just want to talk."

"I've got nothing to say to you!" Orihime retorted.

Ogami sighed. He was about to give up when he saw Jason with a glass of cold juice in one hand. Ogami stared at him wordlessly as the Exodusian walked past.

"Nice," Jason whispered as he disappeared into his room, barely concealing a smug grin. His door closed and the lock slid into place with a 'click'.

If anything, Jason's little gesture caused Ogami to get all fired up.

"Orihime, open up!" Ogami ordered in his best leadership voice.

"No! Why are you so annoying?" Orihime demanded.

"If you think you are in the right, then why are you afraid to hear me out?" Ogami countered.

"I don't need to hear anything from Japanese men!" Orihime shot back.

"Fine. Then I'll wait here until you open this door."

With that, the taichou of the Hanagumi sat down heavily on the floor and leaned his back on her door.

"Fine! You can wait forever then!"

Time passed. Ogami had sat down like a samurai in meditation hands on hips, legs folded and eyes closed as he waited.

Eventually, after what seemed like an eternity, the door opened. Ogami turned to look upwards to see Orihime's face.

"Really... you're too persistent," the Italian girl conceded.

Ogami stood up and looked at her seriously.

"May we talk?"

Orihime nodded and let the Japanese man into her room.

"So what is it you want so say?" Orihime asked.

"Tell me about your mother," Ogami said. The sudden request took Orihime off-guard, she had expected him to talk about her father.

"I don't know what that man had told you," Orihime said, "but I saw my mama crying whenever she thought she was alone. Do you know how it feels to see the person you love crying for someone you have never met? That man made mama cry, and I shall never forgive him!"

"But did you hear his story? You don't believe him?" Ogami asked.

"Never! Why should I!"

"But, Orihime... he's your father."

"A father whom I never met before in my life! He was never there for me! Why should I care if he lives or dies?"

"Because he's family, Orihime," Ogami replied softly.

The Italian girl stared at him with eyes full of disbelief.

"This is absurd. Get out," the dark-skinned girl finally said.

Just before Orihime closed the door, Ogami turned around to face her.

"Your mother cried for him, Orihime. Maybe you should find out why," he said quietly.

-

'That detestable man' Orihime thought half-heartedly to herself. Then she angrily tossed her hair, annoyed with herself, as if not content that she couldn't find more fault with that busybody of a Japanese man, that Ogami.

"Why does he keep irritating me" the fiery Italian girl muttered to herself.

She sat down on her chair, inwardly stewing. Chin on one hand, she looked out of her window with a hard stare, not seeing anything in particular.

One could almost imagine laser beams shooting out from her fiery eyes as she glared at the innocent landscape of the Imperial City.

She wasn't really concentrating on anything, it just happened that her eyes were aimed towards her window.

Which is why she nearly jumped out of her skin when a something suddenly struck her window pane.

Startled, she leapt to her feet, mouth open in shock as she stared at the still-rattling glass.

Then it happened again. Something hit the window to make a noise, but not strong enough to break it.

Her curiosity piqued, Orihime cautiously approached the window. She waited from behind the curtains, out of sight. When the window rattled yet again with another hit, she angrily burst forth and threw the window wide open.

"Who? Who is it?" she yelled out from her window.

"Over here!"

Orihime jerked her head directly down and saw a young woman waving back to her gaily.

"What do you want?" Orihime snapped.

The tone made the young woman's hand drop limply. "Geez, what a grouch. Lighten up, I've got a present for you!"

"What?"

"Come on down and let's talk someplace else, this is killing my neck," the young woman said, grimacing as she rubbed her craning neck.

"You must be joking. You think I would simply go with you, a total stranger?"

"Oh I'm sure you will. It's about your father."

Orihime closed her mouth. She glared at the pale woman, wondering if this was some sort of a trick.

Then she made up her mind.

It is time to finish this once and for all.

-

"Talk" Orihime demanded as soon as they seated themselves on a bench in Asakusa. The festival was winding down, but there were quite a number of people milling about the stalls and enjoying themselves.

Save for one impatient Italian girl.

"Geez, what a grouch. Don't people usually start off with introductions first?"

"You're the one who asked me here without giving your name" Orihime retorted.

"But you didn't ask... Nevermind. I'm Faye. I'm an art collector from Sian," the woman replied.

Orihime blinked, wondering just how this young woman from the Chinese capital world was related to her.

"You said something about my father?" Orihime asked instead.

"Ah, yes. As I said, I'm an art collector. I'm here on Luthien to get some samples for my gallery, and I can't help but overhear your, er, conversation with Mr. Ogata the other day. Well, I guess almost everyone heard it, it was –loud," Faye grinned.

Orihime's lips twisted into a displeased scowl. "And this concerns you how...?"

Faye's grin disappeared. "I'll be frank. I'm very impressed by your father's work."

"He's not my father," Orihime interrupted curtly.

"Oh but he is. I've done some checking on my own and you can be sure of that."

Before Orihime could exclaim in indignation, Faye plowed on relentlessly.

"Hey, don't worry about it, I always do background checks. I don't want to accidentally display works by a mass murderer or something like that hiding under an alias, y'know. Anyways, I'm really concerned about your father."

"Problem? Why are you such a busybody!"

"Look, he has a lot of talent. I just don't want him waste his life pining away pining for his family while still in his prime. I predict his works are going to be valuable someday."

"Hmph. Probably in a few hundred years," Orihime muttered disparagingly. Even so, she could not hide the undertone of pride.

"I can wait that long," Faye replied mysteriously with a smile. Her ears had picked up Orihime's suppressed feelings. 'She still wants her family to get back together,' the Chinese woman noted.

"And so? What do you want?" Orihime said.

"The question is, what do –you- want, Orihime?" Faye countered. Her smile broadened when she saw Orihime's forehead furrow in thought. She decided to change to another tack to give the Italian an opening.

"I've been to your father's place, you know. It's a small, rented place on the second floor of a shophouse here in Asakusa."

"He lives here?" Orihime asked, incredulous.

"Yes, strange isn't it? A talented artist like him could have made millions, but he chose to live modestly and stay with the common folk."

Orihime stayed silent, digesting the information.

"You know, there is one portrait in his house that he wouldn't want to sell. Even when I offered, hmm, let's just say it's a very high price. I don't know whose portrait it was, but he called the painting 'Carrino'. Does that ring a bell?"

The Italian girl's mouth dropped open.

Faye shrugged before she could say anything. "He wouldn't tell me when I asked. So how about if you asked him?" she suggested. The Chinese woman then pointed behind Orihime.

The tanned girl with startled emerald eyes turned around slowly to see Ogata standing quietly behind her.

"Orihime..."

Then Orihime chuckled softly. She slowly stood to her feet. "What a joke! You think a sappy story like this will change anything! You busybodies! Me and my mama have lived perfectly well without him, and we will continue to do so!"

"Girl, you're really getting on my nerves," Faye said, not a little peeved.

"The day when I call him papa is the day when the sky falls!" Orihime retorted.

And true enough, the sky fell.

-

Sorry for the lack of updates. I only have one excuse and three words to say it:

"World of Warcraft"

:P


End file.
